A Twist In Fate
by akaInYOFACE
Summary: A young gamer finds himself transported to Ponyville. How will he live in a world without video games. Rated M because of naughty stuff in later on chapters. Includes main 6 as well as others.
1. Chapter 1: How it Began

**Authors Note Jean is half black and half white so yeah anyway this is my first fanfic it will include the main 6 characters of MLP FIM. Yes there will be naughty things later on but not right now...In terms of start this will be alittle bit slow. Sooooooo please be nice and please Review...oh and ps I will try to get a new chapter in as qucikly as possible...after MW3 comes out it might be...delayed alittle bit oh and i have school work to do so please be **

Chapter 1: How it began

Jean walked around his house bouncing up and down in excitement about his new game system coming through the mail.

"Oh man I can't wait to get back on live. Going 4 weeks without gaming was soooooo not cool." Jean said running out of his room. He slowed himself down as he reached the top of the steps and began to slowly make his way down the steps. The door opened behind him and Jean quickly turned around.

"Big brother where are you going?" his sister asked. Jean smiled

"Nowhere really, I am just going downstairs to wait for my package to come. Go back inside and have fun with your friend ok?"

His sister smiled "ok." She slowly closed the door and Jean continued downstairs.

Since jean was 10 years old he had always been interested in video games to the point when all he thought about was when the new game or game console comes out. His past calendars were all riddled with the names of games. His mother and father thought he wasted his time with his video game obsession and try to steer him towards basketball because of his height. He was 6'2 and he weighed about 161 pounds. He reluctantly joined his high school basketball team to please his parents. He was rather surprised at how good he was in the sport but it would never hold his interest to long for after ever game he was seen reading the latest edition of Gamer Info magazine in the locker room. His long black hair was the object of jealousy amongst the older kids as well as kids his own age. Because of this he was almost always alone. As a result he always left the house with his black beanie cap which he wore on his head no matter what the season.

Jean opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can soda than closed it as he walked away. Jean was 15 years old but his parents still trusted him to watch over his younger sister who is 9. Jean never treated her badly like most of the other children he heard about. He felt as if she was his friend as well as his sister.

"Damn, what's taking my package so long to arrive?" he whispered to himself opening the can of soda. Jean looked outside and saw that there was a flash of light coming from the backyard.

"What the hell?" he yelled as he nearly spilled his soda. His sister opened the door.

"What wrong Jean?" she asked

"Nothing, go back in your room and play. I have to check something out in our backyard." He said

He quickly put on his slip-on shoes and made his way out the door to the backyard. Just then another flash came from the sky nearly hitting him.

"What the hell? There's not a cloud in the sky," Jean gasped. "Why am I out here that last flash almost got me?" Jean turned to go back inside. Suddenly another flash of lighting ripped through the air striking Jean as he opened the door. Blackness surrounded him as well as silence as he fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Land of What? Dude Not Cool!

**Authurs Note: Hey guy's just saw all the subscribers that subscribed to my story. I would like to thank y'all for that. As a result of this now i am alittle bit nervous because i didn't expect to see people subscribe to this so soon. To tell you the truth i don't the intro wasn't up to par. Richer1992 thank you for writting a review now i have something to go by. And Yes i knew as wrote this story that there are alot of humans end up in ponyville type of stories. I will do my best to stand out from the rest XD. Anyway, Hopefully i can get another chapter in by as early as this Friday if not than the latest will be Tuesday. Of coarse the reason why i now have time to write more on this story is because my 360 RROD on me. But as a get a new one my progression this story will not be slowed...now since I am in Junior College i will be however hung up because of homework and stuff(and MW3 comes out in 6 days XD!) oh BTW i hope you get some of the humor in this chapter...Enjoy!**

….Jean's Dream….

"Sgt. Brown, can you hear me?" a strange voice called. Jean opened his eyes but all he could see was blurry man in a green jacket.

"Get up soldier you're not hurt!" The man yelled. Jean shook his head and stared at the man. The figure slowly came into focus. It was an army man wearing a tan uniform. He couldn't believe his eyes as he quickly scanned his surroundings. He was in the middle of war.

**BOOM!**

The explosion came from behind him. Jean covered his head as dirt showered him clattering against his helmet.

"Get up soldier! No time to be a coward now!" the man yelled handing him the gun.

"Shoot them bastards over there soldier. That's an order! "The man yelled again as he turned around and shot several rounds at the enemy. Jean looked at the gun than at the man who had waked him up. This all seemed too familiar to him.

"That's it Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2!" he yelled to himself.

"What was that soldier?" the man yelled reloading his gun.

"Nothing Sargent!" Jean yelled as he aimed his gun at the enemy who was across from them.

…Ponyville…

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville. The clouds have been all bucked away by the Pegasus earlier. The sky was a flawless color of blue and sun completed the scenery with a bright yellow shine. It was hot today but not unbearable as it had been during the past first 2 weeks of summer. Twilight Sparkle took time and notice how beautiful summer was in Ponyville. She had just finished reading the 12 books she had planned to read today and was now on her way to Zecora's house to ask about the new tea she made.

"I hope she made something with apples again. That apple tea she made last time was the best tea I ever had." She said to herself licking her lips. As she made her way through Everfree forest she noticed a creature lying on the road face down. The creature had on strange black clothes which looked as if they had been burned by something.

"AC-130 above!" Jean yelled as he rolled over. "This will give us some cover for now!" he yelled again as he kicked his legs in the air almost as if running from or to something. Twilight inched her way closer to him as Jean began to snore.

"E-Excuse me." She said. Jean didn't respond. She placed one hoof on his chest than gently shook him. "Tossing stun grenade." He said turning on his side towards Twilight. She looked at his face than blushed.

"He's so cute…whatever he is." She said to herself. Jean was still asleep. Twilight than realized she just finished reading a book about a creature that walks on two legs not too long ago.

"Wait a minute." She said magically opening her saddlebag and pulling out a book. It was called Other Creatures not of Equestria. She flipped through the pages until she found the chapter about humans. She briefly looked at the picture than at Jean.

"Walks on two legs, has hair on top of its head almost like a main, wears clothes all the time to keep from being cold, eats meat…some humans are dangerous others are not. Judging by his face he looks like he is young human. Maybe he would be nice." She closed her book and magically put the book back into her bag. She than cleared her throat.

"Uh, hello?" Twilight yelled. Jean just rolled over

"Five more minutes mom I am almost at level 3 where I get to pilot the chopper." He yawned.

"Hmmm, I may need some help waking him up." She said to herself

Overhead Rainbow Dash was practicing her routine doing loops and flips. As she stopped she looked down to see where she was. She noticed Twilight was standing near something in black. Rainbow Dash wanted to know what it was Twilight was looking at. She quickly flew down and landed near Twilight who jumped back not knowing it was Rainbow Dash.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you. Anyway what is that thing you are looking at?" Rainbow Dash asked looking at the figure.

"It's ok Rainbow Dash, " she turned to the creature "This is a human. I found it lying here on my way to Zecora's" Twilight said

"Frag out!" Jean yelled turning on his side again showing his face towards the two. Rainbow Dash blushed as she saw his face.

"He's…so…cute," Rainbow Dash said walking towards him. "We should wake him up"

Twilight shrugged "Well I tried to wake him up he keeps rolling over shouting nonsense." Twilight sighed

Rainbow Dash thought for a minute.

"Well you didn't try hard enough. You see you don't have enough experience with males and how to wake them up." Rainbow Dash said

"How do you wake a man up?" Twilight Sparkle asked rolling her eyes.

"Watch," Rainbow Dash said. "His thing should be…right…there it is." She said gently rubbing her hoof on Jean's genitals through his pants.

"Wake up cutie." She whispered in his ear

"Rainbow Dash what are you doing?" Twilight asked this time her face grew redder.

Before Rainbow Dash could speak Jean slowly began to stir than seconds later he sat up.

"What's happening?" Jean asked. He looked down. Rainbow Dash slowly removed her hoof.

"Wha-what is this?" Jean asked slowly moving away from the blue pegasus.

"Sorry about my friend, she is a bit…forward." Twilight said. Jean turned around to see the purple pony smile.

"Did you just talk?" Jean asked trying to back away from the purple pony

"Uh, yes." Twilight said

"Ahhhhh, help me Master Chief!" Jean yelled as he curled up into the fetal position against a tree.

"Calm down cutie, we aren't going to hurt you." Rainbow Dash said slowly walking towards him. Jean stopped shaking and looked at the blue pegasus.

"You have wings? How cool." Jean said as he crawled toward Rainbow Dash. He then began to pet her which made Rainbow Dash almost moan in pleasure. Jean than turned his attention towards Twilight who was blushing and looking off to the left.

"Cool and you must be the talking pony…Wait a minute you have a horn…that must make you a unicorn. Dude that is so awesome." He said as went over to pet her. She wanted to say stop but the way he was rubbing her body made feel very good.

"Hey, I can talk to." Rainbow Dash said walking towards Jean.

"Whoa, two cute ponies who can talk. Wow I think I must have finally went crazy." Jean said as looked at them both. He then stood up and began to dust off his back. Twilight and Rainbow Dash both looked away blushing at Jeans comment.

"So what insane asylum is this," Jean asked. "And how much did they pay you to dress up like that? Huh? Was it 60 bucks or maybe 80?"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash both stared at each other. Than looked up at him.

"This isn't an insane Asylum. You are in Everfree Forest which is part of Equistria." Twilight said.

"Equistria? Wait why am I here? What happened to America?... I need to get back home Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 comes out soon…soooooooo not cool dude!" Jean said as he rubbing his face.

"What's Call of Duty?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Are you kidding? Call of Duty is the best video game next to Halo." Jean said. Then he sighed

"What's a video game?" Twilight asked. Jean laughed

"I guess that means you guys don't have video games here. Never mind it would be too hard for me to explain. Anyway…uh…my name is Jean by the way. I guess since you two talk you have names as well?" Jean asked squatting down holding out his hand. Rainbow Dash quickly rushed in front of Twilight Sparkle and put her hoof in his.

"The names Rainbow Dash, I am the best flier in Cloudsdale." She said. Jean smiled at her which made her blush.

"You're the one who woke me up? Is that how they wake people up here?" he asked. Rainbow Dash face was now all red.

"Hehe, sorry about that. That's not how we wake up everypony. it's just…that…never mind." She said. She didn't know him that long but she could already feel her heart skip a beat whenever she looked at him.

"oh-ok," Jean turned to Twilight. "What's your name?" he asked

Twilight held out her hoof and Jean gently grabbed it slowly shaking it up and down

"M-my name i-is Twilight Sparkle." She shuddered as Jean warmly smiled at her. Her heart began to skip beats as well. She had never felt this way about anybody before.

"You two have very nice names. " Jean stood up again looking over at a town that was just down the road.

"I guess there are more of you talking ponies? Are they as good looking as you two are?" Jean asked. They both giggled.

"I guess," Twilight said trying to hide her blush from Jean. "We could show you around if you want." Twilight said looking at Ponyville. Jean looked at her than at the spot where was sleeping not too long ago. "I think I finally went crazy…I guess I have no choice but just go with it." Jean thought to himself. He turned to the two girls.

"I would love to." He said. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and began to fly, she then turned to Jean.

"Just follow us cutie." She whispered into Jeans ear.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said angrily

"Calm down would ya. You can have you turn next time." She said flying away from Jean. Jean stood there and blushed as his thoughts wondered. "Did she just call me cutie," Jean asked himself. "No, no, no, she is a horse. I can't fall for a horse…that isn't right." Jean snapped himself back into reality and followed the two ponies into town.

**Updated virsion of Chapter 2. I originally masked the above two video game titles to be funny but jut so everyone don't get confused here ya go. XD thank you for the correction ****Mugetsu-Tenshou**


	3. Chapter 3: The triangle becomes a square

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I was able to find some time in between my studies to work on this chapter. Let me run through a couple of things. First to the guy who said I was too "fagtastic" on my MW3 references. Sorry about that. Before I began writing chapter 2, I watched the multiplayer trailer on YouTube. I got too excited about its release so yeah sorry about that guys. Second, as far as me doing a Rainbow Dash/OC type of story. I am thinking about it but I am not really going for that type of story. I hope y'all can guess what kind of shipping or shipping's I'm going for. Lastly I appreciate all the subscribers who subscribed to my story. I appreciate everyone's/everyponies support. **

**One more thing, I am trying to decide if I should put the clop scene in the next chapter. If you think I should than feel free to tell me in the review thing. If you want me to wait until the chapter after next(chapter 5) than tell me. **

**Oh and another thing, I don't not own any rights to any of the mentioned games and movie characters or cartoon characters in this story. (If I piss you off with the joke about Sonic Adventures for the 360…Sorry) **

**As always everypony Enjoy this chapter.**

**Ps. CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON XD!**

Jean followed the two down through Ponyville. The crowds of ponies stopped and stared as Jean continued to follow the two ponies.

"_Tough crowd. Then again these ponies might not have ever seen a creature like me." _Jean thought to himself.

"Whoa, what is he?" one of the little fillies asked her mom

"I don't know but he sure is cute." The mother said

"Look how long his hair is. It suites him very well." Another pony said from the crowd. Some of the other ponies just stopped and stared at Jean. He was taken a back from the positive comments everypony gave him. Back at home, almost everyone made fun of his long hair and his height. He began to blush as he rubbed his hair.

"_I knew I forgot something."_ Jean said to himself as he began to check his burned clothes. _"Where's my hat?" _he questioned himself. Rainbow Dash noticed that Jean wasn't following them. She than spotted Jean who was checking his clothes as if he forgot something.

"What's wrong Jean?" Rainbow Dash asked

"My hat, I don't go anywhere without my hat." Jean said in a panic.

"What do you need a hat for cutie? " Rainbow Dash asked with a confused look in her eyes. Jean stopped and stared at her than at the crowd of ponies who had now surrounded him. The girl ponies walked even closer. Rainbow Dash notice.

"Hey, I found him first so back off." She said. Some listened others didn't care.

"Hey, we get a chance at him too you know. We don't have enough stallions here to be greedy." One of the woman ponies protested.

"_What's that supposed to mean,"_ Jean thought to himself_. "And why are all the women getting so close?" _

"Jean, Rainbow Dash" Twilight called pushing through the crowd. "There you two are. What happened?" Twilight than looked around and noticed all the girl ponies were crowding around Jean. Rainbow Dash was trying to shoo them away.

"Jean is his name? What kind of creature are you?" another pony asked. Jean looked around as he squatted down. "Uh…yes my name is Jean and I am a human being who came from America." He smiled warmly trying to hide his nervousness. All the ponies went "Aww," as the others giggled.

"Why couldn't I get this much attention back home?" Jean said to himself. His stomach than growled all the ponies stopped and stared.

"Yeah sorry, uh that was my stomach," Jean said scratching his head. "Is there a restaurant here?" all the ponies giggled.

"Come with me." Twilight said. Jean stood up, nodded, and began following Twilight. Rainbow Dash followed them by air.

"_You know once you get over no video games and ponies talking and flying, this place isn't so-ooooh who am I kidding. I don't think I can go on any longer without fragging noobs. "Jean_ thought to himself as they stopped in front of Sugar Cube Corner. Jean looked up at the sign. "Sugar Cube Corner…I thought horses only ate salt licks and HEY!" Jean was interrupted by Rainbow Dash rubbing her face against his genitals through his pants.

"Oh, sorry. I was just making sure those girls didn't rip any part of your clothes." Rainbow Dash lied. Twilight stared at her angrily.

"Please refrain from molesting him Rainbow Dash. We just met him and the last thing we want to do is scare him off with your sexual advances." Twilight said she than noticed that his zipper was broken and part of his dark blue underwear showed through his slightly burned pants. Knowing what was under the second set pair of clothing she bit her lip.

"_Maybe if I am lucky, I could get him to sleep at my house tonight." _She thought to herself.

"Um Twilight, what are you staring at?" Jean asked. Rainbow Dash smiled

"I know what she's looking at. It starts with a D and ends with an-"

"Hey you two what are you doing out here—whooooooaWho are youwhat's your nameYouhavea prettyfaceyouaren' *GASP* which means, I GET TO THROW A PAAAAARRRRTY!" she said than ran passed the three. Disappearing amongst the crowd of ponies who were still staring at Jean.

"I-uh-what just happened?" Jean asked staring at the door

"Oh that was our other friend Pinkie Pie. Don't worry she always acts like that but she is very friendly to everypony." Twilight said

"She kinda reminds me of Taokaka." Jean said

"Who's Taokaka?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Hahahaha, never mind Rainbow Dash. So what is this place?" Jean said wiping the tear from his eyes

"It's where everypony in town come to eat cupcakes and other sweet stuff." Rainbow Dash said snuggling against Jean's left leg.

"Rainbow Dash stop it," Twilight said pulling her off of his legs. "We brought you because according to my books our diets are very different. But we both consume sweets however." She said walking into store. Jean followed her inside.

"I have to find out a way to get him alone. That shouldn't be too hard." Rainbow Dash thought to herself she followed in behind Jean.

"Wait a minute, you guys don't have cheese burgers?" Jean asked as the three made their way to the counter.

"Uh, no. What is a cheese burger?" Twilight asked looking confused at Jean.

"Wow!" He yelled "I don't think I can survive here. " He looked at Twilight and Rainbow Dash as they both smiled at him.

"So what do you want?" they both asked_. "But then again…Wait what am I thinking. These are ponies there is no way I would fall for ponies. That's like buying Sonic Adventures for the 360."_ He said to himself.

"Uh, a chocolate donut with sprinkles." He said

"What kind of sprinkles?" Twilight asked

"I think he would prefer rainbow sprinkles right? Than it would be almost like eating my pu-"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight interrupted Rainbow Dash

"What? I told you, you can have your turn with him after I'm done… but you must promise to give him back." Rainbow Dash said devilishly smiling at Twilight. Twilight blushed.

"Who decided you get to have him first?" Twilight questioned angrily.

"_Wait why are they fighting over me? It can't be- No, nononononono, the day I fall for a pony is the day that I lose my mind…completely. What would James Bond do in this situation? No no no, he would probably either kill everyone or let his hormones get the best of him and fuck every girl pony he comes in contact with…That reminds me. I never did try out that new 007 game for the Wii. I wonder if it's any good…Damnit Jean focus."_ Jean thought of a way to defuse the situation.

"Hey girls, please stop fighting. It would seem that you two were friends before I came here. I don't want to cause a rift between you two. If it would please the both of you, I would be both of you ponies…uh…whatever you want me to be. As for who gets to have me first…I'm not sure I' am ready for that…yet. I'm still tripping balls that there are so many talking ponies in one place." Jean said regretting the yet part. _"I should've said I would never have sex with either of them. Damn you heart!" _He cursed himself.

Just than an orange pony walked in through the front door. She quickly scanned the area than spotted Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle who were staring down each other. She than saw a tall human trying to separate them.

"What in tarnation is going on in here." She shouted. The two quickly turned their attention to the orange pony as she made her way towards them.

"And what in Equstria is this thing?" she asked looking up at Jean. He smiled and squatted down and held out his hand.

"Hi miss, my name is Jean and I am a human. What's your name?" he asked smiling once again. The orange pony blushed at his politeness.

"Ah m, uh, Ah'm Applejack, I run the apple orchard over yonder." She said pointing outside the shop.

"You run an apple orchard? That must take a lot of hard work and thinking to raise apple trees. Your pretty for a farmer." Jean said than he mentally kicked himself. _"Why am I complementing a pony? Oh gods…don't tell me I have already begun to go crazy! Fuck this must be what they meant when they talked about video game withdrawal…I hope!" _Jean mentally screamed at himself.

"Oh my, aren't you just a sweet cutesiest sweet talker." Applejack said getting closer to Jean. Jean slowly backed away.

"Applejack, what are you doing?" Twilight asked AppleJack stopped her advances.

"Uhhh, Ah- was just- nothing." AppleJack turned away

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working today?" Rainbow Dash asked lifting an eyebrow

"Pinkie Pie told me that you brought a strange but cute creature. So Ah came here ta see what y'all brought here to Ponyville. And if you ask me. I would mind him bucking my-"

"Well you have to wait in line." Rainbow dash interrupted

"Which means since I saw him first, I get to have him first. " Twilight said

"But- fine, it's only fair that since Twilight saw him first." Rainbow Dash lied. _"Sike, hehehe. I have a plan to get him alone with me."_ She said to herself.

"_Jeez this is worse than time I went 0 for 9 in Halo….That was the worst match…no worse night of my life." _Jean said to himself.

"Uh girls, like I said I don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship yet." Jean said scratching the back of his head. The three girls looked at him.

"We know that, but that doesn't mean we each can't spend some alone time with does it?" Rainbow Dash said with lust in her voice

"Uhhh, I would like to have a cupcake now." Jean said scratching the back of his head.

…Later…

The group of four now left and stood outside.

"Are you sure just one cupcake will satisfy you Jean." Twilight asked looking up him.

"Yeah." He said rubbing his belly

"Ah, see ya not much of an eater. Maybe you'll change your mind iffen I offered ya some of my pie." AppleJack said with lust in her voice.

"AppleJack!" Twilight yelled angrily

"Calm down will ya. I didn't mean anything by it." AppleJack chuckled

"Yeah because you girls know that he would only go for my pie" Rainbow Dash said flying closer towards Jean's face almost as if she was about to kiss him.

"We never did get to ask you. Are you a virgin?" She asked. She was so close Jean cold feel the warmness of her breath against his skin. She smelled sweet to him.

"I uh, ye-"

"Hey you guys," Pinkie Interrupted appearing behind Twilight who was too angered by Rainbow Dash's advances.

"I just sent out invitations to you know who's welcome party." Pinkie whispered into the ear of Twilight

"Don't tell Jean or it would ruin the surprise. We are having the party at Sugar Cube Corner. Here are the invitations. Don't give one to Jean because he is the guest of honor. Ok?" pinkie shoved the invitations into Twilights mouth. Twilight nodded and before another word Pinkie disappeared. AppleJack and Rainbow Dash began to argue about why she shouldn't make advances towards Jean yet. Twilight cleared her throat catching the attention of the three.

"Excuse us for a moment Jean we girls need to talk real quick." Twilight said motioning for AppleJack and Twilight to come to where she was.

"Ok girls Pinkie just handed me invitations to Jean's welcome party. We will make sure he feels very welcome and introduce him to our other friends." Twilight whispered

"Oh I'll make him feel welcome alright. Welcome in my mouth." Rainbow Dash said happily

"No you won't, because he'll be too busy bucking my sweet rolls." AppleJack said proudly

"Girls stop, we already agreed I get to ride him tonight because I found him first. Now we have to show him to Rarity's. So she could fix up his clothes." Twilight said

"Why?" AppleJack and Rainbow Dash asked looking back at Jean. As Jean began to sit on the ground there was a loud rip. His pants had finally split apart from the back and as he stood up his pants fell down to his ankles. Jean covered himself nervously smiling at the girls.

"Sorry they just ripped off of me." He said blushing.

"I say we let him in like that. It would be more easy for me just pull his dick out." Rainbow Dash said

"That would be nice but he would be inside of me instead." Twilight said dreamily staring at the spot Jean was covering with his hands. AppleJack was just staring as if she could see through his hand.

"Hmmmm, I know a couple of ways to get him to cum." AppleJack said to herself


	4. Chapter 4: Moving Closer to Lust

**Authors note: Hey guy's so here it is Chapter 4, some semi cloptastic things in this chapter. I have to admit it was hard for me to type the word dick (hey what do you know I just typed it again without a problem). It was hard for me during Biology class to read aloud about the human body and the difference between males and females (the worst school day of my life. Imagine a 13 year old boy who only knew about video games and Pokémon cards) anyways Chapter 5 will be long and epic I promise! XD. Oh and now I will go down the list of things from my previous chapters and previous reviews (yes this A. N is going to be long.) I will calm down on the COD references as much as possible (maybe XD) Second Jean is not 10 year old he is 15 years old. If I made Jean 10 years old this story would not be rated 'M' believe me. I again want to thank all people old and new to this story for subscribing and favoriteing this story. (I'm starting to get more nervous now but thank you guys)…I'm curious, who do you guy's think will get Jean first. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, or AppleJack? Or will the other three ponies find Jean attractive and try to get him for themselves? **

**As always every pony enjoy this Chapter and Chapter 5 coming out Soon!(but not too soon…because I have shitloads of homework to do ) **

Twilight was walking beside Jean as Rainbow Dash and Applejack were too busy arguing about who Jean was attracted to the most in front of them.

"_Oh, gawd why do I have to be in a world with talking ponies?...Worst of all, these girl ponies are fighting over me. You know this kind of thing will be great if they were human…I will find a special girl someday my as-"_

"So Jean, what's it like in America?" Twilight asked

"Well, from where I am from exactly, it's very busy with cars and people walking everywhere. It's not as peaceful as this place…What's this place called again?"

"Ponyville."

"Yeah, Ponyville. The air is so clean here and there are no assholes that go around asking for money and…," Jean looked at Twilight who tilted her head in confusion "Yeah this place is so much better." Jean said.

"_Except for the whole no video games shit. Why couldn't that lighting thing transported my room and video games as well….I blame the fucking economy. It was probably cheaper on the lighting to-…..what the hell am I thinking…Oh that's right, I'm not fucking thinking because I lost my mind the minute I woke up here in happy pony friendly no fucking video game and no cheeseburger grass munching sun shine land."_ Jean said to himself mentally

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So what do you do for fun?" Twilight asked slowly moving closer to Jean. He didn't notice her actions.

"Well, I play basketball for my high school team. But I don't really like sports that much…Oh and I play video games." Jean said.

"Basketball?" Twilight questioned

"It's a sport we humans play. We use two basketball hoops that are these basket things attach to two steel wires and poles. The object of the game is that the team who gets the basketball in the hoop more times than the other before time runs out wins." He looked at Twilight who looked confused.

"Sounds interesting, what about video games? What are the goals in that?" Twilight asked moving closer towards Jeans left leg. She was trying to see through Jeans broken zipper. But his hands were in the way trying to keep his pants held up.

"Nothing really it's just entertainment. Like I said before, its kinda hard for me to explain." Jean said. Twilight nodded as she stared at the small opening in his pants. She could only get a tiny gimps of his underwear.

"Uh Twilight what are you staring at?" Jean asked

"It should be obvio-I mean I noticed that your pants have a rip in the front. Let me help you with that." Twilight said as she walked in front of Jean then used her hooves to pull down his pants.

"Hey, what are you-" Jean was interrupted by Twilight rubbing her face against his manhood. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Jean fell to the ground as Twilight moved in between his legs. She used her mouth to pull down his underwear. His manhood flopped out semi erect.

"Twilight I-"Jean was interrupted by Twilight lips. She kissed him passionately. Jean at first pulled back but then relaxed and kissed back. Twilight broke the kiss.

"Just relax Jean, I read a book about how to do this." She said smiling lustfully at him. She slowly moved her head in between Jean's leg and stopped at his manhood. She licked his shaft until he became fully erect.

"Are you ready? I'm going to put the whole thing in my mouth." She said, Jean in a daze shook his head yes. Twilight than opened her mouth

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled startling her and Jean. Twilight quickly turned around.

"Have you no shame Twi? Out here on the road?" AppleJack asked biting Twilights tail and dragging her away from Jeans legs. Rainbow Dash was staring at Jeans cock.

"Yeah you wouldn't know what to do with this anyway." Rainbow Dash said walking closer to Jean's manhood than. She then opened her mouth and slowly closed her lips around Jean cock. Jean moaned in pleasure as Rainbow Dash worked her tongue around the tip of his dick. AppleJack bit Rainbow Dash's tail and pulling her away from Jean's dick.

"What in the hay are y'all thinking Rainbow Dash and Twilight? We are supposed to be escorting Jean to Rarity's Boutique so he could get his clothes fixed." AppleJack said slowly moving her backside towards Jean still erect manhood.

"Hey!" Twilight and Rainbow Dash yelled running towards AppleJack .Rainbow Dash ran behind AppleJack and pushed her away from Jean as Twilight stared angrily at AppleJack.

"Ah didn't do anything." AppleJack said.

"Yeah you were. You were about to take his virginity and you just met him." Rainbow Dash said giving Applejack one last shove. Jean shook his head and looked down at his manhood. It slowly began to lose _its _stiffness.

"_Holy shit that was my first kiss…that was my first time ever getting touched by a girl…no wait…that one time that one girl from gym class smacked my butt during P.E class. She was ho- focus Jean you just let two ponies give you a blowjob. It felt good but I won't let them get the best of me. For now on I will try to be like Shadow from Sonic Adventures 2 expect I won't be emo and I will be 10 times nicer…or should I be like Sonic?...No I hate sonic, especially in Super Smash Brothers Brawl…I miss my sad life back in America. "_ Jean said to himself pulling his underwear and pants up.

"Excuse me, uh…girls." Jean said raising his right hand. The girls looked at him.

"About what just happened. Do you think you could uh, not let that happen again? I am not ready for that yet." Jean said. He then mentally kicked himself for saying yet again.

"You know you want it Jean." Rainbow Dash said smiling. Jean blushed.

"Um, where are we supposed to be going?" Jean asked holding up his pants.

"There to Rarity's Boutique." Twilight said

"For what?" Jean asked looking at the tall building that seemed like a castle to him.

"Well you don't want to go around having to hold your pants up would you?" Twilight asked.

"Or would ya prefer to let ya wiener hang around. To tell you the truth I wouldn't mind." AppleJack said with lust in her voice. Jean blushed.

"Yeah let's go to what's her face castle." Jean said walking quickly past the three ponies.

"I tell ya, if he was here 3 years ago and was livin on the farm with me. We would be having 4 little fillies runnin around and be happily married by now." Applejack said trotting after Jean.

"No you won't because I he would be too busy at my house giving me his baby makers by the bucket loads." Rainbow Dash said as she flew after them.

"Hey, didn't we just agree that I get him first! If anypony gets his sperm it's going to be me!" Twilight yelled running after them. The sun over head was still high in the sky. All around nature shined in the summer sun. Jean noticed how beautiful nature was here. At first he didn't give more than a passing glance.

"_It's so beautiful here, I should remind myself to write down in detail where I went during my moment of insanity so that I may tell my therapist later…if I get out of here."_ Jean said to himself quickly walking towards Rarity's Boutique.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1: Losing Resistance

**Authors Note: Hey everypony I am back. Well this is Part 1 of chapter 5. I might make this chapter 3 parts but then again it depends upon how much I write. I decided to break this chapter off into parts because I didn't want to submit one long page that people might not have time to read. This chapter was hard to do because of the little time I had between school, friends, and video games. I haven't played MW3 yet because I am a bit worried about my grades but best believe me after my test on Thursday I will probably be playing for 36 hours straight.(gawd it's so hard to be a gamer and attend college…BTW I will be also getting Halo 1 remake XD) Anyway enough of my nerdy gamer talk. As you can see things are getting heated between the 3 will it become a 5 way? Or maybe a 7 way 0_0 who knows?**

**Anyways shout outs to all the people who commented and read my story and a big thanks to Ponnylover74 for that shout out you gave me in your story. **

**I recently looked at my story stats and I am very pleased with the numbers I have and I want to thank you all for enjoying my story. **

**To all the Gamer Bronies: GAME ON!**

**To Everypony else: ENJOY THE Chapter/Part AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT HATERS OF MLPFIM THEY JUST WON'T EVER UNDERSTAND A GOOD CARTOON WHEN THEY SEE ONE!**

**Oh and as always everypony enjoy this chapter/part. Part 2 coming soon!**

"Hey Jean wait up!" AppleJack called Jean tried to ignore her but ended up turning around.

"Yes?" Jean asked AppleJack kept walking until she was only inches away from his right leg.

"We have to introduce you to Rarity first she may not take too kindly to a cute giant walking into her place." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle soon caught up to the two who were standing inches away from Rarity's door.

"Are you sure you want to introduce him to Rarity, she would most likely try to get us to leave him here with her all alone." Rainbow Dash whispered in the ear of AppleJack. Twilight was too busy looking up at Jean smiling and biting her lip as she walked closer and closer to Jean. He slowly backed away until his back bumped into Rarity's door.

"Don't be so scared Jean, I promise that your first time will be with me and I will make sure tonight will be the best night of your life." Twilight said lustfully. Jean at first was disgusted until she put her left hoof on his cock. Slowly he began to relax.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Rainbow Dash asked pushing Twilight away from Jean.

"I was just relaxing him the way one of my books said to do a male." Twilight said

"You haven't even been touched by a colt yet. What do you know about males?" Rainbow Dash said. AppleJack took this time to try and pull Jean's pants down but stopped as soon as Twilight and Rainbow Dash turned around. Suddenly Sweetiebell opened the door almost causing Jean to stumble forward.

"I thought I heard someone outsi- whoa. Are you a giant mister?" Sweetiebell asked. Jean turned around and smiled.

"Uh no, not really. I am just a human being from a place called America." Jean said. Sweetiebell smiled back. _"She kinda reminds me of my sister…if she was smaller with white fur and colored her hair two tones."_ He said to himself.

"May I ask what are you here for?" Sweetie asked tilting her head slightly.

"He's here because he needs some new clothes." AppleJack said quickly stepping in front of Jean who stumbled back and fell. He sat on the ground with his leg open not realizing that his fly was open revealing his dark blue underwear that was completely untouched by the lighting. AppleJack noticed this and quickly stepped back and sat down on his lap. Rainbow Dash grinded her teeth in anger as Twilight glared angrily at AppleJack.

"Uh, yeah could you go up and get your sister please," AppleJack asked. She could feel Jeans erection getting harder by the second. "But take your time, I wouldn't want ya to hurt yourself." She said smiling. Sweetiebell nodded as she turned around and went into the house. AppleJack began to rub her flank up and down Jean's cock.

"You can stop now AppleJack, we both know what you're doing." Twilight said. Her face was red with anger.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be getting back to Sweet Apple Acres to buck apples or something?" Rainbow Dash asked raising an eyebrow. Jean was in a daze, he couldn't believe how good this felt to him.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" AppleJack Yelled she got up and turned around. She brought her face close to Jean's. "I'll see ya later sugar cube, next time we meet maybe you could let me ride your bull without a saddle." She said than kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Hey!" Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash yelled at the top of their lungs. AppleJack broke the kiss and walked passed them smiling.

"_Why am I letting this happen? Why am I enjoying this? Why am I asking myself questions? Why did they make Sonic Unleashed? That game was horrible... I have to hold it together, I can't keep letting myself get overwhelmed with pleasure...That's it, I will not allow myself to fuck a pony… as soon as I get some privacy I will have to rub one out."_ Jean sighed as he stood up.

Rarity slowly walked to the door and looked up. She gasped at the sight of Jean as he stood up holding up his ripped pants.

"Oh my gosh, what on earth are you wearing?" Rarity asked walking around Jean looking at every detail of his slightly burnt clothing.

"Yeah about that, well this lightning bolt kinda hit me before I got transported here and…yeah this happened." Jean said. Twilight dragged Rarity off to the right motioning Jean to give them privacy. He walked off to the side of the house and sat down looking at the sky. Rainbow Dash slowly followed .

"Man, should I do it now?...no too many people might see me like that yellow flying pony." He said staring at a yellow horse flying by carrying a basket in her mouth. Rainbow Dash sat down next to Jean.

"You never told us." Rainbow Dash said snuggling against Jean's right arm. He thought about pulling his arm away but didn't want to seem rude.

"About what?" he asked

"About your virginity. Did you lose it already?" She asked, Jean sighed.

"Nope."

"How come cutie?"

"Well…you see…I don't really know. I never thought about that stuff."

"Are you serious? Every male has thought about doing it at least 20 times a day until they either clop off or they finally get some." She said moving herself in front of Jean. She then turned around and sat on his lap.

"I-uh…Rainbow Dash what are you-"

"Shhh, you can keep saying that you're not ready as many times as you want but the truth is that you want to fuck the first thing that's a female and would let you. "

"Uh, n-"

"Then why is your cock hard as a rock?"

"_Damnit I can't let this happened. Think of none sexual things like…the Marcus Pheniox fighting the horde…Master Chief versus Captain Price,"_ Rainbow Dash began to rub her flank on his hard member_."Cortana bending over…Felicia lying down with her legs open…losing the battle against resisting pony ass rubbing on my cock. Oh gawd someone please interrupt before I end up fucking this horse."_ Jean was about to reach for Rainbow Dash's butt when Twilight and Rarity came around the side of the house.

"Rainbow Dash, get off him!" Twilight yelled in frustration causing Rainbow Dash to jump.

"How rude and utterly gross that you would try to…do that outside and to creature you just met." Rarity said walking towards Jean eyeing his clothes then his face.

"But I do see what you meant Twilight. I've never seen a creature this handsome before." She continued. Rainbow Dash was about to sit back down on Jean's lap but was stopped by Twilight who pulled her off of his lap. Rainbow Dash huffed.

"Do come in uh,… what was your name again?" Rarity asked

"Jean." He said

"Yes, please come in Jean." Rarity said. Jean stood up holding his pants and followed her Rainbow Dash was about to follow but Twilight stopped her by using her magic.

"What are you doing? We can't leave these two only with each other." Rainbow Dash said

"I know that's why I am going in and you're going to help Pinkie prepare for the party." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash was about to argue but knew she wouldn't win.

"Whatever but you better not touch him." Rainbow Dash said

"Oh, I'll do more than just touch him…but not right now. " Twilight said strolling into Rarity's house. Rainbow Dash huffed as she flew towards Sugar Cube Corner.

"Well she can't make her move on him while Rarity's there but just to make sure, I'll send Spike. No one's going to take his virginity away but me." She said to herself changing directions and flying towards Twilight's house.

…Meanwhile back on Earth…

"Jean! Big brother where did you go?" Jean's little sister asked

"I think he stepped out for a minute. He'll be back." His little sister said to her friend.

"Aww man I wanted to meet him. All the middle School girls and the High School girls were talking about how cute he was." Her friend said. Jean's little sister just rolled her eyes

…Back in Ponyville…

The whole town was buzzing about the big party tonight to welcome a new creature into Ponyville.

"They said he is extremely hot." One of the mares said

"Oh, I hope he stays here forever, I would love to be in his herd." Another said

"But he's not a stallion." Another mare said.

"I hope I can get him alone tonight. I wouldn't mind showing him a good time stallion or not." Another mare said causing the group to giggle out loud.

…Rarity's Boutique…

Rarity was looking at Jean up and down. Twilight was sitting on the ground bored. Jean stared at Rarity as she circled him twice than stopped.

"I know now what I must do. First you must take off your clothes." Rarity said.

"What? Why?" Jean asked

"Well to take measurements stud…I mean Jean." Rarity smiled. Twilight was about to say something but was interrupted by Rarity.

"Don't worry darling, I won't do anything to him." Rarity assured Twilight calming her down. Rarity walked over towards Twilight and began whispering into her ear.

"Besides, I'm sure you would like to see it to." Rarity said. Twilight blushed. She knew what Rarity was talking about but didn't tell her about the unfinished blowjob she gave Jean earlier. Twilight just nodded as Rarity walked back to Jean.

"Well come on, remove your clothing…all of it." Rarity said. Jean sighed as he took off his shirt than pants. He then reached for his underwear. He stopped and looked at Rarity who was biting her lip.

"Yes, those to." Rarity said. Jean then took off his underwear and laid them in the pile of his clothes. He then covered his genitals with both of his hands. Twilight and Rarity both licked their lips. Rarity turned to Twilight.

"I know you want him first and I have a plan." Rarity whispered. Twilight looked away than back at her.

"Ok, I am listening." Twilight whispered back.

….To be Continued…


	6. Chapter 5 part 2: Jealousy Forming

**Authors Note: Hahahaha sorry guys for the wait and furthermore, I am sorry for not adding the real sex scene in this part. I am trying my hardest to do this story and keep up with my homework and trying to buy a new 360. I hope you guys love this chapter; I sacrificed going to the store and buying my 360 in order to finish writing this part (even though it is short and don't have the other clop scene yet. Don't worry guys its coming). I am trying to decide which character should have Jean's virginity first…well technically the main 6 are all virgins but….whatever I must not go into too much other stuff. Maybe I would go with y'all decision. Rarity? Twilight? AppleJack? Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie? Or Fluttershy? Hmmm, first I must introduce Fluttershy to Jean before I add the sex scene. Hmmmm oh and another question to you guys…well two. 1 what does Lemon mean? Is that some sort of slang you guys use here and what exactly does OC mean? Not entirely too sure maybe I should snoop around and find out…anyway enough with this A N**

**Hope y'all don't miss the new episode of my little pony tomorrow XD!**

**AS ALWAYS EVERYPONY, ENJOY THIS PART XD!**

Rainbow Dash stopped herself in front of Twilights door. She knocked on her door as hard as she could and waited. Spike opened the door yawing seconds later.

"What's up Rainbo-"

"I need you to do a favor for me." Rainbow Dash interrupted him

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Spike asked stretching.

"There's this hot male creature inside Rarity's house and he is alone in there with Twilight and Rarity," Rainbow Dash paused as the Spike face turned red with anger.

"Yeeeeah, so I want you to-"

"I know what you want me to do.," Spike said trying to hold back the anger in his voice. He then closed the door behind him and ran pass Rainbow Dash who had a confused look on her face. Then she shrugged and walked off.

"Well that was easy." She thought to herself as she trotted off towards Sugar Cube Corner.

…**Ponyville Town Square…**

"I can't wait until spring time." One of the mares said to the other.

"Well we don't have to wait. All the other stallions have started to look for potential mates." Said the other mare who was staring at one of the stallions as he was talking to a group of mares.

"I want that cute creature that walks on two legs. I would love to be in his herd." Another mare said walking to the group of two ponies.

"Yeah, but those blue and purple ponies keep snatching him away." The mare said

"Don't worry at Pinkie's party we are sure to have our chance with him. Besides we have lots of time before spring." The other mare said.

**...Pinkie Pie's room…**

"Oh Gummy I wished you could've saw him." Pinkie said gathering party supplies from her closet

"He is sooooooo, cute. I just want to lock him up in my room and do the naughty hug with him all night." She said Gummy stared off into the distance before blinking one eye than the other. It then shuffled to the end of Pinkie's bed and bit it.

"Your right Gummy, I can't have him completely to myself. Ohhhhh, how I wish there were more stallions here. Then we wouldn't have to share them with 6 or 7 other girl ponies….Then again he isn't a pony….maybe Twilight knows a spell that can help get me pregnant with his baby batter….but then Twilight would want him too. Hmmmmmm." Pinkie only thought for a second before she gasped.

"What in cupcakes and sugar am I doing? I need to get his Welcome party set up." She said running out of her door than downstairs still carrying her party supplies

…Spike running down the trail towards Rarity's Boutique…

"Whatever this creature is. He isn't going to lend one hand on my beautiful Rarity. I'll make sure of it." Spike said to himself as he quickly made his way to Rarity's house which was still quite far. Spike cursed his short legs.

…**Rarity's Boutique…**

Jean was still holding his manhood as he watched the two ponies whisper amongst each other. Rarity giggled.

"_Gawd this is worse than playing a team death match against a bunch of noobtubers camping in their spawn."_ Jean said to himself

"Ok, first I must take your measurements darling. I will first start with your waist but I need you to hold your arms up." Rarity said as Twilight walked closer towards him. Jean stared at them confused than blushed.

"Wait, that means I have to let my-"

"Don't worry about it Jean, I will make sure to keep it hidden." Twilight said smiling at him. Jean knew where she wanted to hide his manhood and sighed.

"I guess I have no choice." Jean said to himself as he slowly raised his arms. Twilight's face got closer to Jean's manhood.

"So, you won't mind if I finished what I started earlier right?" Twilight asked not taking her eyes off of Jeans cock. Jean swallowed.

"I guess-…wait you mean right here in front of-."

"Don't worry about me darling…I'm just surprised that Twilight was this forward with anyone before." Rarity said smiling at Twilight.

"Don't worry Jean, I will make it feel just as good as I did before." Twilight said. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She at first played with the tip of his cock with her tongue before putting the whole thing in her mouth. A wave of pleasure coursed through Jean's body as his legs began to shake. Twilight took Jeans manhood out and motioned to Rarity to join her. Rarity walked casually towards him before licking Jean's manhood along with Twilight. Jean slowly fell down on his butt as the two still licked him. Jean bit his lip as Rarity and Twilight took turns taking his member as deep in their throat as possible without gaging.

"Oh gawd, you two….I am about to- ahhhh!" Jean's cum sprayed from his cock to all over Twilight's and Rarity's face they both kissed each other than began to lick cum off each other's face. Jean fell on his _back with a small thud and stared at the ceiling. _

"_Damnit, I let it happen. I let two ponies give me a blowjob than I came all over their faces. I can't let them get me. I-I will have to do somethi-"_Jean sat up and stared at the two ponies as they made out. _"Great 25 kill streak on a sunny day that's sexy as hell….what am I thinking…I have to stop them from going any further." _Twilight and Rarity than broke the kiss and stared lustfully at Jean.

"Ready for round 2 stud?" Twilight asked. Jean then backed up

"Hope you have enough energy to satisfy both of us Jean." Rarity said as both her and Twilight walked slowly towards him. Jean wanted to move away but his erection returned.

"_Oh gawd please send someone to interrupt this before I lose my virginity to a couple of horses!"_ Jean yelled to himself. Not too long after he finished his sentence Spike burst through the door

"Stop you creature Rarity is mi-"Spike stopped himself as soon as Rarity and Twilight turn around. There was still some of Jean's seed on their faces.

"_Oh thank gawd, you sent Spyro to save me. Maybe he can fly me out of here to help him fight Gnasty Gnorc." _Jean said to himself still in somewhat of a daze.

…**Sugar Cube Corner…**

Rainbow Dash knocked on the door with her hoof. Pinkie Pie opened the door

"Hey Pinkie Pie Twilight sent me over to help you set up for the party." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"Oh wow! Thanks Rainbow Dash I needed someone to help me with banner hanging while me and Mrs. Cake. Please come in." Pinkie Pie said hopping towards the kitchen. Rainbow Dash entered and closed the door behind her.

"So uh Pinkie Pie what do you think of Jean?" Rainbow Dash said as she walked over to the box of streamers.

"Oh I think he's soooo cutesy wootsy Pinkie said hooping a little higher almost hitting the ceiling. Rainbow Dash turned to her than stared

"Ohhhhhh, I hope he decides to stay with us. That way I can join his herd and give him lots of children." She said as she hopped into the kitchen.

"_Oh shoot I forgot that I can't have him to myself,"_ Rainbow Dash sighed as she took a streamer into her mouth. _"No matter, I will mate with him first and I will be the best mare he has in his herd. I have to hurry up with these decorations first so I can set up for my plan to have Jean alone."_ She giggled to herself as she thought about having her first time with Jean.

"_Tonight I will milk him dry."_ Rainbow Dash giggled to herself hanging one of the streamers to the wall.


	7. Chapter 5 part 3: Not Yet

**Author's Note: To tell you guys the truth…I still don't know who Jean should have his first time with. I would like to thank Doomlord1234 for the idea of doing alternate chapters and I am taking that into consideration. Once more I would like to thank all the readers who read this far despite me being…indecisive at the moment. I right now have a lot of other things on my mind. I am going to ask one last time who should Jean's first? Sorry everypony this is the first story I wrote in my left time…I think.**

**As always everpony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER/PART hehehe *sigh***

…**Sugar Cube Corner…**

Rainbow Dash quickly hung the last streamer on the wall and flew quickly to the front door.

"I finished hanging all the streamers Pinkie Pie. I will see you later." Rainbow Dash said pushing the door open with her face.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Pinkie asked hopping out of the kitchen

"Well there somepony I need to meet up with before the party tonight. Don't worry nothing will keep me from this party." Rainbow Dash smiled than flew out the front door. Pinkie Pie shrugged as she hopped happily back to the kitchen.

"_I know just the thing to get that cutie creature to come to me."_ Pinkie Pie said to herself as she returned to help Mrs. Cake bake more cupcakes. Mrs. Cake noticed a big smile forming on Pinkie's lips. She couldn't help but ask.

"What has you smiling so dear?" Mrs. Cake asked

"Just thinking about the new creature that has joined us. His name is Jean and he is soo-"

"Cute, yeah I already heard of him from all the other mares." Ms. Cake said rolling her eyes.

"Pretty much all the stallions feel threaten by him for grabbing center stage." Mrs. Cake said.

"_Yeah but I will be the first one to do the naughty hug with him_." Pinkie said to herself eyeing the bottle of apple flavored alcohol sitting on the counter not too far away from her.

…**Rarity's Boutique…**

Spike jaw reached the ground as he saw Jean sitting on the floor with his manhood hanging out and the two mares with white stuff on their faces.

"W-wha-what are you two doing?" Spike asked picking his jaw up.

Rarity smiled nervously and scratched her head.

"Just welcoming a new…guest." Rarity said Twilight nodded.

Spike stared at the two than sighed. "I know what you two were doing. I know what sex is from reading Twilights book Rarity. I jus-…Never mind. Have fun." Spike said slowly walking out. Rarity was about to say something but thought against it.

"What just happened?" Jean asked with a confused look on his face. Both Rarity and Twilight turned to him. They were about to take another step but stopped.

"Before we continue this I must talk to Spike for a second until then, would you kindly show Jean upstairs to the shower?" Rarity asked as she magically levitated a towel over to her than wiped her face.

Twilight nodded as she nudged Jean on the leg to get up. Jean slowly stood up and followed her upstairs. Rarity ran outside after Spike.

…**Sweet Apple Acres…**

Rainbow Dash searched frantically for somepony. She then spotted AppleJack as she was about to buck another tree to gather some apples.

"AppleJack!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she quickly landed near her. AppleJack stopped what she was doing than turned to Rainbow Dash.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing, just wanted to ask you for a favor." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"Ok, shoot." AppleJack said

"Well...you know that alcohol stuff….uh you guys make." Rainbow Dash asked looking at the ground

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering…if I could have some…"

"For what? That stuff'll put ya down a one way ticket to-…saaaay you wouldn't be trying to get Jean drunk would ya?" AppleJack asked raising an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash as she bit her lip looking off to the left.

"Noooo, I just want to know how it tas-"

"You can't fool me ya naughty filly you." AppleJack said smiling

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. After I have my way with Jean you can go next without any interruptions." Rainbow Dash said staring into AppleJack's eyes.

"Hmmmmmm." AppleJack hummed to herself thinking about Rainbow Dash's offer.

"I have him after you? Why do you want him first?"

"I want us to both lose our-…uh um well I just like to be first at everything that's all." Rainbow Dash smiled as Applejack glared at her.

"You're worst at lying then a chicken is at trying to fly. I know he's a virgin and you want to break him in." AppleJack said circling Rainbow Dash.

"_Shoot, she found out."_ Rainbow Dash said to herself

…**Rarity's bathroom…**

"Ok, Jean just get in, and I'll turn the water on for you." Twilight said still staring at Jean's lower half trying to see through his hands.

"Uhhh, maybe I should do it and…you could…leave?" Jean said Twilight frowned.

"Ok, well I'll be right here if you need me." Twilight said. Jean turned and stepped into the tub which was surprisingly big enough for him. Jean than turned around and stared at Twilight who was still watching him. Jean sighed.

"_What the hell, I have to be a man and tell her that I don't won't to do anything sexual with her….or be somewhat of a man."_ Jean said to himself. Before he could say anything Twilight took a step closer towards the shower stall.

"You know before you came here, I only worried about my studies and the magic of friendship." Twilight looked down at the floor then up back at Jean.

"_Ooooooooh great an unwanted cut scene that explains one of the characters background. Maybe I should just let her fuck me…That way I won't have to be talked to death…Sometimes I wish I could just save my progress at home like I can in a video game. That way if I get into some freaky shit like this I could just press start and go back to my last save point."_ Jean thought to himself

"I wanted to learn everything about magic…but then I came upon a book that taught about sex. I wanted to try this with somepony…but that would mean I have to find somepony I really like. And to go out on a date means time away from my studies but then you showed up and…." Twilight stopped and bit her lip.

"_Yeah courtesy of Zapdos suddenly using thunder strike on me…damn bird…Maybe I should stay away from video games."_

"I know we are two different species and they do different things from where you're from but I just want you to know…that I really like you a lot and…" Twilight said entering the shower completely.

"Wait why? We just met not too long ago." Jean said sitting down and spreading his legs so that Twilight could fit. Suddenly Jean realized what he had just down and mentally kicked himself again.

"Does it really matter? Do you want me to stop?" Twilight asked. Before Jean could answer she kissed him deeply again this time he kissed back instantly wrapping his arm gently around her neck.

"I might as well give it to her. Who knows how long she will keep bothering me." Jean thought to himself

Twilight broke the kiss minutes later. She then put her hooves on his hands gently pushed them away revealing once again his semi-erect manhood.

"I want to try a sex possession with you. It's perfect for this place." She said as she turned around

"Twilight what are you doin-"Jean was interrupted by Twilight lifting up her tail and revealing her mare hood. All he could do was just stare.

…**Outside Rarity's Boutique…**

Rarity caught up with Spike.

"Spike stop." Rarity called Spike turned around

"Listen, I want you to know I know about your feeling for me but-"

"But what? You rather have some strange creature rather than me?"

"Ye-I mean Spike you must understand I need somepony or whatever he is that's around my age. You're still…a baby dragon darling. You're still too young for me Jean is closer to my age than you are." Rarity said Spike looked down than turned his back towards her.

"Listen darling you'll find somepony or dragon someday but-"

"Say no more Rarity, I kinda knew it was going to be like this." Spike said as he walked away

"I'll see you later." Spike continued not turning to look back at Rarity. She sighed as she slowly made her way back home. Applebloom came out from behind a nearby bush and galloped towards Spike.

"Nows ma chance." She said to herself

…**Rarity's Bathroom…**

Jean's manhood became fully erected as he stood up as he saw drops of clear liquid slowly drip down her back legs.

"Why is it…wet?" Jean asked

"Please don't ask question Jean. Just stick it in." Twilight said almost in a begging tone.

"I don't know where to put it." Jean said standing up.

"Put your hands on my marehood." Twilight said. Jean blushed as he slowly put his hands on her soft wet lips.

"Now spread it slowly." Twilight said. Jean did he then notice a small red fleshy hole

"That's where you put it." She said. Jean understood a little and stood up and grabbed his manhood and slowly approached Twilight pussy. The tip of Jeans cock touched Twilights folds as he slowly pushed himself inside. Just as the tip was going in Rarity opened the door to the bathroom.

"Twilight? Jean? Are you guys in-"Rarity stopped as she opened the curtain to the shower.

"Oh, my!" She gasped

"_This is…awkward." _ Jean said to himself

"Listen you two we don't have time for this right now. Twilight you will have to wait to jump his bones for now. I need him to be clean so that I may measure and clothe him properly." Rarity winked at Twilight.

"But don't worry, you'll get him first just remember our plan." Rarity whispered into Twilight ear. Twilight nodded and stepped out of the shower.

**PS. This may or may not be the last part depending on how I feel. Once again I am sorry for not adding the lemon yet. XD**


	8. Chapter 5 part 4: Plans ontop of Plans

**Author's Note: Wow I never knew how much work it is to keep writing these things. This one I have worked on all day yesterday and completed it around midnight. 2,806 words I wrote for you guys(not including the A.N. I was about to make this chapter 6 but decided that I better keep this in chapter 5 the last part. Chapter 6 will be where all the fun begins yeah I know I promised that before XD but I mean it this time.) I have somewhat of an idea with who I want Jean to have his first time with…not going to say because that will ruin everything. I am getting some ideas from reviews. Any way I want to once again thank all readers old and new for reading it and writing reviews and stuff. I will probably use Doomlord1234's idea(if I can make time in between my studies.) Anyway I shrugged off my homework long enough so I must now return to it.**

**As always everypony, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER/PART…oh ps, I wasn't going to stop the story at chapter 5 sorry for the mix up. *Yawn* I need some sleep first than homework…Goodnite everypony Chapter 6 coming soon!**

…**2 hours later Rarity's Boutique…**

Jean forced a smile as he looked at his new clothes which were a full tuxedo. Jean saw how hard Rarity worked to make the pants for him. Rarity wiped a single drop of sweat from her forehead.

"Well don't you look just charming?" Rarity asked eyeing her work but stopping at the zipper of the pants. Jean was about to move away but thought that would be rude.

"_Well she did make me a suite. Might as well let her enjoy the view."_ Jean thought to himself. Twilight cleared her throat loud enough for Rarity to hear.

"Right sorry. Soooo Twilight how about we show him the rest of the town." Rarity asked Twilight. Twilight nodded

"Did you introduce him to Fluttershy yet?" Rarity asked as she made her way to the door?

"I don't think so, do you think she would want to meet him?" Twilight asked

"Let's find out." Rarity said.

…**Sugar Cube Corner…**

Pinkie Pie had just helped finish the last batch of cupcakes as she slowly trotted over to the punch bowl and smiled devilishly. She turned slowly watching Mrs. Cake about to leave the room.

"Ok dear, I am going to take a break. I know you can get everything else ready on your own…Oh and try not to make a mess again dearie." Mrs. Cake said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok Mrs. Cake you can count on me." Pinkie Pie said.

"Tonight will be the night I get to have my first naughty ride….and it's going to be with a cutie." Pinkie said as she grabbed the bottle of apple flavored alcohol. Just she was about to mix it in with the punch she stopped herself.

"Wait if I pour this into the punch it will get everypony happy as well….hmmmmmmm. I know I will mark one of these cups with the letter J and only pour this happy juice in his cup." Pinkie said as she grabbed a paper cup and searched for a crayon.

…**Outside Fluttershy's house…**

Jean admired the animals that surrounded the cottage in front of him.

"_Nice place."_ Jean thought to himself.

"Where are we and whose house is this?" Jean asked

"It's one of our friends house. Her name is Fluttershy, but be warned she's kinda…-"

"Let me guess shy?" Jean interrupted Twilight.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Twilight asked staring at Jean

"Her name pretty much gives it away." Jean said. Twilight giggled a little realizing that the last three letters of her friends name spell shy. Rarity knocked on the door.

"Hey darling it's me and Twilight here." Rarity called through the door. "And we have someone we would like you to meet." She continued. Seconds later the door slowly creaked open. Fluttershy slowly popped her head out from behind the door and stared immediately at Jean. She was about to slam the door shut but then she noticed Jean was smiling at her.

"Hi." Jean said Fluttershy epped as she slammed the door shut.

"Ooooook, I take it that she doesn't like to meet strangers." Jean said to Twilight who was rubbing her face on his leg.

"Twilight?" Jean asked snapping Twilight out of her fantasy.

"Huh…oh yes she is." Twilight said. Jean rolled his eyes. Rarity turned around

"Give me a minute guys I need to talk to Fluttershy about our new stud I mean friend." Rarity said as she slowly opened the door closed it behind her. Jean squatted down so that his eyes met Twilights. She blushed a little and closed her eyes expecting a kiss. Jean sighed again.

"Listen Twilight you're a nice…pony or mare thing but don't you think we should take time to get to know each other?" Jean asked. Twilight opened her eyes.

"We could do that after you and I…you know."

"We shouldn't rush into anything here Twiligh-"

"You don't like me?" Twilight asked looking as though she was about to cry

"Nonononono, it's not that I don't like you it's just-"

"But you were so willing to mate me in the shower." Twilight said taking another step towards Jean. Jean swallowed hard remembering what he was about to do in Rarity's shower.

"Yeah true bu-" Twilight interrupted Jean with a kiss then she broke it seconds later.

"_I think I read somewhere in my science class or was it the discovery channel that female's act very aggressive during the mating season. But what season does that take place?"_ Jean thought to himself. Before Twilight could say another word Fluttershy's door opened. Both Twilight and Jean turned their attention to the yellow Pegasus as she slowly made her way outside than towards them with Rarity following.

"He-hello Je-Jean, my name i-is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said in almost a whisper as she stared at the ground.

"She reminds me of me when I first started high school. Maybe I should apporoach her like nurse Joy….nah I'll just be nice in my own way." Jean said to himself

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy, my name is Jean." He said sticking out his hand. Fluttershy flinched alittle.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to shake your hand." Jean said Fluttershy slowly looked up at him. Their eyes met and for the first time Fluttershy was at ease. She couldn't help but star deep into Jean's eyes. Fluttershy smiled and slowly stuck her hoof out. Jean gently grabbed it and slowly shook it up and down. Fluttershy was still staring deeply at Jean's eyes as he smiled back. Fluttershy was about to lean in for a kiss but stopped herself.

"_This isn't like me. I was about to kiss a strange creature…a strange but cute creature…I can't be in heat can I?"_ Fluttershy said to herself as she turned from Jean to Rarity who smiled

"Should we get going to Pinkie's party?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight sighed

"Yeah, but it was supposed to be kept secret from Jean." Twilight said

"Party?" Jean asked

"Why of coarse stud I mean Jean but it was supposed to be a surprise as it said in the invitations Pinkie sent out. Pinkie Pie is throwing you a Welcome party so you can meet everypony." Rarity said walking towards him

"Is that's why I am wearing this tux?" Jean asked.

"Yes it is." Rarity said.

"_Great a Welcome party, welcome as an welcome to the rest of my fucking life here in nice nice land…Which also means that these ponies want me to stay here…No I can't stay here without my Game Info Magazines and my energy drinks and soda and my video games. I didn't get a chance to play MW3 yet….I drank 3 12packs of mtn dew just for the 1 hour and 30 minutes of extra xp time. They will go unused…"_ Jean looked at the three smiling ponies that stood in front of him.

"But it would probably hurt them to know that I want to leave this place…and since there is no other way to get back home…I might as well make the best of my existence's here-ooooooooooh please gawd if you could hear me. Just kill me now…I don't care how just kill me nooooooooowwww." Jean cried to himself.

"Well that's…so nice of her to welcome me to hel-….such a wonderful place such as this. Don't worry you guy's…ponies. I will act surprise when we get there. Now where is she having this party?" Jean asked trying to keep himself from showing sadness.

"It's at Sugar Cube Corner. Follow me." Twilight said as she began to walk. The group followed

…**Sweet Apple Acres in the apple orchard…**

"We don't have ta get Jean drunk just ta get him to buck us. And I don't really care that you want his virginity first. As long as you remember that we have ta share our bucking time. Especially when spring comes around." AppleJack said stopping in front of Rainbow Dash.

"I know that, but-"

"But nothing Rainbow Dash. We are not going to get Jean drunk. We are going to use our…sweet apple pies to get him." AppleJack said

"Apple pies?"

"You know what I mean."

"Food?"

"Nope, our marehoods remember when I sat down on top of Jean's tree trunk. He didn't resist me." AppleJack said

"Ooooohhh. I get it" Rainbow Dash said. She then jumped up.

"I have just the game that would allow us a chance alone with him tonight…spin the bottle." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

…**3 hours later Ponyville Square …**

"Well it looks like it's almost time." Twilight said watching the crowd of ponies mostly mares trotting towards Sugar Cube Corner. Some of the mares notice Jean and began to walk towards him.

"Uh oh." Rarity said as she jumped in front of Jean.

"Sorry girls but you're going to have to-"

"Awwwwww, isn't he just the cutest thing ever." One mare said.

"Hay stud are you going to stay her with us? If so could I be part of your herd?" another mare asked. Jean smiled nervously. Pinkie Pie tapped Twilight on the shoulders. Twilight yelped in fear and turned around. Jean, Rarity, and Fluttershy were also shocked seeing Pinkie Pie had suddenly appeared behind them.

"Well this is just bad…since there are too many ponies coming to the party we can't surprise Jean." Pinkie Pie pouted as Rarity turned around trying to back the crowd of ponies closing in on Jean who didn't seem to notice the commotion that was happening behind him.

"Well…he….kinda already knows-be-because of me." Fluttershy said Pinkie glared at her than smiled.

"Well that's ok we will just have the party out here now than." Pinkie said hopping over Fluttershy and walking past Twilight then stopped in front of Jean.

"Welcome to Ponyville Jean," She said lustfully to him as she pushed him backwards towards the crowd of ponies.

"OK EVERYPONY! LET'S GET THIS WELCOME PARTY STARTED!" Pinkie yelled at the top of her lungs. The crowd of mares roared as they charged forward towards Jean. Celestia and Luna jumped in front of them causing all the ponies to stop in their tracks and bow.

*gasp* "Princess Luna? Princess Celestia?" said Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie said in unison then bowed. Jean looked around confused as the two princesses turned and walked toward him. Jean bowed like all the other ponies had done.

"_They must be like rulers or something…is both of them together? Are they lesbians?" _Jean thought to himself.

"No we're not. Luna is my sister." Celestia said raising an eyebrow. Jean fell to the ground shocked that Celestia response. He then looked up and saw that his face was close enough to her face for a kiss. He slowly backed away from her.

"_Holy shit biscuits did she just read my mind…what is she?...so much for my Princess Peach theory of all princesses."_ Jean thought to himself

"Yes I read your mind and who is this Princess Peach?" Celestia asked walking close to Jean. Princess Luna smiled at him Jean smiled back nervously than turned his attention back to Princess Celestia.

"Uhhh, no one." Jean said

"Princess Celestia what brings you here?" Twilight asked trying to mask her jealousy.

"I sensed an energy blast earlier and some rumors found their way to me about a cute creature in Ponyville. I and Luna just had to see him for ourselves…And I see they weren't lying." Celestia said as she smiled at Jean.

The crowd of girl ponies stood up as they watched Jean with a hint of lust. The stallions stood off to the side mumbling under their breath.

AppleJack and Rainbow Dash pushed through the crowd but stopped as they saw both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia standing in front of Jean. Rainbow Dash noticed that Luna was staring dreamily at Jean.

"Great now we have to compete against the two Princesses." Rainbow Dash whispered to AppleJack.

"Who are you guys?" Jeans asked

"Oh my, pardon my rudeness human. I am Princess Celestia, I am the one who brings daylight and rules Equestria alongside my little sister Luna who brings night time."

"We are happy to meet you…human" Luna said walking from behind Celestia and toward Jean.

"Ok, quick question…I-" Jean stopped himself as he stared at Twilight who smiled at him. He then remembered her sad life style.

"_I want to leave here but then…she will be- ohhhh shut up Jean, these goddesses ponies is your ticket to reuniting with your beloved MW3 game and soda and cheeseburgers with fries and cussing out stupid fucks who uses RPG's with danger close…Not to mention the new Halo games." _Jean looked around and saw AppleJack and Rainbow Dash smiling at him. He then looked back to see Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy who were also smiling at him. He then looked at Twilight who was now lustfully smiling at him.

"_Oh for fucks sake, I haven't been here for more than 6 hours at the most and I am already falling for these ponies. I wish I can be as cold blooded as Wolverine…speaking of cold blooded where the hell did Spyro go? Some hero he turned out to be…he's probably trying to free another dragon or getting his rocks off kissing fairies."_

Celestia started to giggle a little.

"_Oh shit I forgot she could read minds."_ Jean said to himself

"You're quite the funny human aren't you?" Celestia asked smiling. Luna licked her lips as she took another step towards Jean.

"We never heard of a human before like my sister has but we are willing to…open thy self-up to knew creatures." Luna said. Twilight jumped in between them.

"How about we start this party and let Jean relax and enjoy himself." Twilight said. Both Luna and Celestia nodded but as soon as they were about to say something one of the guard stallions whispered into Celestia's ear.

"Oh my, well I guess I have to start right away. Luna we have something that needs our attention in Manehattan." Celestia said Luna sighed. She walked up closer to Jean and motioned him to bend over. Jean complied and bent over.

"We shall come back soon to…talk more with you in private cutie." Luna whispered into Jean's ear and turned around and walked to Celestia.

"Well see everypony later me and my sister have important matters to attend to down in Manehattan. " Celestia said aloud. She turn towards Jean and winked as she and Luna flew off.

"_Great more ponies that like me…will somebody please just fucking kill me already? And if somebody planning on trying kill me…make sure I don't see it coming….like a plasma grenade out of nowhere or some shit like that"_ Jean said to himself.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR EVERYPONY? LET'S PAAAAAAARRRRRRTY." Pinkie said aloud and everypony rushed towards Jean asking him questions.

"How do we go about our plan we can't play spin the bottle with all these other mares here." AppleJack asked.

"Don't worry, this party is during a work night. It won't be long before everypony has to return home to get ready for work tomorrow but just to make things go faster I have another plan." Rainbow Dash said

"I have to get Jean alone somehow...Oh pony I wished Rarity would've never interrupted. If it wasn't for her… *sigh* I have to be patient and follow the plan she laid out." Twilight said as she turned to Jean who was trying to answer every one of the other ponies' questions.

AppleJack and Rainbow Dash made their way through the crowd and joined up with Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"Listen up every pony I know that every girl here wants a piece of Jean. We can only get him by getting rid of the competition." Rainbow Dash said to the four ponies. Rainbow Dash realized they were missing somepony.

"Hold on." Rainbow Dash said. She flew up and searched for Twilight. She spotted the purple pony as she tried to get Jean's attention. Rainbow Dash whistled and called out to her. Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash as she waved her to come here. Twilight teleported over to where there was a clearing from the crowd. The six ponies formed a circle.

"Ok we are going to work together to get all these other mares away from Jean. After that, it's everypony for her selves. Got that?" Rainbow said. The five ponies nodded in unison.

…**Somewhere outside of Sweet Apple Acres…**

"Hey, um Spike." Applebloom called out to him. Spike turned around quickly meeting face to face with Applebloom.

"Applebloom? What are you doing here?" Spike asked quickly wiping a tear from his right eye.

"I want to talk ta ya for a sec. Is that alright?" Applebloom asked

"Yes it is. What do you want to talk about?" Spike asked. Applebloom smiled devilishly at him but since the sun had disappeared from over the horizon Spike couldn't really see the Applebloom's face. The only thing that stood out was her larger red bowtie.

**Ps. I promise to never make another boring chapter like this one was and feel free to point out any mistakes I made.**


	9. Chapter 6: Jean's First Time

**Author's Note: Hey guy's well here it is. Clop Scene! Something's I will like to point out. 1 thank you everypony for reading my story and for giving me positive reviews and to all the people who didn't give reviews but read my story. The numbers are shocking and making me nervous at the same time XD hehehe *sigh*. 2. I will have to play Skyrim first before I make references to it and that goes for any other new game that came out that's worth playing(never played or attempted to play an RPG after my failure with Blue Dragon…Idk I just can't get into them but I will try Skyrim)…well hold on unless you count Fallout 3 an RPG than I guess I do kinda play them. Anyway shout outs**

**Doomlord1234 **

**Ponnylover74**

**Roughlover**

**Necromancerx69**

**Splytlak**

**Nobodyreallyimportant **

**The infamous Soldier **

**And all the rest of you reviewers (I don't feel like typing any more…I seriously wore myself out by going from homework to story) Thank you guys for reviewing. And take some time to read some of their stories…They're really good (I know some don't have stories but I am too lazy to find out right now.)**

**Check out Doomlord1234's story he will put my oc Jean in his story and I am curious how and can't wait to see. Don't worry I gave my permission and Good luck to ya Doom and the rest of you story writers out there.**

**As always everypony…ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! XD and goodnight. Chapter 7 coming soon!**

"So how are we going to get these mares out of our way?" Twilight asked

"Easy, we get them to talk to the other stallions." Rainbow Dash said

"How do ya suppose we do that?" AppleJack asked

"Well you know how the stallions like to scope out other mares early right? We'll get them to do that now. Pinkie I need you to talk to the stallions and tell them they need to do whatever it is they do to get the mares attention." Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie nodded and bounced over to where the group of stallions were.

"Twilight, I need you to tell Jean he needs to follow you into Sugar Cube Corner… but don't hit on him yet or that would be cheating…as a matter of fact you three follow her." Rainbow Dash said

"Why? You don't trust me?" Twilight asked glaring at Rainbow Dash

"No I don't." Rainbow Dash said glaring back at Twilight.

"Ok girls break it up, we know darned well that one of us ponies can't have Jean all to ourselves." AppleJack said stepping in between the two.

"We know that, but I want his first time to be with me." Twilight said Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes

"You wouldn't even know what to do." Rainbow Dash scoffed

"Yes I do, and I almost had him while we were in the shower. He wanted to put it inside me so bad" Twilight said tipping her head up Rainbow Dash started to grind her teeth.

"Hold on now, there ain't no use in argue'n right now. We have to get Jean out of this crowd." AppleJack said. The two ponies turned away from each other.

"Let's just get on with this plan already. The crowd of mares are getting a little too friendly with our stud." Rarity said as she saw one of the ponies rub her face against Jean's crouch.

"Oh uh hey, um that's not…hey please don't unzip tha- ooooooh gawd what are you." Jean could only watch in ecstasy as one of mares unzipped his pants than pulled down both his underwear and pants. Another mare came and pushed the other out of the way and put his manhood in her mouth and began to suck.

"OH NO THEY DON'T!" screamed Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy tried to stop her but was too slow for the blue Pegasus as she quickly made her way towards the sky. Twilight took off after her on hoof and so did Rarity.

"Oh my…what do I do?" Fluttershy asked herself before flying slowly in the direction the others had. AppleJack facehoofed than galloped after them.

"What in tarnation is that Pegasus up to…wait she isn't going to make it rain is she?" AppleJack asked herself stopping and staring at Rainbow Dash as she made her way up to the clouds.

"Uh-oh." Twilight said aloud as she stopped in her tracks and watched the blue Pegasus fly higher into the sky. The other three stopped and watched her as well. Rarity ran quickly for the open door of Sugar Cube Corner.

…**.Pinkie Pie…. **

"Hey stallions, why aren't you trying to talk to those mares over there? Don't you want to get your herd gathering done early so you can-"

"Can it good looking, can't you see we are loathing over here. That new creature over there is hogging all of the spotlight." One of the stallions interrupted Pinkie

"Well you can't just give up if you give up you won't be able to have a herd of ponies to do the naughty poky roll around with and-"

"Hold on hold on, we get it…well most of what you're saying but how can we get their attention off of him." Another stallion said pointing his hoof at the crowd of mares. Before Pinkie could say a word it began to rain. All the mares screamed as they ran for shelter.

…**Ponyville Square…**

Jean snapped out of his ecstasy and looked up into the sky as the rain drops soaked into his suite and his hair. "Wow, another interruption to keep me a virgin. I can't believe I am saying this but thank gawd . I wish I could've had this luck all the time. I would be a MLG pro by now…than again I don't need luck." Jean thought to himself as he pulled up his underwear and pants. Twilight ran to Jean beating all of her other friends to him.

"Hey Jean, are you alright?" Twilight asked watching him zip up his pants.

"Yeah, thank gawd for the ac-13-…I mean rain. But why did rain so suddenly?" Jean asked looking up.

"That was Rainbow Dash she caused it to rain here." Fluttershy said walking closer to Jean

"Eyup, that's Dash for ya. Always a hot kettle ready to boil over at the smallest hint of agitation." AppleJack said walking to Rarity who was inside of Sugar Cube Corner.

"When did you get in there?" AppleJack asked Rarity.

"As soon as I saw Rainbow Dash grab a cloud from the sky." Rarity said puffing up her hair with her hoof. AppleJack shook her head.

"Oh AppleJack could you be a dear and tell Jean to get out of the rain before he catches a cold and ruins the suite I made him?…oh and the others to? Thank you." Rarity said walking inside. AppleJack sighed as she turned to the group who were all huddled around Jean.

"Hey girls, let's get out of this rain and back into Sugar Cube Corner maybe we can keep this party going with just us." AppleJack said. The group quickly ran inside. Pinkie Pie was the last one inside as she splashed in each puddle before entering the store.

…**Inside a Barn somewhere near the Apple Families house…**

"It's a good thing we were able to make it inside my families old barn with nopony else here." AppleBloom said seductively closing the doors. Spike stared nervously at her.

"Uhhh…yeah. Hehe yeah…here we are…alone." Spike said walking backwards into a corner.

"Why are ya looking so nervous like Spike?" AppleBloom asked trotting slowly towards him. Spike opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by AppleBloom's lips as she used one hoof to rub his chest then slowly sliding down to Spike's crotch. He started to resist but stopped and kissed back. The kiss lasted for several minutes before AppleBloom broke it.

"I've been wantin ta tell you how I really feel about you but I stopped myself as soon as I saw you make pretty eyes at Rarity." AppleBloom said. Spike felt his dragonhood appear from his under scales and began to blush.

"I-I…"

"Shhhh, I saw my one of the mares do this to ma big brother and seemed he liked it. I'm going ta try it on you since I like ya so much." AppleBloom said lowering her head and opening her mouth.

**(Don't worry guy's I won't skip over this clop scene but you will have to wait until next chapter XD.)**

Jean sat in between Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle who were glaring at each other.

"I get him first you get him second." Twilight said

"I get him first and you get him when I feel like it." Rainbow Dash said

"_Oh gawd I wish could use shadow clone Jitsu…so my clones can just fuck them and I would be sitting somewhere relaxing…to bad fate only works in favor of pissing me the hell off. I wonder if I make believe hard enough would I invasion myself inside the game of DeadSpace 2…nonono that's stupid…how about…yeah the land of Mobius. I can chill out with the old fashioned Sonic eating chilidogs until we throw up."_ Jean said to himself

"Oh girls why don't you let me have Jean first and you can play argue somewhere else." Pinkie said walking seductively towards Jean. They all watch as Pinkie Pie kissed him deeply on the lips then pushing him to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rainbow Dash yelled using her head to push Pinkie off of Jean.

"_And I am just getting ponied left and right. Maybe I should tell them to flip a coin or something and the pony that wins get to have me first…but then the other five would want it to. *Sigh* Well I have to suck it up. They did help me in some way…I think. Damn anime, they always make situations like this seem enjoyable. DAMN YOU FULL METAL PANIC FOR MAKING IT SEEM THAT HAVING GIRLS FIGHT OVER YOU IS AWSOME!" _Jean yelled to himself then cleared his throat loud enough for every pony to hear as he sat up.

"Why don't we play a game to lighten the mood?" Jean asked. Everypony except for Fluttershy smiled devilishly at him. Jean gulped

"Ok, we will play spin the bottle." Everypony yelled in unison with the exception of Fluttershy who blushed.

"Uh, spin the bottle?" Jean asked

"Yeah, who every the bottle points to has to do whatever the spinner tells them to do." Rainbow Dash said.

"Agreed!" everypony with the exception of Fluttershy and Jean.

"Well…I don't-" Jean stopped and looked at all the ponies stare at him with sadness in their eyes with the exception of Fluttershy who was still blushing and looking off to the right.

"Alright fine." Jean said Pinkie brought a bottle from the kitchen and placed it inside the circle the group formed along with Jean.

"Ok who goes first?" AppleJack asked

"Since this is a party for Jean he will go first." Pinkie said before biting into a cupcake.

"Oh and there's some cupcakes and punch on that table over there in case you ponies want some." Pinkie added before taking another bite. Jean sighed.

"Well here goes nothing." Jean said as he reached out and spun the bottle. The bottle turned for several seconds before stopping at Fluttershy.

"Oh my." Fluttershy gasped

"Darnit." Rainbow Dash and Twilight said stomping the front hooves on the floor.

"What do you want me to do?" Fluttershy asked looking at Jean then turning away.

"Don't say fuck me, don't say fuck me." Jean said to himself

"Nothing…just smile." Jean said smiling at her. Fluttershy smiled back.

"Ok." She said.

"My turn." Twilight said before Rainbow Dash could get a word out. Twilight used her front left hoof to hit the tip of the bottle causing it to spin. Jean gasped as the bottle pointed at him.

"Oh, gawd!" Jean thought as Twilight smiled at him. Rainbow Dash sighed and the rest "Awwed" knowing what Twilight was going to request.

"I want you to spend 10 minutes in the closet with me." Twilight said standing up on her hooves. Jean sighed as he stood up and followed her into the closet. Twilight and Jean stepped inside before Twilight used her magic to close the door.

"I'm keeping track of time!" yelled Rainbow Dash looking at the clock

"I may not be able to have his virginity but I sure as hay will have his foal batter inside me tonight." Rainbow Dash said to herself as the others watched the door magically close.

…**Inside the closet…**

It was a little roomy for the two but Twilight didn't care as she stared up at Jean in the darkness. She hopped on her back hooves and put her front hooves around Jean's waist. Her head only came up to the bottom of his ribs.

"Well we only have 10 minutes, shall we continue from where we left off?" Twilight asked. Jean nodded feeling his manhood become erect. Jean bent over and kissed Twilight deeply she kissed back for a couple of seconds than broke the kiss.

"We don't have much time for that." Twilight said turning around and lifting up her tail. Jean unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock from his underwear.

"Are you sure you wan-"

"Please don't ask me any more questions Jean because the answer is always yes for you." Twilight said interrupting him. He then moved forward pressing his manhood on her marehood and rubbed it up and down until he found the spot and slowly pushed himself in. Twilight bit her lip trying not to scream in pain as Jean broke her hymen.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked

"Ye-yes. Don't worry about it Jean this is my first time. Please continue." Twilight begged. Jean nodded his head as he began to move himself back and forth holding onto Twilight's flanks. He went slow at first but then sped up. Twilight moaned softly in pleasure trying her best to not let herself be heard by her friends outside. Jean bit his lip harder as he felt pressure build up inside him. Minutes later both Twilight and Jean felt their climax coming around.

"Twilight…I'm going to cum soon." Jean said in Twilight ear

"Me…ah...to…un…I want you…unnn…to release it inside of meeee ah!" Twilight gasped finally reaching her climax causing her marehood to tighten up. Jean gave Twilight one last thrust before he released a big warm load of cum deep inside her. Jean had so much to give her that some of it dripped from her marehood down her leg and onto the floor. After a minute passed Jean released his grip from Twilight's flanks and sat down.

"That was…*huff*…great Jean." She said turning around then laying on top of him.

"I know we just met Jean…but I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I-I love you to." Jean said not believing the words he spoke.

"I guess we should hurry up and clean ourselves up." Twilight said baking up. Jean stood up and quickly put his pants on. Twilight searched in the dark for paper towels. She quickly found them and them magically to Jean.

"Could you wipe some of your seed off me…if we were at home I would've let it run but I don't want them to know the…details." Twilight said. Jean nodded as he squatted down and quickly used the paper towels to wipe his cum off of her legs and outside her marehood.

"Is it possible that you could get pregnant by me?" Jean asked stuffing the paper in a corner.

"Not sure, what would you do I became pregnant with your foal or foals?" Twilight asked turning around.

"I will help you raise them of coarse and then marry you." Jean said. Twilight kissed him deeply.

"WAIT A MINUTE HAVE I GONE MAD…I JUST FUCKED A PONY AND LIKED IT…hahaha for some reason that song is in my hea-…FOCUS JEAN YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH A PONY…IN A CLOSET…AND THEN TOLD HER THAT IF SHE GOT PREGNANT THAT YOU WOULD HELP RAISE WHATEVER KIND OF HYBRID SHE GIVES BIRTH TO…YOUR FUCKING FIRST TIME WAS WITH A HOARSE…WHAT WOULD MY MOM SAY." Jean thought

…**Back somewhere in the Eastbay of California (that's where Jean lives with his family) This happened…**

Jean's mom felt a small shock go through her as she put the key to the door of her house. Jean's dad saw this and put his hands on her shoulder.

"What's wrong dear?" His dad ask

"I don't know…I just feel like something isn't right with…I don't know what but something is wrong." She said staring at her husband.

**Ps. if you wish to use my oc Jean, I must say to please ask me first by pming and most likely I will say yes but ask permission first please. XD**

**. I noticed some mistakes and fixed them XD…*yawn***


	10. Chapter 7: A night of fun

**Author's Note: Two clop scenes in one chapter with limited humor…Don't worry folks I will have more game references and jokes later on. Hopefully I pleased everypony with the clop scene. I would like to point out that Jean's behavior is supposed to be funny as possible…kinda like the nice version of Online Gamer…kudos to those who know what I am talking about. Anyway thank you everypony for the reviews and for subscribing to my story. Tell me how I did with these clop scene. I will try to make them more…sexy later on.**

**AS ALWAYS EVERYPONY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…OH AND FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTION BY PM OR WHATEVER! XD**

**...5 hours later back in California…**

Jean's mom comforted his sister as his dad paced back and forth with the phone against his ear. He was stuttering as he explained Jean's appearance over the phone to the police. Jean's sister held his mom tight as she cried.

"I don't want him to be gone!" Jean's sister cries were muffled by the coat his mom was still wearing

"I know baby," his mom said fighting back tears "We'll find him." She turned to her husband who stared back at her with a grim face.

"Where are you my son?" his mother whispered to herself as tears fell from her eyes.

…**Back at Sugar Cube Corner…**

"Ok times up! Out of the-…" Rainbow Dash stopped as she held the door open. Jean and Twilight walked out smiling at each other. Rainbow Dash grinded her teeth in jealousy

"Now that Jean filled Twilight's pie with cream, let's continue with our game!" Pinkie said before biting into another cupcake. Jean blushed but as he sat back down with Twilight in the circle. Rainbow Dash glared angrily at Twilight as she sat down on the other side of Jean.

"Why am I smiling? Oh that's right I lost my virgin- it was with a hoarse! A FUCKING PONY! AND THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT SHE MIGHT GIVE BIRTH TO... Dear Neptune…I mean gawd I hope she can't get pregnant by me… I must calm down and act as if that didn't happen." Jean

"Ok, well who goes nex-" before Jean could finish his sentence a wave of sadness washed over his body as if it were a tidal wave.

"What the hell was that?...Did I just acquire spider senses?...no no if it were that then I would jumped out of the way of something. Why…do I feel sad?..." Jean thought to himself

"Is there something wrong sugar cube?" AppleJack asked. Jean shook his head

"No, I'm alright…now who's next?" He said smiling to everypony.

…**The Apple Families Barn…**

Spike moaned in pleasure as Applebloom took his whole cock into her mouth. It wasn't too big for her to handle as she easily worked her tongue around the tip as well as the shaft of Spike's penis. Because Spike never experienced this in his young life before, he didn't last long. He grabbed Applebloom by the ears and thrust his cock as deep as he could down her throat releasing a big load of cum. This didn't surprise Applebloom nor did it choke her. She closed her eyes and swallowed all of his seed. Spike relaxed and flopped down butt first to the ground.

"That felt…amazing Applebloom." Spike said somewhat out of breath.

"That was just the beginning." Applebloom said before pouncing on top of Spike.

…**Sugar Cube Corner…**

"Oh oh, since Twilight went it's my turn." The pink pony said hopping up then hitting the tip of the bottle with her hoof causeing it spin very fast. It stopped at Rarity.

"Oh poey." Pinkie Pie said

"So what do you want her to do sugar cube?" AppleJack asked.

"Well nothing of coarse…except to drink some punch or eat a cupcake." Pinkie said. Rarity rolled her eyes as she made her way to the punch bowl and used her magic to pour herself a cup. She returned seconds later magically sitting the cup down.

"Well I guess it's my turn." AppleJack said.

"I hope it dosen't land on me again…I don't think I can go for round two." Jean thought to himself. The bottle once again pointed to him.

"Well heres my proof that fate only works in a ways to piss me the fuck off." He said to himself

"Ooooowe. Looks like I'm in luck." AppleJack said hopping up then looking lustfully at Jean. Twilight and Rainbow Dash stared angrily at AppleJack but sighed once they remembered they agreed to the rules.

"Ok, I want Jean to spend 20 minutes in the closet with nopony interrupting us." AppleJack said trotting over to Jean then nudging him to get up. He sighed to himself as he stood up and slowly followed the orange pony to the closet. Jean opened the door and let AppleJack trot in first than he walked in closing the door behind him.

"Darn, maybe I should've said an hour." Twilight said. She was about to stand up but notice that some of Jean seed was still dripping from her marehood to the floor. It had made a small noticeable wet spot on the hardwood floor. Twilight quickly plopped herself down causing the others to stare at her.

"Hey um… Rarity?" Twilight called. Rarity looked up from her cup.

"Yes darling?" Rarity asked using her magic to bring the cup to her lips and took a sip.

"Could you please give me a towel?" Twilight asked smiling nervously.

"Sure darling but what do you need a to-..." Rarity stopped herself as she herself suddenly realized why she needed a towel. "Oh, um…Pinkie can you tell me where the towels are?" Rarity asked. Pinkie pointed towards the kitchen as she bit into another cupcake. Rarity walked in the direction Pinkie had pointed to.

"His seed was too much for you wasn't it?" Rainbow Dash asked smirking at Twilight. She blushed.

"No…I just…"

"Save it Twilight, he must have had a lot to give you and you couldn't hold it all in." Rainbow Dash said

"Well I got him first." Twilight said.

"Yeah for only ten minutes. When it's my turn I going to have him for an hour maybe two." Rainbow Dash said puffing out her chest. Twilight grumbled.

"Oh girls, don't you remember that we have to share Jean between the six of us?" Pinkie Pie said before wolfing down another cupcake and scarfing down a cup of punch. The other watched not believing she hasn't grown fat because of her eating habits. Twilight Sighed

"She's right, we have to learn to share." She smiled at Rainbow Dash who smiled back.

"Ok, well how about this. As soon as AppleJack is done, we should have an orgy." Rainbow Dash said.

"O-o….oh my…a what?" Fluttershy asked. Her cheeks became red.

…**Inside the Closet of Sugar Cube Corner…**

AppleJack and Jean were locked in a deep passionate kiss as they both explored the others mouth.

"I can't believe I am kissing another pony…She taste like apples…sweet apples. I thought kissing a hoarse would be disgusting. This is almost as enjoyable as finding the sawed off shotgun in Gears 3 team death match." Jean thought. AppleJack broke the kiss.

"I hope y'alls ready for round two." AppleJack said using her teeth to pull down his damp pants taking his underwear with it. She gasped as she saw his manhood flopped out. She then took his semi-erect penis into her mouth. Jean quietly moaned as AppleJack bobbed her head back and forth. She then slowly slid Jean's cock out of her mouth and licked her lips.

"You want a taste sugar cube?" She asked turning around and lifting up her tail. Jean nodded as he dropped to his knees and gently grabbed her flanks. He brought his face close to her marehood and began to lick. AppleJack bit her lip trying to hold back moans as Jean explored every part of her marehood with his tongue.

"Is it wrong of me to enjoy this so much?" Jean asked himself. He slid his hands off of AppleJack's flanks and used his fingers to spread apart her marehood. He saw how red and fleshy it was. Before he poked his tongue inside AppleJack moved away.

"I…I want ya to stop using yer tongue. I rather have yer bull enter my stable." AppleJack said.

"What the hell does that mean?...Bull into stable….i guess she wants me to put my thing inside her." Jean thought to himself as he stood up and grabbed his cock. He positioned himself before slowly sliding his manhood into her tearing her hymen.

"Ah!" She gasped Jean quickly leaned over and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as he began to slide himself further inside of her. He broke the kiss two minutes later.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She shook her head yes.

"Well I guess I didn't put up much of a resistance. There's no mistaking it…I am starting to like this." Jean said to himself as he began pump AppleJack from behind. AppleJack let out soft moans as Jean slid himself in and out of her marehood as he rubbed her flanks with his hands. Ten minutes passed by as Jean built up into a fast pace. They both new the other was close.

"I going to…cum." Jean said pumping harder

"In-inside…AH!...I want yer foal batter…inside...UN!...of me." She shuddered. Jean pumped as fast as he could before AppleJack climaxed. Her marehood tightened up driving Jean over the edge as he thrust himself deep inside her before letting out another big load of his warm seed.

"Th-tha-that was great ridin there sugar cube." AppleJack said out of breath.

"Thanks." Jean said before he fell butt first to the floor. He was tired from having to go with two ponies. He layed his head back and fell into a deep sleep. AppleJack turned around and stared at him. She resisted the urge to wake him up as the door opened.

"Ok you guy's times up." Rainbow Dash looked at AppleJack as she smiled nervously at her.

"I think I wore him out." AppleJack said. Pinkie climbed on top of Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"Awww, already? I wanted to do the naughty pokey with him to." Pinkie Pie whined. Twilight rolled her eyes

"Well it looks like we have to wait on that orgy." Rainbow Dash said

"It's getting late anyway how about we call it a night and sleep here?" Twilight asked Pinkie and the others.

"Ok, hold on let me get the sleeping bags." Pinkie said sliding off of Rainbow Dash's back then hopped happily up the steps that led to her room.

"He still needs a place to stay during his stay here in Ponyville." Fluttershy said. Everypony turned to her and she lowered her head

"Your right Fluttershy but who is he going to stay with?" Twilight asked.

"Me of course I have more ro-"

"No way it's going to be up at my house." Rainbow Dash said interrupting Rarity. Twilight faced hoofed.

…**The Apple Families Barn…**

Applebloom rubbed her fillyhood up against Spikes member causing to stiffen once again. Without a word Applebloom lifted flank and used her hoof to position Spike's hard member to her fillyhood and slowly lowered herself. Spike and Applebloom gasped as he entered her. Applebloom stood still for a second before moving herself up and down. They moaned in ecstasy as she quickly picked up the pace of riding Spike. Spike held on to her flanks resisting the urge to dig his claws into her. Spike bit his lips as he felt himself near another climax. Applebloom felt pressure build up deep inside her as she bit her lip. Several seconds later they both gasped as Applebloom screamed in pleasure while she orgasmed. Spike held her down as he pumped his dragon seed deep inside her. Applebloom slowly fell on top of Spike softly snoring. Spike kissed her on her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her before he too fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 8: Conflict

**Author's Note: Hope you ponies like the story so far…I am trying to level the humor and romance in this story. AND YES I AM SORRY FOR NOT HAVING MORE VIDEO GAME HUMOR IN THIS CHAPTER… I don't want to make you guy's disgusted with my constant references to MW3 and Halo. Right now as we speak I am putting together more humor for the next chapter. The other chapters will be a lot sillier than this. I hope I didn't put too much seriousness in this chapter. I want to once again thank everypony for reading up to this point and I encourage you to write reviews so I may become better at story telling…or maybe I should take a class on it? Hmmmmmm? Let me get started on the next chapter while I think about that.**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

**...Jean's Dream…**

"Huh, what the?... why am I not dreaming of about video games like I usually do… Wait this must be the dream level from Max Payne…I loved that game…that my…mom…and…dad bought me." Jean said to himself as he walked without direction in the black room with his head down.

"Jean!" a familiar voice called. Jean looked left than right trying to find the source.

"Is that you Darth Vader? I don't remember signing any contracts about joining the dark side and if I did that means you drugged me and you will hear from my lawyer!...The force of the Dark Side will not save you from the justice system!" Jean yelled back.

"Jean!" The voice called to him again

"Show yourself already this is getting old!" Jean yelled holding his fist in front of him

"Jean!"

He turned around and saw his mom standing with his dad and his sister.

"Mom? Dad? Sister? Am I back home?…I'm back!" Jean yelled excitedly running towards them but they disappeared before he could wrap his arms around his mother.

…**Back to reality at Sugar Cube Corner…**

Jean woke up to a dark room. At first he thought he was back home with his family until he looked down and saw that Rainbow Dash and AppleJack were lying on top of his chest asleep.

"I saw my family smiling at me…waving to me…welcoming me back home…I want to go back home…not because of the video games…but because of-of-…my family…I wish I could just have one second…no I just want to go home period." Jean said to himself. He slowly lifted AppleJack's and softly laid her back down on the ground. He did the same for Rainbow Dash before he sat up. He looked down to see Twilight sleeping on top of his crotch. He was about to move her head away and run for the door but he remembered the words she whispered to him inside the closet

"I know we just met Jean…but I love you." Twilight's voice echoed in his head over and over again.

"Fuck that, I don't fall in love with ponies. I still believe bestiality is illegal and wrong…even if I ignored that law twice already-... I should leave before-"

"I love you Jean, and I hope you decide to stay here forever with us." Twilight said in her sleep flipping from her right side to her left then readjusting her head on his cock. He could feel himself getting hard again.

"I never felt so conflicted in my life. I want to leave but I don't want to upset her…or...the rest of them." Jean said to himself slowly lying back down with his arms folded to the back of his head staring blankly at the wall. He closed his eyes seconds later.

"Hi cutie, did you sleep well?" A voice whispered into his right ear. Jean's eyes shot back open. Pinkie put a hoof to his mouth before he could yell out in surprise.

"Shhh, I am not going to hurt you…unless you want me to." Pinkie said.

"Do you think you can get your fun stick up again…" Pinkie asked.

"_Great, now the crazy one wants a ride."_ Jean thought to himself. Before he could answer Pinkie hopped up then landed butt first on his chest.

"Ufff, Pinkie have you lost your mi-"He was interrupted by Pinkie kissing him deeply. She caressed the left side of his face with her hoof. Pinkie broke the kiss then turned around and gently pushed Twilight's head off of Jean's crotch. Twilight's head landed on the floor with a thud which caused her to stir for a minute but she quickly went back to sleep.

"Come with me Jean, I have a room we would use so we can start this naughty game." Pinkie said her voice full of lust_. _

"_What the fucking hell. I swear to shit fate must've had waaaaaaay to much to drink…or maybe I must have pissed somebody off in my past life. I mean transported to a land of horny assed ponies who talk, fly and other shit like that…WHAT DID I DO THAT WAS SO BAD IN MY PAST LIFE? DID I BURN SOMEBODIES HOUSE DOWN? DID I DRINK SOMEBODIES APPLE JUCIE THAN PISSED IN BOTTLE WHEN NO ONE WAS WATCHING AND PUT IT BACK IN THE FRIDGE? I SWEAR IF I DID HE OR SHE MIGHT'VE DESRVED IT!"_ Jean shook his head and slowly stood up and followed Pinkie Pie to the steps

"_This is worse than watching a Zach and Cody marathon with my sister on a Saturday."_ He thought to himself.

…**Celestia's Castle Luna's Bedroom…**

"You want to do what?" Princess Celestia asked raising an eyebrow.

"We- I mean I want to join Jean's herd." Princess Luna said.

"Luna you don't even know him that well." Celestia said.

"We-I know…but…but he is just so…"

"Luna my sister you can't just join his herd. He's not a stallion, he is a human." Celestia said putting her left hoof on Luna's left shoulder.

"I know that…" Luna said looking down. "But, didn't you say that in Equstria it is possible for two different species to mate and creat-"

"Luna, that isn't the point I am trying to make. What I'm trying to say is that he doesn't belong here. What if he wants to go back home?" Celestia interrupted Luna walking towards one of the open windows in her room.

…**Pinkie Pie's Room…**

"Take a seat on my bed Jeanie!" Pinkie said as she set Gummy outside her door. She closed the door quickly and locked it. Then she hopped over to Jean who was sitting down on the bed.

"Oh goody goody goody, I've been waiting for this since you first came here about eight to ten hours ago." Pinkie said using her teeth to pull his pants down along with his underwear. She stared at his cock.

"Wow you naughty pole is different than the ones I've seen." Pinkie said.

"You've done this before?" Jean asked.

"No, but I've seen stallions get very happy when I lift up my tail from time to time." Pinkie said before putting his cock into her mouth. Jean laid back moaning in pleasure. Pinkie bobbed her head up and down while her tongue cradled his throbbing member.

"I hate myself for enjoying this soooooooo much." Jean said to himself. Pinkie stopped once she felt that his member was hard enough to penetrate her.

"I know it won't be long until the others find out you're missing so let's get right into the naughty hug cutie." Pinkie said hopping on top of the bed. She then moved herself over Jean so that his hardened member was lined up with her sopping wet marehood. Slowly Jean felt himself slide into her tight marehood.

"Ah!" she gasped. Jean looked down and saw that he was deep inside her he also saw small drops of blood flowing from her marehood to his pelvis.

"Pinkie, are you ok?" Jean asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Ye-yes I'm fine…it's my first time." Pinkie said before she slowly bounced herself up and down.

"Mmmm." She moaned. Jean grabbed her flanks with his hands before he closed his eyes.

A half an hour passed before Jean and Pinkie Pie reached their climax.

"AH!" Pinkie Pie shouted in ecstasy as she had her first climax. Jean held her down as he pumped his seed deep inside her. Pinkie flopped on top of Jean out of breath.

"Wowie Zowie, I never thought doing the naughty pokey was so exhausting." Pinkie said lifting her head up from Jean's chest. Jean pulled her in for a kiss which surprised her but she quickly kissed back. Suddenly the door was slammed open. Pinkie Pie jumped off of Jean and landed face first to the ground in shock.

"I should've known you two would be up here." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey Dashie what's up?" Pinkie asked quickly standing up.

"Don't give me that. You knew I wanted him next." Rainbow Dash said walking towards her.

"What's going on up here?" Twilight yawned. Rainbow Dash was still glaring angrily at Pinkie.

"She mated with Jean before me." Rainbow Dash said pounding her right hoof on the ground in anger.

"Well Jean might be able to go another round right cutie?" Pinkie turned to him but he was lying on his back fast asleep. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Calm down Rainbow Dash, you'll get him soon enough. But for right now let's all get some rest." Twilight said.

**...Princess Celestia's Castle Luna's Room…**

Princess Celestia walked toward the door and used her magic to open it.

"I'll tell you what," Celestia said pausing at the doors entrance. "If Jean decides to stay here and if he chooses you to be in his herd…I will allow it…but he must also agree to be turned into a stallion." She continued

"Why, isn't it possible for me to have his foals as he is now right?" Luna asked tipping her head to the side.

"Yes it is, but the hybrid won't come out right. I've seen too many…mishaps happened." Celestia closed her eyes remembering the tragedies that happened with other ponies that mated outside of their species.

"Wha-"

"You don't want to know. Get to know him first…you have time before spring heat." Celestia interrupted walking out of Luna's room closing the door behind her.

"Hmmm, get Jean to agree to become a stallion huh?... I know just the trick." Luna said to herself before trotting over to her bed.

…**Mourning: Sugar Cube Corner Pinkie Pie's Room…**

Jean woke up with a yawn as he sat up in an unfamiliar bed. He sat there trying to remember what happened to him last night. It suddenly came to him seconds later.

"Oh that's right three rounds of human on pony sex." Jean thought to himself.

"Well at least I am alo-"

"WAKEY WAKEY JEANIE CAKEY!" Pinkie Pie yelled slamming the door open.

"Nevermind." Jean sighed as he pulled the covers off of him. He stared at himself in shook

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES AND WHY?" Jean yelled hiding under the covers. Rainbow Dash quickly flew into Pinkie's room. She stopped herself in front of Pinkie before pushing her away.

"Hey cutie how did you sleep?" Rainbow Dash asked staring dreamily at Jean.

"Uh, fine I guess." His words muffled by the covers over his head

"Hey Pinkie, Twilight and the others need you to help downstairs." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okey dokey lokey." Pinkie responded hopping downstairs. Rainbow Dash walked over to Pinkie's bed she then used her teeth to pull the covers completely off of Jean.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jean asked. Rainbow Dash hopped on to the bed straddling her marehood over his cock.

"I've been waiting too long for this Jean." She said smiling at him

**(I will go into detail about their…fun next chapter)**

…**Downstairs at Sugar Cube Corner…**

"So where is Jean going to live?" FlutterShy asked rolling up one of the sleeping bags.

"I will keep him, he will be perfect for my research." Twilight said rolling up her sleeping bag.

"Research pesearch Twilight, we all know the only research you'll be doing is-"

"No I won't Pinkie." Twilight said interrupting her. Pinkie giggled as she hopped into the kitchen.

"Well I don't have a problem with it, as long as you're willing to share darling." Rarity said using her magic to roll up her sleeping bag.

"Well see'en as how ma big brother won't take too kindly on seeing me with a creature he never seen before riding me into the moonlight, I will accept Twi on keeping him." AppleJack said before using her mouth to pick up her rolled up sleeping bag than putting it against the wall.

"Well I want to keep him, but…I don't think Gummy will like being kept outside of my room every night. You can keep him Twilight!" Pinkie yelled from the kitchen

"Well that leaves you Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash…By the way where is Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Oh she's upstairs alone with Jean." Pinkie Pie said hopping out of the kitchen balancing a tray of cupcakes on her back.

"WHAT!" Twilight yelled. AppleJack jumped in front of her.

"Whoa there Twi, you, me and Pinkie already had our ride let Dash have her's." AppleJack said. Twilight let out a sigh

"It's not that... I just don't want Rainbow Dash to wear him out again like you and Pinkie Pie did." Twilight said. AppleJack blushed.


	12. Chapter 8 part 2: The Decision

**Author's Note: And now it's starting to get serious a little. Anyway here is part 2 of chapter 8. Next few chapters will be about building up friendship between Jean and the main 6 and spike. Hope the limited humor don't upset you and sorry for a short chapter.**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS PART XD.**

…**Pinkie Pie's Room…**

"Dash wait a minute…I can't really…preform right now." Jean said.

"What do you mean you can-" Jean interrupted her with a kiss. He broke it seconds later

"Listen, I promise you next time but for right now I need a bit of a break." Jean said. Rainbow Dash became frustrated but as she hopped off the bed.

"How long will you need a break for?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Maybe…a couple of hours." Jean said nervously smiling at her.

"Ok, I'll wait until…tonight but you better make it worth the wait." Rainbow Dash said as she shot him a glare. Jean hid back under the covers.

"O-ok." Jean responded as Rainbow Dash walked out of the room.

"She's scarier than Ragna TheBloodEdge on hell difficulty. I need to get the hell out of here before tonight." Jean thought to himself. He jumped off the bed and ran quickly to the window necked. He opened the window but closed it again as he felt a cold blast of wind hit his body.

"Fuck I forgot my clothes…I need some clothes…damnit where are they?" Jean asked himself as he searched Pinkie's room high and low

"Jean I know we just met…but I love you." Twilight's words kept echoing in his head stopping him in his tracks.

"Fuck, no get out of my head…we just met and we only fucked…how can you say you love me after we only did it once…I want to go back home with my family…and the games to…but more so with my family." Jean cried to himself.

"Ha ha ha, video games are for nerds and losers like you." A girl's voice echoed into his mind.

"But then again my life wasn't all that great back home…except for my family nobody else talked to me…but that doesn't mat-" Jean stopped himself as he looked up and saw his tuxedo hanging on the wall next to Pinkie Pie's closet.

"But how, I looked everywhere for them. Did a glitch happen while I wasn't paying attention?" Jean said

"Hi there." A voice called out from behind him. Jean jumped in fear nearly hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Sorry to scare you." Princess Celestia giggled. Jean slowly turned around.

"Princess Celestia right?" Jean asked

"Yes, that's me." Celestia said smiling at him.

"Did you make those clothes re-appear?" He asked pointing at his tuxedo.

"Yes, I couldn't help but over hear you say that you wanted to go home." Celestia sat down on her hind legs.

"_Aw damnit again with Miss Clestia and her mind reading skills…CALL HER NOW AND GET A FREE MIND READING WHETHER YOU WANT HER TO OR NOT MAN!."_ Jean thought to himself Celestia laughed.

"I want to go home now…I want to see my family…but I also don't want to hurt everyone's feelings here especially Twilight's…believe or not she's the only girl that told me she loves me." Jean said. Seconds later it occurred to him that he was necked in front of a Princess he ran to. Celestia covered her mouth with her hoof and giggled as Jean quickly snatched his suite off the hanger and dressed himself.

"You say you don't want to hurt Twilight and her friends…yet you were planning an escape?" Celestia asked. Jean zipped up his pants then turned around.

"I-I." Jean couldn't find an answer

"I can hear your thoughts and I can see all your memories of last night." Princess Celestia said causing Jean to sweat.

"Don't worry I knew what was going to happen as soon as I left." Celestia smiled.

"Do you have the power to send me back home?" Jean asked.

"Yes I do but the question is do you really want me to send you back…Once I send you back, you won't ever be able to come back." Celestia said. Jean frowned

"_Why am I second guessing this? Back home is where my family is…they must be worried sick about me…not to mention all the new games that are-"_

"_I love you Jean and I hope you decide to stay here with us."_ Twilight's voice echoed in his mind disturbing his thoughts.

"Damnit why did she have to say that?" Jean held his head in his hand shaking his head left then right.

"I can see your mind wants you to go home but your heart…wants to stay here…with them." Celestia said standing up. She slowly walked closer to him.

"I-I want t-to." Jean sat down still holding his head. Unknowingly Jean Twilight was watching the whole conversation from the crack of the door. Princess Celestia knew that Twilight was watching them the whole time but didn't want to scare her away by asking her to come in. She wanted her to hear what Jean was thinking.

"Hmmmm." She hummed to himself turning her head towards the door.

"Twilight maybe you would like to talk to him about this since he seems unable to stop thinking of you." Celestia said. Twilight nearly fell down the stairs in shock but quickly caught herself than magically opened the door and trotted in.

"How did you-"

"That isn't important right now my student." Celestia interrupted putting a hoof on Jean's shoulder.

"What do you want me to do?" Twilight asked.

"You should already know Twilight." Celestia said. Twilight let out a long sigh.

"J-Jean I will understand if you decide to go back home…I won't be mad and neither will the others. We will all understand." Twilight said fighting back tears. Jean looked up from hands to Twilight who was staring sadly at the ground.

"Princess Celestia…is there a way to send a message my family." Jean said.

"_I can't believe I am doing this."_ Jean thought. Celestia knew what he was planning but wanted him to say it for Twilight to hear.

"Yes I can, what for?" Princess Celestia asked

"I-I want to send them…a message…about where I am staying…but I need proof as well." Jean said. Twilight looked up to Jean.

"But don't you want to go back home? With your family and games?" Twilight asked tilting her head in confusion.

"I do but I am starting to like it here…everybody here doesn't make fun of me…and I want to get to know you more…and your friends as well." Jean said smiling at her.

"_I just hope they understand,"_ Jean thought to himself _"Oh gawd it going to be hard living here without all night team death matches with pizza and soda and…No no no don't reminisce about that…reminiscing about that will cause me to jump out of that window hoping the fall will kill me."_ Jean thought to himself.

"Hm, maybe you and your friends will take more time getting to know Jean before you and the others…mate with him again." Princess Celestia said raising an eyebrow at Twilight. Jean and Twilight both blushed

**So will Jean be able to convince his parents to allow him to stay Ponyville? Is Spike and Applebloom a couple or was it just a heat of the moment thing?…Will Celestia tell Jean what he must become? Will Luna convince Jean to become stallion? Will Rainbow Dash take time to get to know Jean before she mates with him? I DON'T KNOW!**


	13. Chapter 9: To be or not to be!

**Author's Notes: Holy shit nuggets it's hard to balance romance with humor. Well I want to give some shout outs and forget about my rants**

**.**** and ****Solrac III**** for helping with some creative process **

**Ponylover74 with the shout out again**

**BTW ****.**** and Ponylover74 got great stories if you haven't already read'em please take some time to read them.**

**As for me keep your fingers crossed that I can get a new 360 from this black Friday sale… Oh BTW I want to know…Do you think Jean will change? I keep getting a lot of reviews saying to keep him human...maybe I should…I don't know I guess I'll leave it up to you guy's…again I don't know I wasn't expecting to write this long…oh and thank you everypony for reading up to this point. The numbers keep impressing me…I reached over 100 reviews (despite the fact I thought my story sucked to be honest in the beginning).**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER and good night XD**

**...Princess Celestia's Castle. Princess Luna's bedroom…**

Luna slowly opened her eyes as the silhouette of her window frame shone by the light of Celestia's sun slowly came into view. The princess slid out of bed yawing and stretching.

"Hmmm, that's strange. Celestia didn't wake me up today…I wonder why?" Luna thought as she made her way to the door.

"Oh well, after breakfast I will put my plan into motion." She thought to herself smiling as she magically opened the door of her room.

…**Apple Orchard…**

Big Macintosh had already finished most of the chores out in the field before sun rise. His sweat glistened in the light of Celestia's sun as he slowly made his way to the barn with two baskets' full of apples on his back.

"Ah wonder were the hay Applebloom ran off ta yesterday? That little filly has no business bein out all night." Big Macintosh wondered to himself as he made his way closer to the barn.

…**Apple Family Barn…**

Applebloom opened her eyes has to see that she was still on top of Spike. She smiled after remembering what she did with the dragon she wanted to confess her feelings to since the first time she saw him three weeks ago. She stood up off of Spike and nuzzled him on his nose.

"Wha, what's wrong?" Spike groaned

"It's mornin. You need ta leave before ma big brother comes in to drop off some apples." Applebloom said with a smile. Spike wiped the sleep from his eyes as Applebloom walked over Spike to the barn door. Spike followed seconds later still yawning.

"So does this mean we are a couple?" Spike asked

"Iffen you want us ta be?" Applebloom said. Spike walked closer to her and wrapped his arms gently around her neck.

"Of course I want us to be a couple." He said leaning in for a kiss. Suddenly one of the barn door's opened causing the two to jump in fear. Big Macintosh walked in seconds later and looked to his left. He saw Spike and Applebloom still holding each other.

"What the hay were you two doing in here?" Big Macintosh said sitting down the baskets' on to the ground. Spike and Applebloom looked at each other in panic.

…**Sugar Cube Corner…**

"Before Jean writes his letter, Twilight could you go downstairs and have your friends come up here for a second. Everypony including Jean needs to here this." Princess Celestia said. Twilight nodded yes before galloping downstairs.

"What's going on Princess?" Jean asked

"You'll see." She said looking out of the window. Minutes later the other five ponies gathered in Pinkie Pie's room.

"_Great, she's probably going to give us an after school special about why we shouldn't have sex before properly getting to know one another…I wish I had my iPod…so I could just tone out all YAKKITY YAK, USE PROTECTION, YAKKITY YAK, BEING ABSTONATE IS THE ONLY SAFE WAY TO PROTECT ONES SELF talk…oh and they always make us go to a play abou-"_Jean looked up at Celestia who was staring at him. The other six ponies stared at both Celestia and Jean not knowing what was going on. Jean smiled nervously.

"Sorry." He said

"*Sigh*, listen up my little ponies. I have noticed that you six have taken a liking to Jean and I also notice some of you…gave him a private 'Welcome to Ponyville' inside the closet downstairs. I am not mad at you for that…rather disappointed that you girls couldn't wait…but nonetheless you like him a lot." Princess Celestia took a breath.

"I am not here to give you a lecture on who and when to give your virginity to. I am here to tell you about what must happen before any of this leads to wanting to start a family with him." She looked directly at Twilight than AppleJack before returning her eyes back to Jean.

"I must tell you that because of pass tragedies with many births between two different species, I regret to tell you that before you, Jean, decide that you want to gather a herd to make a family with…you must consent to being turned into a stallion." Princess Celestia said. The main six gasped as they turned their attention towards Jean.

"What? Are you joking?" Jean asked falling to the ground butt first. Celestia shook her head no.

"_What the hell? Become one of them?...I guess I can't be too mad…she didn't bust out chanting 'One of us'…I don't think I want to live my life as a whatever they call a male horses… I'm not even thinking about making a family yet…why bring this up now?"_ Jean stopped himself again.

"_Fuck I forgot her mind reading abilities."_ He said to himself. Princess Celestia put her hoof up signaling him to stop.

"Spring time is a long time away from now Jean…that's when you need to make a decision. I will give you until then to make your decision." She said before walking over to the window

"Wait, what if I choose not to become a pony?" Jean asked. Princess Celestia turned around.

"Well, that means you can't have a herd and I won't allow you to mate with any mares here. So choose wisely…I will come back later to help you send your letter." Celestia said before flying out the window. Jean blinked as he stared blankly at the window. Twilight slowly walked over to him before lying down on his lap.

"I know it must be hard for you but keep this in mind Jean. If you decide that you don't want to be a stallion we will find a way to make it work." Twilight said. Jean looked down at her

"What does she mean by herd anyway?" Jean asked petting Twilight softly on her back.

"A herd here is a group of mares that are married to one stallion." Rarity said blushing.

"What?" Jean asked staring at Rarity in shock.

"Well… there aren't that many…stallions here we ponies here in Ponyville have to form herds with one stallion. This way there would be less fighting over stallions and more foals can be created. The minimum is six by the way." Twilight said.

"Six?" Jean asked in shock still.

"Yup, that means every night one of us gets to do the funny hug with you." Pinkie said hopping close to Jean.

"What's the maximum?" He asked staring at the pink pony as she continued hopping up and down.

"There ain't no maximum…let me tell ya. I haven't seen any stallions round up more than seven." AppleJack said.

"Is that a problem?" Rainbow Dash asked. Jean shook his head no.

"B-but before you start thinking about that…m-maybe it would be a good idea for us to get to know each other more. That way it would be easier for him to decide if he really wants to become a stallion an-and start a family with us…if that's ok with you." Fluttershy mumbled almost incoherently.

"_I wonder if it's too late to ask Celestia to send me back home."_ Jean thought

"_I know we just met-"_

"_Ok ok shut up you damn voice thingy in my head disturbing my thoughts. You're worse than Rebecca Black…I never thought it was possible to have something more annoying playing over and over again in your head than that stupid 'Friday" song jeez."_ Jean said to himself

…**Apple Families Barn…**

"Heya big brother what are you-"

"Applebloom shush with all that, Spike what were you doing with Applebloom in this barn." Big Macintosh asked slowly walking towards him.

"Uh, just saying g-g-good bye is all." Spike said turning to Applebloom

"I'll see you later Applebloom." Spike said slowly inching his way to the opened door.

"What in tarnation is that smell?...Wait an apple picking minute did you two…did you fertilize the ground before buying the land?" Big Macintosh asked stomping his hoof down on the ground.

"I-i-i."

"I think you better go Spike…before things here get really ugly." Big Macintosh said. Spike ran for his life out of the barn.

…**Ponyville Square…**

Luna looked up as she watched her sister fly away.

"Why was she here in Ponyville? And why did she not take the carriage here like she normally does?...Strange day this day is turning out to be." Luna thought as she stepped out of the carriage.

"No to put my plan in motion… Oh I hope this isn't bad of me to force him?" Luna said to herself.

"I wonder where he is staying at…hmm maybe I should ask around? I bet Pinkie would know." Luna thought as she trotted over to Sugar Cube Corner.


	14. Chapter 9 part 2: Luna's Plan Step One

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with this update everypony, I just got a new 360 and I almost forgot that I had a story to write. (Right now I am so happy to be able to play video games once again.) Anyway here we get to see a small part of Jeans past(there will be more later on) We also see step one of Luna's plan. What will she do next? I know many of you are wondering what will Big Macintosh do now that he found out his youngest sister gave away her virginity...You will find out soon. Like to give a shout out to ****Ancient2Fox for the idea about the letter to Jean's parents. I will use one of those ideas in my next chapter but I will change some things…you will find out soon. I am right now still listening for other ideas as well(just to let you know).**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS PART! (I made it part of chapter 9 because it's short) Chapter 10 coming soon and it will be long. XD AND THANK YOU EVERYPONY FOR READING MY STORY UP TO THIS POINT BTW!**

…**Pinkie Pie's Room Sugar Cube Corner…**

Jean stopped petting Twilight as he stared blankly at the opened window Celestia flew out of. Slowly he drifted into a daydream.

…**5 years earlier somewhere in the Eastbay of California…**

It was a sunny day today in the City. Jean walked down the street humming happily to himself as he carried in his arm the latest issue of Game Info.

"Oh man, I can't wait to read up on Saints Row and Star Fox Command….oh and Dead Rising for the 360….man oh man I hope my mom and dad give me enough money for these games." Jean said to himself.

"Hey kid!" A female's voice called out. Jean stopped and looked around but couldn't find the person who called out to him.

"Over here!" A girl shouted from across the street waiving here right arm from side to side.

"Sorry but I am not interested in talking to you!" Jean shouted back. The girl smiled.

"I thought you might say that, come here geek!" the girl shouted before she broke out into a full sprint. The group of girls she was talking to followed. Jean ran as fast as he could but was unable to out run the girls. The girl who called out to him caught him by the collar of his shirt causing Jean to stop instantly to avoid her ripping his shirt.

"Oh gawd what do you want?" Jean said catching his breath

"I wanted to speak to you." The girl said as she turned him around. The girl looked much older than Jean and so did her friends who circled him.

"Why me? Why now?" Jean asked.

"Because a geek like you need to be taught a lesson." The girl said smiling at him.

"Come on, all I want to do is go home. Why don't you go find a man your age to pick on instead of a little kid like me? You see you can go to these events called a party where you hang out with people your own age. Instead of walking the streets looking for little boys to molest." Jean said looking off to the side.

"Ohhh, this one is feisty." One of the other girls said.

"Are you suggesting that I molest little boys' geek?" The girl asked lifting up Jean off the ground with one hand.

"No I am suggesting you to do like Mario and get a life…and make sure to include taking a bath as well to your list. You smell like a rotten fish stuck inside a pile of crap." Jean said. The other girls giggled.

"Oh you think your funny you little shit…well see if you find this funny." The girl said cocking back her arm and balling up her fist.

…**Back to reality Pinkie Pie's Room Sugar Cube Corner…**

"Jean? Jean snap out of it." Twilight said waiving her hoof in front of his face

"Huh? What's up?" Jean asked looking at a concerned Twilight.

"Jean what's wrong darling you didn't blink for a full five minutes." Rarity asked.

"N-nothing." He smiled. _"Why the hell did that part of my pass show up? What the hell is going on?"_ He thought to himself. Twilight nuzzled him.

"Come on downstairs Jeanie I bet you and the rest are hungry." Pinkie Pie said hopping towards the door.

"Yeah." He said as he stood up. The other five began walking towards the door before him.

…**Downstairs Sugar Cube Corner…**

Pinkie was the first one down stairs. She was startled to find Princess Luna standing at the counter smiling at her.

"Wh-Princess Luna? What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked

"Hey, uh I was just wondering if you've seen-" Before she could finish She looked over towards the stairs and saw Jean and the other ponies walk down.

"Jean." She called out. He looked up at her.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight gasped

"Princess who?" Jean asked looking down at Twilight

"She's Princess Luna. Don't you remember? She visited us last night with Princess Celestia." Twilight said walking towards Luna.

"I remember the visit." Luna said lustfully. Jean looked away trying to hide his blush.

"Ok, i-I think I remember." Jean said walking to the far corner of Sugar Cube Corner than sitting down at one of the empty tables looking out the window. Luna stared lustfully at him.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight asked waiving her left hoof in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah…um Twilight, may I borrow Jean so that I may talk to him privately?" Luna asked. Twilight stared at her in confusion.

"Ooookay, what for?" Twilight asked walking over to where Jean was.

"It's…..private…uh private questions that I as a Princess must ask the new…creature." Princess Luna said returning her eyes to Jean. Twilight shrugged as she stopped herself in front of Jean.

"Well, Luna wants to talk to you." She said to him nuzzling his right leg. Jean sighed as he made his way towards Luna.

"Would you please follow me?" She asked. Jean shook his head yes and followed Luna outside.

…**.Princess Celestia's Castle Princess Celestia's room….**

Princess Celestia magically opened her draw near her bed and grabbed a piece of green parchment from her drawer with her teeth. As she turned around she saw that one of her books in her bookshelf was missing. She didn't know how many books were taken but she could clearly see that books were missing.

"Luna are you here?" She asked a loud but there was no answer.

"Hmmmm, Did she leave…if she did where to?" Celestia asked herself as she trotted over to her opened window. She shrugged and flew out of the window back towards Ponyville.

…**A couple of feet away from Sugar Cube Corners store front…**

Luna cleared her throat.

"I brought y-you out here to ask you a favor." Luna said blushing.

"_Uh oh, don't tell me she likes me too."_ Jean said to himself

"Ok." He said

"I want you to meet me alone tonight behind Twilight's house." She said pointing at the tree with windows and a door. Jean looked at it.

"Wh-"

"Don't ask cutie…can you lean over for a second?" Luna asked. Jean nodded and complied with her request.

"So what do you-" Jean was interrupted again by Luna kissing him deeply on the lips. She quickly broke the kiss knowing that her act caused all the ponies in Ponyville to stare. The mares in particular stared at Luna with envy.

"Oh hay now I have to compete against Princess Luna for him?" One of the mares whispered to her friends on her left.

"Wait for everypony to be asleep before you go behind Twilights house tonight…What I am about to give you is for you only." Luna said as she walked away seductively swaying her hips from side to side. Jean licked his lips as she climbed onto her carriage.

"Oh my…I want…to…so bad….No! what am I doing? I promised Rainbow Dash that I would be with her tonight!...Oh gawd what am I going to do?"

Twilight watched from a far from behind a bush near Sugar Cube Corner.

"Looks like Luna is up to something…but what?" Twilight asked herself.


	15. Chapter 10: Memories

**Author's Notes: Well here it is chapter 10. I held off on this because I have been playing a lot of COD. Anyway I shocked myself by writing this. I wanted to write a story with as little mushy stuff as possible but it seems like I ended up doing it anyway. While I am at it I won't to tell you guys about my writing process. First I stare at my computer screen for two minutes than I play Xbox 360 for up to 5 hours at a time or I surf the internet for maybe 3 hours. Then I do my homework before going to sleep. At around 12 am I wake up with an idea how to write a new chapter. That's it XD. Anyway thank you everypony for reading up to this point.**

**AND AS ALWAYS EVERYPONY, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Chapter 10 part 2 coming soon!**

**...Outside Sugar Cube Corner…**

Jean walked back in forth holding his hand under his chin. He stopped suddenly, smiling.

"I will spend some time with Rainbow Dash first than visit whoever that pony was tonight!" Jean said aloud. All the others passed him by staring at him as though he went crazy.

"Hehehe, sorry folks-I mean ponies." Jean said.

"So geek did you find that funny?" A girls voice echoed in his mind. Jean shook his head.

"You girls help me with his legs!" The girls voice echoed again in his head. Jean fell to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"_Stop!"_ He yelled in his mind. Twilight jumped from the bushes and rushed to his side.

"Jean! What's wrong?" Twilight asked as she nuzzled his left shoulder. Jean took his face from his hands and stared at Twilight.

"N-nothing Twilight…don't worry about it." Jean said as he forced a smile.

"Jean, you look like something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is. I may be able to help." Twilight said. He sighed. The other ponies at Sugar Cube Corner watched from the window as they saw Twilight and Jean huddled against each other.

"Oh my, I never seen Twilight like this before." Rarity said

"What do ya mean?" AppleJack asked

"She hid in the bushes spying on Jean, and remember minutes ago when we were upstairs? She was the first one on his lap and Jean responded by petting her. Last and certainly not least she forgot all about her studies." Rarity said looking at AppleJack.

"So what are you trying to say?" Rainbow Dash asked hovering above them.

"She's saying that Twilight is more in love with Jean than any of us are." Fluttershy said. The three ponies turned to stare at her.

"And I'm kinda jealous." Fluttershy whispered as she lowered her head

"You ponies want some cupcakes?" Pinkie asked bouncing out of the kitchen balancing a tray of cupcakes on her back.

"Twilight, it's nothing you need to conce-"Jean was interrupted by Twilight kissing him deeply on the mouth. He returned the kiss as his tongue rustled gently with hers. The mares who were walking by stopped and stared at the couple.

"Awwww, isn't that cute? They love each other." One mare said passing by. Minutes later the two slowly backed away from each other as a single strand of saliva broke from between their lips. Jean began to glow white light around him shocking Twilight. The light disappeared seconds later.

"Wh-what just happened?" Jean asked looking himself over than at Twilight.

"I-I don't know…I just wanted you to tell me what's wrong and then I kissed you to get you to tell me…" Twilight said. Jean sighed as he looked off to the right.

"_I really wish she just leave it alone. I mean she's a nice person and I like her a lot but telling her about being bullied by girls and boys back on earth is more embarrassing than dying on the first level of any game."_ Jean thought. Twilight tilted her head to the left.

"You were bullied?" Twilight asked. Jean's eyes widened.

"How did yo-"

"Once a mare unicorn gives her mate a true loves kiss. She hears the thought of her mate and vice versa." Princess Celestia said. The two looked up to see her sitting in front of them magically holding a green piece of paper in the air.

"Wait you didn't kiss me so why are you able to read my mind?" Jean asked.

"Years of training." Celestia said smiling

"_How convenient…How do train to read peoples mind? What a bunch of bullshi-"_Jean's thought was cut off by both Twilight and Princess Celestia staring him.

"Sorry." He said.

"Jean please be nice." Twilight said as she nuzzled her face on his neck.

"Here you go Jean, this piece of parchment can be sent to any outside world that's not part of Equsitria. When you are finished writing your letter, have Spike use his flame on it. Make sure you write on the back the place you want to send it to…Oh and one last thing you two, don't impregnate her until you have made your decision on becoming a stallion or not." Celestia said floating the piece of parchment towards Jean. He took it and nodded to Celestia. She nodded to them both then flew away.

"_Hahahaha, kinda gives me that Legend of Zelda feeling."_ Jean thought to himself as he looked over the green piece parchment.

"Whoes Zelda?" Twilight asked.

"A video game character." Jean responded.

"_Take his pants off."_ The girls voice echoed in his mind. Jean fell back to his knees.

"_Go away! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_ Jean shouted in his mind. Twilight put her hoof on his back.

"I can hear that voice too. Who is she?" Twilight asked. Jean stared at her for a second.

"I'm going to tell just a little part of my past…I never told anybody else this except for my mom…Can you promise me you won't tell anybody else?" Jean asked. Twilight nodded

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Twilight said stopping herself from poking her eye out with her hoof.

"_These ponies and their sayings."_ Jean thought. Twilight laughed.

"Ok, well it was five years ago." Jean started

…**5 years earlier, somewhere in the Eastbay of California…**

**(starting off after Jean's day dream from an earlier chapter…I don't want to repeat.)**

***Punch!***

"So geek did you find that funny?" The girl asked. Jean was on ground sobbing as one of the girls held him down on the ground. The other girl leaned over Jean and began to unbuckle his pants.

"Pl-please s-stop." Jean cried.

"Shut up geek! You should be happy we are even giving you any attention!" The girl shouted.

"Are you sure you want to cut it off? I-I mean he is just a-"

"Shut it, you girls pull out his cock." She demanded as she pulled out a pair of scissors from her back pocket. The other two girls stared at each other for a minute before doing what she asked.

"You girls help me with his legs. I don't want him to kick me while I do this." She said as she sat down on one of Jean's leg. Another girl did the same to his other leg.

"Ok, geek boy. This is where you say bye to mister wee wee." The girl said as she approached his manhood with the scissors.

…**Back at Ponyville…**

Jean stared off into space not saying another word to Twilight.

"That was horrible." Twilight said in tears.

"Luckily a cop car was nearby and the policeman heard my screams. He was able to stop them before- well you know." Jean said still staring into space. He snapped out of his trance when Twilight sniffled. Jean petted her on the back.

"Don't cry Twilight. As you can see I am alright." Jean said.

"_I guess becoming a stallion here where everybody finds me attractive is better than living with almost no friends back on earth…"_ Jean thought. Twilight looked up to him.

"Excuse me for a second." Jean said as he stood up and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked wiping the tears from her eyes. Jean stopped and turned around. He walked to her and leaned over so that his face was close to hers.

"I just need some time to think so that I may write my letter to my parents. I will come back for you." Jean said before putting his hand under her chin. He then kissed her deeply and walked off. Twilight's heart skipped a beat as she watched him walk away.

"You love him…don't you?" Rainbow Dash asked startling Twilight from her trance.

"Ye-yes I do…but I feel so silly about it." Twilight said

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"First of all we just met not too long ago. Second of all…no matter how much I hate it but I know he must also share his love with another…and last but not least in order for me to have his children he has to…change himself." Twilight said as she held her head down.

"Well now sugar cube you don't have ta worry about those things. I-"

"It's ok AppleJack, I can deal with sharing him with you guys…but the changing him into a stallion part…is just…"

"We understand." Fluttershy said giving her a hug.

…**Princess Luna's room. Pricess Celestia's Castle…**

Luna reread the enchant book one last time before combining the ingredients to make the potion. The liquid flashed white before turning pink.

"All I have to do is smear this potion on my lips and kiss him one more time…Why do I feel so bad about going through with this?…I'm shore Jean would like me if I just tell him how I feel about him…"

"Luna my dear sister may I come in?" Princess Celestia asked from outside her door.

"Hold on a sec." Princess Luna said before hiding the books and potion under her bed.

"Ok you may come in." She said smiling. Princess Celestia used her magic to open Luna's door and stepped in.

"Hi, dear sister what brings you to my room?" Luna asked.

"I want to let you know that I told Jean about what I require him to do before he starts a family." Celestia said walking towards Luna.

"Is that all?" Luna asked

"No, I also gave him a special piece of parchment so that he may write to his parents. He wants to convince them to allow him to stay here." Celestia said stopping near the bed.

"Really? What if his parents won't allow him to stay here?" Luna asked

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know. He will most likely go home." Celestia said. Luna looked off to the side.

"I hope they agree." Luna said in a sad tone.

"Me too, he seems like a nice person…and the elements of harmony have taken a liking to him as well." Celestia said turning towards the door. She suddenly stopped

"Oh my, I forgot to give him the blue piece of parchment so his family could write him back." Celestia said.

"Don't worry dear sister, I will give him the parchment." Luna said.

"Thank you Luna, now I can get back to work." Celestia said as she trotted out of Luna's bedroom.

"Looks like I have to monitor this letter Jean sends out. If his family says no I will change it to make it say yes he can stay. This is my one chance to have somepony love me…I just hope Jean won't find out…I don't want to upset him." Luna said to herself.

…**Grassy Hill outside of Ponyville…**

"That wasn't the only time I was bullied." Jean said to himself. He was sitting down on a dry patch of the grassy hill facing the sun which was now high in the sky.

"No, stop Jean. Try to remember funny stuff." Jean thought to himself.

"Oh my gawd I can't believe I loss a card game. It hurt me so much that I will have to walk away from my little brother who can't defend himself and a multi-million dollar company. I am so cool." Jean said imitating Seto Kaiba's voice. Jean laughed as he rolled from side to side on the dry patch of grass. He suddenly stopped realizing he forgot something.

"Wait…What the hell I don't even have a pin to write with…fucking lag." Jean said standing up and walking back towards Ponyville.

…**4 years earlier at Jean's old school…**

"What the heck? You can't just call out Blastoise without first evolving Squirtle to-"

"Uh huh, it said so according to the show." The boy said interrupting Jean.

"What show was this, how to play Pokémon the retarded way directed by gay?" Jean asked. The two stared each other down for a second than laughed.

"What the hell are you little shits laughing at?" A boy called from a table across from them. Jean and the other boy looked at him.

…**Present Day Ponyville Square…**

"_Why are all my memories coming back to me now?"_ Jean asked himself.

"Jean! Over here sugar cube!" AppleJack yelled standing on her hind legs and waiving both of her front hooves.

"Here I come!" Jean shouted back as he ran towards her. He stopped as soon as he was only a few feet away from her.

"What's up?" Jean asked giving her a warm smile. AppleJack blushed a bright red.

"Well, y-ya see I just wanna let ya know that me and the rest of tha girls are going to be busy workin an all. Twilight told me ta tell you to meet her at the library." AppleJack said pointing her left hoof at the same tree Luna told to meet her at tonight.

"You mean to tell me she lives in there to?" Jean asked.

"Eeyup." AppleJack said returning her left hoof to the ground.

"Ok, well thank you." Jean said. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth before walking towards the tree slash library.

"Oh my, now I see why Twi loves him so." AppleJack said to herself walking away.

"Thank you big brother. I wouldn't be able to finish cleaning up this mess so fast if it wasn't for you." Jean's little sister's voice echoed in his mind. Jean stopped as a tear slowly fell from his eye.

"M-my little sister…"

"Oh Jean don't cry, life only sucks when you allow people to anger or bother you." His dad's voice echoed in his mind.

"And remember my dear son, no matter what happens in this lifetime we will always be there to help you." His mother voice echoed in his mind as well.

"….I can't leave them now…they were so nice to me even though I didn't become what they wanted me to become." Jean thought to himself.

"Jean, promise me that you will be here with me even after you move out or get a girlfriend." His little sister said.

"I promise."


	16. Chapter 10 part 2: A Forced Promise

**Author's Notes: Well I am back and I am here bringing to you ponies another well…part. I want to admit that for two reason I won't mention I didn't want to write ever again but I got a a few words of encouragement from a lot of people(I will make a promise to you guy's I won't stop writing until this story is done and who knows? Maybe I will come up with another story for MLP.) I'd like to give a shout out to everypony reviewing and or reading my story up to this point. I even want to give a shout out to one guy in particular for tearing me apart in his review (have I gone nuts? LMAO). I hope this part pleases everypony and if doesn't….well I can't please everypony.**

**AS ALWAYS EVERYPONY ENJOY THIS PART.**

**PS. I will be watching the live stream of Machinima's video game awards on Dec 9****th**** on YouTube and SpikeTV's VGA's on the 10****th ****on TV…I hope they don't disappoint. XD Goodnight everypony! **

Jean quickly wiped the tear from his eyes with the sleeve of his tux. He walked slowly to the tree house and stopped at the front of the door. Just as he was about to knock Spike opened the door.

"Oh, hey it's Spyro." Jean said perking up from his sadness. Spike glared at him.

"What in the name of Celestia do you want?" Spike grumbled.

"I want to know when your next game comes-…I mean is Twilight here?" Jean scratched the back of his head smiling nervously. Spike clinched his fist.

"I know what you did with Rarity you jerk!" Spike yelled. Jean saw the anger in his eyes.

"What do you mea-"

"You- your love juice was all over her and Twilights face! Now she won't stop talking about anypony else but you!" Spike yelled as he approached Jean.

"Listen Spy-I mean dragon dude, I don't know what connection you had with Rarity before I came here but I am so-OHHHHHH!" Jean was interrupted by Spike punching him in his balls. Jean fell over holding himself.

"Spike, what the hay are you doing?" Twilight yelled as she magically picked up the dragon before he could do anything else to Jean.

"Getting back at him for stealing my one true love!" Spike said trying to free himself from Twilight's magical grasp.

"I-it's ok Twilight…I-I understand the feeling of somebody you don't know taking away a person you care about." Jean said gasping for air. Spike and Twilight stared at him as he stood on his knees still holding his groin.

"Shut up you…you stupid creature you don't know any-"

"When I was young I use to have a crush on…on a high school girl. She lived across the street from where I lived. She would always allow me to come over to play video games and to help her do small chores around her house. I asked her if she would be my girlfriend. She rejected it saying 'I wasn't old enough'. Long story short I walked in on her and some other guy kissing. I was pissed but there was nothing I could do but walk away." Jean took a moment to take in a few deep breaths.

"You didn't go after him?" Spike asked as Twilight slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Nope, there is no point on fighting for a girl who doesn't love you back. My mom told me as I was crying in her arms that I shouldn't let that get me down. She said you are still young and love doesn't always come to the young right away the first time but it always does the second or third time." Jean said. Spike stared at Jean for a second before he spoke.

"You-your right, I knew Rarity didn't like me and I thought I was going to be alone until Applebloom confessed to me." Spike said.

"She confessed what to you out of the blue?" Twilight asked

"She said she liked me a lot and I told her I liked her too." Spike shrugged.

"What happened after that?" Twilight asked.

"No-nothing we just played tag with each other." Spike said blushing

"Are ya really goin with that story?" Big Macintosh asked startling Jean and Spike. Big Macintosh took a step closer to Jean who was still on the ground with his back towards him. Applebloom and AppleJack stood right behind the red pony with worried looks on their faces.

"Big Macintosh? Applebloom? AppleJack? What are you guys doing here?" Twilight asked

"Whelp, Ah come ta find out that mah sisters let these two fertilize their garden without a contract." Big Macintosh said with a hint of anger.

"Big brother, ah told ya I plan on joinin his herd." AppleJack said kicking the dirt with her left hoof. Applebloom blushed as she stared dreamily at Spike. Spike returned the gaze. Big Macintosh stomped his right hoof to the ground.

"Well did he say you was goin to be in his herd? Does he even know what to do with a herd?" Big Macintosh asked staring at AppleJack with an annoyed look.

"What does he mean by fertilizing your garden?" Twilight asked

"He means mating sugar cube." AppleJack said.

"Oh." Twilight said looking away hiding her blush.

"You two stay here with Twilight an think about what ya did. Spike and whatever the hay you are, follow me. We need ta talk." Big Macintosh said.

"Well right now isn't the best time to-"

"I SAID FOLLOW ME!" Big Macintosh yelled causing everypony to stare at him.

"Ok ok Hulk, don't get your pants in a tang-…I mean lead the way." Jean said. Big Mac snorted as he turned away to walk. Spike and Jean looked at each other before following him.

…**Princess Luna's Bedroom, Princess Celestia's Castle…**

Luna's horn glowed a bright red along with the blue partchment. Seconds later the red glow went away from both her horn and the parchment.

"There that ought to do it. Now when Jean's parents send him his letter back it will first come to me. Then I can make any changes it needs and then I can send it right to him." Luna said to herself before taking the parchment into her mouth. She walked towards her bedroom door and opened it magically.

…**Apple Orchard, Sweet Apple Arches…**

"So after Gnasty Gnorc turns all the dragons on different worlds into statues, Spyro goes on a quest to save them all." Jean said

"That sounds cool! About the gems you talked about earlier, what does Spyro do with them?" Spike asked

"Well, he collects them." Jean replied. Spike thought for a minute

"Wait, he doesn't eat them like I do? That's weird." Spike said scratching his head.

"Nope. You eat gems? Don't they hurt your teeth?" Jean asked. Unknowingly to them Big Macintosh was getting annoyed by their chatter. He stopped suddenly and turned around.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Big Mac bellowed causing the two to jump in the air fall down on their bottoms.

"Well excuse me, hulk." Jean said rubbing his butt.

"WHAT DID YA CALL ME?" The red pony snorted.

"I-i-i-I said excuse me salt. Hehehe, that's a um saying we have…back at where I come from. It means I am sorry." Jean smiled

"Better be," Big Macintosh said. "Stand up! Both of ya's!" Jean and Spike immediately stood up straight as if they were instructed to by a Sargent from the army.

"First, I want to know who the hay are ya and what the hay are ya?" Big Macintosh asked looking at Jean.

"My name is Batman, I am the hero of Gotham City-HAHAHA!" Jean couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

"What's so dang funny?" Big Mac growled

"Sorry dude, I couldn't help it. That…was a joke…" Jean said but didn't finish his sentence because of the angry look he saw Big Macintosh's was giving him.

"Ya think that's funny?" Big Macintosh asked turning his back to him.

"Well…I don't mean to answer your question with a question but what answer do I give you so that you don't beat me up?" Jean asked. Big Macintosh stood on his front two hooves and kicked Jean in the balls using his both of his back hooves.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jean yelled as he fell to the ground holding balls.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU CREATURES AND KICKING PEOPLE IN THE BALLS…*HUFF* *GROAN*…I MEAN HOLY DOGSHIT!" Jean yelled as he curled himself up in a ball on the ground. Big Macintosh glared at Spike.

"Please don't hurt me!" Spike yelled as he turned to run but Big Mac stopped him by leaping over Jean and stepping on his tail.

"Yer gonna get yours later dragon, but first I want answers from this one." Big Macintosh said

"HELP ME MOMMY!" Jean screamed at the top of his lungs. Big Macintosh used his teeth to drag Spike next to Jean who was still crying out in pain.

"Now are ya going ta answer me right?" Big Mac asked.

"RUN FOR HELP SPYRO! USE YOUR DRAGON ABILITIES TO FLY TO TWILIGHT AND GET HER TO COME HER-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Jean was interrupted by Big Mac kicking him in the butt as hard as he could.

"OOOOOOOOOOW!...*HUFF*…I THINK I JUST SHITTED MYSELF!" Jean yelled using his right hand to hold his butt and his left hand to hold his balls.

"ANSWER ME OR CELESTIA HELP ME THE NEXT KICK WILL BE IN YOUR FACE!" Big Mac yelled kicking one of the apple trees. It split in half and fell over with a loud thud. Spike jaw dropped down to the ground as he stared at the broken tree in shock. Jean's mouth and eye's opened wide.

"Oh my gawd he's going to kill me." Jean whispered to himself

"WELL?" Big Mac asked slowly walking towards him.

"M-m-m-my name i-i-is Jean…I am f-fr-fr-from a place called America." Jean groaned

"And what the hay are ya?" The big red pony asked with his head hovering over Jean's body.

"I-I am a human." Jean replied. Big Mac snorted, Jean could feel the heat from his nose on his arm.

"Ok, here's tha final question. Why in the hay did ya plow mah sisters field before putting a ring around her hoof." Big Mac growled.

"_Oh shit biscuits! What do I tell him?"_ Jean thought to himself.

"I-i-i-i…I liked your sister a lot and she liked me back….an-and we were at this party and we-we played this game called spin the bottle…I didn't want to play but i-I didn't want to be a team killer- I mean party pooper and say no….and she spun the bottle an-and it pointed to me and she dared me to spend 20 minutes in the closet with her…an….that's when it…happened." Jean said.

"Well, do ya know what happens ta anypony who shoots his seeds in mah sisters?" Big Mac asked staring at Jean than Spike.

"What?" Spike asked shaking in fear

"They have ta include them in their herd automatically, that means you Jean have just got earned yerself a mare in your herd. As for ya Spike, when ya get older, Applebloom will be in ya herd. So ya better not go anywhere…that goes triple for ya Jean! Ya two are going ta stay her and raise ya foals here…and if I so much think that ya treatin mah sisters poorly. Both of yas backs will be just like that tree I downed." Big Macintosh said as he slowly trotted away.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? KICK ME IN MY ASS AND MY BALLS BUT LEAVE SPIKE UNTOUCHED? THAT'S BULLSHI-" Jean covered his mouth when Big Macintosh turned around.

"I-I mean carry on." Jean squeaked.

"_Fuck that I am getting the hell out of here."_ Jean thought to himself.

"_I know we just met Jean-"_

"_Ok, ok, fine I get it already you stupid conscious. I will tough this one out…I hope my death comes to me soon."_ Jean thought to himself before he passed out.

"Jean? JEAN?" Spike called out to him shaking him.


	17. Chapter 10 part 3: A Moment of Bliss

**Author's Notes: Well, it seems like my story might go on for another 10 to 20 chapters…which for me is a good and bad thing. It's a good thing for me because it gives me something to do besides gaming(I am getting tired of people saying all I do is play video games or surf the web.(however, it will take me longer to update the next few chapters as I approach my finals week.) The bad thing about writing this story for me is well nothing LMAO Anyway I like to give shout out to everypony and I like to apologize to everypony who made a fanfic that I promise to read. Please give me a week or two to finish my finals and I promise I will take time and to read you ponies work(because I know some of you made very good stories!) I won't be on Xbox live as much because I have to prepare notes to use on my finals(I love it when teachers especially Junior College teachers let their student use notes on finals). I am forever nervous but I know I must fight through it and give you ponies updates. Thank you everypony for reading and reviewing my story up to this point.**

**AS ALWAYS EVERYPONY ENJOY THIS LONG PART OF CHAPTER 10 AND GET SOME SLEEP EVERYPONY PULLING ALL NIGHTERS ON TEAM DEATH MATCH IS NOT GOOD GOING INTO THE WORK WEEK! XD**

…**Apple Orchard, Sweet Apple Acres…**

Applebloom, Twilight, and AppleJack had made their way into the apple orchard searching for the place Big Macintosh lead Jean and Spike to.

"Are you sure you think your brother would hurt him?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure but Twi but by the sound of his voice it would seem like he would." AppleJack said

"Is Spike going ta be alright?" Applebloom asked

"Don't ya worry yer pretty little head Applebloom. I'm sure our big brother wouldn't hu-"

AppleJack stopped as soon as she saw Spike running towards them.

"Follow me quick!" Spike shouted almost out of breath. Without another word the group of mares followed Spike as he led them all the way to where Jean was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Dear Celestia! What happened?" Twilight shouted as she looked him over.

"Big Macintosh didn't like the jokes he was telling and kicked him…well first in his privates than the second time in his butt." Spike said. Applebloom ran over towards Spike and hugged him using her front two hooves.

"At least your fine, I was worried he might've killed you...Is that creature alright Twilight?" Applebloom asked still nuzzling her face on Spikes neck. AppleJack ran over to Jean and nuzzled his right shoulder. She began to cry when Jean didn't move.

"Don't worry AppleJack, he's fine…he is just unconscious. We need to get him to the hospital and fast." Twilight said wiping tears from her eyes.

…**Jean's Dream…**

"_Sometimes, I wish I could just live in the world of video games. Forgetting about all the bad stuff that happened to me in reality…Maybe that's why I spend so many hours playing video games…my life has no meaning without them…I would be fine with becoming that one guy who stays a virgin practically his whole lifetime. As long as I have my 360…Loneliness would never find my heart…but…a twist in fate brought me here to a world of talking and magical ponies. I guess in a way I got my wish…to live in a fantasy…forever leaving behind my bad times back in reality…back home." _

"Please don't ever leave my side big brother!" His little sister's voice echoed in his mind.

"_Even still…after all the bad shit…I can't leave my sister behind…I promised my parents…I promised her…"_

"Wake up Jean! It's time to get ready for school!" A voice called to him. Jean woke up sitting up straight in his bed rubbing his head.

"Wait, am I back home?" Jean asked as he slowly rolled out of bed. He could feel his feet touch the warm carpet of his room.

"Fucking EPIC!" Jean shouted as he ran towards his closet.

"I know we just met Jean…but I love you." Twilight's voice echoed in his mind. Jean stopped but quickly returned to rummaging through his closet. He pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt which read (FPS Frag the weak, hurdle the dead) on the front.

"Th-tha-that was great ridin there sugar cube." AppleJacks voice echoed in his mind.

"Nope fuck you conscious. I am back home in California where I belong. I don't have to worry about big stupid red neck horses that kicks the living shit out of people nor do I have to worry about fucking around with girl ponies wanting to be in a herd with me. I mean I am 15 years old for Pillar of Autumn's sake…I don't know anything about raising children. I can barely raise myself out of bed in the morning." Said to himself as he made his way to his bedroom door and slowly opened it.

The aroma of pancakes and bacon filled the air as Jean walked over to the bathroom. He took in a deep breath than exhaled happily.

"Bacon….meat..Oh it's going to be so nice to eat-"

"Jean can you hear me?" Twilight's voice echoed in his mind.

"Just ignore the pony voice in your mind Jean. It was just a dream…a cruel sick fucking dream that I'm no longer inside of." He said to himself running to the bathroom. He took a 30 minute shower before hopping out. He then toweled himself dry. He quickly put on his shirt and reached for his pants but stopped himself.

"Damnit I forgot my underwear." He said to himself

…**Ponyville Hospital, Patient Room…**

"Spike I need you to write a letter for me." Twilight said as she walked away from Jean's hospital bed.

"Ok, I am ready." Spike said. The other five ponies sat on the ground staring at Jean with tears in their eyes.

"Don't worry everypony, he is alright…I am positive he'll wake up soon." Twilight said trying to hide the sadness she felt in her heart. She turned to Spike.

"Dear Princess Celestia, there was a confrontation between Jean and Big Macintosh. As a result Jean is now in some sort of coma at the Ponyville hospital. I have an idea on how to bring him out of it but I need your help. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle." It took her every ounce of her will power to stop herself from crying as Spike rolled up the parchment and flamed it with his fire.

"I hope she answers soon." Twilight said biting her bottom lip and staring at Jean who was peacefully lying down on the hospital bed.

"It's like he's sleeping." Spike said.

"Wait til I get my hands on Big Macintosh. I'll-"

"Whoa whoa there Rainbow Dash, Big Macintosh is my brother so I will deal with him." AppleJack said.

"This is just…awful." Fluttershy said slowly walking over to Jean's bed than looking him over.

Rainbow Dash sighed as the others stared blankly at the floor. Minutes later Spike burped out a letter Twilight used her magic to catch and open the rolled up parchment.

"Dear Twilight, Sparkle I am teleporting to the hospital now with Luna. Stand back." Twilight read. She did just as the letter told her. No sooner did she take a couple of steps back Princess Celestia and Luna appear from a flash of white light. The other 5 ponies saw this and bowed.

"No need to be so formal my little ponies." Celestia said. Luna ran over to Jean's bed and looked him over.

"OH MY! WHAT HAPPENED?" Luna yelled as tears began to fall from her eyes. Everypony except Luna and Celestia turned to Spike for the answer.

"Well, Big Macintosh asked Jean a question. Jean tried to lighten the mood by telling a joke but the big guy didn't find it funny so he ended up kicking him in his privates than his butt." Spike said.

"*Sigh* I know my brother was looken out fer me but that was going to far." AppleJack said walking towards the door. Luna sobbed as Celestia gently patted her on the back with her hoof.

"Twilight you said you had an idea on how to bring him out of this. It isn't what I think it is, is it?" Celestia asked. Twilight walked next her.

"Yes, but I know that-"

"Twilight, I know you love him so but forcing your way into his dream isn't going to make him come back. His body has to come out of it on its own." Celestia said still comforting Luna.

"Please Princess Celestia, if he doesn't come back to me…to us…" Twilight began to cry. Luna heard this and stopped crying herself.

"Yo-you love him to?" Luna asked using her hoof to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Yes" She sobbed.

"Listen to me carefully my little ponies. Jean just came to Ponyville and already he was overwhelmed by everyponies love. You ponies should take time and get to know him before you decide you really love him." Celestia said. All the other ponies nodded in agreement.

"Where did AppleJack go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think she went to talk to her big brother." Pinkie Pie said looking at the door.

"D-do you think we should go after her?" Fluttershy asked in a whisper like tone.

"No, it's best if we don't get involved in family matters." Twilight said turning towards Celestia.

"Please Princess, just allow me to talk with him…even if it's only for a second." Twilight pleaded. Princess Celestia sighed.

…**Jean's Dream…**

Jean was seated comfortably at the kitchen table quickly stuffing himself full of pancakes and bacon as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"Oh my, aren't you a hungry boy this morning?" Jean's mom said looking at her son quickly devouring the food in front of him. Jean stopped, looked up at his mom than swallowed.

"Yeah, you can say that." Jean said using a napkin to wipe the syrup off of his face.

"Don't linger around too long Jean, remember you need to leave here early to walk you sister to school today." Jean's dad said as he headed for the door. His sister was sitting next to him happily eating her pancakes.

"Are you going to have breakfast dear?" Jean's mother asked.

"I'll take a kiss and two pancakes to go." Jean's dad said turning around and kissing the mother on her lips.

"Ew!" Jean's sister shouted as her face twisted in disgust. Jean was too busy scarfing down his orange juice to notice the display of love. Jean's mom handed his father two pancakes on a paper plate with just the right amount of syrup before he head for the door.

"Have a good day everyone!" He shouted as he closed the door behind him.

"Jean you and your sister should get going or you'll both be late." Jean's mom said. Jean nodded as he stopped eating and excused himself from the table.

"_This is how it was…Every day from the time I turned 13 on, I would wake up, eat breakfast, then take my little sister to school. Then I would walk two blocks to my school. The one day vacation seemed to disrupt that."_

"Let's go sis." Jean said grabbing his coat off of the couch. His sister did the same and followed him outside.

"See ya mom and thanks for the awesome breakfast you made for us." Jean said as he and his sister waived goodbye and closed the door behind him. His mother sat at the kitchen table and smiled. She then checked the clock.

"Oh my, I should get ready to head off to work myself." She said standing up.

"All I had to do to go back home was to get my ass kicked by some heck pony? Well…that's better than having to put on some stupid glitter glue shoe and shout 'there is no place like home'...Maybe I should buy a gun and carry it with me just in case I am transported back to pony land. Next time I come face to face with that red pony version of Chuck Norris, I'll shoot him right in the face." Jean said to himself as he formed a gun with his hands.

"Pow!, Revenge!" Jean shouted. His sister stared at him.

"Big brother, what are you doing?" She asked

"Hehehe, nothing ." Jean lied scratching the back of his head.

…**Apple Orchard, Sweet Apple Acers…**

"What in the hay were you thinking? Or did ya think at all?" AppleJack shouted at the red pony. Big Macintosh didn't pay her any attention. He continued working bucking apple trees and watching them land in the basket.

"So now you ain't gonna answer me?" AppleJack shouted again.

"I was makin shore you weren't being taken advantage of." He said in a calm voice.

"Ok I can understand that but ya didn't need to go bucking crazy an kicking him in his apples! What if he's unable to…recover?" AppleJack asked

"He'll be alright." Big Macintosh said in a calm voice as he used his back to pick up the two baskets full of apples. He then slowly walked away from AppleJack. She sighed as she followed him back to the barn.

…**Jean's Dream…**

Jean waived his sister goodbye as she walked up the steps to her school. Jean checked the clock which sat on top of the School house.

"Seven forty five am that gives me forty five minutes of time to myself before class starts for me. Time for some Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters." Jean said as he took off his backpack.

"I hope I didn't forget to pack my PSP in my backpack." Jean said as he unzipped his bag.

"Jean? Is that you?" Twilight asked slowly trotting across the street towards him.

"Yeah, hey Twilight. Now if you excuse me I have a date with Ratchet and-WHAT THE FUCK? TWILIGHT? HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" Jean shouted as he turned around.

"Well, first of all you're in a dream. Second of all I got here by Celestia transporting me here." Twilight said stopping in front of Jean. He looked down at her.

"Again with Celestia and her magi- wait if she has the power to transport you here why can't she send me back home?" Jean asked

"Transporting a pony from one dream to another is a lot less power consuming than transporting a being to another planet or place." Twilight said smiling at him.

"Oh how fucking convenient." Jean said throwing up both his arms in the air.

"This can't be a fucking dream…the pancakes, the bacon, and let's not forget the shower all felt real. No, Twilight is just a mirage here to make me go crazy." Jean thought. Twilight sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy." Twilight said to herself.


	18. Chapter 10 part 4: Giving Love a Chance?

**Author's Notes: I don't know if I have gone crazy or not but I enjoyed writing the last part so much that I put some of my studying aside to write this last part to Chapter 10. I want to once again thank everypony on their review of A Twist in Fate. A little thing you should know about the story. Originally this story wasn't even supposed to be about me in Ponyville. (Jean acts the way I use to act at the age of 15, of course I didn't have a father around nor did I have a little sister until later on in my life when my mom met someone else….OPPPPS well there's no harm in telling the truth…) This story was supposed to be a fanfic about Halo entitled Halo: The Return to Reach in which Master Chief returns to the planet Reach(this would take place after Halo 3. DON'T TAKE MY IDEA WITHOUT ASKING PLEASE.) But as I began writing I had A Twist in Fate on my mind and my ideas for the Halo story didn't come to my mind at all. A Twist in Fate kept playing over and over again in my head and so I began to write the story to stop it from repeating in my mind. I wanted to originally call it A Gamer in Ponyville but A Twist in Fate sounded better to me so I went with that. Anyway I want to give a shout out to everypony for reading and reviewing. I want to thank everypony for subscribing as well.**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS LAST PART TO CHAPTER 10. CHAPTER 11 COMING SOON. NOW ITS STUDY TIME FOR ME XD!**

…**Jean's Dream…**

Jean chuckled to himself as he zipped up his backpack and swung it over his right shoulder.

"Yeah, she is just a mirage there is no way she is real." Jean thought to himself as he slowly walked away from Twilight.

"Jean, I am real and I can still hear your thoughts!" Twilight shouted. Jean stopped and turned around.

"Listen to me Twilight, I am back home where I belong. This isn't a dream, you're just trying to make me go crazy so please leave me alone!" Jean yelled as he turned and ran from her. Twilight eyes began to water as she stared at the ground.

"No, I can't give up on him. I need to go after him!" Twilight thought to herself wiping the tears from her eyes. She than galloped after him.

"Jean! Come back!" She shouted

…**Ponyville Hospital, Patient room…**

"Is this really safe?" Luna asked staring at Twilight who was sleeping on the couch that sat across from Jean's hospital bed.

"Don't worry my dear sister nothing can happen to her in a dream." Celestia said in a comforting tune. Fluttershy had her front two hooves resting on top of the mattress near Jean's leg. She stared deeply at his face.

"Fluttershy is there something wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"no." She said still staring at Jean.

"_Am I a bad friend to Twilight if I am jealous of her bond with Jean?...Everypony else had…fun with him but I have yet to kiss him…I-I really want him to mate with me-…Oh my, I never thought about anything like that before. I hope this isn't lust or jealousy what I am feeling right now." _Fluttershy thought as she brought her front two hooves off the bed and walked slowly over to Twilight. Rainbow Dash hovered over Jean looking him over.

"_You better wake up. You promised me a night alone with you."_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

"Please come back to us Jean, there is so much I want to talk to you about." Luna whispered returning her gaze to Jean's body. Pinkie Pie was fast asleep lying down on her stomach on the hospital floor.

"Oh yeah, that's it cutie…un…right there." Pinkie said in her sleep moving herself back and forth. Princess Celestia sighed and shook her head.

"That one worries me a lot." Celestia said to herself.

…**Jean's Dream…**

"Stop running from me Jean, you can't continue to live in this fantasy world!" Twilight shouted as she galloped as fast as she could pushing past her exhaustion.

"Go fuck yourself, this isn't a fantasy! I am back home and you should go back to yours!" Jean shouted back as he quickly turned a corner. He turned around to see Twilight was 3 feet behind him.

"What the fuck is she? Sonic?...I have to lose her." Jean thought. He saw there was a bus slowly coming to a bus stop 10 feet in front of him.

"I have to catch that bus!" He yelled to himself as he ran faster. All of a sudden the left strap of his backpack ripped off the bag than a second later the right strap ripped away causing the bag to roll off his back and land with a thud on the ground behind him. Twilight saw this as an opportunity to stop Jean from running away. She used her magic to levitate the bag towards her and gently laid it down on the ground next to her. Jean stopped and turned around.

"_Fate once again pissing me the fuck off!...I can say fuck the bag and catch that bus that is about to roll away or I can run back for my backpack…do I really nee-OH SHIT MY PSP!"_ Without a second thought he ran back towards Twilight. He stopped in front of her gasping for air.

"Ok, ok Twilight you win, just give me my bag back." Jean said still gasping for air.

"Not until you tell me why you ran away." Twilight said in an out of breath tone.

"Because, because I want to stay here Twilight. Don't you understand? I don't want to become a pony, I don't want to raise a family with 6 different girl ponies, I am too young to deal with a family of my own. I want to enjoy my teenage years with video games and unhealthy foods and the fear that I might end up on the Maury Show at the age of 17. Not to mention I just got the shit kicked out of me by that fucking red neck hick pony!" Jean shouted.

"But Jean this place isn't your home…it's just a dream…" Twilight said as she started to cry.

"Twilight, please stop crying." Jean said as he slowly approached her.

"I can't…you told me you loved me…after we had our first time." Twilight sobbed.

"Oh shit she's fucking crying what do I do…I-I can't go back with her…my promise to my family…my video games." Jean sighed. He walked closer to her and gently wrapped his arms around her neck. Twilight looked up at Jean with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Twilight…I'm sorry…I-I-I don't know what I want to do…When I first met you I thought you were just another pony…but after last night…I-I got scared of my feelings at first I was so shore I wanted to be with you and all the other ponies and make a herd or whatever. But then when I came here…it reminded of my promise." Jean said he closed his eyes.

"But I-I love you…I want you to come back with me…" Twilight sobbed. Jean opened his eyes to look at her.

"How can you love me and you just met me?" He said.

"I don't know but…after last night…when we mated I couldn't stand to be one second away from you. Every time I am not near you I feel sick." Twilight said. Jean stared at her for a minute.

"Twilight I don't think I am rea-"Twilight kissed him deeply on the mouth interrupting Jean in mid-sentence. Their tongues gently wrestled with each other as Twilight began to moan into Jean's mouth. The kiss lasted for 5 minutes before they slowly broke away from each other.

"I and my friends promise to take things slow from now on. We won't immediately go into making a family we will take time to get to know you and vice versa." Twilight said backing away and using her left hoof to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Please…will you come back with me out of this dream?" Twilight said.

"_Don't ever leave my side big brother. Please."_ Jean's little sisters voice echoed in his mind

"I-I…"


	19. Chapter 11: Acceptance

**Author's Notes: Well here you fillies and gentle colts are another chapter of this story. I got it out before Machinima's IGA's. (Can't wait till 7pm rolls around XD ) Anyway I was so sure at first about where I wanted to take this story but then after many study sessions and MW3 TDM's these pass 6 days my mind kinda went blank about future chapters…maybe they'll come back to me later on this month. Shout outs to all my readers out there whether or not you're a gamerbrony or just a brony. Thanks for reading and your reviews good or bad are always welcomed. Tell me how I am doing so far. I promise I won't take it to heart. I might be hurt for a little while but I forget shit after a day has passed. (My high school teachers can vouch for that). Anyway I will be watching the IGA's tonight and then I have to go to bed and get ready for work tomorrow. I may show up on Xbox live tonight it all depends.(or I should go back to studying again) IDK XD**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 12 WILL BE COMING SOON! **

…**5 years earlier…**

"Don't worry sis no matter what I will always be there for you…even if I have to move out. I will come visit you every day." Jean said

"Why do you have to move out big brother?" His little sister asked

"Eventually I'll have to go to colle-"

"But but, you can't leave me." She interrupted as tears began to form in her eyes

"Calm down sis, that won't happen for years." He said smiling at her. His little sister looked down. Her long black hair covering her face.

"Don't be sad sis until that time comes, I won't ever leave your side…or until the new Pokémon game comes out." Jean said scratching the back of his head. She looked back up at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa sis I was just kidding about that last part. Don't cry."

"Jean, promise me that you will be here with me even after you move out or get a girlfriend." His little sister demanded as he held out her pinkie finger. Jean gently grabbed her pinkie with his.

"I promise." He said

…**Jean's Dream…**

Jean sat there sat blankly staring past Twilight. Twilight had heard everything and she felt ashamed for her selfishness.

"Jean…I had no idea." Twilight said a tear fell from her eyes.

"Don't…don't blame yourself." He said as he slowly turned his eyes to Twilight who had her head down in shame.

"We can find a way to return you home…in one of my books I kno-"

"Twilight, back home I had nothing but her and my mom and dad to comfort me. Back at Ponyville, I am considered sexy and except for that red pony everybody is nice to me. I know I made a promise to my sister but I know for a fact that when she gets older she would want her privacy." Jean said staring at Twilight. Twilight looked up at him and used her hoof to wipe away her tears.

"If this place isn't real like you say...than there's no point for me to stay here. Even if I was back home…I would probably regret it seeing as how I have no girlfriend to come back to. It would just be my family and video games…" Jean said holding out his hand. Twilight smiled as she took a step to him and put both of her front hooves on his shoulders. She closed her eyes and kissed him deeply on the lips. They both disappeared from Jean's dream in flash of white light.

…**Ponyville Hospital, Patient Room…**

Jean moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Luna quickly ran over to him.

"Jean?" She asked. He slowly sat up in the hospital bed. The other ponies except Celestia cheered. Twilight woke up from her sleep, hopped off the couch, and ran over to Jean's bed side.

"It was a dream." Jean thought as he sighed.

"Oh my goodness cutie, you had us scared, we thought that you were dead after that meany hurt you so bad. And that would be bad because we all love you well I don't know about Celestia but we all love you so much and now since you awake we can do the naughty hug…" Pinkie Pie stopped once she noticed that everypony in even Spike was staring at her.

"What? I'm sure you all want to do the naughty hug with him after he gets better." Pinkie said. Princess Celestia sighed. Twilight put her front two hooves on top of the hospital bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to her?" Twilight asked. Jean smiled.

"I don't want to leave you or any of your friends Twilight." Jean smiled. Princess Celestia smiled at him.

"Go back to who?" Rarity asked

"Do you want to tell them?" Princess Celestia asked. Jean took in a deep breath than exhaled.

"I mine as well tell them." Jean said. Luna looked at him in confusion.

"5 years ago I made a promise to my sister that I won't…I won't ever leave her side and…" Jean stopped and stared at everypony who looked at him as if they were about to cry. He turned his attention to Princess Celestia.

"I know you told me that I have until spring time to make the choice if I want to permanently become a pony or not. Well I…"

"Don't rush yourself Jean, you still have to get an ok from your family." Princess Celestia interrupted.

"Your right." He said as he tried to move but fell back on the bed in pain.

"You shouldn't move too much Jean, you took a lot of damage…down there." Twilight said. The nurse pony walked into the room with AppleJack following behind her. Everybody in the room turned to her.

"AppleJack what did he say?" Rarity asked.

"Why didn't he come with you? He should apologize for this." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, he don't wanna come by because he felt what he did was rightful in his mind." AppleJack said.

"I'm kinda glad he didn't come." Jean said sitting back up in the bed.

"It would be good if he stays away from anypony that would cause him harm on his genitals. You're lucky that first kick didn't cause you to be sterile." The nurse pony said.

"When will he be able to…you know again?" Twilight asked. The other ponies blushed as Spike giggled.

"He won't be able to mate with anypony for…three to four weeks if not more." The nurse pony said.

"Three to four weeks?" The other ponies except Princess Celestia shouted.

"Well I think that should be enough time for you mares to get to know Jean without any temptations." Celestia said.

"Oh my Princess, Celestia and Princess Luna! Please excuse my-"

"No need to be so formal nurse, I was just about to leave. Luna are you going to stay here for a while?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind." Luna replied.

"Nope I don't mind at all, maybe you seven can talk to Jean and get to know him right now." Princess Celestia said.

"Goodbye everypony, I'll check up on you very soon." She said before she disappeared in a flash of white light.

"I'll give you ponies some priva-"

"Wait, wait, wait, I have a question ohh ohhh, over here!" Pinkie yelled as she hopped up and down.

"Ok, what's your question?" The nurse pony asked

"if we were to give him a funny kiss would he be in pain?" Pinkie asked still hopping.

"Funny kiss?" The nurse pony asked with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, she's asking if we lick his…thing would he be in pain." Twilight said. The nurse pony blushed.

"Well, I think he should stay away from any form of…mating activity until the four weeks had passed." The nurse pony said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"Oh phooey, now how can we make him happy?" Pinkie asked.

"I uh, I think I can help fix that." Princess Luna said. Pinkie Pie hopped over to her.

"Really are you serious do it now do it now whatever it is that you do!" Pinkie yelled excitingly as she hopped up and down in front of Luna.

"Are you sure we should rush things? I think we should take time to get to know him like Princess Celestia said." Fluttershy said in a whisper like tone.

"We will take the time to get to know him and have a little fun with him afterwards." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know maybe we should wait awhile like Princess Celestia said." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"What do you think sugar cube?" AppleJack asked staring at Jean. All the other ponies stared at him with a smile.

"I uh…I don't know." Jean said.

"How about this Jean, I can make you better now and you will spend one day with each of us getting to know each other than maybe at the end of the day we could…you know…only if you want to we won't rush you." Princess Luna suggested as she blushed a deep purple.

"_These ponies really like doing it."_ Jean thought to himself. Twilight giggled.

"Ok, I can go with that." Jean said. Everypony in the room cheered.

"Ok now hold still and grab onto something, this may hurt a little." Luna said as she directed her horn to Jean's crotch.

"Oh wait what do you mean this is going to hu-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTT FUUUUCK ON A FUCKING SHIT STICK DAMNIT!" Jean yelled as Luna's horn glowed and shot a small ball of light to his manhood. His manhood glowed before the light disappeared. Jean breathed heavily as he lay on his back with his eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" Princess Luna asked

"I-I think so." Jean said. Pinkie hopped on the bed and straddled herself over him. She than lowered her bottom to his manhood.

"Does it hurt when I sit here?" Pinkie asked. Jean shook his head no. Pinkie smiled as she moved herself back and forth. Princess Luna turned away blushing.

"Oh my." Luna said.

"Hold on now there Pinkie did you forget what we were supposed to do first?" AppleJack asked as she trotted over to Pinkie. She bit down on Pinkie's tail and dragged her off of Jean.

"Are you sure you're not in pain?" Twilight asked.

"Yup, even my butt doesn't hurt anymore." Jean said as he pulled the covers off of himself and hopped off the bed. Twilight smiled.

"Now where's my clothes?" Jean asked as he walked around the hospital room.

"Right here darling." Rarity said pointing her hoof to his clothes that were spread out on the right side of the couch. Jean walked over to them and picked up his underwear. Just as he was about to put them on he noticed everypony was staring at him.

"Um, maybe I should get going uh cleaning the library. See ya Twilight." Spike said as he quickly walked out the door.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Jean asked.

"Uh well…it seems…that all of us would like to…you know right now with you." Twilight said blushing.

"Um…I don't think I can do it with all of y'all at the same time. I am not Naruto." Jean said smiling nervously at her.

"Well…I can wait…besides I have work ta do on the farm." AppleJack said as she trotted over to Jean and closed her eyes then puckered out her lips. Jean understood what she wanted and leaned over then kissed her deeply for a second before she pulled away and slowly trotted out the door with her tail high in the air.

"I- I can wait to…besides I already had you once." Twilight said as she did the same thing AppleJack did but after the kiss she whispered into his ear.

"It's going to be hard sharing you but always remember no matter what. I will always love you." She whispered as she slowly trotted out the door. Rarity and Pinkie Pie kissed Jean goodbye leaving Luna, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash alone with him in the hospital room.

"So, how do we decide on who gets to spend a day with him?" Rainbow Dash asked. Luna shrugged.

"I'll guess I can wait until tomorrow and you let you two decide." Princess Luna said as she trotted seductively to Jean.

"Here take this, this piece of parchment is for your parents to write back to you. Before you send your letter tell them to write on this blue parchment your name when they are done and to burn it. It will be magically transported back here to you. Oh and roll it up with the other parchment before you have Spike send it." Luna said magically handing him the blue parchment. She then kissed him deeply on the lips. The kiss lasted for two minutes before she pulled away.

"I'll be looking forward to spending some alone time with you cutie." Luna said as she stepped back and disappeared in a flash of white light. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stared at each other.

"Do you want to go first?" Fluttershy asked in a whisper

"Well, I don't min-"

"I have to take care of something down at the pond. So you can go with him." Fluttershy interrupted as she trotted over to the door

"Wait, don't you want me to kiss you goodby-"Fluttershy flew over to him faster than Rainbow Dash had ever seen and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Their tongues caressed the other as Fluttershy moaned into his mouth. Jean fell on to the couch with her on top of him. She rubbed her marehood against Jean's crouch through the hospital gown.

"Wow, that's a shocker." Rainbow Dash said her eyes wide with shock. Minutes later Fluttershy pulled away and turned away from Jean's face.

"I-I'm sorry but I couldn't resist...sorry." Fluttershy whispered as she hopped off of Jean and ran out the door. He stood up and looked at the door than Rainbow Dash.

"Does she do that a lot?" He asked.

"Nope, never." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Well what do you want to do?" He asked. Rainbow Dash smiled devilishly at him.

"I have a couple of things in mind." She said


	20. Chapter 12: Getting to know you alittle

**Author's Notes: Well here you ponies go. Chapter 12! To bomerguy9 I would love to make this a comic but I have no drawing skills what so ever. And about me making 20 or more chapters to this story…I am thinking about that because I have yet to think of a way to end this story. I may keep this up for a awhile the way I keep getting ideas from myself and others here on fanfic. I want to once again thank everypony for reading and reviewing my story, I have to say I am surprised about the reviews I have gotten. XD**

**A little announcement, after this chapter you guys won't see another update until Friday or Saturday of this week because of my last finale I will take in math on Thursday.(oh gawd I hate math). After that I will take time and read and review you ponies' work (it will be hard because of friends and family wanting me to be two places at once.) But yeah I will read your stories not only because I promised to but because I want to XD. Anyway you guys know I am a gamer and I may get caught up so much in video games after my finale so please be patient with me. I think I may have screwed myself in writing this chapter because I stayed up until 2:23 am PT time writing this story and I may have to work in the morning…heres to hoping my boss doesn't call me in for work tomorrow *Raises a bottle of Mtn Dew Call of duty edition* Hehehehe.**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. Chapter 13 coming soon!**

**Goodnite XD**

…**Princess Celesita's Castle, Princess Celestia's bedroom…**

"That Jean seems like a caring person. All this time, even of getting attention from all the mares here, he still thinks of his promise to his little sister. Hard to believe he doesn't have any female to return to as cute as he is…" Princess Celetia paused for a second as she felt her face grow hot.

"Am I attracted to him?...No, no, no…I am a princess. I have too many important things to deal with and joining his herd would only distract me…I should rest before tonight's meeting." Princess Celestia thought to herself as she made her way towards her bed.

…**Eastbay, California. Jean's room…**

Jean's little sister sat in the middle of Jean's room staring blankly at his collection of games which were neatly stacked next to each other on the bottom half of his bookshelf. She leaned forward and picked out a game off the shelf called Halo 3: ODST.

"This was the first game we played together with. We-we had so much fun playing it." His little sister said to herself as she held the game to her chest. She began to cry seconds later.

"You told me you would be there…by my side…You promised me." She cried.

…**Twilight's House, Ponyville…**

Twilight magically opened her door and walked in.

"Spike, are you in here?" Twilight asked

"Yes I am." Spike answered walking out of the kitchen. Twilight let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong Twilight aren't you happy that Je-"

"I am but…but."

"But what?"

"Well I put off my studies for too long." Twilight said as she magically floated random books towards her.

"Ok, well if you need me I will be upstairs." Spike said walking towards the steps.

"I hope who ever spends time with him takes things slow." Twilight thought to herself as she magically pulled over a brown book in front of her and opened it.

…**Open Field Outside of Ponyville…**

"Where are we going Rainbow Dash?" Jean asked walking behind the flying blue Pegasus. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Here." She said as she quickly turned around in the air and tackled him to the ground.

"Rainbow Dash what are yo-"

"Don't act so innocent with me Jean, you know exactly what I am going to do with you." She said before lowering her head in for a kiss. He closed his eyes as their lips met. Rainbow Dash's tongue wrestled aggressively with Jean's. Minutes later she slowly pulled away as a thin string of saliva broke between their lips. She then used her right hoof to caress his chest as she brought her face to Jean's right ear.

"Take your pants off cutie." Rainbow Dash whispered. He smiled as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them off his body along with his underwear. Rainbow Dash lowered her head to his manhood. She opened her mouth and gently closed her lips around the tip of Jean's cock. Jean moaned in pleasure as she twirled her tongue around the tip. She than stopped once she felt he was hard enough to penetrate her.

"I've been waiting since last night to do this with you." She said as she repositioned herself so that her marehood hovered over his cock. She slowly lowered her butt ontop of Jean feeling his cock spread apart the outer lips of her pussy. As Jean's cock slowly entered her Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and bit her lip feeling her hymen tear away. Jean looked down and saw a small trickle of blood make its way down his shaft.

"Rainbow Dash…are you alri-" Jean was interrupted by Rainbow Dash placing a hoof on his mouth. She then sat down on his cock all the way completely tearing her hymen. After sitting still for three seconds she moved her butt up and down slowly causing Jean's cock to slid in and out of her.

"_Oh gawd she so tight just like the others. Are the rest of the ponies in my herd virgins as well?" _Jean thought as Rainbow Dash quickened her pace. He slid his hands on her flanks and massaged them.

"Mmmmmmm." She moaned as she took away her hoof from his mouth and placed it gently on the middle of his chest. Jean could already feel pressure building up in his cock as it slid faster and faster in and out of Rainbow Dash's tight wet marehood.

"_I got to hold it, I can't cum before her."_ He thought to himself as he bit his lip.

"AHHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash screamed in pleasure as she slammed her butt for the last time into Jean's pelvis. Jean held her down as he pushed his cock as deep as he could inside her and released his warm seed into her. The two held their position for a second before Jean relaxed himself and Rainbow Dash flopped down on top of him.

"Well I guess with her I don't have to worry about lasting longer than 5 minutes." Jean thought to himself with a smile. Rainbow Dash lifted her head and smiled at him before kissing him deeply on the mouth. She slowly pulled away.

"I guess this is your idea of getting to know each other?" Jean asked with a smile.

"Nope, that was me finally getting the chance to mate with you. I can honestly say that I am glad you to be part of your herd." She said as she slowly got up. Jean's manhood slid slowly out of her causing his seed to drip from her marehood.

"Wow you shot a lot in me." She said with a smile. Jean smiled back.

"Yesterday you told me about being the greatest flier in Cloudsdale."

"Uh huh." She responded as she laid down on her back beside him. Jean got up and pulled his underwear and his pants back on.

"Where is Cloudsdale and what's it like?" Jean asked. Rainbow Dash motioned him to lay down with her. He nodded as he complied with her request.

"For starters Cloudsdale is a place that is located in the clouds. It is home to all the Pegasus like me and we have the power to control the weather. As for what it's like I can't really put into words right now but you will love it once you see it." Rainbow Dash said as turned on her side and placed her right hoof over Jean's chest.

"Is that what you do for a living?" Jean asked

"Yeah, it's a cool job and all but what I do after I help control the weather is train to become one of the Wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash said as she closed her eyes.

"Who are the Wonderbolts?" Jean asked.

"They are the most awsomest flying team in all of Cloudsdale and I'm going to join them." Rainbow Dash said.

"That sounds cool." Jean said turning his head to her.

"Yeah, what's cooler is that during the flight competition I saved them and my friend Rarity from falling to their doom." She said as she rolled herself back on top of Jean staring lovingly into his eyes.

"Really? Did that earn you a spot on their team?" He asked.

"Nope but I got to spend a whole day with them. It was just as awesome as having my first time with you." She said giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Aren't you worried that I might get you preg-"Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on Jean's lips stopping him from finishing his question.

"If that ever happens we'll find a way around it cutie." She said before removing her hoof and kissing him deeply again on his lips.

…**Apple Stand, Ponyville Square…**

"Apples, get your big juicy apples here! Only three bits each!" AppleJack yelled as the crowed of ponies slowly walked by her.

"Hey there miss, how would you like to be in my herd?" A stallion with a barbell cutie mark asked as he slowly trotted up to AppleJack smiling.

"Sorry, no can do partner. I'm already in a herd." AppleJack said. The grey stallion stared at her in shock.

"But-but, I wanted you to be in my- With who?" The stallion asked.

"Jean." AppleJack said proudly.

"You don't mean that creature thing do?" The muscular pony asked.

"Yes I do an he ain't no creature thing. He is a human now are you going ta buy some apples or leave?" AppleJack asked glaring at him. The grey stallion sighed as he walked away from her.

"I swear that darn human thing has all the good mares." He said aloud.

"You're telling me, I asked that annoying pink pony with a nice flank to be in my herd but she told me she was already in a herd with Jean." The green stallion with a rose red rose cutie mark said mocking Pinkie Pie's voice walking beside the grey stallion.

"Yeah and I heard he has Luna as well, if you ask me this guy is getting too much attention. I hate him so much that the next time I see him I am going to kick him straight in the foal maker." The grey stallion said.

"Me too." The green stallion said.

…**Princess Luna's Bedroom, Princess Celestia's castle…**

Luna stared at her beaker that was filled half way with pink love potion she made earlier.

"I guess I won't be needing this." She said as she magically lifted the beaker and emptied pink liquid out the window.

…**Princess Celestia's Room, Princess Celestia's Castle…**

"Jean I- I can't explain why but I think I-I love you to." Princess Celestia said as she slowly approached Jean. He smiled as he held out his arms inviting her in for a hug.

"It's ok Princess I love you to." Jean said. Celestia quickly ran to him and tackled him to the ground.

"I hope you don't mind, I haven't mated in years and I want to now." Celestia said with a grin.

"As you wish my Princess." Jean said as he pulled her down for a kiss. Before their lips met Celestia woke up. She slowly sat up in her bed and stared to the left side of her bed. It was empty which depressed her.

"I-I can't believe I had a dream like that. Am I in heat already? But it's not even spring time." Celestia said to herself rubbing her forehead with her right hoof.

**Update: Made a few changes...Happy my boss hasn't called me in yet :3**


	21. Chapter 13: Another Plot

**Author's Notes: Ok a couple of things I like to address. 1. am nervous about what grade I got for my math class (it's the only class I am worried about) 2. I will use brony14's idea but I will make small changes to it. (after that I will start using my own ideas for a while.) 3. I want to thank everypony for their reviews and for reading my story up to this point (broke record). I am kinda scared writing these new chapters because I see more new ponies reading and reviewing my story. XD**

**As always Everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER and for those who have 360's feel free to add me as a friend (only if you want to). XD**

…**Open Field Outside of Ponyville…**

Jean lay on his back staring blankly at the clouds over head. He snaps out of his trance feeling the need to sit up. He looks down on his chest to see Rainbow Dash fast asleep on top of him.

"Well I guess I can lay here until she wakes up. I did promise her that I would spend the whole day with her." Jean said to himself. A cool breeze gently engulfed the two causing the blue Pegasus rainbow main to flow freely in the air.

"Had I know that I was going to be transported here I would've carried my PSP in my pocket." Jean thought petting Rainbow Dash on her back with his left hand.

"Havin fun?" A voice called out. Jean looked up to see Big Macintosh head looking down at him. Jean let out a loud high pitched scream making Rainbow Dash hop off of his chest in fear.

"Wha-What's going on?" She asked sleepily as she hovered in the air. Jean stood up and ran as fast as he could away from the red pony.

"Come back here, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Big Mac yelled.

"Go fuck yourself you stupid bitch!" Jean yelled still running.

"What did you just call me?" Big Mac yelled galloping after him. Jean looked over his shoulders to see the red stallion a few feet behind him. Jean turned his head forward and ran faster screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_Oh shit I keep forgetting horses are faster than humans at running!"_ Jean thought to himself.

"Don't you dare hurt him you bully!" Rainbow Dash yelled flying after them.

"Come back here!" Big Mac snorted.

"Go suck a donkey dick you red maniac!" Jean yelled as he quickly banked right and began running towards Ponyville.

"You better hope I don't catch ya you jerk because if I do I will stomp your teeth down your throat!" Big Mac yelled as he galloped after him. Rainbow Dash flew ahead of Big Mac and stopped. The red pony slid to a halt not wanting to run over the blue Pegasus.

"What in tarnation do you think you are doing? Get out of my-"

"No, you're not going to hurt him. So why don't you go back home where you belong?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Before that thing called me out mah name, I was about to apologize for what happened earlier. But now you can forget it. If you and rest of your friends love him so much I suggest you teach him some manners. And if I ever catch him alone, I'll make sure he can't mate ever again." The red pony said as he stomped away. Jean stopped running once he saw the red pony walking away from Rainbow Dash. He ran back and stopped as soon as he was a few inches behind her. Jean fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"Thank you for saving me Rainbow Dash…I wish I could be as tough as you are." He said nearly out of breath. She turned to him and smiled.

"Maybe I should work out more so that I may de-" Rainbow Dash interrupted him with a deep kiss. She pulled away after a minute.

"Don't worry about that for now. Wanna see me do some of my tricks I did at the Best Flier Competition?" She asked. Jean nodded yes as he stood up and brushed himself off.

…**Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Family House…**

Big Macintosh sighed as he walked through the doors of his home.

"Hey there Macintosh, did ya talk to that new critter? What's its name um Fean?" Old granny smith asked slowly walking up to the red pony using her walker. Big Macintosh exhaled in frustration.

"No, the darn fool ran off calling me out mah name before I could say a word to him." Big Mac said.

"So what did you do?" AppleJack asked walking in the door with Applebloom by her side.

"Ah chased him." He responeded trotting slowly up the stairs.

"You chas-what in tarnation did you go and do that for. The poor th-"

"That's one of his dang problems! He's scared, he can't defend himself, and he calls ponies out their name! I don't understand why you and your friends and the rest of them mares are so into this coward!" He yelled causing Applebloom to duck behind AppleJack who could do nothing but stare back at him angrily.

"I tell ya what, you better not invite him over he-"

"You can't decide that! You already forced him to accept me into his herd so he is gonna meet mah family and that includes you! I am goin to spend the rest of my life with him and I don't want you two fightin every time you two meet. So we are going to have ourselves a get together with him and you two are gonna talk like y'all got some kind of intelligence!" AppleJack yelled back. Big Mac stared at her for a minute than looked at Granny Smith.

"Well, ya both gots to settle whatever bad apples you have between each other. He is going to marry your sister into his herd." Granny Smith said. Big Mac sighed before turning his head to AppleJack.

"Fine but if he so much as look at me wrong, he will get another hoof to his foal maker." Big Macintosh said as he trotted up the stairs to his room. AppleJack sighed.

"Can I invite Spike over to?" Applebloom asked looking at AppleJack with tears in her eyes.

"Yup, we mine as well settle this completely." AppleJack said giving Applebloom an assuring smile

"Oh my, I never in my life seen him so upset. So when is this all going to take place AppleJack?" Granny Smith asked.

"Tomorrow night, if mah friends don't object to it." AppleJack said as she headed for the door.

…**Twilight's House, Ponyville…**

Twilight had finished reading her tenth book before she yawned. A knock came to her door as she stretched.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked letting out another yawn.

"It's Rarity."

"And Pinkie!"

Twilight sighed as she stood up and slowly trotted over to the door then magically opened it.

"Hey girls what going on?" Twilight asked. Rarity and Pinkie stared at each other than at Twilight.

"Well you see since Jean agreed to stay with us-"

"Whoa there Pinkie Pie, he didn't write his letter to his parents yet asking if they would allow him to stay here." Twilight interrupted Pinkie. Pinkie stared sadly at the ground gently kicking at a small rock.

"Oh." She responded in a sad tone.

"What? I thought he already wrote the letter." Rarity said with fear in her eyes.

"Jean disappeared from the hospital before I could give him his parchments." Twilight said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Well he needs to write to them now." Pinkie said hoping up and down.

"Why? Whats the rush?" Twilight asked.

"In three weeks the annual herd gathering party will began." Rarity said.

"The herd gathering party?" Twilight asked in confusion

"It's where all the mares go to officially announce the stallion they are permanently staying with and if we miss it we have to wait a whole other year to have foals with Jean." Rarity said with panic in her eyes.

"Does everypony know about this?" Twilight asked.

"Some do but we need to fi-"

"What we need to do is make sure everypony and Jean wants to go through with this." Twilight interrupted Rarity.

"Well…you're right. Since we haven't properly talked about this herd thing we should gather up everypony and talk about this now." Rarity said.

"Right." Twilight said as she magically opens the door all the way.

"Spike, I am going out with my friends to find Jean!" Twilight yelled walking out the door.

"Ok!" Spike yelled back. Twilight magically closed her door.

"So where do we start looking?" Pinkie asked. Twilight and Rarity shrugged as they scanned Ponyville Square with their eyes. Twilight notice a large crowd ponies sitting in front of the mayor's office.

"What's going on over there?" Twilight asked.

"The mayor pony is going to tell everypony about the herd gathering party. Don't worry, she already told me about the whole thing. Right now we need to find Jean and the others." Rarity said.

"And fast." Pinkie said.

Just as the three were about to set out, two mares trotted by chatting happily with each other.

"That blue Pegasus is so lucky she gets to spend time with that cute creature. When they come back, I am going to ask that cute creature if I can join his herd." The tan mare said to her light green friend. Rarity galloped to them shouting "Excuse me!" The two mares stopped their conversation and stared at the white pony.

"About that creature and the blue Pegasus. You wouldn't happen to know which way they went would you?" Rarity asked.

"Why yes, they went to the open field." The tan mare said pointing to the location. Rarity turned around to see a blue Pegasus preforming loop de loops in the air.

"That's Rainbow Dash alright, Twilight! Pinkie Pie! I found Rainbow Dash and Jean should be with her." Rarity said as she galloped towards the open field. Pinkie Pie and Twilight followed her.

…**Princess Celestia's Room, Princess Celestia's Castle…**

Princess Celestia paced back and forth in her room as she recalled her dream.

"There's no way…I-it must be lust…I can't overwhelm him by joining his herd. Seven mares are enough for any stallion…I wish there could be another just like him that comes to Equestria." Princess Celestia thought to herself. She suddenly stopped pacing feeling liquid drip down her leg. She let out a sigh knowing what it was.

"I-I need to take care of this…I can't believe I am about to do this." Princess Celestia said to herself walking to door and magically opening it.

…**Fluttershy's House…**

"I kissed him but I barely know him…Why did I do that?" She thought to herself.

Fluttershy stood in the middle of her living room staring outside her window at the clear blue sky. Angel stared angrily at Fluttershy with his paws folded over his chest for five minutes before hopping over to her and pulling at her mane. She snapped out of her daze and turned to Angel.

"Yes Angel do you need something?" Fluttershy asked giving him a warm smile. Angel pointed to his mouth. Fluttershy stared blankly at him for a second before realizing what she was supposed to do.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Angel. I-I was thinking about something. I'll go get your carrot." She said as she trotted into her kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Fluttershy remembered the kiss she gave Jean at the hospital. She closed her eyes as she let out a soft moan remembering how good it felt rubbing herself against him. She quickly opened her eyes after feeling something wet trickle down her legs.

"What is this?" She asked standing up on her back hooves. She braced herself on the kitchen counter with her front right hoof and looked down. A small stream of clear liquid was dripping from her marehood down her legs.

"Oh my…I-why is this happening?" She asked herself taking her front right hoof off the counter and replaced her front two hooves back to the floor.

…**Open Field, Outside of Ponyville…**

Jean watched in awe as Rainbow Dash banked right and left in the air than suddenly she shot straight up almost disappearing from his sight in the blue sky.

"And now for my greatest trick ever the Sonic Rain boom!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she prepared to dive boom.

"Rainbow Dash! Jean! We need to talk to both you!" Rarity yelled galloping towards Jean. She skidded to a halt when she was only a few feet away from him. Twilight and Pinkie Pie did the same but without calling out to him.

"What now?" Rainbow Dash asked slowly landing beside Pinkie.

"It's about our herd…We need Jean…to write to his…parents right now." Rarity said out of breath.

"What? Why the rush?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Silly did you forget about the Herd Gathering party that's coming up in three weeks?" Pinkie asked jumping in the air.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Rainbow Dash said scratching the back of her head.

"Herd gathering party?" Jean asked staring at Pinkie Pie in confusion.

"It's a party in which mares announce which stallion they are permanently going stay with but first we need to know." Twilight said staring at Jean.

"Know what?" He asked.

"If your parents allow you to stay here, would you be willing…to…"

"We want to know if you want to make a family with us?" Pinkie interrupted Twilight hopping up and down. Jean stared at Pinkie than at Rainbow Dash and Rarity. He then slowly turned his eyes to Twilight who stared back at him lovingly.

"The answer is yes but we don't have to start now do we?" Jean asked.

"Nope, we can start having foals when we feel ready to but…" Twilight paused looking at Rarity

"But what?" Jean asked

"Well…um during…spring time…we um…" Rarity trailed off staring at Rainbow Dash who was blushing a bright red.

"Oh you silly fillies, during spring time we girl ponies get tingles in our fun holes that makes us want to do the naughty hug with the first stallion or mare we see." Pinkie exclaimed.

"Ok right, can somebody translate what she just said?" Jean asked scratching the top of his head.

"She said during spring time we…go through heat which makes us want to do it…a lot. So we won't be able to hold out come spring time." Twilight said turning away from Jean.

"_Well that's just fucking fantastic."_ Jean said to himself. Twilight chuckled softly to herself.

"We need to gather the others and see what they say about joining his herd." Rarity said.

"Well we all know us four and Luna wants to be in his herd the only two we are not sure about is AppleJack and Fluttershy." Pinkie said.

"That red faggot already made it clear that AppleJack is in my herd." Jean said holding his manhood.

"Well we still need to gather up everypony for a meeting." Twilight said

"I'll go look for AppleJack and Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said as she flapped her wings.

"Ok, tell everypony to meet up at my house." Twilight said.

"Ok." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey Jean maybe after this whole meeting thing is done we could go for round two." She said before flying away as fast as she could.

"_Round two?"_ Jean thought.

"Come with me everypony, Jean and I have letters to write." Twilight said.

…**Ponyville Square…**

AppleJack walked out of the hospital with a confused look on her face.

"Where did that Jean run off to?" She asked herself as she trotted a few more steps away from the hospital and sat down on her bottom. She looks over to her right to see a crowd of ponies in front of the mayor's office.

"I wonder what all the fuss is about?" AppleJack asked herself as she stood up and trotted over towards the crowd. She sits down on the ground behind the crowd of ponies not wanting to push her way to the front. The mayor pony walked out of her office and stood before the crowd on the top step of the stares that lead to her office building.

"Listen up everypony I have an announcement! I know some of you may have already been told by me but for the others who have yet to know! Next week will be the Herd Gathering Party! At this party every mare must be coupled up with a stallion…or mare *Clears Throat*. Any mare or stallion without a mate needs not to attend this party! There will be further details that will be discussed during the party so don't show up late! The party will take place right here in Ponyville Square so it would be real hard for you to miss or forget about this event!" The mayor pony yelled to the crowd. The mares started to chat excitingly amongst themselves and with other stallions.

"Oh horse apples, I have to talk to mah friends about this." AppleJack said galloping towards Twilight's house.


	22. Chapter 14: Want

**Author's Note: Sorry guys I had so much on my plate on top of me trying to become a beast on MW3's TDM(BTW I am excited about the new map pack and the new games coming out next year.) Right now work is a killer but I have one more day of work than I get a break. FYI the incident with the girl gang never happened to me so don't worry…BTW everypony I think I found a way to end this story so that I can make a sequel (I am still ironing out the flaws and stuff LAG!) Oh and Happy Hearth's Warming Eve and Happy Holiday's to y'all and all that noise. I want to once again thank Everypony for reading up to this point (blah blah blah mushy stuff). **

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 15 WILL BE OUT BY NEXT THURSDAY!**

**XD**

**Ps: I hope you guys figured out the time this story take place based off the games mentioned. Brownie points to those who can.**

…**Twilight's House, Ponyville…**

Celestia's summer sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon making way for Luna's moon. The herd had all settled in Twilight's house happily chatting about how their day went while Jean sat at a small table away from them.

"My gawd they are just as bad as the girls back home." Jean thought. Twilight turned and glared at him.

"Sorry." Jean said as he began writing his letter.

"So why did you bring us all together Twilight?" Princess Luna asked. Twilight turned to look at her.

"Glad you asked Princess. Rarity told me about an event that will take place in three weeks." Twilight said.

"You mean that Herd Gatherin thing?" AppleJack asked.

"Yes I do, how do you know?" Twilight asked.

"I overheard the mayor pony talkin'bout it not too long ago." AppleJack said.

"Herd Gatherin?" Princess Luna asked looking at Applejack with confusion.

"It's where all the mares in Ponyville go to announce the stallion they are going to stay with." Twilight said.

"Oh." Princess Luna said turning her head to Jean.

"_Oh my, this seems so fast. I only met him once and I still don't that much about him." _Princess Luna said to herself. Jean looked up at her. She stared at him for minute before quickly turning her head to avoid his eyes.

"_But I do have three weeks to get to know him and my turn with him is tomorrow."_ She thought to herself.

"The hell was that about?" Jean asked himself

"D-does this mean that if we go to th-this event with Jean we have stay with him forever?" Fluttershy asked looking down.

"Not exactly darling, this is only the first part of the whole marriage thing. The second part is our parents. They have to agree that he is the right for us." Rarity said. Everypony in the house turned to Jean who was still writing his letter.

"Why did it just go quite?" Jean thought as he looked up from his letter. They stared at each other not saying a word for two minutes.

"Pony or not I am sure my mom and dad will agree for me to be with him." Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait, what are you girls talking about?" Jean asked

"Well dear the second part of our marriage to you is that you have to meet each of our family." Rarity said.

"Everybodies?" Jean asked

"Everyponies." Rarity said. Jean turned his attention to AppleJack.

"Round three against AppleJack's brother…Hell yeah this time I have something for that red bitch but I will make sure she doesn't see." Jeans thought as he hummed the theme song to Super Street Fighter 4.

"Jean don't think about planning anything bad to do to her brother." Twilight said to Jean mentally.

"Wh-whoa you talked to me without using your mouth just like they do in Ghost in the Shell and no-now I am doing it. This is fucking sick." Jean said to Twilight mentally.

"Jean focus, I need you to promise me you won't hurt her brother." Twilight said mentally.

"Ok-ok fine. I won't hurt him but I wished you could've told me we could talk to each other mentally like this before. This is fucking awesome." Jean said to Twilight mentally. Twilight smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"You guy's ok?" AppleJack asked.

"Yeah we are fine." Twilight said.

"I can talk dirty to her and nobody would even know." Jean said to himself. He smiled.

"Hey Twilight, I love the shape of your butt. It just makes me want to have sex with you nonstop." Jean said to Twilight mentally. She blushed as she turned around to stare at him. She then smiled at him before turning her attention to the group.

"Before we start thinking ahead past the herd gathering party we must still take time to get to know hi-"

"I am absolutely positive that I want to join his herd!" Rainbow Dash blurted out before Twilight could finish her sentence.

"Wait! We still have three whole weeks to think this over." Twilight said. Jean's stomach suddenly growled loud enough for everypony in the room to hear. Everypony turned to him as he laughed nervously.

"Sorry, that was my stomach. I didn't eat anything all day and…I am kind of hungry." Jean said holding his stomach.

"How about a dandelion sandwich dear?" Rarity asked.

"He can't digest that Rarity he isn't like us." Twilight said.

"What does he eat?" Princess Luna asked. Twilight stared at her unsure if she should tell her the truth or not.

"Don't worry, I think I'll go to-"

"No no Jean you are a guest here and-"

"Not to mention our future stallion which means we are going to cook something for you." Pinkie blurted out from behind Jean.

"How did you app-"

"It's best not to ask." Rainbow Dash interrupted Jean.

"So what do you want to eat huh? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie said hopping up and down.

"I-uh." Jean blushed as he felt everyponies eyes on him. He looked down at his hands that were folded in front of him.

"Anything you guy's cook will be alright with me." He said.

"I'll make him some pan-"

"No, no, no we'll make him some cupcakes." Pinkie said interrupting Luna. The girls argued back and forth about what to make for him

"Gee, back home I never had this much positive attention from girls." Jean thought as he put his head on his right hand and slowly closed his eyes.

…**2 months earlier somewhere in the Eastbay of California…**

"Finally the time has come for me to get Portal 2 and Mortal Kombat for my 360." Jean said to himself.

"After all my sacrifice of getting good grades and doing chores and saving my allowance, I finally get to see if Chell is ever going to get away from Glados and see all the characters they added in Mortal Kombat." Jean said aloud as he marched happily down the sidewalk towards the video game store. Jean noticed that there were a group of women standing outside the shop. One of the women turned to Jean and smiled. She looked familiar Jean causing him to stop and stare at them.

"See we told you he'll come." One of them said.

"Holy grenade spammers, it can't be." Jean thought to himself as he stared at the girl who turned to him and smiled.

"It's been awhile hasn't it geek!" The girl shouted.

"What the fuck? They let you out already? They should've permanently put you in the mental hospital for what you tried to do to me!" Jean shouted as he pointed at the women.

"I got out two years ago for good behavior. It took me awhile to convince my parents to allow me to walk the streets by myself again." The girl said.

"Wha-Good behavior? You nearly cut my dick off! You should not be roaming these streets without a cop watching over you! Gawd and they wonder why we are slowly losing faith in our justice system." Jean said.

"Come on geek I was just playing." The women said as she and her friends slowly walked towards him.

"Ohhhhhh no you don't! Last time you and your gang green gang tried to cut away my manhood but this time I have something to stop you." Jean said.

"Like what?" The girl asked.

"Li-like…OH MY GAWD! AC-130 ABOVE!." Jean shouted before ducking to ground.

"Yeah right, I played Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 and I know what an AC-130 is and it wouldn't have any business here." The women said crossing her arms.

"Really, do you have a 360 or a PS3?" Jean asked as he stood back up.

"Get him girls!" The women shouted. Jean screamed as he ran away from the group of women.

…**Present Day Princess Celestia's Castle…**

Princess Celestia slowly trotted down the main hall looking for her assistant. It took ten minutes of trotting before she finally found her assistant standing in front of the door that led to the main hall.

"Good evening princess." Her assistant said bowing.

"Yes, good evening. Um about that meeting for tonight. Is it too late for me to postpone it?" Celestia asked.

The assistant magically pulled her clipboard up to her eyes. She carefully read over her schedule for a second.

"No princess but may i-"

"Ok, I need you to do two things for me. One I need you to postpone the meeting till noon time tomorrow…and two I need you to send one of my guards to Ponyville with a carriage and have him pick up Jean." Celestia said interrupting her assistant.

"Where do you want the guard to drop off this Jean?" The assistant asked with a confused look on her face.

"Here, in my castle…I wish to speak with him…alone…now." Princess Celestia said before she turned and trotted back to her room.

"Yes princess." Her assistant said before trotting away.

…**Twilight's house, Ponyville…**

Rainbow Dash slowly snuck over to where Jean was as the group of mares argued with each other. She ducked under the table and brought her head to Jean's lap.

"Hey." She whispered to him gently poking at his manhood with her hoof. Jean woke up and looked down.

"Rainbow Dash what are you-"

"Shhhh, I want to relax you until they decide on what to make for you." Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Re-relax me how?" Jean asked.

"You know." Rainbow Dash whispered licking her lips. Jean blushed

"You want to do that right now? Here?" Jean asked. Rainbow Dash shook her head yes. Jean looked up to see his herd still distracted with their argument. He slowly unzipped his pants. Rainbow Dash smiled devilishly as he pulled out his manhood. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She licked the tip of his manhood a couple of times before sticking his whole length in her mouth. Jean stifled a gasp as Rainbow Dash bobbed her head back and forth.

"Hey Dashie what are you doing down there?" Pinkie Pie yelled causing Rainbow Dash jump and hit her head under the table. Jean almost fell back in the chair but he stopped himself by grabbing onto the table.

"Pinkie what are you-" Jean look down to see Rainbow Dash rubbing the top of her head with her hoof.

"Are you ok? " Jean asked. She shook her head yes.

"Hey Dashie, can I give Jean the funny kiss along with you? I promise it will be fun." Pinkie Pie said hopping up and down. Everypony in the room turned to Jean.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash crawled from under the table still rubbing her head.

"Hey guy's hehehe." Rainbow Dash said scratching the back of her head.

"What were you doing under there?" Princess Luna asked.

"She was gi-OOOFFF!" Rainbow Dash interrupted Pinkie by elbowing her in the stomach.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something under the table but it was nothing." Rainbow Dash said.

"Jean, what's going on?" Twilight asked. Princess Luna slowly trotted over to him.

"Nothing." Jean said quickly tucking his manhood back into his pants.

"Is there something wrong sugarcube? You look nervous." AppleJack asked.

"Uh, no just hungry." Jean said. Luna looked over his shoulders to see what he wrote.

"_Wow he wrote a lot_." Luna thought to herself as she read his letter.

"So what are we goin ta cook for him?" AppleJack asked

Before anypony could give an answer, there came a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Pinkie sang.

"Princess Celestia's royal guard. I am here to bring Jean to Princess Celestia's Castle at once." The guard pony said.

"What?" Everypony asked as Twilight magically opened the door.

"Princess Celestia has requested to speak alone with Jean at her castle." The guard said.

"Whoa cool armor. Is that real metal." Jean asked as he stood up from the table and walked over to the guard. He reached out his hand but the guard smacked it away.

"Please do not touch my armor and follow me." The guard said.

"Wow you ponies have guards and stuff? I thought Ponyville was a nice and violent free place." Jean said holding his left hand in pain.

"Ponyville is a non-violent place but there are many creatures that roam in the other parts of Equestria tha-"

"Yeah, yeah cool story bro. I don't feel like hearing a long boring back story that is boring and long." Jean said. Twilight cleared her throat. Jean looked back to her.

"Sorry. Anyway the princess wants me to talk to her about what?" Jean asked turning back to the guard.

"She didn't disclose that." The guard said staring blankly up at Jean.

"Well, I'm sure it must be important whatever it is. Jean when you come back me and…your herd will all have dinner ready for you." Twilight said. Jean looked back at her and smiled.

"Th-thanks," He said before turning to the guard pony. "Ok, let's go."

"_I wonder what my sister is going to talk to Jean alone about."_ Luna thought as Jean walked out the door and closed it behind him.

…**Jean's home, Eastbay of California…**

Jean's little sister had fallen asleep on Jean's bed still holding the video game in her right hand.

"Jean, please…wherever you are…return to us. We miss you." She said in her sleep as she turned to her side still holding on to his video game.


	23. Chapter 15: Given

**Author's Note: Well since I like you guys so much I decided to give you this chapter early. But from now until this story is done I will have new chapters up every Thursday (Unless I forget I might have to mark it down on a calendar or something like that.) Anyway I got my grades back and I passed math but I got a 'D' in Political Science(I haven't told my mom yet but she always find out somehow…she keeps forgetting I am 21 and not 14 so she snoops around in my business a lot. I know she means well but damn and I know I'm going to have to hear it from her how I should've just worked in construction or just drop out of college and shit. This is the second time I got a 'D' in this class but that doesn't mean I am a failure I just hate that class. Here's to hoping that third times is a charm!) Enough of my personal problems I hope everypony had a great Christmas. I know I did. XD! **

**To matthew I will add you on xbox live dude but just so you know I don't have a mic yet so yeah. To bomerguy9 and to all the other readers out there who wish for this story to be longer, I will try to but I don't want to bore you guy's too much with this story. **

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND CHAPTER 16 COMING OUT NEXT THURSDAY**

**XD**

**Ps: as for the dinner the mane 6 made for him…I will understand if you think low of it.**

…**Twilight's House, Ponyville…**

Twilight sighed as she turned around to face her friends. They all stared back at her in confusion.

"So what are we going to make him?" Princess Luna asked.

"Um, let's write down some suggestion and vote on-"

"That'll take too long Twilight, I say we bake some cupcakes." Pinkie interrupted. Twilight sighed.

…**Ponyville Square…**

"Well it's good to see that that creature didn't get to all the mares here." Said a black unicorn stallion as he stared at one of the mares flanks.

"Yeah but still, he was able to get a princess to fall head over hooves for him. Not to mention that purple mare with the stars as her cutie mark." The green earth stallion said smiling.

"Don't mention…her. She-she-I really wanted her to be in my herd with ever since she was a filly and I was a colt back in magic kindergarten." The unicorn stallion said looking down. The green stallion stared at him for a while than at the tree house.

"Well you can go for one last try." The green stallion said.

"Forget it, I already heard that she and a couple other mares already mated with him. You know what happens to a mare when she gets her first time. She never forgets that stallion who took it… ever…or in this case some ugly looking hairless animal." The black unicorn stallion said looking back at the green earth stallion. The green stallion let out a sigh.

"Well…me and a couple other stallions heard about that big red earth stallion from the Apple family had kicked that creature's flank and we were thinking…" The green stallion stalled hoping to draw interest from the black stallion. The black stallion stared at him before turning his attention to Jean being escorted into a carriage by a royal guard.

"I know what you're going to ask me because I heard a lot of stallions planning it. It's dangerous you know, him having one of the princess loving him and all but." The unicorn stallion paused as he watched the carriage fly away.

"But what?" The green stallion asked.

"But I would love to see that jerk in pain. So I'm in. What do we do first?" The unicorn stallion asked as he turned around to face the green stallion who was now smiling evilly.

"Come with me." The green stallion said. Before he turned around lead the stallion away he stopped and stared at another mares flank.

…**In front of Princess Celestia's Castle, Canterlot…**

Jean was bent over holding his stomach in pain as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright sir? I never heard screaming like that in my life." The guard pony asked with a concern look on his face. Jean looked up to him and was about to say something but quickly turned his face away from the guard and threw up on the ground. The guard turned away and cleared his throat. Jean used his sleeve of his tux to wipe his mouth once he stopped throwing up.

"I-I'm ok…I just have a big fear of…of heights and shit like that." Jean said as he dropped to his knees.

"Um-sir we can't stay here too long. I must escort you to Princess Celestia's room." The guard said.

"Ok…hold on…I-I need to gather myself for a minute." Jean said out of breath. He closed his eyes for a second than opened them.

"Ok, let's go." Jean said standing back up. The guard nodded to another guard who kept watch from behind one of the many windows of Princess Celestia's castle. The large wooden doors opened slowly with a loud creek.

"Ha ha ha, I think you need to apply some oil to the hinges there dude." Jean said to the guard. The guard said nothing as he motioned with his head for Jean to follow him.

"Wow not even a chuckle." Jean thought to himself.

…**Princess Celestia's room…**

Princess Celestia paced back and forth biting her lip. Earlier she had attempted to go to sleep but was too hot and bothered to close her eyes.

"Wh-what's taking so long. I-" Celestia was interrupted by a knock at the door. She turned to the door and magically opened it. The guard bowed as Princess Celestia walked to the door frame.

"Princess I have brought the one you call Jean." The guard pony said. Jean walked into view smiling warmly at her. The guard pony shot him a glare.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Jean said before he bowed.

"Think you, you may leave now." Celestia said to the guard.

"Yes princess." The guard pony said before trotting away. Jean looked up at her.

"How long do I bow to you? My back is starting to hu-whoa!" Jean was interrupted by Celestia magically levitating him in the air causing his slip on shoes to fall off his feet and fall to the ground. She then threw him on to the bed and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Princess what's with using the force on me like-"Princess Celestia jumped on top of Jean and kissed him deeply. Her tongue begged his mouth to open up. Not wanting to seem rude, Jean opened his mouth and allowed Celestia's tongue to search his mouth. A few minutes later she slowly pulled away.

"Princess what are you doing?" Jean asked.

"Please don't hate me Jean but I need a favor from you." Celestia said.

"What?" Jean asked

"I-I need you to…mate with me…now." Celestia said.

"Uh, but won't you get pregnant and don't you already have a ma-"

"Here we call them stallions and no I don't have one. Please just…give it to me." Celestia said magically unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off his waist. She then pulled off his tux shirt and began kissing his chest. She slowly made her way down to his manhood and began to suck on the tip of it.

"Wait…princess…You still haven't…Oh…a-answered my other…question." Jean said before he let out a moan of pleasure. Celestia released his manhood from her mouth and looked up to him.

"Don't worry about that…I am not in season." Celestia said climbing on top of Jean. Using her right hoof, Celestia guided Jean's manhood to her marehood. She slowly lowered herself allowing Jean to enter her. She let out a gasp once he was deep inside her.

"Princess are y-"Celestia interrupted him by bouncing herself up and down on top of Jean. She started slowly for a second than quickly with no warning she sped up moaning loud

"Oh gawd she's…she tight as well. Is she a virgin?" Jean thought to himself as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Celestia lowered her head and kissed Jean on the lips. She moaned into his mouth as she humped him harder and harder. She broke the kiss once she felt her orgasm come around.

"I-I'm close Jean!" She yelled as she humped him even harder causing her bed to creak.

"Me too!" Jean yelled. Celestia kissed him deeply one last time before she came causing her to moan loudly into his mouth. Jean held her down by her flanks and pushed himself as deep as possible shooting his warm cum into her womb. He released his grip on her flanks minutes later once he finished shooting his load into her.

"Oh my, tha-that was wonderful." Celestia said as she slowly lifted herself off of Jean. Jean layed on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Holy shit, I never expected her to be so-"

"Good?" Celestia said interrupting Jean's thoughts. Jean smiled as he kissed her deeply.

…**Twilight's House, Ponyville…**

"Ok, this will be our dinner to Jean." Twilight said as she admire the food that laid on the dinner table.

"Yep, hopefully he'll like it." AppleJack said. On the table were different types of fruits, vegetables that sat on plates along with cupcakes of every color and apple pies. Pinkie Pie ate one of the cupcakes off of the plate. Twilight glared at her.

"Pinkie, we have to wait until Jean comes back." Twilight said. Pinkie swallowed.

"I know. I was just test tasting the cupcakes to make sure it's great from him to eat." Pinkie said before snatching another cupcake off of another plate.

"I hope Jean comes back before Pinkie eats everything…The cupcakes I mean." Rarity said.

…**Streets of Eastbay of California…**

Jean's little sister slowly walked down the street holding her brothers PSP in her right hand.

"Big brother, I'll become a gamer just like you." She whispered to herself as she brought his PSP up to her eyes and turned it on. She began playing God of War Chains of Olympus.

"Do not fear for your brother's fate for his health right now is very great." Said a voice. Jean's sisters turned around to try and find the source. She found nothing. She quickly turned off the game and shoved it into her pocket.

"Whose there?" She asked before turning around and running away.

"Do not fear me little one for I am only here to tell what's been done." The voice said. Jean's little sister stopped and turned around again only to see nothing.

"Done? Done to who?" She asked.

"Your brother Jean his fate has been changed so that his life can be maintained." The voice said.

"What do you mean?" The little girl asked.

"Your brother's life had no means sitting behind a magic screen and playing games that are obscene." The voice said.

"Whe-where is he and why did you take him away?" Jean's little sister asked as a tear fell from her left eye.

"It wasn't me who took him away but that to you is all I can say." The voice said.

"What do you mean that's all you can say? My brother had a great life here and many friends an-and-"

"Your brother kept a lot of things hidden from you. About him having friends isn't true. Your brother's life slowly rot for he was being bullied a lot." The voice said.

"What?" The little girl asked.

"These are my last words to you I will tell before I must say farewell. There will be a letter sent to you you must take it before your parents do. If you wish to see your brother again take the letter to that flashing trash can. With the letter in hand you must jump inside and to Ponyville you will arrive." The voice said. Jean's little sister looked around but couldn't find the flashing trash can. She walked up and down the street for several minutes before she found the flashing trash can.

"Ponyville huh? I never heard of a place like that but if that's where my brother is then I will go there to rescue him." Jean's little sister said to herself.

…**Princess Celestia's room, Princess Celestia's Castle…**

As Jean broke the kiss his stomach started to growl. Celestia rolled herself off the bed and smiled at Jean. He smiled back.

"I can see that you're hungry." Celestia said.

"Yeah, before the guard brought me here my…herd was about to fix me something to eat." Jean said as he got up off the bed and grabbed his pants. Princess Celestia giggled as Jean put his pants and shoes back on.

"Well I don't want to hold you up from your dinner. Thanks again Jean for your…help." Princess Celestia said as her horn began to glow white.

"You're welcom- hey what are you doin-"Jean disappeared in a flash of light unable to finish his sentence.

…**Twilight's House, Ponyville…**

"How long will my sister talk to him?" Princess Luna wondered as she trotted back and forth.

"Princess Luna are you ok?" Twilight asked. Luna stared at her for a second before she could answer a flash of white light filled the library causing all the ponies to cover their eyes with their hooves. Jean stood in the middle of the room as the light subsided holding his hands up as if he was holding an assault rifle.

"Bam bam bam! Triple Kill!" Jean shouted. Luna slowly returned her hoof to the ground and smiled at him.

"You're back you're back. It took you long enough but we are so glad you're back I was beginning to think that I might have to eat all these cupcakes by myself and well that wouldn't be a bad thing but I want you to try one as well and-" Rainbow Dash interrupted Pinkie by stuffing a cupcake in her mouth.

"Uh yeah, hi every…pony. Sorry I took so-"

"No need to apologize Jean, whatever you and Princess Celestia talked about must've been really important." Twilight said as she and the other ponies except Fluttershy trotted towards him.

"Yeah…that's what we did…we talked." Jean said scratching the back of his head.

"What did you and my sister talk about?" Princess Luna asked.

"_Oh shit stick what do I tell them."_ Jean thought.

"What's wrong Jean?" Twilight asked.

"_Fuck I forgot she could read my mind."_ Jean thought to himself.

"What did you two talk about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well uh…she just wanted to know a little more about me." Jean said.

"Oh, ok well we have dinner ready darling." Rarity said pointing her hoof to the table. Jean walked over to the table and looked at the food.

"Looks good guys. When do we eat?" Jean asked.

"Now if ya wanna." AppleJack said. Jean smiled as he sat down at the table and began eating. The other ponies sat down with Jean at the table and happily watched him. Minutes later he looked up to see all the ponies smiling at him. Jean swallowed.

"Oh, um sorry I am just very hungry and-"

"Quit apologizing so much cutie." Rainbow Dash said as she stared dreamily into Jean eyes.

"Are you guys going to eat to?" Jean asked.

"Yup!" Pinkie said before she started stuffing herself full of cupcakes and slices of apple pie.

…**In a random alleyway, Ponyville…**

"So what's our plan?" The black unicorn stallion asked looking at each of the other seven stallions.

"I say we bust open Twilight's door and-"

"No, no of you stallions better knock down her down she isn't the one we do anything bad to only that bucking creature!" The black unicorn stallion yelled interrupting the grey earth stallion.

"Ok, ok sorry. It was just a thought." The grey earth stallion said taking a step back. There was silence among the group that lasted only a minute.

"How about we draw him out by telling him that we want to give him advice on how to run a herd?" The green earth stallion asked suddenly. The others nodded in yes in unison.

"Where do we lead him to? We can't just beat him up in front of the town." The dark purple Pegasus stallion said.

"Hmmm, I know just the place." The grey earth stallion said smiling devilishly.


	24. Chapter 16: Taken?

**Author's Note: Well here you guys go another chapter I am going start updating whenever the chapter is ready rather than having you ponies wait til Thursday. I have an editor now so i won't be making too many errors. I will update as soon as possible(i know i know i am changing my mind to fast.) Anyway since i don't want to cause too much of a disturbance amongst the people of fanfic...there won't be another clop scene between Spike and Applebloom.**

**As always EVERYPONY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT...MAYBE ON SATURDAY**

**BYE X3**

**…Twilight's House, Ponyville…**

Jean and his herd ate silently filling the room with sounds of munching. Twilight looked up to and noticed Fluttershy was sitting next to Jean staring at him as he ate. Jean didn't take notice to this and continued to eat.

"So uh Jean, I was thinking since we are all here that maybe we can take some time to ask you a few questions." Twilight said. Jean stopped eating and looked up to her. He swallowed the last bite of apple pie and nodded in agreement.

"I got a question for ya. How many times can you do it in one day?" Rainbow Dash asked. Jean blushed and stared at his lap.

"Rainbow Dash, that's not an appropriate question." Twilight said glaring at her.

"I know but I like the way he blushes." Rainbow Dash said giggling. Luna cleared her throat.

"About your home world. What's it like?" Princess Luna asked. Jean looked up and stared at her than at the other ponies.

"Well…where I am from. It's sunny almost all the time even during winter and that's pretty cool. But the people there aren't always nice. Not as nice as the ponies here are." Jean said.

"They weren't mean to you right? I mean how can anypony as cutie as you be treated badly? Right?" Rarity asked. Jean look down at his lap.

"No…you're wrong. Back home I was-" Jean stopped and looked up at Twilight.

"You don't have to tell them now Jean." Twilight said to him mentally.

"I-I rather not talk about it right now." Jean said as he took a bite out of a cupcake. There was silence amongst the group for a second. Fluttershy rubbed his lap with her hoof causing him to stare at her. She quickly removed her hoof and turned away. Jean patted her on the back smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'll tell you guys later." Jean said. Fluttershy let out a soft moan as he began to rub her back.

"Do you require some more clothes Jean? You've been in that same tuxedo since yesterday and while I do appreciate you liking my design, I insist you come back to the boutique and let me make some more clothes for you." Rarity said as she patted her mouth with a napkin.

"Uh, sure but I don't want you to-"

"It's not a problem for me dear." Rarity interrupted.

"Is there a way I can pay you back?" Jean asked. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie giggled.

"When it's my turn with you, I'll tell you if you really want to pay me back." Rarity said lustfully. Every second or two Fluttershy would look up to Jean and turn away quickly before anypony noticed.

"I-I want to tell him but…that would be rude of me to ask him to." She whispered to herself and quietly stared at his lap. She noticed his pants zipper wasn't closed. Fluttershy bit her lip as she reached out with her hoof to the opening but quickly stopped herself.

"_No! I can't touch it without his permission and while all my friends are around…but…I never got to see one._" She thought to herself. She looked up to Jean to see him still distracted with answering the other ponies' question. Rainbow Dash knew what Fluttershy was about to do.

"Come on Fluttershy just go for it. Don't be scared." Rainbow Dash said to herself. Fluttershy swallowed hard as she returned her eyes to Jean's lap.

"I sh-should return the favor for him giving me that back rub…it felt so good when he touched me." Fluttershy said to herself as she reached out with her hoof again.

"Y-yes I am just returning the favor." She said to herself. Her hoof finally came to rest on his manhood. Jean squirmed a little but kept talking.

"_Did he notice me touching him?_" Fluttershy thought Jean leaned back in his chair and turned to her.

"Don't worry if you want to rub it go ahead. I'll let you know when I am close." Jean whispered to her out of everypony's earshot.

Fluttershy blushed as she slowly rubbed her hoof against his manhood through his pants. She felt his dick slight twitch under her hoof as it began to become erect. Slowly, she rubbed him in small circle all around his crotch, all the while pretending to be in conversation with everypony else. Minutes later, she quickened her pace causing Jean let out a soft moan in pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm getting close how am i going to finish this?" Jean thought as he bit hard into his lip.

"Having fun Jean?" Twilight asked him mentally. Jean looked up to her and smiled.

"Well she wanted to and I..oh gawd...let her." Jean said to her mentally.

"I hope you don't tire yourself out from her rubbing you because...I want my turn with you next." Twilight said to him mentally.

"You mean here now?"Jean asked her mentally.  
>"No, not now. After everypony here is gone." She said to him mentally. Rainbow Dash giggled softly to herself.<br>"I wonder how Fluttershy is going to finish him off?" Rainbow Dash asked herself still giggling.

"Something wrong there sugar cube?" AppleJack asked in confusion.

"Nope," He turned to Fluttershy. "I am about to cum." He whispered to her. Fluttershy stopped and thought for a second about what to do.

"I don't want make a mess." She thought.

"Ops!" Fluttershy said causing one of the apples to fall to the floor.

"L-let me get that." Before she lowered her head she gave Jean a slight nod. Jean nodded back and reached under the table and pulled out his manhood. Fluttershy opened her mouth took his twitching hard member into her mouth. She gave him a couple of sucks before Jean held her head down and released his seed into her mouth. She opened her eyes in shock as she swallowed.

"It...taste so weird." She thought to herself. Jean removed his hands from her head and slouched in his chair. Rainbow Dash smiled as she watched Fluttershy sit up in her seat with the apple in her mouth.

"Nice cover up." Rainbow Dash said to herself.

**...Eastbay, California Jean's room...**

"He's been away from video games a long time. I have to make sure I bring his most favorite games of all." She said as she picked up his backpack and emptied out his school supplies onto the floor. Seconds later her parents entered Jean's room.

"What are you doing?" The mother asked.

"Uh, well i was just about to play some video games.." She said with a nervous smile.

"I can't tell mom and dad. They won't understand." She said to herself.

"Your not picking the Call of Duty games are you? Those games are violent." The dad said.

"No just...Halo Reach." She said.

"Halo Reach?" The mother asked.

"Yeah...it isn't violent it just about...watching and talking to animals that live on a...alien planet called  
>Halo Reach." She said.<p>

"Please fall for it, Please fall for it Please fall for-"

"Ok sounds interesting. Don't play for too long we need to talk to you later on this evening about your  
>brother." The dad said before he and the mother left the room.<p>

"I already heard them talking in the kitchen about my brother. He didn't run away. He wouldn't have ran because that new Call of Duty game comes out in five months and he has been talking about that game since he found out the release date." She thought to herself before stuffing three PSP games into his backpack.

"I don't believe my parents or that rhyming voice telling me that my brother had a bad time here and I'll prove it to both of them." She said to herself.

**...Ponyville Square...**

The group of stallions walked slowly towards Twilight's house in silence. The green earth stallion walked ahead of the group then stopped.

"Wait, are we really going to do this now?" The green earth stallion asked as he turned to stare at each of the other stallions. They all stopped and stared back at him.

"Well yeah. What better time to beat him up than now?" Asked the grey stallion. Th others nodded in agreement.

"We can't do this now. One of them is sure to watch over him and Luna might suspect something is wrong. There is too much risk involved right now." The green earth stallion said. The black unicorn stopped himself from knocking on the door and turned to him.

"So what? Aren't you tired of him getting all the attention? He already snatched up the top hottest mares in Ponyville. Not to mention he has Princess L-"

"That's it, Princess Luna is in his herd. As soon as she finds out about what we did to him..." The green earth pony paused and turned to the black unicorn stallion.

"You're right. Let's think about this some more." The black unicorn stallion said.

**...Twilight's House, Ponyville...**

"Then this bitch thought he could fuck me up with the energy sword so i jumped over his ass and assassinated that faggot by sticking a knife in his head for the game winner." Jean said. He stopped and stared at everypony. They all stared back at him wide eyed with their mouths open.

"You guys do know it isn't real? It's just a game." He said

"Let's change the subject for now." Twilight said.

"That sounds so cool!" Spike shouted as he walked down stairs.

"By the way what does bitch mean?" Spike asked.

"Bitch means a female dog, but its the word I use to describe laggers, campers, noobtubers, and *cough* little annoying kids *cough*" Jean said.

"What was that last one?" Spike asked

"Last one of what?" Jean asked staring at the ceiling.

"I never heard of any of them words before. Do all of them fancy words have any meanin?" AppleJack asked.

"Well yeah most of them do." Jean said.

"What does fuck mean?" Twilight asked.

"It has more than...one meaning...the first being to express anger the other." Jean stopped and blushed.

"The other meaning what darling?" Rarity asked. Spike hopped onto Jean's lap and looked up to him.

"The other meaning to have sex." Jean said.

"You mean as in the classification of male and female?" Twilight asked

"No sex as...in to mate." Jena said.

"Why are you blushing Jeanie?" Pinkie asked staring at him.

"Because it's kind of embarrassing to say it out loud like that." Jean said.

"What do you mean. We mated with you before cutie you shouldn't be so embarrassed to say mate out  
>loud with us around." Rainbow Dash said<p>

"You should feel so comfortable with us that you can walk around without clothes. Just think about it whenever we mares get the tingles we can just bend over and you can just mount us without us having to wait until you having to take off your pants but i guess since sometimes it does get rather cold here in Ponyville and-"

"No no Pinkie don't tell him to do that. It's hard enough to sell some of my work as it is. And I have a few designs I want him to model for me." Rarity said.

"Modeling?" Jean thought to himself.

"What does faggot mean?" Spike asked.

"A gay person." Jean said plainly

"Gay meaning happy right?" Twilight asked.

"Nope. Gay as in two people of the same gender liking each other." Jean replied.

"But we are all same genders and we like each other." Pinkie said reaching over the table and hugging Rainbow Dash.

"Not like that. I mean if you two were to...mate with each other and stuff like that." Jean said.

"But than again i wouldn't have a problem with that. That would be better than Cortana making out with a copy of herself." Jean thought to himself.

"Gettin' away from them fancy words. I have a question for all y'all." AppleJack said.

"Ok go ahead." Luna replied.

"I want to know if it would be alright if tomorrow night I could have Jean come over to my place so that he could meet my family and him and my big brother could settle their differences?" AppleJack asked.

"Tomorrow night huh? I would need to prepare some things tonight then." Jean thought to himself.

"Jean don't you remember your promise to me?" Twilight asked Jean mentally.

"I' remember. I wasn't going to hurt him...much." Jean said back to her mentally.

"Jean!" She shouted to him mentally.

"Ok ok calm down. I won't hurt him." Jean said to her mentally.

"Well that's...going to be a problem because tomorrow Jean will spend the whole day with me." Luna said.

"Ok whose after you?" AppleJack asked. Fluttershy was about to raise her hoof but she stopped herself. The other mares quickly raised their hooves.

"Looks like your schedule will be full for next week or so." Spike said smirking at Jean.

"More like the rest of my life." Jean said as the other mares began to argue.

**...GameShop located in the Eastbay of California...**

"I wonder where Jean is. He's usually visits us three times a week." The store clerk asked his co-worker.

"You didn't hear? The poor kid was reported missing on the news." The co-worker said as he carried a box into the back room.

"Are you fucking serious?" The store clerk asked in shock.

"Yep, the parents and the police thought he may have ran away because he was getting picked on at school." The co-worker said returning from the back room.

"That I don't believe. First of all he would never abandon a game he put on reserve. Second of all the kid was kinda..." The store clerk paused for a second.

"You know it's shit like that that makes me think low of you dude." The co-worker said.


	25. Chapter 17: A calm before the storm

**Author's Note: Hey there everpony here's another chapter. I want to apologize for having all you guys wait for me to get up off my lazy ass and write another chapter. A couple of things I want to share with you guys. **

**There is a magic number that this story will stop on but I won't tell you guys yet until I am sure.**

**The story will be split up in two(maybe three) parts. Yeah so right now this is part one of the story**

**Thank you to everypony who has read and reviewed and even fav'ed my story**

**Thanks to my editor Henry Anthony Courtler for helping me, bomerguy9 for having my back(LOL), Ryder Mlp and everypony else who read and reviewed my work up to this point(getting alittle tired so I am trying to hurry this AN up.)**

**I am sorry to those who might think this chapter is boring…don't worry this is me setting up for all the action and comedy in the chapter after this. Tomorrow I will start writing so that I may have the next chapter up as soon as possible(I won't be lazy for now on guys ok?)**

**As always Everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…SEE YA'LL SOON XD.**

…**Two hours later Twilight's House, Ponyville…**

"Well everypony. It's starting to get late and I need to raise the moon tonight." Luna said as she stood up from the table and walked over to Jean.

"I'll see you in the morning stud." she whispered into his ear before kissing him deeply on the lips.

"Could you guys not squeeze me as you express your love for one another?" Spike said causing Luna to break the kiss and back away.

"Sorry." Luna said with smile. She waved goodbye before she disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Wow I would give anything to have that power." Jean said to himself in an awed whisper that his friends heard.

"Yup Luna's right it is gettin' a little late. I have to help my big brother with chores tomorrow I'll see y'all later." AppleJack said as she quickly trotted over to Jean. Spike hopped off of Jean's lap knowing AppleJack wanted to give Jean a goodnight kiss.

"Wait so who is going to have Jean all day after Luna?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I feel Jean and Big Macintosh need to settle their differences before things get really heated between those two. No offense Jean but the last thing we need is for us to bury you." Rainbow Dash said with a nervous smile as she walked over to him.

"Haha none taken." he laughed. Secretly, he was afraid of confronting Big Mac and settling their difference after the rather nasty things he's already said to him. Putting him in the same room as Big Mac was like signing his death warrant.

"Wait is he staying here with you Twilight?" Fluttershy asked before she made her way to the door.

"Well yeah didn't we all agr-" before she could ask, Rainbow interrupted her.

"Yeah yeah just don't tire him out Twi." Rainbow Dash said before giving Jean a small kiss on the lips, then flying out the window.

"Well I guess that's alright." Fluttershy said in an almost whisper.

"Darn, I really wanted him to stay with me for a while...I don't know if I could deal with whatever I am feeling right now another night." Fluttershy thought to herself as she slowly walked out the front door.

"Fluttershy aren't you gonna give Jean a kiss goodn-"

"I do but not right now." Fluttershy said interrupting Rarity. She then ran out the door before Rarity could ask why.

"Don't mind her dear she's probably a little…shy. I mean she didn't tell us yet if she wants to be in your herd." Rarity said as she walked out the door.

"Oh oh maybe before Luna picks you up tomorrow morning, you and I can have have a quickie." Pinkie Pie said before hopping out the door.

"I can see that I'm not going to get much of a break from now on?" Jeans said himself.

"Uh hey Twi, do ya need any help with the dishes?" AppleJack asked walking over to the table.

"I can help to if you want" Jean offered as he began collecting plates.

"Oh well thank you guys, but Jean why don't you relax? Applejack and I can manage this." Twilight said, giving him a lustful look. Spike smiled at Jean, as Twilight and AppleJack gathered the dishes and trotted into the kitchen.

"Wow I've never seen Twilight like this. Maybe that time at Rarity's must have gotten her head over hooves for you." Spike said nudging Jean on the leg.

"No it was when she licked my joystick for the first time." Jean said before he faced palmed. "Why the fuck did i just say that to a little kid dragon?" Jean asked himself out loud.

"What's a joystick?" Spike asked.

"Uh...nothing you need to concern yourself with." Jean said in an effort to doge a potentially embarrassing explanation.

"Well it sounds like it could be fun." Spike said looking up to Jean.

"Uh...hey so you guys live in a library huh?" he asked, as he walked over to one of the bookshelves.

"Yeah, me and Twilight moved here from Canterlot a while ago." Spike said.

"Ug I walked right into another unwanted background story. Fucking press start." Jean sighed to himself, as he picked out a book from the shelf.

"Twilight studies every day and sometimes at night. She's a bit of a bookworm in case you haven't noticed." the little dragon walked over to where Jean was.

"I see." Jean said, skimming through the book he picked off the shelf.

"Wow I am starting to see the down side of me staying here. No fucking wifi, no xbox 360 or PS3, and no having pointless arguments with people you don't know." Jean thought to himself. He let out a long sigh as he put the book back on the shelf.

"Something wrong?" Spike asked.

"No, not really." Jean lied as he slowly walked back to the table.

"Fucking lag." Jean said to himself.

**...Twilight's Kitchen...**

"I just...I want him to stay but I feel so bad keeping him from his family." Twilight said as she magically lifted a dish out of the sink.

"Well Jean doesn't seem to mind being here." AppleJack said.

"Yeah but I can't help feeling that the only reason he is staying here is to keep us happy." Twilight said slowly lowering the dish down into the dish rack.

"Well how bout we go talk to him about it. Will that cheer ya up?" AppleJack asked as she put the dish rag down. Twilight thought about it for a second before nodding her head yes.

**...Eastbay, California...**

"Why won't they believe me? Why do they keep saying that he ran away?" Jean's little sister asked herself as she made her way upstairs. Before she opened the door to her room she looked over to Jean's bedroom door.

"Don't worry big brother. As soon as you send that letter i will rescue you from wherever you are." Jean's little sister said before walking into her bedroom.

**...Downstairs, Jean's House...**

"Do you think she bought it?" The dad asked as he stood up and walked over into living room.

"Hopefully she did. It would be kinda hard to explain to her that dark spot on the steps in the backyard." Jean's mother said.

"What do you think happened?" Jean's dad asked walking over to the backyard window.

"I-I rather not think about what could've-" Jean's mother stopped herself and shook her head trying to keep herself from imaging that horrible sight. She failed trying to hold in her sadness and began to sob. The dad ran towards her and got on his knees in front of her. He wrapped both of his arms around her before giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

"We can't think that way right now dear. We-" Jean's father paused unable to come up with something cheerful to say to her.

**...Princess Celestia's Castle, Princess Celestia's room...**

"Whew, that was better than I thought it would be...although i wish i could've made it last longer with one of my spells...maybe next time...no what am I thinking. It's only one time between me and him." Celestia muttered to herself out loud as she trotted back. She suddenly stopped and stared at her bed and smiled as she remembered what she did with Jean a two hours ago.

"Maybe...one more time, but i have to be discreet about " Celestia said to herself before slowly trotting towards her door.

**...Alleyway, Ponyville...**

"So it's decided, we'll get him at the crack of dawn by having night hoof transport himself into Twilight's house and transport out of the house with that creature." The green earth stallion said pointing to the black unicorn stallion.

"What are we going to do with the creature after we have him?" The grey earth stallion asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Hahaha...you'll definitely see." The green earth stallion said rubbing his hooves together.

"Are we going to kill him?" A dark blue pegasus stallion asked with a concerned look on his.

"No, that would be a serious crime and-"  
>"Isn't having a unicorn stallion transport himself into a mares home without permission and pony napping a creature a serious crime?" A yellow stallion asked. The other stallions nodded in agreement.<p>

"How about we just send him a very nasty letter?" Asked the dark blue pegasus stallion. The other stallions stared at the dark blue pegasus as though he had gone crazy.

"A nasty-What the hay will that accomplish you stupid filly?" The green earth stallion asked.

"Well it would make him feel uncom-"

"No it wouldn't you stupid filly. The only thing that idea would accomplish is making us look like fillies hanging out after school. We are going to make him feel pain like he never felt before." The green earth stallion said with a evil grin

"What if somepony spots us?" The grey stallion asked.

"I have that covered as well." The green stallion said.

"Now remember i need everypony to meet me in front of Twilight's house at the crack of dawn and don't be late." The green stallion said as he trotted out of the alleyway.

**...Twilight's House...**

Twilight and AppleJack slowly trotted out into the living room as Jean stared blankly at the table top.

"Maybe I should've thought this through first before I-"

"Thought what through Jean?" Twilight asked him mentally.

"Uh...nothing Twilight." Jean said to her mentally

"Where's Spike?" AppleJack asked.

"He went upstairs to go to sleep." Jean responded.

"Well that's good because we need to talk some more Jean." Twilight said, as she slowly trotted towards him.

"Talk about what?" Jean asked.

"About you staying here with us. Do you really want to be here?" Twilight asked, putting her hooves on his lap and staring deeply into his eyes. Jean stared back at her for a second before turning away.

"Jean...what's-"

"Twilight...AppleJack. There's nothing left for me back at home, but my family. Here I have...I have a chance to start over...in a way. Back home I was bullied and talked about behind my back. Throughout my time back in the United States, I was only able to make one friend...That's not even a girl." Jean said as he stared back at Twilight than at AppleJack. She smiled at him before she made her way to the front door.

"Well that's mighty good to hear Jean. I'll be seeing ya the day after tomorrow. Goodnight Twi and Jean...Oh and tell Spike-never mind I'll tell him myself. I have to talk to him in private anyhow." AppleJack said before she trotted out the front door.

"Goodnight AppleJack." Twilight and Jean said before Twilight magically closed the door.

"So I guess I sleep down here?" Jean asked as he stretched his arms.

"No." Twilight said looking lustfully into his eyes.

"Uh, so where do I sleep?" Jean asked staring at Twilight in confusion.

"With me of coarse but you aren't tired yet are you?" Twilight asked as she removed her hooves from his lap, an enticing smirk spread across her face.

"Well just a little." Jean wiped lightly at his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them.

"Well if you're tired you can sleep in my bed upstairs. I'll be down here studying." Twilight magically pulled out books from the bookshelf.

"Ok. Which way is your bed?" Jean asked.

"Up those steps...Oh before you go. Are you done with your letter?" Twilight asked. Jean nodded yes.

"I think Spike might still be awake. You can ask him to send it before you go to bed." Twilight said as Jean walked over to the pedestal and grabbed the letter as well as the blue parchment.

**...Apple Family House...**

Big Macintosh slowly made his way down stairs as AppleJack trotted in from the front door.

"Ah'm guessin you invited those two fillies over for dinner?" Big Macintosh said as he trotted past AppleJack towards the front door. Before AppleJack could response Big Macintosh closed the door behind him.

"I can't believe how much of a donkey he has become since Jean been here." AppleJack said to herself before she made her way upstairs.

"Ah'm not going to let that no backbone haven thing marryin my sister until he toughens up an Ah'm just the stallion to do that." Big Macintosh said to himself as he made his way to the dirt path that leads from the Apple family orchard to Ponyville.


	26. Chapter 18: Trouble in Paradise part 1

**Author's Notes: Hey everybody here's another chapter. Sorry for taking longer on writing this I had some other shit that distracted me and…shit. Anyway I worked all night to get this chapter done and I hope you guys enjoyed it. In this chapter you can see Jean is not a morning person LMAO. Thank you everypony for reading up to this chapter and thanks for the reviews (yes even the bad ones)**

**As Always everypony. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE Y'ALL SOON. XD **

**...Twilight's Bedroom Twilight's house, Ponyville...**

Jean sat quietly on Twilight's bed staring blankly out the window in front of him.

'Don't ever leave my side big bother." His little sisters voice echoed nonstop in his head over and over again. Jean closed his eyes as he remembered the promise he made to his little sister.

"I know we just met Jean...but I love you." Twilight's voice echoed in his head drowning out his sister's voice.

"Oh gawd why the fuck am I second guessing this. Just hand the fucking letter to Spyro already." Jean said to himself before grinding his teeth.

"The only thing in this life you should worry about is making due on all of your promises and keeping yourself out of trouble." His dad's voice echoed in his mind.

"But I made two fucking promises. WHAT THE FUCK DO I D-?"

"Back home I have nobody to love outside of my family. I was lying to myself saying that I could live the life of a virgin video gamer. I am here in a new world with a chance to finally start over." Another voice echoed in his head. It scared Jean because the voice that said that was his.

"Great, now my inner self is talking to me. I gonna need one hell of a fucking therapy session when this is over." Jean said to himself. He then slid off the bed onto the floor knee first next to Spike's sleeping basket. He reached out his hand and gently shook the purple sleeping dragon.

"Hey Spyro I need you to do something for me real quick." He whispered to the sleeping dragon. Spike slowly opened his eyes and looked up to him. He then sat up and stretched before wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"My name isn't Spyro it's Spike." The dragon said staring at Jean with a mixture of anger and sleepiness.

"Well Spyro sounds cooler don't you thin-" Jean was interrupted by Spike's growl.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry dude. Anyway Twilight said you can send this. Would you mind sending my letter now?" Jean asked as he held up the rolled up parchments to Spike. Spike took them and blew fire onto the parchments. Jean stared in awe as the parchments slowly burned and disappeared into the air.

"Fucking epic Spy-I mean Spike. How long does it take for my letters to arrive?" Jean asked.

"I think anywhere between 4 to 5 seconds." Spike said as he settled himself back into his sleeping basket.

"Well that's kinda slower than an IM, but still epic." Jean said as he stood up and flopped down on the bed

**...Downstairs Twilight's House...**

"Oh my Celestia it feels so good to have somepony to love. Even if he's different." Twilight said to herself as she stared blankly at her book. Suddenly there came a knock on her door causing her to jump a little in shock.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked as she gathered herself off the floor.

"It's me Macintosh, AppleJack's older brother." Big Macintosh said. Twilight scrunched up her face in anger after hearing Macintosh introduced himself outside her door.

"You have some nerve showing up here Macintosh. I know it was you who hur-"

"Listen miss Twilight Ah know you're a little upset about what Ah did to your little-"

" A Little upset?" Twilight yelled as she trotted angrily to the door then magically opening it. She stared up at Macintosh as though she was about to magically throw him in the air.

"If it wasn't for Luna he wouldn't be able to produce or walk without wincing in pain you stupid donkey. How would you feel if a stallion twice your size beat you down to where you couldn't work huh?" Twilight yelled as her horn glowed white. Big Macintosh slowly backed away as she walked closer to him.

"Listen Miss Twilight what Ah did earlier was to make shore Ah got m-m-mah point across t-to him." Big Macintosh stuttered as he walked back a couple more feet from Twilight. He had heard how good at magic she was from his sister and feared what Twilight would do to him.

Jean heard the yelling from upstairs and immediately ran downstairs to see what all the commotion was.

"Twilight what's going o- You." Jean said pointing his finger at Macintosh. Twilight turned around to see Jean running towards her.

"Stop!" Twilight yelled before her horn glowed white. Jean skidded to a halt in front of the purple mare than slowly backed away.

"OK Twilight, I stopped. I am not going to fight him." Jean said. Big Macintosh stared at Twilight in shock as she turned around to face him. Her glowing horn slowly grew dim and returned to its natural color.

"Big Macintosh, Jean from now on you two are going to avoid each other until you two can settle your differences like proper gentle colts." Twilight said.

"Fine." Jean sighed as he turned away from her and slowly walked to a chair and sat down.

"Fine! See ya at dinner ya scared little filly!" Big Macintosh yelled.

"Go fuck yourself you dick munching bitch!" Jean yelled back.

"Would you two grow up! Big Macintosh leave!" Twilight yelled as she magically shut the door. She then glared at Jean causing him to shrink in his chair.

"Jean, you promised me you wouldn't harm him." She said, annoyance clear in her voice..

"I didn't do any-"

"You were about to fight him Jean and then me and your herd would have to visit you in the hospital again. Do you think we want to see you hurt like that again?" Twilight said. Jean held his head down and searched the floor with his eyes.

"So I'm guessing you think I am weak too." Jean said in a sad tone.

"I am not saying you're weak. I am just con-"

"Twilight, its ok. I know I am weak and I know I made a promise to you but...I am tired of being picked on. For years back at home, I had to deal with bullies and shit and I'm tired of being the punching bag." Jean said holding back tears.

"Wait! What the fuck...am I crying! Nononono not in front of her." Jean yelled to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Jean its ok to-"

"No Twilight. It isn't." Jean said wiping away tears with his sleeves.

She slowly trotted over to him and placed her hoof on his lap then looked into his eyes. Jean turned his face away from her, making Twilight sigh in sadness.

"You don't have to act tough to impress me Jean. You should already know that." She said. Jean slowly turned his head to her and stared deeply into her big beautiful purple eyes. Slowly he began to lose himself in them.

"Jean?" Twilight asked snapping Jean back into reality.

"Yeah? Sorry I was...never mind." Jean mumbled. Twilight giggled. Jean smiled warmly at her before kissing her deeply on the lips. Seconds later she pulled away breaking the kiss as a thin stand of saliva appeared between them.

"Are you up for...doing it again?" Twilight asked staring deeply into Jean's eyes.

"Yeah but I don't you have to go study and isn't Spike still sleeping up stairs?" Jean asked.

"It's ok you guys I don't mind sleeping downstairs." Spike said causing the two to jump in shock.

"Spike? Were you spying on us?" Twilight asked as she stared annoyingly at Spike.

"No...well kind of. You woke me up with all that yelling." Spike said as he walked downstairs with his sleeping basket. Twilight rolled her eyes before returning them to Jean who was now staring off into space.

"Jean what are you thinking about?" Twilight asked him mentally.

"What will my parents do after reading my letter?" Jean asked her.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it takes approximately 4 weeks for the letters to arrive." Twilight said as she returned her front two hooves to the ground and slowly trotted towards the stairs. Jean broke from his trance and quickly stood up.

"4 weeks but Spike said 4 to 5 sec-" Jean stopped himself and smiled.

"I guess that will be better for me. If my mom and dad disagree...At least I get to spend 4 weeks in paradise." Jean said to himself as he searched the room for Twilight.

"Where did you go Twilight?" Jean asked.

"I am upstairs in the bathroom. I am about to take a shower, care to join me." She called down with lust in her voice.

"Try not to make too much noise Jean." Spike said in a teasing tone. Jean smirked at him before walking upstairs

**...The Next Morning, Outside of Twilight's house...**

"Ok, is everypony here?" The green earth stallion asked, as he slowly trotted over to Twilight's front door. The other six stallions looked at each before nodding yes.

"Ok we have another stallion here with us his name is Wise Free and he will be our look out for today." The green stallion said pointing a light blue unicorn stallion who slowly made his way to the group.

"Wait how long are we going to keep that human thing with us?" The black unicorn said staring at the smiling Wise Free.

"Half of the day." The green earth stallion said.

"Excuse me uh-"

"The names Wise Fr-"

"No not you the green earth stallion." The grey Pegasus stallion said.

"Me oh well i thought names would be pointless to give out but if you must know i am...You know what shut up you stupid filly my name is not important. Midnight Star would you please start step 1 and Wise Free you go on the lookout and make sure nopony gets suspicious if everything goes according to plan I'll let you go after Pinkie Pie." The green earth stallion said.

"Yes." Wise Free said to himself as he trotted away. Midnight Star took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"This is for taking Twilight away from me you jerk." Midnight Star said to himself before disappearing in a white flash.

"This should only take a minute everypony and when he reappears with that human thing. I will tell you guys what we are going to do next." The green earth stallion said with an evil grin.

**...Inside Twilight's House, Downstairs...**  
>Midnight Star reappeared inside Twilights house with another flash of white light. He looked around nervously thinking that the flash might have woken somepony up. He noticed Spike sleeping soundly in the basket behind him and slowly tipped hoof over to the bottom step.<p>

"She must be sleeping with that thing upstairs." He said to himself before he slowly trotted up stairs. Seconds later he reached the bedroom door and slowly opened it. Before entering the bedroom Midnight Star poked his head in from the small opening of the door. He spotted Jean sleeping behind Twilight with his arm around her stomach.

"I bet this donkey jerk bucked her all night. Well that ends today. When you're gone I'll be the stallion in the bed with her." He thought to himself as he slowly entered the bedroom. He stopped in front Twilight who was gently snoring. Midnight Star stared at her for a second and smiled to himself a he slowly trotted towards the other side of the bed.

"You're coming with me jerk." The black unicorn stallion said before placing a hoof on Jean's shoulder's. Midnight Star then closed his eyes and disappeared with Jean in a flash of light.

**...Outside of Twilight's House...**

Midnight Star reappeared with Jean still sleeping under his hoof. The green earth stallion smiled as he slowly approached Jean who was still sleeping.

"Wake up you hairless animal." The green earth stallion said as he punched him in the gut with his left hoof. Jean doubled over in pain.

"Ow! What the fuck was th-" Jean paused as he opened his eyes.

"Why am I out here in my underwear? You fags aren't trying to rape me are y'all?" Jean asked as he curled up into the fetal position.

"No you bucking idiot. We are going to make yo-"

"LAG! Listen dick face, I am not interested in your hearing about your plan because I already figured what is. You and your gang of ass pirates wanted fresh meat which would be me to play reach around tango and happy grab ass with you stallion fuckers, but guess what you little cunts. I AM NOT GAY! So why don't you dick magnets leave me alone and keep me out of any group ball sucking event you stallion lovers participate in." Jean said as he stood up and began walking towards Twilight's front door. Midnight Star quickly transported himself in front of Jean.

"Nopony calls us stallion lovers you jerk head." Midnight Star growled.

"Jerk head? Hahahahahaha. Is that all you got? Jerk head? Seriously, you need to learn how to insult people. I bet you money you came up with that joke while you were fuckin- oh I'm sorry i meant mating with you mother or was it while you were tickling you dads pubic hair?" Jean asked as he began laughing. Midnight Star turned and kicked Jean in the stomach stopping him from laughing. Jean held his stomach in pain but quickly recovered.

"You fucking noob is that all you got? My grandma can kick better than that." Jean said cocking his leg back. He then kicked Midnight Star in the face causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. The group of stallions watched in horror as blood began to pour from Midnight Stars mouth.

"Anybody else? Huh? How about you?" Jean asked pointing at the green earth stallion. The green stallion shook his head no. Jean turned to the unconscious black unicorn stallion.

"Oh shit did I kill him? Oh fuck, I-I didn't mea-" Jean paused his thoughts as he reached his hand out to the black unicorn. He was breathing but there was a lot of blood pouring from his mouth.

"W-we have to get him to the hospita-" Jean slowly fell to the ground unconscious. The group of stallions looked up to see Wise Free standing behind Jean magically holding an empty syringe.

"This thing sure can fight can he? Almost makes me think that the whole rumor about that red earth stallion kicking his flank was a false story. Shall we continue with step two?" Wise Free asked.

"Yeah we will start with step two after we drop off Midnight Star at the hospital. Hey blue Pegasus, you're going to bring Midnight Star to the hospital and stay there with him until we return. There's a Griffin who is dying to meet this thing." The green earth stallion said. The blue Pegasus nodded as Wise Free magically lifted Midnight Star off the ground and gently placed him on the his back. The blue Pegasus then flew towards the hospital as Wise Free than magically lifted Jean off the ground and placed him carefully on his back.

"W-wait so we are going to let the Griffin beat him up?" The grey Pegasus stallion asked.

"Yeah just for a little while then tonight she's going to drop him off at my house and we are going to take turns beating him up in my basement than we are going to ki-"

"We can't do that. Beating him up will be enough, killing him would just be too much. There are spells we could use to make him forget you know." Wise Free said. The group excluding the green earth stallion nodded in agreement.

"Ok fine whatever. Let's get going to Everfree Forest already we wasted too much time here." The green earth said as he trotted away.

**...Jean's Dream...**

_"I guess I was wrong...Even here I am picked on."_

"Jean!" A familiar voice called out to him.

_"I thought I could be happy here. I thought I found a place where bad things could never happen to me."_

"Jean can you hear me? Wake up or you'll be late for school!" Jean's mom called out from downstairs.

"I-another dream huh? I guess somewhere in my heart, I still want to return home." Jean said to himself as he stood out of bed.

"I need to contact Twilight now." He said to himself.

**...Twilight's Bedroom...**

Twilight slowly awoke after turning over on her side. As she opened her eyes she notice Jean wasn't there in the bed with her. She slid herself out of bed stretching and yawning.

"Jean where are you?" Twilight asked as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Wow what a night. I never thought his stamina was so high." Twilight said with herself smiling.

"Twilight!" Jean's voice echoed in her mind.

"Jean is that you? Where did yo-"

"Twilight quick you need to call for help. This group of fagget stallions knocked me out. I think they are taking me somewhere." Jean said to her mentally.

"What! Are you ser-"

"Yes I am Twilight, Right now I am back home...well I'm dreaming about being home. I need you to help me wake up first and then you need to get help." Jean said to her mentally.

"Ok, I-I need to find my book on magic spells that can transfer me to your dream first." Twilight said as she rushed out the bathroom.

"Please hurry Twilight." Jean said with panic in his voice.

**...Everfree Forest...**

"I can't wait to get my claws on that thing. He thinks he can take Dash away from me. Ha! He got another thing coming." The Griffin said to herself as she watched the group of stallions slowly approach her.


	27. Chapter 18: Trouble in Paradise part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys and girls here's another chapter for you. FYI I start my classes tomorrow and as a result I won't be able to update as much (not that I have so anyway.) Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. During the last couple days I had a cold so yeah. Anyway to bomerguy9, don't worry so much about Jean I won't kill him off or anything and as for your idea. I will use it later on. I want to thank everypony for reading and reviewing my story up to this point (Achievement Unlocked. Read all 27 pages. 100 gamer score points!) LMAO…sigh. I know I'm horrible. Hopefully my editor won't mind me releasing a chapter without him looking over it (besides he is busy with his story right now. I'll bother him later)**

**BTW: The song lyric is not mind I don't own it it is from COD Black Ops Nazi Zombies **

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS PART…See YA SOON…hopefully within a week.**

…**Jean's Dream…**

"Jean, are you coming downstairs for breakfast?" Jean's mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." He said before letting out a sigh.

"Jean! Can you hear me?" Twilight's voice called to him mentally. Jean smiled relieved to hear her voice again.

"Yes I can. Where are you?" Jean asked turning around in circles hoping to see the purple unicorn.

"I'm not in your dream yet. I can't find the spell for…wait never mind. I found it. Just hang on a sec ok." Twilight said.

"Ok." Jean responded before walking to his bedroom door.

…**Somewhere in the middle of Everfree Forest…**

Gilda watched the group of stallions as they approached her. Jean's body laid lifeless on WiseFree's back with his arms dragging on the ground. Gilda smiled as she slowly walked over to the group. The green earth stallion was the first to meet up with her.

"So, tell me again. What is this thing?" Gilda asked as she watched Wisefree set the lifeless body down to the ground.

"I overheard somepony calling it a human." The green earth stallion said.

"Well Bubb-"

"Shush! Don't ever use my name! EVER!" The green earth stallion yelled. Gilda smirked evilly at him as the green stallion glared at her.

"Alright, alright, don't get your lame tail in a knot." Gilda said before walking over Jean's unconscious body.

"Is he…dead?" Gilda asked. The green earth stallion shook his head no

"He will wake up soon. The drug only last for-"

"Can it dork McLame. I'm ready to have some fun with this one." Gilda said still staring at Jean's body.

"Remember, come night fall you bring hi-"

"Yeah, yeah. By the way what's this thing he's wearing?" Gilda said pulling at Jean's underwear. The green earth stallion shrugged before him and the group slowly trotted away

"Hm, it's no fun torturing you when you unconscious human. I know you can hear me with those stupid looking ears on your head so I am only going to say this once. I'll give you a couple of minutes to wake up. If you don't your little wee wee goes bye bye. Got bub?" Gilda said with an evil smirk on her face.

…**Twilight's House…**

"Shouldn't we contact Princess Celestia first?" Spike asked as he picked up the scattered books off the ground and replaced them on the bookshelf.

"Good idea Spike. You contact the Princess and I'll go wake up Jean." Twilight said as she quickly trotted upstairs.

"That's not what I meant!" Spike yelled.

"This isn't good, that spell seems dangerous. I must contact the Princess before she uses that spell." Spike said to himself as he dropped the books and ran to the pile of parchments that sat on a table.

…**Near Fluttershy's house…**

Big Macintosh sighed as he slowly trotted towards Fluttershy's house carrying apples in a basket on his back. Sweat began to build over the red stallion's face as Celestia's sun slowly began to rise higher in the sky. Big Macintosh stopped suddenly and used his front hoof to wipe the sweat off of his forehead before it reached his eyes.

_"Big Macintosh, Jean from now on you two are going to avoid each other until you two can settle your differences like proper gentle colts."_ Twilight's voice echoed in his mind.

"Ah don't know how a coward like him manage to get a herd that good. What in Sam 'hill is so attractive about him?" Big Macintosh asked himself. Before he started his walk again, Big Macintosh heard laughing coming from behind him. The red stallion turned around and saw a group of stallions laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"What are they up so early for and why are they laughin?" Macintosh asked himself as he slowly set down the basket of apples and trotted over to the group.

"Wait…who's that?" WiseFre asked pointing a hoof at the red stallion. The green earth stallion quickly smacked his hoof down.

"Don't point at him. That's the red stallion I was talking about." The green earth stallion said.

"The stallion who beat up that human thing?" The grey Pegasus stallion asked taking a step back.

"Yes that's him." The green earth stallion said.

"Who are you stallions talking about?" Big Macintosh asked causing the green earth stallion to jump in fear.

"Uh…no pony…no pony at all." The grey Pegasus stallion said.

"Why didn't we bring hi-UF!" The light blue earth stallion was interrupted by the green earth stallion elbowing him in the stomach.

"What are you stallions doing out so early? Of all the time Ah never seen any of ya up this early." Big Macintosh said as exchanged glances with each of the four stallions.

"No-nothing uh." The green earth stallion paused as he tried to remember the big red stallion's name. Big Macintosh let out an annoyed sigh before he turned his back.

"Never mind, just stay out of trouble ya hear?" Macintosh said as he trotted back to his apple basket. The group of stallions sighed with relief as they galloped towards Ponyville.

"Somethin ain't right with those four." Macintosh said as he stopped and turned around.

"I wonder what they were up to." Macintosh thought to himself before he shrugged it off and went back to his basket of apples

"Better hurry and drop these off to Fluttershy's house." He said to himself as he lifted the basket off the ground on to his back.

…**Somewhere in the middle of Everfree Forest…**

Gilda paced back and forth staring angrily at Jean's body. He was lying face down on the ground slowly breathing in and out dirt. Gilda stopped pacing suddenly and walked over to the human's body.

"Let's see that face of yours that got Dash to fall head over hooves for you." Gilda said using her right claw to push Jean over onto his back. She stared at his face for a second before using her left claw to dust away the dirt from his face.

"Hmmm, ok…not…bad. But I still don't think it would be enough for Dash to throw herself to you. You don't look physically...fit…but." Gilda trailed off as she brought her face closer to Jean's. She slowly closed her eyes as she pressed her beak against his lips. Seconds later she quickly pulled herself away.

"What…What am I doing?...That's it dork your slumber is over!" Gilda said before ripping off Jean's underwear.

"W-…Is that what it looks like?" Gilda asked herself as she reached out her claw and poked at Jean's manhood.

…**Jean's Dream…**

"I've been waiting for someone to find and become a part of me. I've been waiting for you to come here-"

"Jean is something bothering you? You haven't touched your food in over 5 minutes." Jean's mother asked interrupting him.

"N-no nothing's wrong mom…I just…don't feel all to-"

"Mommy what's that?" Jean's little sister asked shaking with fright as she pointed to a purple mare standing next to her. Jean looked over to his right and smiled.

"Took you long enough." Jean said. Twilight smiled.

"It's nice to know you're ok." Twilight said as she trotted over towards him.

"Jean what is this thing?" His father asked as he stared at Twilight in horror.

"She isn't a thing dad. She's one of my future wives." Jean said with a smile unable to believe what he just announced. Twilight put her front hooves on Jean's lap and stared at Jean with a bit of concern.

"Don't worry, I know this is just a dream. When I wake up I'll tell you exactly where I am ok." Jean said. Twilight nodded. Jean leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips. Twilight closed her eyes as they vanished in a flash of white light.

…**Twilight's Bedroom…**

Twilight woke up and hopped out of bed. As she made her way to her bedroom door she overheard Princess Celestia talking to Spike downstairs.

"Good she's here." Twilight said to herself as she magically opened the door and trotted downstairs.

"Wha-what do you mean he's gone? Who took him?" Princess Luna asked with panic in her voice.

"A group of stallions." Twilight said as she hopped off the last step.

"A group of stallions?" Princess Celestia asked. Twilight nodded.

"I also found a book that told me how to use the same spell you used in the hospital to transport me into his dreams so I could-"

"What? Twilight do you know how dangerous that spell is? One wrong move and you could end up stuck in his dream forever. That spell is not for-"

"Sister we can't stay here and lecture. We have to find Jean before something truly bad happenes to him." Luna interrupted magically opening the door. Princess Celestia nodded in agreement.

"We will finish this talk later Twilight. Can you get him to tell us his location?" Celestia asked. Twilight nodded yes.

"Spike, I need you to let the other's know what happened got it?" Twilight asked. Spike nodded yes.

"Shouldn't we wait for them here? I mean we still don't know exactly where he is." Luna said.

"We don't but I think those group of stallions do." Celestia said as she pointed her hoof at the group of stallions who were laughing and talking amongst themselves. Twilight and Luna nodded as they galloped out of the tree house towards the group.

…**Somewhere in the middle of Everfree Forest…**

Gilda slowly worked her claw up and down Jean's manhood. Her face grew red as his manhood became erect under her claw.

"It's so…war-"

"Wh-what? Is that all you stupid horses got?" Jean asked as he slowly sat up causing Gilda to fall back in shock. Jean searched his surroundings before staring at the brown and white Griffin. He let out a long groan as he stood up and stretched.

"Where did those stallions go?" Jean asked. Gilda was too busy staring at his manhood to notice he had asked a question.

"Um…hello?" Jean asked as he bend over so that his face was close to hers. Gilda blinked several times before she slowly backed away from him blushing.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked as he looked himself over.

"What the fuck! Why the hell-Where's my-" Jean stopped talking as soon as he saw his underwear next to his feet on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it.

"What happened to my underwear?" Jean asked still staring at his pair of underwear that was now shredded and covered in dirt. Gilda shook her head and stood up.

"Listen punk, I am the one who…ask the questions here and my first question to you is why does Dash like you so much?" Gilda asked as she slowly walked towards him.

"Wh-what? Don't tell me you're with those faggot stallions." Jean said as he backed away from the griffin.

"Don't make me ask again." The Gilda growled. Jean kept backing away until his back touched a tree.

"Look uhh…bird thing. I- I don't know what you are talking about but-"

"Don't give me that. Tell me what you did to get Rainbow Dash to make her like you so much." Gilda commanded as came closer and closer towards him.

"Ohhh, Rainbow Dash…uh well you see…I…I don't kno-UF!" Jean was interrupted by Gilda punching him in the stomach. He fell to the ground face first holding his stomach.

"What the fuck was that for? I told you I don't know you asshole!" Jean yelled. Gilda rolled him to his back.

"I don't know what you just called me but it sounded like an insult. So I'm going to give you to the count of three to tell me what you did to Rainbow Dash to make her like you. If you don't tell me I will bite off your…thing and use it as a door stop." Gilda said.

"What the hell? You're going to bite off my dick? What the hell are you…part zombie?" Jean asked.

"One!"

"Twilight help me I am stuck in some fucked up forest with a crazy bird creature!" Jean shouted to Twilight mentally.

"Jean I hear you. You must be in Everfree Forest. Don't worry me and the others are on our way." Twilight said to Jean mentally.

"Ok hurry!" Jean shouted mentally to her.

"Jean, just stall whoever your captor is. I think I know where you are." Princess Celestia said to Jean mentally

"How am I going to stall h-" Jean paused and looked at the Griffin

"Two!"

"Wait-wait how about I show you!" Jean shouted. Gilda stopped counting and stared at him for a second.

"What do you mean?" Gilda asked slightly blushing.

"This is going to be more disgusting than having to kiss a necromorph in order to stay alive. I hope this at least buys me some time." Jean said to himself as he slowly sat up and kissed Gilda deeply on the lips. Gilda quickly pulled back and stared at Jean for a second. She then hopped on top of him causing him to fall back.

"So all you had to do was kiss her?" Gilda asked smiling evilly at him.

"Yes" Jean said. Gilda glared at him.

"I mean no…there…was…something else." Jean said.

"Thought so." Gilda said as she aimed his manhood to the outer lips of her pussy with her claw.

"I watched you and Dash do this." Gilda said as she slowly lowered herself on top of him.

"You're not only ugly…you're also creepy just like Paxton Fettel. Twilight please hurry up and save me. I think I'm going to be sick." Jean said to himself.


	28. Chapter 18: Trouble in Paradise part 3

**Author's Note: I am so sorry everypony for making you wait so long. I have been busy with school work and other shit.(gaming) Anyway I want to thank everypony for being patient and stuff. Now before you read this chapter i want you to not get mad at me. I had the rape scene in this part for a reason that you guys will see later on. Please don't write me angry pm's . (I beg of you) To Bomerguy9 don't worry this will be the only time Jean will be in this situation. I want to thank Ancient2Fox for letting me use his ponysona which is Wisefree. And i want thank nobodyreallyimportant and Henry Anthony Courtler for helping me with this part. **

**PS: Shout out to Midknight Hooves for liking my story as well(Don't worry dude i only kinda forgot XP Add me to your friendslist if you can BTW)**

**Sidenotes: Saw a mistake...Metal Gear!**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS LAST PART TO CHAPTER 18 and i'll y'all soon**

**…Ponyville Square…**  
>"We don't know what you're talking about Princess, we swear," the green earth stallion said while still bowing his head. Celestia stared at the earth stallion for a second before turning her attention to Luna and Twilight.<br>"You know, I can tell when you're lying Bubble Shine," Celestia said offhandedly. The green earth stallion's head shot back up and stared at the princess in shock.  
>"Wha- ho- How did you know my name! You should know I hate that name my mo-"<br>"You should know that I hate liars, Bubble Shine," Celestia giggled.

"Yeah, Bubble Shine," Wisefree asked stifling a giggle.

"Can it, yah stupid filly," Bubble yelled at him.

"Why did you ask us if we had anything to do with the humans disappearance if you already kne-"

"I was trying to give you a chance to redeem yourselves and renounce your evil ways, but you didn't," Celestia said as she turned around to face the group; her horn beginning to glow.

"Wait, what are you going to d-" Before Wisefree could finish his sentence, he and the other stallions disappeared in a flash of white light. Twilight stared at the princess in shock.

"Wha- whe- where did you send them?" Twilight asked as she walked closer to Celestia. Luna slowly trotted after her.

"They got an all-expenses paid trip to the Canterlot dungeon," Celestia said.

"Do you know where Jean is?" Luna asked.

"A little…I don't know how, but Bubbles blocked out some of my mind reading, I believe he might've had some help from a particular unicorn stallion. Twilight, I think you may know him."

"What?" Twilight became confused.

"I'll explain later. We need to get to the Everfree forest now," Celestia said with a worried expression.

"What's wrong sister?" Luna asked.

"Come closer to me. I can transport us to Everfree." Celestia commanded.

"Bu-"

"Now you two! We're wasting time here!" Celestia shouted.

**…Somewhere in the middle of Everfree Forest…**  
>Gilda sat still on top of Jean for a moment before she started to bounce herself up and down. Jean could feel himself sliding in and out. He wanted to push her off and run, but was too afraid of the consequences, besides, it did feel kind of good to him.<p>

"I- I might as well give it to her.. .I'll have to make this quick. Hopefully she'll come just as fast as Rainbow Dash and I can go," Jean rationalized as he bucked into her thrusts. Gilda started to moan loudly after a moment of him doing that. Seconds trickled on into minutes as the two continued their act. Jean continued bucking into Gilda every time she lowered her butt onto him.

_'Jean, are you there? Can you hear me?' _Twilight's voice interrupted Jean's train of thought.  
><em>'Ugh, Twilight please hurry…I don't think I can keep this up,' <em>Jean thought back.  
><em>'Keep what up?' <em>Twilight responded, sounding somewhat suspicious. Jean's stopped thrusting into Gilda  
><em>'No- nothing is happening, just hurry up and rescue me,' <em>Jean said to her mentally.  
><em>'Don't worry Jea- wait who's that moaning?' <em>Twilight asked. now she really sounded suspicious. Jean shut his eyes, unable to come up with a believable lie while Gilda continued her relentless pounding.

"Fuck I'm getting close, what do I do?" Jean asked himself as he bit hard into his bottom lip. Gilda slammed into his lap one last time before letting out a loud moan. Jean held her as he began pumping seed into her.

"Oh fuck I-I'm coming inside of her... this won't turn out well," Jean mumbled to himself. Gilda flopped on top of him panting with her eyes closed. Jean released her from his grasp as he looked away.

"Ok...*Huff*...I'll admit...that was good bu-"

"Jean! Can you hear me?" Twilight yelled out loud in the distance. Gilda quickly hopped off of Jean and searched the forest to find the source of the sound. She mumbled something under her breath before returning her attention back to Jean.

"Well looks like your safe for now dork," Gilda grumbled. Jean let out a sigh of relief.  
>"You better not say nothing you stupid human thing. Or else," Gilda growled.<p>

"Or else what?" Jean asked.  
>"I'll find you and bring you to my house and use you as my personal punching bag...and don't think your little pony friends will help. Because they can't. They don't know where I live but I know where you stay. So you better not squeal got it?" Gilda growled. Jean nodded yes as he trembled in fear. Gilda smirked at him as she flew away.<p>

"I feel worse than Beckett," Jean groaned as he slowly sat up.

"Jean!" Twilight shouted.

"Yes? I'm here Twilight!" Jean shouted as he stood up from the ground and brushed the dirt off of him. Seconds later he saw Twilight trotting towards him through the undergrowth.

"Oh thank gawd you're here," Jean said he walked towards her.

"Um... yeah, about that," Twilight said; staring at his manhood.

"Twilight what are yo-" before he finished his sentence he looked down, blushed, and covered himself while chuckling nervously.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Don't worry Jean, I've seen it before," Twilight said.

"Seen what?" Luna asked as she and Celestia trotted into view from behind a tree.

"Twilight did you fin- Oh my," Celestia gasped as she turned away blushing. Luna stared at him, saying nothing.

**...Apple Families House...**

"What do you mean he's gone?" AppleJack asked in shock. Applebloom trotted out the front door past AppleJack and threw her front hooves around Spike's neck. AppleJack cleared her throat in protest.

"Come on sis i was just gonn-"

"I know exactly what you were gonna do and you two are too young fer any of that. Spike tell me who's got Jean?" AppleJack growled. Applebloom frowned as she let go of Spike's neck.

"A group of stallions... I think," Spike said, scratching the back of his head.

"You think?" Applejack asked. Spike shrugged while Applejack sighed.

"Iffen you don't know anythin, then why are ya here?" AppleJack asked, sounding annoyed.

"Twilight told me to tell you and the rest of Jean's herd about what happened," Spike said.

"Where did Twilight head off to?" AppleJack asked. Spike shrugged again. AppleJack groaned in frustration.

**...Open grass field...**

"Well this will be embarrassing. Because of that damn bird thing i have to walk back into town wearing nothing but a fucking smile. I hope that fucking bird lion thingy gets eaten by a barnacle in a cave." Jean thought to himself.

_'There's nothing to be embarrassed about Jean. We don't wear clothes all the time,'_Twilight said to Jean mentally. Jean smiled at her. "By the way Jean who was it that had you trapped over there?" Twilight asked out loud.

"Uh…I don't remember." Jean said nervously. Celestia raised her eyebrow and stared at him.

"Twilight said there was somepony moaning in the backgro-"

"It was me imitating... a girl," Jean said, interrupting Celestia and trying to change the subject.

"A… girl?" Luna asked.

_'Jean, you're hiding something and we can both tell,'_both Twilight and Celestia said to Jean mentally.

"Hey uh Luna how about we spend some quality time together," Jean said as he stopped walking and turned around to face her. She smiled at him and nodded yes.

"Wait, don't you need your clothes first?" Twilight asked.

"I would but I don't want to walk around Ponyville without clothes," Jean said.

"Oops, I forgot I can transport us over there," Celestia said giggling to herself.

**...Ponyville Hospital...**

Midnight Star slowly opened his eyes; his vision still blurry from the kick Jean gave him to his face earlier. He groaned as he slowly sat himself up.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked drowsily. He then used his front left hoof to rub his eyes.

"You were knocked out by that human thing," The pegasus stallion said as he trotted to the unicorn stallion's bedside. Midnight Star snorted in anger as he rolled himself out of bed. The pegasus stallion took a few steps back.

"Whoa slow dow-"

"Where are the others?" Midnight Star asked as he trotted in place.

"I heard them outside not to long ag-"

"And? why are they not in here?" Midnight Star yelled. The pegasus could hear the anger in his voice. He backed away afraid of what he might do.

"I-I don't know. When i saw that Princess Celestia was asking them a question I-"

"I get it. You ran away. Am I right?" Midnight Star asked as he turned to the hospital window.

"Yeah." The pegasus said.

"Well if Celestia was talking to them... than that means she knows. Were there any guards with her?" Midnight Star asked as he turned to face the pegasus.

"I-i remember s-seeing her sister and a purple mare with her a-a-as well," the pegasus stuttered. Midnight Stare snorted again before he turned away from him and walked to the window. Midnight closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He held for a minute before letting out a long sigh. He then opened his eyes and stared at the light blue flawless sky.

"I'll get you... you whatever you are," he said to himself.

**...Twilight's living room...**

Twilight, Jean, Celestia, and Luna reappeared in Twilight's house in a flash of white light.

"Let me go get my clothes real quick Luna," Jean said as he ran upstairs. Twilight turned to Celestia.

"What should we do?" Twilight asked.

"Well we can't really force him to tell us what happened. Maybe he needs some time to relax with my sister first," Celestia said. Luna blushed at that. "I didn't mean in that way Luna. Promise me you won't mate with him," Celestia said sternly.

Luna sighed. "I promise sis," she said as she stared at the ground. Celestia turned to Twilight.

"And that goes for you to Twilight no more mating until after he is turned into a stallion," Celestia said. Twilight nodded her ascent, is somewhat reluctantly

"Maybe I should follow my own rule to," Celestia thought to herself as she bit her lip.

**...Twilight's Bedroom...**

"Let's just forget what the fuck just happened to me earlier," Jean said to himself as he quickly slipped on his tuxedo. "Just forget the fact that I was raped by that... thing," he said to himself as he slipped on his shoes.

_'Hahaha!' _A girls voice echoed in his head.

"No! Don't you come back, memories. Stop it!" Jean yelled to himself.

"Jean is everything all right up there?" Twilight called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for the lag," Jean said as he ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Luna smiled as he hoped off the last step.

"Okay, let's go." Jean said as he forced a smile.

"So, will he be spending the night with her?" Twilight asked Celestia.

"He can but they will be sleeping in separate rooms. I'll make sure of it," Celestia said before he cleared her throat.

"Well... that's ok, I guess. So where do you want to go, Luna?" Jean asked as he sat down on the floor. Luna trotted closer to him.

"Well if it's alright with my sister. I wanted to show you around Canterlot," Luna said with a smile. Celestia smiled and nodded yes.

"I'll leave you two alone. I have work to attend to. Remember you two, no mating," Celestia said before she disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Well, I'll see ya later Twilight," Jean said as he stood up. Twilight smiled at him.

"Be safe you two and Jean, we will talk later okay?" Twilight asked. Luna and Twilight nodded yes before they both disappeared.

"I guess I'll go to Sugar Cube Corner to have breakfast with Pinkie." Twilight said before she walked out her door.

**...Ponyville Hospital...**

Midnight Star stared at Twilight through the window as she trotted down Ponyville. He let out a long sigh as he continued watching her from his window.

"She's alone. This is my chance to win her back." Midnight said aloud as he galloped to the door.

"Wait, you should stay here and re-"

"No! I can't miss my chance with Twilight...not again. It took me years to find her again." Midnight Star said before he magically opened the door and galloped through it. The pegasus sighed as he flew after him.


	29. Chapter 19: With ponies like these

**Author's Note: Well here we are another chapter. I want to thank everypony for reading up until this point and I want to apologize if my last chapter was a little…bland. Anyway we see that Midnight Star has made his move on Twilight...could he actually succeed? To bomerguy9, please calm down. Thanks for defending my story but remember, I don't take negative reviews to heart. (And please remember to love and tolerate others opinions Please?) I actually use them to find ways to improve my story (if they are detailed). I want to give a shout out to freerider2901 for giving me some help (FOR FREE BTW THANKS!) I want to thank everypony else for giving me so much positive reviews and I want to thank all the other ponies who didn't give me positive reviews but still took the time to read my work before coming to a conclusion. Don't worry guy's I will do a time warp later on because I know some of you can't wait to see Jean's sister arrive and things like that. Right now I am working on the next chapter right now so I can upload it by Thursday (I wanted to release two chapters before my time consuming classes start). **

**As always Everypony Enjoy this Chapter. Chapter 20 coming up Thursday!**

**PS. Next chapter I will explain the stages of a herd marriage. Also if you have an ideas I would love to hear them. **

…**6 hours later at Sugar Cube Corner…**

Twilight stared deeply at her donut that lay on a napkin in front of her. She let out a sigh as she magically brought the donut to her mouth.

"HEY TWILIGHT! WHAT'S WRONG?" Pinkie yelled causing her to magically launch the donut to the ceiling.

"Hey Twilight, you know you're supposed to eat the donut right? Not throw them on th-"

"Pinkie, you made me do that!" Twilight yelled as she turned to face a smiling Pinkie Pie who was standing behind her.

"No I didn't. I can't do magic. Everypony knows Earth ponies can't do magic…or can they?" Pinkie said with a somewhat confused look on her face. Twilight rolled her eyes in anger and turned away from her. She then let out another sigh.

"What's wrong Twilight you've been going 'Sigh' for 6 hours?" Pinkie asked as she sat down next to her. Twilight slowly placed her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it Pinkie." Twilight said sadly. Pinkie frowned for second before an idea popped into her head.

"Is it because Jean is with somepony else right now?" Pinkie asked as a smile slowly formed on her face. Twilight opened her eyes and blushed as she shook her head no.

"Yes it is! I knew it! You can't stand having to share him right?" Pinkie asked as she hopped up and down.

"Pinkie, keep your voice down you're attracting too much attention." Twilight said in a whisper as Mrs. Cake stared at them from behind the counter.

…**Outside Sugar Cube Corner…**

"Um, Midnight? You've been pacing back and forth like that for three hours. Are you ever going to go in there and talk to her?" The pegasus asked. Midnight was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that his friend asked him a question.

"Midnight!" The Pegasus yelled.

"What the hay do you want?" Midnight yelled back.

"Go in there and talk to her. This could be your only chance to talk to her." The Pegasus said. Midnight Star opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. He let out a sigh as he slowly trotted to the front door of Sugar Cube Corner.

…**Canterlot Dungeon…**

"She knew my name! How the buck did she know my name?" Bubble Shine mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth. Wisefree giggled to himself at the sight of this.

"You guys could you focus. We have to get out of here before the Princess returns to punis-"

"How in the hay do you expect us to escape Canterlot Dungeon? Huh? These bars are-are bucking solid steel!" Bubble Shine yelled interrupting the grey Pegasus stallion.

"Calm down filly…I mean Bubbles." Wisefree giggled.

"Shut up you…you filly!" Bubble Shine yelled

"Calm down buttercup, I was just playing around. Here let me transport us out of here so you can get some fresh air." Wisefree said holding out his hoof.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me you could've got us out of here this whole time? We sat in this dungeon for 6 bucking hours!" Bubble Shine yelled at the top of his lunges. Wisefree shrugged.

"You never as-"

"Hey guys look what I made." Another stallion said as he presented his figure to the group.

"I-is that made of bar soap?" The grey pegasus stallion asked. The blue earth stallion shook his head yes.

"Where the hay did you get bar soap from?" Bubble Shine asked.

"Wisefree used his magic to transport it here and gave it to me." The blue earth stallion said. Bubble Shine's left eye twitched as he grinded his teeth in anger. He slowly turned his attention back to Wisefree.

"Get…us…the buck…out of here before I KILL YOU!" Bubbles shouted.

…**Canterlot Town Square…**

Jean and Luna slowly walked through crowds of ponies side by side. Many of ponies stopped and stared at Jean trying to figure out what he was but Jean was too busy admiring the big buildings of Canterlot to care.

"Wow Luna, this place is so cool. It's like I stepped into a Zelda game except with ponies…and I don't have to watch out for a fucking elf running around breaking pots." Jean said. Luna smiled at him as she rubbed her face against the side of his stomach.

"Jean?" Luna asked.

"Yes?"

"I was so worried about you back there." Luna said as she looked up to him.

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked in confusion.

"When you were kidnapped by those stallions, I so worried about you." Luna said. Jean suddenly stopped walking and looked down at her.

"Yeah…let's not talk about that. Ever again." Jean said.

"But we were worried about your safety and you never told us who was keeping you in the forest." Luna said. Jean could see the worry in her eyes.

"I-it was nobody." Jean said as he searched his mind for a way to change the subject.

"But your clothes were-"

"Hey is that a restaurant? Boy I'm starving…let's go in there for something to eat…or something." Jean said as he began to sweat. Luna took notice of this and let out a long sigh.

"Jean, hold my hoof." Luna commanded.

"Wh-what for?" He asked.

"Just do it for me…Please?" Luna begged. Jean let out a sigh as he crouched down and took her waiting hoof into his hand. They suddenly disappeared in a flash causing everypony to stop and stare in awe.

…**Luna's Room, Celestia Castle…**

The two reappeared in a flash of white light. Jean looked around in confusion as he stood up. He walked a few feet away from her as he admired the many paintings she had hung up in her room.

"Whoa, nice room you got here. " Jean said.

"Jean, I brought us here because I wanted to talk to you in private." Luna said as she trotted over to her bed.

"_Why doesn't she just drop it? Gawd she's worse than my mom."_ Jean said to himself.

"Listen Luna I know you're worried but I-I just don't want to-"

"Jean you can't keep this to yourself. It's not healthy." Luna said as she motioned him to sit on the bed next to her. He sighed as he slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. Luna scooted closer to him and placed a hoof on his lap.

"Please Jean, just tell me what happened." Luna said as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"_That's just fucking fantastic. She wants me to relive the horrors I went through not too long ago. I was trying to forget about it…I wish that bird thing could've raped me while I was asleep so that I can have the pleasure of not knowing what happened…But then again Beckett ended up knowing somehow." Jean thought to himself_

…**Sugar Cube Corner…**

Before Twilight could say another word to Pinkie Pie, the front door magically opened. Pinkie turned and stared at Midnight Star as he slowly trotted inside.

"Hi, welcome to Sugar Cube Cor-"

"Yeah, yeah I know what this place is. I can read." Midnight Star interrupted as he trotted over to where Twilight was. Twilight slowly lifted her head off the table and stared at the black unicorn stallion in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"You know you don't have to be so ru-"

"Twilight, don't you remember me?" Midnight Star asked. Twilight tilt her head to the side.

"No, I don't." Twilight said in irritation.

"It's me…Midnight Star. You know from Magic Kindergarten? You first colt friend?" Midnight Star asked worriedly. He trotted close to her and wrapped his hooves around the back of her neck.

"I-I remember you…but wha-what are you doing here?" Twilight asked as she slowly pushed him off of her. Midnight Star sighed in disappointment.

"I-I found out about you moving to Ponyville not too long ago and decided to drop on by. How are you?" He asked as he forced a smile.

"Wow Twilight, you never told me you had a colt friend back when you were a filly," Pinkie said as she hopped up and down.

"Who was a meanine frownie pants." Pinkie added before she hopped away frowning. Midnight Star glared at her as she hopped away.

"She is right you know. Colt friend or not, that was mean what you said to her back there." Twilight said frowning at the black unicorn stallion.

"Sorry about that, I was taken aback by your beauty." Midnight Star said. Twilight turned her head away blushing.

"Th-thanks. You-you're not bad yourself." Twilight stammered.

"_Hahaha! I got her to blush just like I did back then. I can win her back from the freak." _Midnight Star thought to himself.

"He isn't as cute as Jeanie is." Pinkie Squealed as she hopped out of the kitchen balancing a tray of cupcakes on her back. Midnight glared at her again as she hopped over to them.

"So, who's this Jean?" Midnight Star asked as he forced another smile.

"He's my future husband." Twilight said dreamily.

"He knows how to use his fun stick. He made me pop the first time we did it." Pinkie said as she placed the tray of cupcakes on the table in front of them. Midnight Star growled in anger.

"Ah, I think I remember now about Jean. He's that human thing that arrived here not too long ago. Don't you think you are rushing into things? I mean usually a young mare such as you would take some time to know about their mate before talking about marriage." Midnight Star said. Twilight turned to face him.

"I-I"

"Don't listen to him Twilight. There are a bunch of stallions who ask the mares they just met not too long ago to join their herd plus we haven't gone through the last stage of marriage yet." Pinkie said. Midnight Star rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"The last stage? Oh Celestia how could I forget to ask Rarity about the stages of marriage." Twilight asked herself.

"You don't have to. There's a book about it in you library in the M section." Pinkie said.

"Oh, excuse me for a second Midnight I have-"

"Why don't I just come with you? So we can catch up on old time." Midnight Star asked.

"I'll come to just to make sure meanie face doesn't try anything." Pinkie insisted.

…**Somewhere in the middle of Everfree Forest…**

"What the hay do you mean they got her?" Bubble Shine asked in confusion. Gilda turned her head away trying to hide her blush.

"Those ponies somehow found their way into Ever-"

"Wait, you could've taken Jean with you? Why didn't you take him with you?" Wisefree asked as he trotted slowly towards her.

"Forget that, did you beat him up and tell him not to marry those mares?" The grey Pegasus asked. Gilda's face turned red as she remembered her time with Jean.

"Ye-yeah, I made sure that dork thinks twice about marrying anypony." Gilda lied as she turned away from the group. Bubble Shine scratched his head as he trotted closer towards her. He then stretched out his hoof and tapped her lightly on her back.

"What?" Gilda yelled as she quickly turned to face him. The group stallions gasped as they stared at her red face.

"Why are you blushing like that?" Bubble Shine asked.

"I ain't blushing…I'm just sick." Gilda said as she scratched the back of her head. Wisefree stared at her for a minute before an idea popped into his head.

"I wonder what kind of torture a lonely female griffin would put upon her helpless male prey…alone in Everfree forest." Wisefree said with an evil smile. Gilda stared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean dweeb?" Gilda asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, I'm just saying…we all get tired of using our hooves to pleasure ourselves…or in this case claws and-"

"Are you trying to say that I mated with th-that dork!" Gilda yelled as she pushed past Bubble Shine and stood in front of Wisefree. He smiled at her and turned away.

"You said it no-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Wisefree stop accusing her of things she would never do. Remember she's a filly fiddler. She wouldn't want to touch him. Now listen up everypony, I have another plan just in case something like this was to happen. Gilda, we are going to need your help this time." Bubble Shine said as he stood in between them.

…**Luna's room, Celestia's Castle…**

Jean wanted to get up and leave but he knew it would hurt her feelings.

"I-I just can't tell you Luna." Jean said. Luna slowly moved hoof up his thigh until it reached his manhood. Luna quickly retracted her hoof after she remembered the promise she gave to her sister.

"Listen Jean, I like you a lot and I had such a good time with you so far but…I can't stand not knowing what went on at Everfree." Luna said as she slowly brought her face towards his.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody else." Jean said. Luna nodded as she backed away. Jean took in a deep breath and exhaled seconds later.

…**Outside of Luna's room…**

"I know this is wrong but I must know the criminal who was involved in this." Celestia said to herself as she peaked through the small crack of Luna's door.


	30. Chapter 20: Who needs anything

**Author's Note: Well here it is chapter 20. 10 more chapters to go before I disappear into that good night…only for a week or two…unless you guys say nay and demand the second half of A Twist in Fate…then I have to work over time. I decided to not make y'all wait and give you this chapter now because…I felt like it. BTW if you guys are offended by me using the words Fagget or Gay, I am sorry and I will find another word to use in place of them.(or try to) I do not want to offend anypony because it's not nice and it's not love or tolerance. (yes, you may not see it in this story but I apply the messages given in MLP: FIM to my life…I know I know it sounds stupid…but there's no harm in trying right?) Anyway shout outs to Henry Anthony Courtler and Lucius Seneca for helping me and giving me ideas. **

**As always Everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…AND HEY IF EVERYTHING GOES GOOD CHAPTER 21 WILL BE RELEASED IN 2 DAYS (I SHALL WORK THROUGH MY BIRTHDAY JUST FOR YOU GUYS!)**

**...Luna's Room, Celestia's Castle…**

"You have to swear on the creed of assassins first before I tell you." Jean said as he held out his hand. Luna tilted her head in confusion.

"The creed of assassins?" Luna asked.

"Yes, and if you break it, then you and I will desynchronize and then you will have to start the level all over again." Jean said still holding out his hand. Luna still confused, slowly raised her hoof and placed it into to his hand.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but if it gets you to open up to me. Then I swear on the creed of assassins." Luna said with a smile. Jean smiled back as he shook her hoof he slowly let it go seconds later.

"Ok, well what happened earlier was that this bird creature thing-." Jean paused and stared at the ground

"You mean a griffin?" Luna asked.

"Wait, that's a griffin? I thought they're supposed to have the head of lion like in Harry Potter." Jean said as he scratched the bottom of chin.

"Harry Potter?" Luna asked in confusion.  
>"Never mind." Jean said<br>"So what did this griffin do to you?" Luna asked as she placed her hoof on his lap.  
>"Sh-she made me do this with her." Jean held his left hand in a fist. He then poked through the opening on the side of his fist with his index finger. Luna stared at the display for a second.<br>"I'm not following what you are trying to say." Luna said  
>"She forced my hot dog...into her bun." Jean said in a low voice.<br>"What's a hot dog?" Luna asked. Jean slapped his hand on his head.  
>"Sh-she...she."<br>"She what?"  
>"She...raped me." Jean said as he turned his head away. Luna jumped back in shock unable to believe what she just heard.<p>

" Yeah it was horrible she smelled like fish and ass. It was worse than hearing a 10 year old try to talk trash on xboxlive." Jean said as he fell backwards on Luna's bed. Luna bit hard into her lip as she looked him over. Her eyes stopped at the zipper of his pants.

"I-I see." Luna mumbled as she turned around and climbed on top of him. Before Jean could let out a gasp, Luna kissed him deeply on the lips as she lowered her butt onto him. Jean wrapped his arms around her back as Luna began to rub her marehood against his manhood. Luna broke the kiss seconds later as she gasped for air. Luna smiled at him as she lowered her head to the side of his face.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but I know away to help you forget." Luna whispered into Jean's ear. Before he could respond, Luna's door creaked open causing the two to flinch. Celestia slowly trotted in the room staring angrily at the couple.

"Luna, what did you promise me a while ago?" Celestia asked as she trotted to the bedside. Luna quickly hopped off of Jean and stared embarrassed at her. Jean slowly sat up and looked at Luna then at Celestia.

"I'm sorry sister…it's just…I never been with a stallion before and-"

"Luna I understand but you have to remember that you can get pregnant by him and giving birth to a hybrid is very dangerous." Celestia said.

"Don't worry Celestia, I'm way too hungry to do anything right now." Jean said.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Jean I forgot t-"

"Don't worry Luna; Jean can eat while he's here. Besides I doubt any of those restaurants serve any food he can eat." Celestia said with a smile as she trotted out the door.

"I will have my cooks prepare us something but until then you two follow me." Celestia said

**…Twilight's House, Ponyville…**

"Here it is." Twilight said as she magically pulled out a large black book. Midnight Star trotted towards Twilight but was stopped by Pinkie Pie who stood in front of him.

"Not today meanie!" Pinkie yelled.

"Oh hay, how am I supposed to get close to Twilight with this stupid pink mare around?" Midnight Star thought to himself. Twilight flipped to the pages of the book before stopping suddenly.

"Ah-ha here it is. The stages of herd marriages." Twilight said aloud.

"It says here the first stage is announcing the stallion the mare wishes to be with to the leader of the town. This would be MayorMare in our case. The leader then takes record of this and sends it to the princess who will keep it…The princess can make changes to this upon the request of the mare until the last stage of the herd marriage is complete. The second stage is the parent's acceptance of the stallion the mare wishes to marry. If for any reason the parents of the mare don't want their daughter to marry this stallion, they may ask the princess to erase the mares name off the records. The third and final stage is the maturity test; each mare within the herd will be given a foal doll that they must take care of. The stallion and the mares within herd must take care of these dolls as if it were their own. If the stallion or mare fails to take care of these dolls, the herd will not be allowed to marry. " Twilight magically levitated the book on to the floor.

"I think we can pass these stages Pinkie Pie. All we need to do is work together as a team." Twilight said with a smile. Midnight Star snorted as he shook his head.

"That human thing isn't as mature as you think Twilight. In fact, he still acts like a bucking colt." Midnight Star said as he pushed Pinkie Pie away.

"Don't you want a mature stallion that is mature, kind, and handsome?" Midnight continued as he stroked his mane with his hoof.

"What stallion are you talking about?" Pinkie asked as she jumped in front of him.

"The stallion I am talking about is me." Midnight Star growled.

"What, that's impossible because the only thing I see an ugly filly that tries to act like a stallion." Pinkie said. Twilight stifled a giggle as Midnight Star glared angrily at Pinkie.

"That's your opinion, not hers. Anyway, Twilight take this into consideration before you get yourself in a doomed relationship with your friends. Jean isn't the intellectual type, it seems to me the only thing he is good at is mating and eating. He may seem nice at first but watch him during stage 3. He will crumble like a cookie under a hoof." Midnight Star said.

"Ho-how do you know this?" Twilight asked.

"I've seen many stallions like him. They just fold like parchments when it comes time for them to act like mature and responsible stallions." Midnight Star said as he pushed Pinkie away again. She tripped on a book and fell onto her back.

"I know the pink one is part of your circle of friends. I also know that you want to be in this relationship with him because he can do…whatever it is that got you infatuated with him but think long term. Do you really know him? Do you-Uf!" Midnight Star was interrupted by Pinkie Pie kicking him in the face. Midnight Star falls to the ground unconscious,

"Why did you-"

"You saw for yourself Twilight. He pushed me away twice which isn't what a nice stallion should do to a mare like me. I mean come on do you really call that being a nice stallion. Nope that's being a mean rude stupid stallion. Not to mention he's rude." Pinkie said as she pushed him to the door using her front hooves.

"Bu-but what if he's right?" Twilight asked as she magically opened the door.

"What if he's not right?" Pinkie asked as she kicked Midnight Star out the door.

**…Dining room, Princess Celestia's Castle…**

"So then this noob thought I was in the bunker so he fired an RPG missile. Unfortunately he tagged somebody else which brought the score 7400 to 7400 but luckily for my team I was in the second bunker which was closer to the cliff. I aimed my sniper rifle up at that fucktard and shot his dumbass in the head for the game winner. It was so fucking epic." Jean said before he began laughing.

"Fucking?" Luna asked.

"Oh that word…don't worry about it." Jean said.

"So anyway that wasn't the funny part. So the game is over right and we are just sitting there in the lobby. The guy I killed for the game winner started bitching about how I was camping in the bunkers all game. Which wasn't true. I've been running all around the Iraq map killing the fuck out of those wanna be MLG fags. So you know what I told him? I said to him go suck a cock you lying bitch and right after i said that he left the lobby." Jean continued before he began laughing even harder. Luna sat there confused.

"Um, what's a cock and why did you tell him to go suck one?" Luna asked. Jean stopped laughing and stared at her.

"Um, nevermind. Just forget about." Jean said as he stifled a giggle.

"What's with all the laughing?" Celestia asked as she walked in the dining room with a smile.

"Sister do you know what a cock is?" Luna asked scratching her head with her hoof.

"Another name for a roster." Celestia said as she seated herself down on the opposite of Jean.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Jean said stifling another giggle.

**...Outside of Everfree Forest...**

"Wait, wait. So we are going to kidnap this thing again? Are you stupi-"

"We aren't gonna kidnap him. I am. You all are going to distract everypony else. Starting with you Gilda you are going to distract Rainbow Dash." Bubble Shine said as he rubbed his front hooves together.

"Distract Rainbow Dash? How?" Gilda asked tilting her head in confusion.

"By apologizing to her and then mate with her or something we just need you to distract her." Bubble Shine said.

"Why her first?" Gilda asked

"We have to start with somepony and that pony will be the tough one." Bubble Shine said.

"We don't even know where Jean is. How are we going to execute this plan of yours?" Wisefree asked.

"Don't worry about that. Now listen up closely because i don't like repeating myself." Bubble Shine said as he motioned for everypony to huddle around him.

**...Twilight's House, Ponyville...**

Twilight sat and stared at the door thinking about what Midnight Star said.

"What if he is right? I don't really know Jean however...I know Midnight Star like the back of my hoof." Twilight thought to herself as she stood up and trotted towards the door.

"Twilight where are you goi-"

"Even though he is a bit of a jerk, we can't just leave him out there. He may have a concussion." Twilight said as she magically opened the door. Pinkie thought for a minute.

"Well, you're right...i guess. I'll hel-"

"Don't worry about that Pinkie. I can handle this on my own. Besides don't you have to help Mrs. Cake bake a huge order today?" Twilight asked.

"Oh my gosh your right. Don't believe anything that stallion tells you." Pinkie said as she dashed out the front door.

**...6 hours later. Ponyville Hospital...**

Midnight Star slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea where he was nor did he remember what happened before he got there. He slowly sat up in the hospital bed and searched the room for answers. His eyes stopped at a purple mare who was resting her head on the edge of his hospital bed. He stared at her for awhile before he remembered who she was.

"Twilight?" He called out to the mare. She slowly lifted her head off the side of the bed and looked up to Midnight Star. They stared deeply at each other before Twilight shook her head and turned away from him. Midnight let out a groan as he slowly slid himself out of bed. Twilight heard his hooves hit the hospital floor and quickly turned around.

"You shouldn't try standing up Midnight. You took a nasty blow to the head." Twilight said as he slowly trotted towards her.

"Wh-what happened?" Midnight asked before he fell to the ground stomach first. She quickly ran towards him before she magically levitated back on his hooves. Midnight Star stared at Twilight and smiled.

"Thanks." He said. Before Twilight could say a word Midnight Star lunged at her and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Twilight moaned into his mouth before pulling away seconds later.

"What are you-" Twilight was interrupted again by Midnight Star's kiss but this time Twilight didn't fight it.

**...Guest Room, Princess Celestia's Castle...**

Jean sat up in the guest bed staring out the window.

"Of all the places to get raped in, this place would be last on my list. I mean come on, the way this land looks, it looks like it could be part of PeeWee's play house or some shit like that...and by a griffin to? I would rather that thing slowly tare me apart limb from limb while it sang various songs released from Back Street Boys and Big Time Rush." He thought to himself.

"I'll tell you what. That griffin just made herself a very powerful enemy. I promise the next time I see that thing I will knock it out chop off it's head and find away to sell it to KFC. Knowing them they probably use every part of her...Oh gawd and Celesita said that it's possible for two different species to mate and have children...fuck that. If she comes back holding a deformed creature baby that somewhat looks like me, I'll kill them both and sell them both to KFC somehow...or maybe i can cage both of them somehow and sell them to a zoo...yeah an-" Jean's train of thought was interrupted by sudden unknown feeling.

"I...feel a tremor in the force for some reason but why?" He asked himself as he slowly got out of bed.

"Something isn't...right." Jean said himself as he rubbed his forehead. Seconds later the bedroom door creaked open.


	31. Chapter 21: Evil a hoof

**Authors Note: Now before everypony becomes upset with me I want you to know that at some point I was going to have Jean in a negative situation involving a man. Please don't be mad at me for writing this…scene in my story. I promise that this will be the only time I will have something like this happen to Jean. This is a work of fiction and I am merly hear just to write a story. If you hate me after this…I understand. I'll also understand if you give me negative reviews and or negative pm's. But always remember I will reply to any ponies review with kindness and understanding and I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways. Once again this chapter will be the only chapter Jean gets put in this situation. Now as for the birthday thank you but I seem to have mislead you guys. When I said I shall work through my birthday to get his chapter done…I was referring to the 10th of February. I am sorry for the mix up but thanks again for your birthday wishes**

**As always everypony…Enjoy this chapter and I'll see y'all nest Thursday.**

***hides behind a rock***

**…Guest Room, Princess Celestia's Castle…**

Jean quickly turned around as he watched the door creak open.

"Jean…are you awake?" Luna whispered as she slowly trotted into the room. Jean could barely make her face out in the darkness.

"Lu-Luna is that you? What are you doing I thought you had to raise the moon using your god like powers." Jean said as he slowly made his way towards her. Luna bit her lip as he kneeled down in front of her.

"I-I want to apologize for what I did earlier. I-I-"

"What are you apologizing for? It helped me forget that I got…let's not talk about it but if you don't mind. I would like to continue." Jean said as he moved his face in closer to hers. Luna slowly closed her eyes as their lips met one another. Seconds later Jean's body began to glow, causing them both to jump away from each other.

"Sorry, the whole glowing thing every time I kiss a unicorn is still kinda new to me." Jean said with a smile.

"It's ok…shall we continue this on the bed?" Luna asked. Jean nodded yes.

…Ponyville Hospital…

"I know we just met Jean…but I love you." Her voice echoed in her mind causing her to pull away from Midnight Star.

"I love you to."

Twilight backed away from Midnight Star as a tear fell from her eye.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Midnight Star asked as he slowly approached her. She turned her head away without saying a word.

"I-I can't do it Midnight Star I-I love Jean. I can't just forget about him." Twilight said as she trotted towards the door. Midnight snorted as his memories of Jean slowly came back to him.

"Twilight, listen to me. Jean isn't good enough for you. He's not even the same species as you. I doubt that joker even knows what a book is and you and I both know that you don't want to be in a herd marriage with some…thing you just met. I truly love you Twilight. I loved you since we first talked to each other back in Magic Kindergarten. Jean on the other hand is just after…your marehood." Midnight Star said. Twilight paused in front of the door.

"Please Twilight, don't leave me again." Midnight Star pleaded.

Twilight closed her eyes as she remembered Jean's smiling face.

"I-I don't know…I already made a promise, Midnight…and I like you but..." Twilight slowly turned around. Midnight trotted close to her and kissed her deeply on the mouth once again. Twilight moaned into his mouth. Twilight pushed him away.

"Just forget about that jerk." Midnight said. Twilight stared at him again before turning away.

**…Guest Room, Princess Celestia's Castle…**

Luna moaned into Jean's mouth as he massaged her flanks with his hands. Minutes later Luna pulled away gasping for air.

"You wouldn't mind…if I take these off would you?" Luna asked as she moved her hoof to the zipper of his pants. Jean shook his head no. Luna smiled as she repositioned herself so that her head was at his lap. She used her magic to unbutton his pants and slowly slid them off of his waist. Jean's cock flopped out semi-erect. Luna blushed as she slowly opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Just before her tongue reached the tip of his cock, the bedroom door creaked opened again. Celestia trotted in and magically turned on the lights. Luna jumped off the bed and landed stomach first on the floor.

"Hey sister wh-what are you doing up?" Luna asked as she slowly picked herself up off the ground. Celestia shook her head. Before Jean could say another word a wave of depression swept through him.

"What the fuck is going on? Am I turning emo?" Jean asked himself as he rubbed his forehead.

"Luna…would you mind taking a walk with me? We need to talk." Celestia said as she turned to the door. Luna sighed as she looked back at Jean who was staring blankly at the ground.

"Jean is something the matter?" Luna asked him mentally.

"No-nothing. I'm sorry I got you into thi-"

"No apologize Jean. Maybe later we can…finish." Luna said. Jean smiled as she trotted out the door.

"Goodnight Jean." She said aloud.

"Goodnight." He said. Luna magically closed the door behind her. Jean slowly rolled out of bed and searched the ground for his pants.

"I-I don't know what to do? I like him…I known for a long time but…I love Jean." Twilight's voice echoed in his mind causing him to stop what he was doing.

"Twilight is that you?" Jean asked her mentally.

…Ponyville, Hospital…

"J-Jean?" Twilight asked mentally.

"Yes it's me. I heard your vo-"

"It was nothing Jean…nothing." She interrupted as she turned to face the door and magically opened it.

"Twilight where are yo-" Midnight Star was cut off by the door slamming shut in his face.

"Twilight is everythin-"

"Jean, do you love me?" Twilight asked him mentally as she trotted down the hall.

"Twilight why ar-"

"Just answer me."

"Yes, yes I do."

"I-I want you to say it."

"Say wha-"

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love you, Twilight. I really do but why are you asking me say this now to you?" Jean asked

"Don't ask me any more questions Jean. Just know that I…love you too." Twilight said as she trotted out the Ponyville Hospital exit out into the dark night.

…Guest Room…

Jean stared blankly at the wall waiting for Twilight to say another word. After twenty minutes of silence passed he quickly put on his pants and rushed to the door.

"I have to talk to her in person. She sounds like she's in trouble." Jean said to himself. When he opened the door he was met with a guard pony blocking his exit.

"Excuse me I have t-"

"Princess Celestia's orders. No pony leaves and no pony enters the guest bedroom until sun rise." The guard pony said.

"Well, you see since I am not a pony an-"

"Until further notice from the princess you are considered by me to be a pony." The guard pony interrupted.

"Aww fuck it all. This asshole won't let me through. Wait a tick…I know what will get him to move." Jean said to himself.

"Behold, Princess Celestia. All bow before her majesty!" Jean yelled before bowing down. The guard pony quickly turned and bowed. Jean jumped over the guard and began running down the hall. The guard quickly took notice of this and chased after him.

"Come back here!" The guard yelled.

Jean turned his head "Nope, fuck you." He said. Seconds later he turned his head and stopped. There was another guard pony standing in the middle of the hall, preventing him from going any farther.

"Awww shit." Jean said aloud as he skidded to a halt.

**…Twilight's House…**

Twilight paced the floor thinking to herself. Her books that were pulled out earlier still remained on ground.

"I-I kissed another stallion. Does that mean I'm a….no no no, I didn't do anything else but kiss him. It was a mistake I made…but it won't happen again." She said to herself.

"Hey Twilight, what's got you all flustered?" Spike asked causing her to jump in terror.

"Sp-Spike how long have you been here and where were you earlier?" Twilight asked as she gathered herself off the ground.

"Well I was at Applejacks house talking wit-"

"Nevermind, could you please help me put all these books away." Twilight interrupted. Spike snorted as he got on his knees and began picking up books.

…Ponyville Hospital…

"What does she see in that immature jerk? I just don't get it. The Twilight I knew would've never hung out with an idiot let alone date one." Midnight Star said to himself as he paced the hospital floor back and forth.

"There could be a chance that he's enchanted. I mean there's no way a thing like that just suddenly appears in Equestria and attracts all those mares to him without the use of magic." Wisefree said. Midnight Star quickly turned around.

"Wisefree? What the buck are you doing here?" Midnight Star asked.

"Came to tell you that Bubble Shine has another plan." Wisefree said with a smile.

"How did you know that I was here?" Midnight Star asked.

"I asked the mare at the front desk. Now listen up." Wisefree said

…2 hours later, Twilight's house…

Spike was upstairs asleep in his basket while Twilight sat by herself downstairs staring off into space. The candle light flickered in the wind causing the pages of the book that was open in front of her to flip viciously.

"Aren't we just a study mare." A voice called out startling Twilight from her daze..

"Wh-who's there? Spike?" Twilight asked as she stood up and searched the house for the source of the voice.

"Hahaha wrong ." Wisefree said as he stepped out of the shadows of the living room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Twilight said as her horn began to glow.

"Calm down Twilight. I am just here to give you something." Wisefree said. Twilight's horn glowed a bright white as she levitated a book off the ground.

"Whoa there let's not get violen-" Wisefree ducked as a book came flying towards him. He quickly galloped closer to her before she could magically pick up another book. Wisefree horn glowed red causing Twilight to stop and stare.

"There you go just relax and let the enchantment take effect." Wisefree said as Twilight slowly closed her eyes and fell to the floor.

"There we go." Wisefree said.

"Twilight, I heard a noise. Are you alright?" Spike asked from the top of the stairs. Wisefree disappeared out of the house before Spike reached the bottom step. Spike walked over to Twilight's sleeping body and looked her over.

"Hmm, she must be talking in her sleep." Spike said to himself as he pulled a cover over her.

…Outside of Twilight's house…

"Ok, it's done. Just go visit her tomorrow." Wisefree said as he walked away into the night.

"It might not be the nicest way of doing this but it's the only way to get to her heart." Midnight Star said to himself.

…The next morning outside of Twilight's House…

Luna and Jean appeared in front of Twilight's house with a flash.

"Sorry about the guards roughing you up like that." Luna said as she caressed his back with her hoof.

"Don't worry about it." Jean said as he smiled at her. He then kneeled down and kissed her deeply. They pull away from each other seconds later.

"Well I'll talk to you later Jean. Celestia doesn't want me to spend more than a minute with you." Luna said.

"Oh….ok." Jean turned away from her.

"Something wrong Jean?" Luna asked. Jean shook his head no.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Luna said before she disappeared.

"Hey Jean!" Bubble Shine yelled. Jean quickly turned around.

"Who the fuc-" Before Jean could finish his sentence, Bubble Shine kicked him in the stomach. Collapsing to the ground, Jean grasped his stomach as the wind was knocked out of him, leaving him both disoriented and breathless. Bubble Shine then kicked him in the head causing Jean to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Well Midnight Star, your wall is now gone…so are you gonna talk to Twilight now?" Bubble Shine said. Midnight Star slowly walked out from behind the bushes.

"Yes, but not right now. I need to clean up." Midnight Star said as he trotted away.

"You, my little human, are coming with me." Bubble Shine said as he lifted Jean onto his back.

**...Bubble Shine's Basement 1 hour later…**

Bubble Shine slowly trotted back in forth in the room; waiting for Jean to wake up. The human was strapped to the ground with several black leather straps that were screwed into ground to keep his limbs apart and keep his torso flat with the floor. His legs were spread wide apart and exposed.

"Wake up human!" Bubble Shine yelled. Jean turned his head to the right and left still asleep.

"This thing is right, Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake." Jean said. Bubble Shine stared at him in confusion for a second before he trotted up stairs and returning back downstairs holding a bucket of water in his mouth. He held the bucket over Jean and emptied the entire bucket of water on his face. Jean jolted awake but was found that he was unable to move.

"Wh-where am I and why?" Jean asked as he lifted up his head a few inches off the ground searched his surroundings with his eyes.

"Hey…what was your name again?" Bubble Shine asked as he slowly walked circles around him.

"Who the fuck are you? Why the fuck am I strapped down?" Jean yelled in anger.

"You know, before you came here I used to chase after mares with nice flanks." Bubble Shine said as he hovered his head over Jean's.

"Shut the fuck up and unstrap me now! I don't remember sighing up to be a cast member on The Saw 8 Pony Edition!" Jean yelled as he struggled to free himself.

"Hmmm, that mouth of yours sure likes to move a lot." Bubble Shine said as he licked his lips.

"Wait….wait why the fuck are you licking you lips?" Jean asked in a panic.

"Tell you what…if you tell me your name I won't kill you." Bubble Shine said before a smirk spread across his face. Jean heart threaten to jump from his throat as Bubble Shine slowly backed away.

"OK! OK! My name is Jean." He yelled closed his eyes.

"Well that wasn't hard now was it…you know like I was saying earlier I use to chase after mares with nice flanks but then you came along. I didn't know whatit was at first…you know. I thought it was jealousy. Because you could have to whole bucking town do anything you wanted them to d-"

"Can you just get to the fucking poin-" Jean opened his eyes and saw that Bubble Shine hovered his dick above him.

"What no no-umm" Bubble Shine lowered his butt and forcing his penis to touch Jean lips. He closed his mouth as tightly as he could.

"No no no, no resisting." Bubble Shine said before punching him in the stomach. Jean gasped in pain. Bubble Shine then forced his cock into his mouth.

"Now I know you think you can play tough stallion and try to bite. I want you to understand something. You are strapped down to the ground and I am free to do anything to you I wish…with that said, if you bite me. I will cut off your balls then I'll knock you out again and flip you over and rape you anally. Got it?" Bubble Shine asked. A tear fell from Jean's eye as he slowly shook his head yes. Jean slowly began sucking on Bubble Shine's cock causing Bubble Shine to buck into his mouth. Jean eyes began to water as he forced his length into the back of his throat. Jean gagged as Bubble Shine continually humped his face as. Bubble Shine snorted as he began to hump faster.

"Yes…I'm gonna….AHHHH!" Bubble Shine screamed as he released his seed into Jean's mouth with force. Seconds later he pulled out, allowing Jean to spit up.

"Wow, that was so…how do you say…Lag?" Bubble Shine said with a smile. Jean threw up before he settled his head back on the ground.

"Well I think that performance deservers an award." Bubble Shine said as he trotted over Jean. He then lowered his head and bit into the middle of Jean's pants. With one swift jerk of his head he tore a hole in his pants allowing his manhood to flop out.

"Hmm, yours look so much different from mine. Oh I bet it smells of mare doesn't it? I bet it taste of mare too." Bubble Shine said before he opened his mouth and began sucking on Jean's cock.

"Why the fuck is this happening? I thought this place was friendly..oh gawd…no I am not going to allow him to…" Jean shut his eyes as tightly as possible as Bubble Shine began to bob his head up and down faster.

"Oh fuck no…I-I can't be…I am about AHHH!" Jean screamed as he released his cum into Bubble Shines mouth. Bubble's moaned as he slowly released Jean's manhood from his mouth. Bubble Shine then smiled at him as he swallowed.

"Ah. I was right. You do taste of mares." Bubble Shine said.

"You better hope I don't get out of these restraints you sick fuck. Because if I do…I am going to rip off your balls and beat you to death with it. Then I will cut open your skull with a bone saw and beat your brain into mush using your balls!" Jean yelled before he spit again.

"Aww and I was beginning to like you." Bubble Shine said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! I am not gay!" Jean yelled at the top of his lungs. Bubble Shine smiled as he trotted back upstairs.

"Twilight! Luna! Help ME!" Jean yelled mentally.


	32. Chapter 22: Heartful Talk

**Author's Note: He writes the songs, HE WRITES THE SONGS! Kudos to those who can name the game I got that from. Anyway here is another early chapter post…and from now on I will not say when the chapter will be done because I always seem to finish early anyway. As for the second rape scene…I once again apologize but everything that is happening to Jean is happening for a reason. Anywho. I have plans on redoing this story so that all the spelling and grammer errors will be fraged so I don't look like too much of a noob. BTW bomerguy9 calm down please...Jean shall get care package soon ER! **

**I want to thank everypony for reading up to this point and for all the new subscribers' thanks for reading up to this point.**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…and next chapter might come out within 3 to 4 days…XD **

**PS: The song Jean is singing belongs to Elena Siegman. The song name is Beauty of Annihilation(I love that song BTW. It was one of the many reasons why I played Der Rise on World at War) **

…**Bubble Shine's Basement 4 hours later…**

Bubble Shine trotted slowly down the creaking stairs smiling to himself. He reached out his hoof and pulled at a string that turned on the ceiling light which was nothing more than a bulb connected to the ceiling by an open socket. Jean was still on the ground but this time he was sleeping.

"Wake up beautiful." Bubble Shine whispered into Jean's ear. Jean's eye shot open and stared back at Bubble Shine's.

"As much as I like to watch you sleep. There is more stuff we must do." Bubble Shine said smiling.

"Why isn't Luna or Twilight responding to my calls?" Jean asked himself.

"Since we are alone together, I want to ask you some questions. I never seen a human before. Do you have music where you live?" Bubble Shine asked.

"Yeah." Jean said as he stared angrily at Bubble shine who took a seat on his lap.

"Do you have a favorite song?" Bubble Shine asked as he began to grind his flank on Jean's lap.

"Yeah, it's called 'Killing a green stallion with my bare hands' by Jean featuring my bare hands!" Jean screamed.

"Jean, you don't want to have to suck me off again do you?" Bubble Shine asked. Jean scoffed.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a no fuck face." Jean replied.

"Fuck face? What does that mean?" Bubble Shine asked.

"It means your face is nice looking." Jean said stifling a giggle.

"Really? That means a lot to me." Bubble shine said as he hopped around.

"God just kill me now." Jean said to himself.

…**Twilight's House…**

Spike awoke to the sound of clattering dishes. He slowly lifted his head and stared at Twilights bed. Besides her covers and pillows it was empty. Spike rubbed his eyes as he climbed out of his bed.

"Oh, that's right she fell asleep downstairs." Spike thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the bedroom door.

"I wonder why she didn't wake me up today." Spike asked himself as he opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Twilight what's going on?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen. Spike watched as Twilight used her magic to left a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled. She stopped what she was doing and stared at him.

"Getting breakfast ready for my husband." Twilight said as though she was reading a script.

"Jean?" Spike asked. Twilight shook her head no.

"Wh-what do you mean no. I thought you were in-"

"Jean isn't my type Spike. Midnight Star is. He's so cute and well-mannered an-"

"Midnight Star?" Spike questioned.

"He was my colt friend back at Magic Kindergarten." Twilight said as she stood on her hind legs and wrapped her front hooves around her chest. Spike raised an eyebrow as he approached her. He reached up and dragged her head down to meet his. Holding Twilight's face in place with his claws, Spike looked her over but stopped once his eyes met hers. They had changed from a deep purple to light blue. Spike jumped back in horror hitting his back against the counter.

"Tw-Twilight, did you experiment on yourself?" Spike asked shaking in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about Spike. Now could you be a good little dragon and put some assorted fruit in that bowl for me. Midnight Star should be here any minuet and I want to make sure everything is just right when he arrives." Twilight said as she trotted over Spike out the kitchen.

"_Jean I heard you earlier but I-I can't seem to stop myself from moving on its own…I don't know what's wrong with me." _Twilight said to Jean mentally. Not too long after she said that there came a knock on the door.

"_Oh no, I think that unicorn stallion put an enchantment spell on me. What should I do?" _Twilight asked herself.

…**Bubble Shine's basement…**

"You see I like to take frequent showers a lot because my job…well my former job had me going around and picking up trash cans and stuff." Bubble Shine said. Jean stared blankly at the ceiling grinding his teeth.

"_Jean I heard you earlier but I-I can't seem to stop myself from moving on its own…I don't know what's wrong with me." _Twilight's voice echoed in his mind.

"_Twilight! I-I can hear you. What do you mean you can't stop yourself?" Jean asked her mentally._

"_It's like my body has a mind of its own. I can't speak or move the way I want to. All I can do is think…I think that unicorn stallion put an enchantment spell on me…I can't stop myself fro-…I'm sorry Jean."_ Twilight said to him mentally.

"_Sorry for what?...and what unicorn stallion are you talking about?...Twilight are you there?...TWILIGHT!" _Jean shouted to her mentally. No answer. His heart began to pound feverously as his he bit hard into his lip.

"I-I'm not going to let whatever it is that is happing to Twilight happen." Jean said to himself. Bubble Shine continued talking about random stuff which caused Jean to bite his lip hard.

"SHUT UP!" Jean shouted suddenly.

"I know we just met Jean…but I love you." Twilight's voice echoed in his mind.

"I love you to Twilight…I want to have a herd with you and the other girls. I want to be happy with my life just for once…With you guys I feel…I feel welcomed!" Jean shouted in his head. Bubble Shine slowly trotted over to him and startled his cock over Jean's face.

"That wasn't very ni-"

"I SWEAR ON THE POKEMON INDEX BOOK AND GIGANTOR HIMSELF THAT IF YOU TRY TO SHOVE YOUR DISGUSTING COCK IN MY MOUTH. I WILL TEAR IT OFF!" Jean shouted. Bubble Shine jumped away from him in fear.

"I don't want to hear about your shit stories and deep love you have for me. I don' give a shit. One thing I know about love is that if you truly love someone you wouldn't force your ideas on them, you wouldn't knock them out and drag them into your basement, you defiantly wouldn't rape them. If you wanted me so bad you could've asked…of course you would've gotten a no but there are other stallions out there that might be that way." Jean said. Bubble Shine's eyes began to swell up with tears. He quickly wiped them away as he walked back into Jean's view.

"There aren't anypony out there who is like you and and plus I-I have to keep you here. I promised my friends that I'll keep you out of their way. Before you came each of us had our eye out for those six mares. Before I found out I had feelings for you..I-"

"LAG! Listen dude you can't force your way onto people because sometimes it makes them want to slice your fucking neck open. Just let me go dude…I don't want to hate you more than I already do right now." Jean said as he struggled fruitlessly against his restraints.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't let you go Jean…but I won't rape you anymore. I promise." Bubble Shine said as he slowly trotted back upstairs.

"Oh give me a fucking break, I gave this guy a Halo 2 level speech and he shrugs it off like it was a copy of Sneak King for the 360. I have to get to Luna…she's the only one who can probably hear my thoughts." Jean said to himself.

…**Twilight's House…**

Spike walked out the kitchen with the bowl of furit in his hands. He stared angrily at Midnight Star as he slowly trotted inside.

"Something dosen't seem right. I have to tell somepony about this." Spike said to himself as he set the bowl on a table.

"Hey Spike where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"I am…going go to Sugar Cube Corner to get a donut." Spike said as he slid himself past Midnight Star. Midnight Star snorted as Spike walked out the door.

"Well goodbye to you to jerk." Spike whispered.

"I hate dragons." Midnight Star said to Twilight.

"Me too but since he is too young to take care of himself and he helps with the house work, I can't complain too much about him living with me." Twilight said. Midnight Star stared at her in confusion.

"Make yourself at home Midnight, I'm just going to go freshen up for a little while." Twilight continued as she magically closed the door and trotted upstairs.

"_No, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! NOT WITH HIM!" Twilight shouted to herself._

…**Rainbow Dash's House…**

"Wait, you came back here to tell me you're sorry?" Rainbow Dash questioned. Gilda reluctantly shook her head yes. Rainbow Dash scoffed and turned herself away from her.

"That's too hard to believe Gilda. You know what I heard from Fluttershy not too long after you left? She told me you yelled at her when she accidently bumped into you." Rainbow Dash said in anger.

"I'm sorry and I pr-promise to say sorry to that wim-I mean friend of yours." Gilda said. Rainbow Dash turned around and stared at her in shock.

"Really? Are you serious?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, let's go to that…ponies house so I can…apologize." Gilda said as she scratched the back of her head.

"_This is strange, I use to get wet at the sight of Rainbow Dash…but now I don't…really find her attractive." _Gilda said to herself

…**Fluttershy's House…**

Fluttershy sat in the middle of her living room staring at the wall.

"I-I don't know what to do. The fluid that is flowing from my…place doesn't seem to stop and the dream about Jean last night isn't helping either." Fluttershy said to herself. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. Angle stared worryingly at her as she disappeared behind the counter. He hopped after her.

"I don't think I can wait any more. I-I…I have to go tell them that I want him next…even though we barly know each other…I know he can help me with this…he's the only one I…want." Fluttershy said to herself as she galloped over Angle towards the door. Just as she was about to open the door there came three knocks from it causing Fluttershy to jump back in terror.

"Wh-whoes there?" She asked

"It's me Green Thorn." The stallion said from behind the door. Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion.

…**Twilight's House…**

"So Twilight hows life been for you so far?" Midnight Star asked before he magically levitated an apple out of the bowl.

"It's sad but now that you're here, my life has just gotten better." Twilight said. Midnight Star raised an eyebrow.

"This might take some time getting use to this." He said to himself.

"So what do you think of Jean?" Midnight asked before he took a bite out of the apple. Twilight went quiet and looked down for a second before she looked back up at him.

"H-He's nothing." She mumbled. Midnight Star put down the apple and swallowed hard.

"What?" He asked in shock and disbelief

"You were right…Jean isn't th-the type who would even know how to take responsibility. That's why I am going to drop from his herd and join yours." Twilight said forcing herself to smile.

…**AppleJack's House…**

"What do ya mean she's been acting weird?" AppleJack asked

"She said she was making breakfast for her husband named Midnight Star." Spike said. Applebloom trotted beside Applejack and stared lovingly at him. Spike stared back at her and winked at her.

"I see, who else did ya tell this to?" Applejack questioned.

"Just you." Spike said not taking his eyes away from Applebloom. Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"I see why ya came here first. Come on Spike we hafta go tell everypony else this. This doesn't sound like the Twi I know." Applejack said before dragging Spike with her down the dirt road.

"Oh shoot and I was supposed to have Jean with me all day today…I bet he might still be asleep with Luna." Applejack thought to herself. Spike waved goodbye to Applebloom as he slowly faded from her view.

…**Bubble Shine's Basement 3 hours later…**

"I can see them everywhere they're all around me. They're waiting for me. Descending. Unrelenting. Beauty of Annihilation. Death so beautiful. Looks so beautiful. Dea-" Jean stopped singing after he heard footsteps.

"Jean." Bubble Shine called as he reached the bottom step.

"What do you want now asswipe?" Jean asked in an annoyed tone.

"I-I'm willing to let you go…but you have to do me two favors." Bubble Shine said as he walked back into Jean's view.

"Two favors? Get the fuck out of here asshole I ain-"

"Or I shall keep you down here but this time you'll be drugged and then I'll flip you over and strap you down on your stomach." Bubble Shine interrupted.

"Ok I am listening." Jean said.

"I hope it's something that can be done in a hurry. I need to get to Twilight quick." Jean said to himself.

**Sidenote: Had to patch up a few errors i saw...sorry about that guys**

**Another patch up...man i am off today**


	33. Chapter 23: My Love for You

**Author's Note: Hehe well here is another chapter for you guys. Ummmm before you once again rage at me for adding another gay scene please know that this is the last time I will write something like that. Anyway I am sorry for the delay…I have a lot of homework and other shit in my life to deal with…I promise the other chapter will be up within 5 days from today.**

**I want to thank everypony for reading up to this point uhh I see I lost a fellow pony who faved my story. To that guy I am sorry I posted late. To everypony else…ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Next chapter comes in 5 days…Brohoof! See ya!**  
><strong>Thanks to Lucius Seneca and Henry Anthony Courtler for helping me by editing this chapter!<strong>

**…Twilight's House…**

"Are you serious? He's nothing to you?" Midnight Star asked as he stood up. Twilight smiled and trotted over towards him seductively swaying her hips. Their eyes locked on to each other, as she came closer and closer to him

"Yes, should I show you proof of this?" Twilight asked, as she rubbed her face into his chest. Midnight Star blushed, as he smelled her hair.

_"No! I-I don't want to do this…I might get pregnant if I…allow this to go any further!" _Twilight screamed in her head.

"J-Jean." She said in a forced whisper.

"What was that?" Midnight asked.

"Nothing my love, how about we take this upstairs?" Twilight said.

_"I-I think I may be able to break this… I just need to keep trying." _The purple mare said to herself.

**…Fluttershy's House…**

"I-I don't know any stallion named Green Thorn. I'm sorry but I think you have the wron-"

"I know Fluttershy but I admired you from a distance during Flight School," Green Thorn said. "Y-you were and still are so beautiful that I couldn't….ask you out." His voice was just as soft and gentle as hers causing Fluttershy to blush.

She never heard such kind words come from a stallion before and it made her feel happy enough to open the door and see the pony who said them. As the door swung open, the first thing that came into view was his cutie mark which a red colored leaf. She couldn't help but smile as she swung the door open all the way. The stallion was a dark green and his hair was an even darker than his body. His eyes were dark green as well and seemed to glitter with happiness as they stared back at her. Fluttershy was at a loss for words and stood staring at him for well over five minutes before she spoke.

"W-w-well I don't re-really know what to say…nopony ever said that to me before." Fluttershy stammered as she took one step towards the dark green stallion. Before she could say another word an image of Jean's smiling face crossed her mind causing her to back away from Green Thorn.

"Is there something wrong?" Green Thorn asked.

"J-Jean…I want Jean still. Even though we haven't talked too much…I-I still want him…with me." Fluttershy thought to herself as she bit her lip.

**…Rarity's Boutique…**

"Hopefully I can get these orders done by tomorrow so I can work on Jean's new clothes." Rarity said to herself as she continued sewing on a dark blue dress. Sweetie Bell galloped down stairs almost tripping over her front hoof as she hoped up the fourth step. Rarity flinched as she heard a loud thump coming from behind her.

"Sweetie Bell what was that?" Rarity asked.

"Nothing sis, I'll see you later." Sweetie Bell said before she opened the door. Just as she was about to gallop out the door Wisefree walked into view in front of her.

"Hey there, is there a mare by the name of Rarity here?" He asked Sweetie Bell with a smile. Sweetie Bell nodded her head yes before she turned around.

"Rarity, somepony is at the door for you." Sweetie said before she turned around and galloped passed Wisefree.

"Nice kid, hope it isn't hers…or if she was to have a baby by this human wouldn't turn out like her wouldn't it?" He questioned himself. Rarity slowly came to the front of the door and smiled at him.  
>"Wow shes hot, why would Bubble Shine give up a chance with her? Oh well having her and Pinkie will make my life sweeter." Wisefree said to himself as he smiled back at her.<p>

"Do come in mister, how may I help you today?" Rarity asked as she lead Wisefree into the Boutique.

**…Bubble Shine's Basement…**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!" Jean yelled in shock. Bubble Shine jumped back not expecting him to yell. He knew that he wasn't going to be happy with the request, but didn't think he would scream so loud as a result.

"I-I know it's not something you want to do, but I rather have my first time with yo—"

"LISTEN YOU FAG!" Jean interrupted. Bubble Shin prepared himself for another bout of yelling.

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE PLAYING HAPPY GRAB ASS WITH YOU…DO YOU HERE M—"

"Please Jean just listen, I am not going to make this an everyday thing with you…please don't make me force you again." Bubble Shine said. Jean grounded his teeth, as he stared angrily at him.

"What's the second favor?" Jean said in a surprisingly low tone.

"T-I want you to visit me every once in awhile…without sex. I just need some pony like you to talk to." Bubble Shine said.

"You want to know how that makes me feel?" Jean asked.

"Ye—"

"LAG! Shut up and listen that wasn't for you to answer because like it or not I am going to say it…before I agree to these fucking terms. It makes me feel like tearing through these restraint and grab that knife than use it to SLICE YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF! Than I am going scoop out your insides and fill your body with Snickers bars and Twinkies…and maybe some M&M's. Then string you up on that light bulb and use a bat to knock all the sweets I put in there." Jean muttered venomously, as he began breathing harder and harder.

"S-s-so does that mean yes you'll mate with me and talk with me on my request?" Bubble Shine asked shocked at what he just heard.

_"Jean, I am trying my hardest to fight this enchantment spell. If I fail and end up…mating with him…I want you to know my heart will always belong to you." _Twilight said to him mentally. Jean's breathing slowed as a tear slowly drip down the left side of his face.

"I-is that all you want?" Jean asked. Bubble Shine nodded yes.

"Then hurry up and do it." He continued. Bubble Shine happily trotted over to his legs and lowered his head and opened his mouth.

"Just think happy thoughts Jean…like…getting the limited edition of Halo Reach and opening it for the first time…or getting a perfect on Street Fighter in a ranked match against some asshole who thinks he's better than you because he has a fight stick." Jean thought to himself.

**…Rarity's Boutique…**

"What a nice place you have here not to mention how wonderfully stitched these clothes are. Did you make all of these by yourself?" Wisefree asked causing Rarity to blush.

"Why yes darling, every article of clothing you see hear was made by my hooves alone." Rarity said, as she put her hoof to her chest and raised her head in pride. Wisefree stared at her in admiration, as he stared at her.

"You know…a stallion would be lucky to have a talented seamstress as you in his herd." Wisefree said as he slowly trotted close to her. Rarity took notice of this and slowly backed away.

"Um…that's nice mis—"

"Please Rarity, call me Wisefree." He interrupted as he smiled at her.

"I think I may know what you're getting at, but I'm must respectfully decline your invitation. I have somepony else that I want to be with." Rarity said smiling nervously at the light blue unicorn. Wisefree sighed, as he looked away from her.

"I know who you mean and I don't think that…thing is good enough for. Have you heard the way he talks? He says this word 'fuck' a lot which probably has no meaning and he cuts ponies off in mid-sentence saying 'Lag'. I don't know what you see in male like him who acts like a bucking foal." Wisefree said. Rarity stared at him in anger and just as she was about to say something AppleJack opened the door.

"Rarity, ya got a minute?" She asked. Rarity shook her head yes.

"Well if you excuse me Wisefree but I need to step out for a bit. I appreciate if you do the same." Rarity said, as she trotted towards the door.

**…Twilight's House, Twilight's Bedroom…**

Twilight lay on the bed with Midnight Star on top of her kissing him deeply. His stallion hood growing erect with every second he rubbed it against her belly.

_"I-I don't want to do this with him! I…need to resist this enchantment." _Twilight thoughtto herself.

_"Twilight hold on, I'll be there to stop whatever is going on." _Jean communicated to her mentally. Twilight eyes shot opened. She then closed her eyes shut and pushed Midnight Star off of her. He fell to ground on top of his erection which caused him to yelp in pain.

"I-I'm sorry Midnight Star…I…I don't know what came over me." Twilight said, as she rolled out of bed.

_"Hurry up Jean I don't know how long I can fight this!" _his lover begged to him mentally.

**…Bubble Shine's Basement…**

Bubble Shine bobbed his head up and down as he sucked on Jean's now hard erection. Jean stifled a moan as Bubble Shine twirled his tongue around his cock.

"Du-dude you can stop that n….now and just get on with it. I need to be somewhere….please." Jean said before biting hard on his bottom lip. Bubble Shine released his dick from his mouth.

"Ok." Bubble Shine said as he turned around and slowly lowered his butt onto Jean's lap. Bubble Shine let out a loud moan as he felt Jean's hard erection penetrate him.

"Fuck this is gross." Jean thought to himself as Bubble Shine slowly bounced himself on top of him.

"Oh gawd it's better than I thought." Bubble Shine said to himself as he began to pound himself harder on Jean's erection.

"Fuck YES!" Bubble Shine yelled in ecstasy his butt. Jean bit harder into his lip almost with almost enough force to cause it to bleed.

"Fuck, I'm going to…AH!" Jean yelled as he bucked himself into Bubble Shine letting him know he was cumming.

"Oh Celestia!" Bubble Shine said as he slammed himself one last time onto Jean. He smiled as he felt Jean squirt his load into his asshole. When Bubble Shine no longer felt Jean's load shooting into him he slowly lifted his butt off of him.

"H-hurry up and get these restraints off of me gawd damnit!" Jean yelled.

"Ok." Bubble Shine said as he shakily trotted towards Jean's left arm restraint.

**…Outside of Rarity's Boutique…**

"That's impossible, why would she trade Jean in for some other stallion?" Rarity questioned. AppleJack shrugged.

"That's not the only weird part, her eyes changed colors. They're no longer purple." Spike said in horror.

"Hmmm, she might've accidentally cast a spell on herself." Rarity said.

"Well what should we do?" AppleJack asked.

"I think I may be able to undo this. Spike just in case I am unable to undo this I need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia." Rarity commanded. Spike nodded yes.

"What if it wasn't a spell, what if she just got tired of Jean's stupidity an—"

"Now you listen here ya—"

"We don't have time for this guys. Twilight's in there with some other stallion…we have to stop them before things get out of control!" Spike yelled.

"I think you should stay out of their business and leave them alone." Wisefree said as he trotted away from the group.

**…Outside of Bubble Shines house…**

"What just happened between us down in that basement not too long ago stays in that fucking basement do you understand? Don't Tweet about it, don't FaceBook it, don't talk about it with your faggot friends, don't write a story about, don't re-tweet it, don't tag it, don't do shit else but keep it between us. If I even hear about you bragging about so help me I will call in a chopper gunner to fucking rip you to shreds…It may not seem like I can but trust me you little green gay fuck I will find a way. GOT ME!" Jean said. Bubble Shine shook his head yes.

"Does that mea—"

"Yes you fucking fag, I will come back for your little gay meet up." Jean said before he began running towards Twilight's house.

**Ps: Another patch guys…I'm really sorry**


	34. Chapter 24: Is too Strong

**Author's Notes: Well here's another chapter for y'all and i want to thank y'all for reading up to this point. I have been real busy over the past couple days with homwork and other shit. As for the guy who says why i hate on the 'happy' community. I don't...please don't think that i hate...gay people.(even though i am straight) You have to remember Jean was raped by Bubble Shine so thats where his hate comes from. **

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER/PART and next part comes out tomorrow(if everything goes well for me.) See ya then**

**Ps: Thanks for all your support everypony!**

…**Twilight's Bedroom…**

Midnight Star grunted as he stood back up on his hooves.

"Let me make it up to you." Twilight said as she magic levitated Midnight off the ground and gently set him down on his back on the bed.

"Twilight I-"

"Shhhhh, let me make you feel better." She said seductively as she brought her head to in between his leg. She then opened her mouth and slowly slid her tongue up his shaft.

…**Outside of Twilight's House…**

"Sh-should we knock?" AppleJack asked looking at Rarity.

"I think we should, it would be rude of us to-"

"We don't have time for this." Spike said as he opened the door and ran inside.

Rarity and AppleJack stared at each other before they trotted in after Spike.

**...Twilight's Livingroom…**

"Twilight!" Spike called. His question was answered with a moan which came from upstairs. Rarity blushed and turned away.

"Come on everypony we can't just stand here and let this happened. We have to get up there and stop her from making a big mistake." AppleJack said before she galloped upstairs.

…**Fluttershy's House…**

"I appreciate all the kind words M-Mr. Thorn but I…have somepony else in mind…for an m-mate." Fluttershy said as she walked out the door. She then closed it behind her and galloped past Green Thorn before he could say another word to her. He sighed as he slowly trotted away from Fluttershy's house with his head hung low.

"I don't know what everypony see's in that…jerk but if that's who she wants…I'll make sure he keeps her happy." Green Thorn said before letting out another sorrowful sigh.

… **10 minutes later at Ponyville Square…**

"I…got to get…to Twilight….before…she fucks some pony dude." Jean said as he ran through the crowds of mares. His right hand covered the hole Bubble Shine tore open not too long ago.

"Look it's that human thing." One of the mares said. Jean ran past her.

"Hi. Bye. Sorry can't talk I must save Twilight from some guy who's about to-Uf!" Jean tripped over a grey mare causing him to fall flat on his face to the ground. The crowd gasped as they circled around him. The grey pegasus mare who tripped him quickly trotted over to his side and used her front hooves to turn him over.

"Oh derp, I'm so sorry I didn't see you running towards me." The grey mare said.

"Mommy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wet the bed again." Jean said in a daze. All the mares that surrounded him couldn't help but laugh after hearing his silly remark.

"Please stop being unconscious…uh whatever you are." The grey mare said before she struck him on the side of his face with her left hoof.

"Hey there Mrs. Can you tell me to get to Sesame Street. I would enjoy having Big Bird teach me the ABC's." Jean said smiling at her. She blushed as their eyes met. His smile made her heart skip a beat and her wings unfold behind her.

"M-maybe I should take you to the..uh…what's that place called?" The grey mare asked as she tapped her right hoof on bottom of her chin. Jean shook his head quickly left and right a couple of times before he jumped back to his feet.

"I'm ok. Just stay out of my way." He said as he ran through the crowd of mares.

"Wait where are you going?" The grey Pegasus mare asked as she flew after him.

"Don't fucking worry about it!" He shouted over his shoulder.

… **Twilight's bedroom…**

"Who's that?" Midnight Star asked lifting up his head and staring at the door. Twilight slid his hard member out of her mouth and turned to the door. The two can hear hoof steps coming from outside the bedroom door. Twilight shrugged as she slowly trotted towards the door. Before she opened the door, a knock came from it. Twilight jumped at the sound and took a step back.

"Twi, are ya in there?" AppleJack asked behind the door.

"_Oh thank Celestia, its AppleJack. I hope she brought some help." _Twilight thought to herself.

"Go away AppleJack I am busy!" Twilight shouted.

"_No! I've got to fight it!" _Twilight thought.

"Let me take care of this Twilight." Midnight Star said as he rolled himself out of bed. Twilight used her magic to levitate him back onto the bed.

"Don't worry about it my love. I can handle this." Twilight said seductively as her horn glowed red. Her bedroom door glowed red for a second than slowly returned back to its normal color.

…**Outside Twilight's bedroom door…**

AppleJack took a step back after seeing this not knowing what just happened.

"Twi, what just happened to the door?" She asked. Rarity and Spike walk up beside her and stared at the door in confusion,

"Why didn't you just knock down the door AppleJack? Is something wrong?" Rarity asked. AppleJack turned to her.

"Th-the door just glowed." AppleJack said.

"What color?" Rarity asked.

"Red like an apple." AppleJack said as she slowly trotted closer to door and placed her left front hoof gently on the door.

"Twilight open up darling! We have to talk!" Rairty yelled. There was no answer. AppleJack turned around and kicked the door with her hind leg but was met with a red shook that rushed through her body causing her to yelp in pain and fall stomach first to the ground.

"AppleJack are you alright?" Rarity asked.

"Looks like she set up a barrier. How do we break through it?" Spike asked.

"My magic isn't as good as hers but I'll try my best." Rarity said as she trotted over to the door.

"Be a doll and make sure AppleJack is ok." Rarity continued. Spike nodded as he walked over to AppleJack who lay unconscious on the floor.

…**Outside of Fluttershy's House…**

"I see you really like Jean." Gilda said blushing as the two landed near Fluttershy's front door.

"It's more than like I love him. He talks about this thing called a video game where you get to shoot things called faggets in the head with some type of machine while telling them to eat a dick which sounds so awesome." Rainbow Dash said as she walked to Fluttershy's door and knocked on it three times.

"Oh did I tell you that I showed him some of my mo-"

"What are faggets?" Gilda asked in confusion. Rainbow Dash thought for a while but couldn't come up with an answer.

"I'm not sure…Maybe after you apologize to Fluttershy, I can take you to go see him. He'll be happy to explain." Rainbow Dash said. Gilda turned her head away from her.

"Yeah, um about that…let's forget about that." Gilda said in a low tone. Rainbow tilted her head and stared at her in confusion before she turned back to Fluttershy's front door and knocked on it three times. The door slowly opened.

"Hey Fluttershy there's somepony who wants to-" Rainbow Dash stopped talking once she noticed that Angel was standing in the door and not Fluttershy.

"Angle? What are you doing answering the door? Is Fluttershy home?" Rainbow asked. Angel shook his head no and pointed towards Ponyville.

"I guess she must've gone into town. Come on Gilda. Let's see if we can find her." Rainbow Dash said before she took off. Gilda let out a sigh as she flew after her.

…**Twilight's Bedroom…**

"That spell should keep them out and we won't hear any noise they make. Now where were we?" Twilight asked as she walked over towards Midnight Star who was lying down back first on her bed.

"You were finishing up licking me and were about let me stick it in you." Midnight said as he turned his head towards Twilight. They both smiled at each other before she turned her attention to his stallion hood which was still erect.

"Looks like you managed to keep it hard for me." Twilight said as she hopped onto her bed straddling her pussy over his cock.

"Only for you Twilight." Midnight whispered in her ear.

"Oh gawd I made…*Huff*…I made it." Jean said as he opened Twilight's front door and stumbled in.

"Hello?" Jean called out. There was now answer.

"Anybody here?" Jean yelled as he fell to his knees on the ground. The grey Pegasus mare flew inside and landed next to him.

"Excuse me um thing bu-"

"Who the fuck are you?...Nevermind just go away I need to stop something from happening." Jean said as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"Bu-but I just want to make sure you're alright thingy." The grey pegasus mare said as she looked up to him. One eye stared at him while the other seemed to look at the ground. Jean sighed as he walked away from her towards the steps.

"We'll talk later ok just not right." He said as he ran upstairs. The grey pegasus mare slowly flew out of Twilight's house disappointed that she couldn't have the humans attention.

…**Outside of Twilight's bedroom…**

Jean stopped at the second to last step as he stared at AppleJack who layed uncomscious in Spike's lap. He then quickly turned his attention to Rarity as her horn glowed a bright white. Spike looked up to Jean with a worried look on his face.

"Twilight's in-"

"I know little dude. Rarity what's wrong with the door?" Jean asked.

"Twilight put some kind of barrier around it so that none of us can get through." Rarity said as the glow from her horn slowly subsided.

"What about AppleJack is she ok?" Jean asked as he turned towards Spike.

"Well she's breathing…so that's a good sign." Spike said

Jean let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes.

"_Twilight…I'm here."_ He said to her mentally.

…**Inside Twilight's bed room…**

Twilight slowly turned her head towards the door.

"Something wrong Twilight?" Midnight asked. She said nothing and closed her eyes as tightly as possible. Her horn then glowed a light blue. The bedroom door slowly creaked open.

"_Jean hurry, get inside." _Twilight said to him mentally.

Slowly Jean appeared from behind the door.

"Twilight?" He called to her.

"You again? I thought we got rid of you!" Midnight said. Twilight hopped off of him and landed on the ground.

"Jean, I am no longer attracted to you." Twilight said as her horn glowed red.

"Wait didn't you just sa-"

"_Jean I am under an enchantment spell. I can't control my outward movements." _Twilight said to him mentally.

"_Oh right." _Jean said back to her mentally. Midnight Star rolled out of bed and stared angrily at Jean as he slowly trotted towards him.

"Aw dude put a towel on. Nobody wants to see your fucking erection." Jean said as he turned his head away.

"She's mine Jean so back off!" Midnight growled.

"No she's not, the only reason why she has you in her room is because she's under some fucked up spell. Which makes you look bad because that's the only way you can get some action dick breath." Jean said. Midnight snorted as his horn began to glow red.

"Wait…he's a unicorn and…oh shit." Jean thought to himself as he turned to run. Midnight magically lifted him off the ground and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Midnight said.

**Sidenote: Sorry another patch up. Just for y'all i am staying up and working on the next part of this chapter. **


	35. Chapter 24: Is too Strong part 2

**Author's Notes: Hey guys here's the other part. Sorry that it's short and a little too serious…don't worry things will change. Anyway this chapter is short because 1 I am too busy with homework and 2. I promised you this chapter today and didn't want to disappoint. BTW I figured out I can't do the day to day post thing because…well like I said I have school and other shit to deal with. So for now on I will keep it safe and do every 5 days…or within 5 days post a chapter. How's that sound? **

**As always everypony/body. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER/PART…or whatever you want to call it. **

**See y'all in or within 5 days.**

**PS: I might keep Jean human(I am still thinking)**

…**Twilight's Bedroom…**

Midnight Star slowly levitated Jean to him and turned him upside down. He then lifted him a couple of feet in the air before releasing Jean causing him to fall face first to the ground.

"_Jean!" _Twilight screamed mentally. Midnight Star laughed as Jean stood back on his feet holding his nose.

"_I'm alright Twilight but I don't think I can win this fight."_ Jean said to her mentally.

"It would've been more enjoyable if that fall knocked you out but knowing that you're in pain is-UF!" Jean interrupted his speech by throwing a book to his face causing Midnight to stumble back.

"Don't you hurt him you..you thing!" Twilight yelled as she levitated Jean into the air.

"Twilight wait don-OW!" Twilight slammed his back into the wall repeatedly for a minute before letting him go. Jean fell to the ground with a thud face first.

"_Jean! I'm sorry! Are you ok?" _Twilight asked him mentally

"_Mommy is that you?" _Jean asked Twilight mentally.

"Not as tough as I thought. You're lucky Twilight dealt with you and not me." Midnight said as he trotted towards him.

"_Jean this might be dangerous to your health but I can give you a boost." _Twilight said to him mentally as her horn glowed green.

"What do you mean dangero-AHHHHHH!" Jean screamed in agony as his body was struck by the bolt of green energy. Midnight jumped back. Jean laid there for a couple of minutes before he began to move again.

"Twilight what did you do to him?" Midnight asked. Before she could answer Jean groaned as he slowly climbed back onto his feet.

"_Are you alright Jean?" _Twilight asked mentally.

"I-I think s-Whoa!" Midnight Star magically pushed him back into the before he could finish his sentence.

"How about I send you back to where you came from so that I and Twilight can finally be alone." Midnight said as he walked towards Jean who was now pinned against the wall.

…**Ponyville Square…**

_"I'll find you and bring you to my house and use you as my personal punching bag...and don't think your little pony friends will help. Because they can't. They don't know where I live but I know where you stay. So you better not squeal got it?"_ Gilda's voice echoed in her mind over and over again as she and Rainbow Dash landed in the middle of Ponyville Square.

"M-Maybe I went alittle to far in forcing hi…No no no he's a dork and the rest of the ponies here are dorks. All except for Dash. She's the one I want to win back…not some hairless animal thing." Gilda thought to herself as she followed behind Rainbow Dash through the crowds of ponies.

"I'm really surprised at your change of attitude G. When you went off a couple months back I really thought you were never going to come back." Rainbow said as they made their way to Twilight's house.

"Ye-yeah…I thought ab…about what I said and I really want to apologize to her and the Pink one as well." Gilda mumbled.

"Oh you mean Pinkie Pie? We'll go visit her after we talk to Twilight." Rainbow said.

"Yuck I can't believe I'm saying this garbage. I hope we can hurry this along so that I can get to try winning Dash's heart again." Gilda thought to herself.

"Let's hope Fluttershy's in here with Twilight otherwise we just flew all around Ponyville for nothing." Rainbow Dash said as Twilight's tree house came into view.

…**Outside of Twilight's Bedroom…**

AppleJack slowly opened her eyes.

"W-what happened?" AppleJack asked as she slowly sat up from Spike's lap. Rarity quickly walked over to her.

"Glad to see you're ok darling. You got a nasty shock from that door when you kicked it." Rarity said. AppleJack groaned as she picked herself off the ground back to her hooves.

"Right now Jean is in there with Twilight and some stallion called Midnight." Spike said. AppleJack quickly turned to face him.

"Jean's in there? When did he get here?" AppleJack asked in shock.

"While you were unconscious." Spike said as he slowly walked past AppleJack and Rarity.

…**Twilight's Bedroom…**

"_Jean, I need you to focus an-"_

"_That's kinda hard when you're pinned up to the wall like this Twilight." _ Jean said to her mentally.

"_Just close your eyes and think of pushing him away." _Twilight said to Jean mentally.

"_What? Just close my eyes and think of pushing him away? How the-"_

"_Just do it Jean!" _Twilight yelled to him mentally. Jean closed his eyes.

"I see, you rather not see it coming. Fine then." Midnight Star said as he dropped Jean to the ground. Jean put his right hand in front of him and held his breath.

"That won't stop me from sen-Whoa!" Midnight was fell back as though he was pushed by an unseen force. Jean opened his eyes and stared at his right hand in amazement.

"Holly shit, I have the force," Jean said as he climbed back to his feet. He then stared at Midnight who layed on the ground shocked about what just happened. "Hey asshole, watch this." Jean continued as he held his right hand in front of him. Slowly Midnight was levitated off the ground.

"Annnd force push!" Jean shouted. Midnight Star flew backwards across the room and landed back first on the wall near Twilight's window.

"Hmm, strong with the force Jean i-OW!" Jean was interrupted by a book flying to his face. He looked up and saw that Twilight was now furious at what he had done. Jean took a step back as she took a couple towards him.

"Tw-Twilight…l-listen to me ok. He isn't y-UF!" Twilight magically pinned his back to the wall.

"Didn't I tell you not to hurt my stallion friend?" Twilight growled.

"Y-Y-Yes, and I honored that…I was just showing him what it would feel like to be a ball." Jean lied. Twilight snorted in anger.

"_Use the push again Jean! Quick! Before I hurt you!" _Twilight yelled mentally.

"_Wouldn't that hurt you?" _Jean asked mentally.

"_Just do it!" _Twilight screamed mentally. Jean quickly put his right hand in front of him again and magically pushed Twilight away from him. She stumbled backwards to the before falling back first to the floor.

"Sorry about that…um can you get up?" Jean asked as he walked to her. Twilight stood up and growled as he eyes began to glow white.

"Hey, if you were to change your gender and species you'll look just like Ang from th-WHOOOOA!" Twilight stopped him mid-sentence by magically levitating him high into the air until his head touched the roof of the tree house. Midnight slowly trotted towards Twilight as he stared up at Jean.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Midnight asked.

"We're going to let him go." Jean said trying to imitate Twilight voice.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Both Midnight and Twilight screamed.


	36. Chapter 25: Trading one problem

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for another short chapter...Anyway after much thought I decided to have the story end in 5 chapters. The reason…well not too much to write about for Jean first time in Ponyville. As for the sequel don't worry about it, it will come soon…I was about to have someone collab with me on it…but I decided against it…Um as for the finale 5 chapters they will be long and then I will go into a week's rest then the sequel…then depending how I feel I might fade from Fanfic until my studies are completed or I might make spinoffs(if y'all request it…otherwise I won't bother)**

**As always everypony..ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…*Yawn*…and now I must do homework and get some sleep for work tomorrow!**

**PS: So fucking tired but this story is for all my subscribers and readers out there!(but school and work is kicking my ass)**

…**Twilight's Bedroom…**

"_T-Twilight…I don't like this at all."_ Jean said to her mentally. Midnight Star smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"I was going to be nice Jean. I was going to be so nice to you that I was going to request Twilight to send you back home but after your little push…I feel like letting you suffer in Everfree Forest." Midnight said.

"Why?...Oh that's right! It's because you can't stand the fact that I took her heart legitimately and you couldn't. I mean aren't you ashamed of yourself? If you fucking love her than you wouldn't have put some fucked up spell on her. Get over it dude, she no longer has feelings for you. Don't be a fucking noob and use cheats…you have to accept the fact you lost and go out there and find some other hot pony to thrust your predator missile into." Jean said as he kicked his legs back and forth trying to free himself from Twilight's magical grasp. Midnight stared blankly at Jean for a second before he turned to Twilight. Her eyes glowed as they focused on levitating the boy off the ground.

"It dosen't work like that Jean. You can't just tell me to walk away now. Twilight was the love of my life ever since we both met at Magic Kindergarten and…and for somepony like you who's an immature idiot that just arrived here not too long ago from some other planet…sweep her off her hooves is just not acceptable. Do you know how long it took me to find her?" Midnight said as he motioned Twilight to lower Jean. Her eyes slowly went back to normal as dropped Jean to the ground. He fell face first once again to the floor with a loud thud.

"OW! Gawd damint! I think I chipped a tooth! FUCK!" Jean yelled as he turned to his back and covered his mouth with both of his hand.

"I travelled from city to city to find her and when I finally did I learn some creature from another world managed to have her willing join his herd. NO! I am not going to lose her to some…idiot who talks nonsense everytime he opens his mou-UF" Jean interrupted Midnight by magically pushing him into the side of Twilight's bed frame. He hit his head hard enough to knock him out. Jean slowly climbed back to his feet.

"You talk waaaay too much for me pal. Maybe I should carry around that song they play at the Academy Awards when the actor talks too much." Jean said before he chuckled to himself. He then turned to Twilight who stared at him in shock.

"_You didn't tell me I can force push him away without having to put my hand out in front of me." _Jean said mentally as he walked towards Twilight.

"_Jean wait don't come near me I am still enchanted!" _Twilight shouted to him mentally. Jean stopped and slowly backed away as Twilight glared angrily at him.

"You…you are going to pay for that!" Twilight yelled as her horn began to glow.

"C-c-cash or credit?" Jean mumbled.

"_Jean run it's a transportation spell and I don't know where it will send you!" _Twilight yelled to him mentally.

"_Run wher-WHOA!"_ Jean jumped out of the way of the white beam Twilight sent towards him. He then ran to the door and tried to turn the knob to open the door but the knob didn't budge.

"_Um Twilight what do I do…I'm stuck in here with you!" _Jean screamed to her mentally in a panic.

"_You have to stay away from me for the rest of the day." _Twilight said.

"_Twilight…you do realize that the door is magically shut? Do you think you can open it long enough for me to carry that other guy out?" _Jean asked her mentally.

"_N-no….I do-don't have any more energy to fight the spell…I think I may have a spell book under my bed somewhere that might tell you how to get rid of this spell." _Twilight said to him mentally.

_That's great…but how can I look for it whil-"_

"_Jean please just try…I don't want to hurt you any more than I already did." _Twilight said. Jean could hear the sadness in her voice as he readied himself to run towards the bed.

…**Sugar Cube Corner…**

Pinkie Pie hummed happily to herself as she swept the floors of the restaurant with a broom.

"Gee, it shore is a slow day today. I wonder where everpony go...or is it too early?...Hahaha*Snort* Naaa that's silly its never too late to have a cupcake!" Pinkie thought to herself as she pulled out a cupcake from thin air.

"Hahahaha, I made a rhyme late cupc-" Before she could finish her sentence the door opened. Pinkie turned to see who was walking in.

"Hi mister and welcome to Sugar Cube Corner. May I help you?" Pinkie said as the light blue stallion walked towards her.

"Why yes you can." WiseFree said with a smile.

…**Outside of Twilight's bedroom…**

"They're taking too long maybe I should write a letter to the Princess." Spike said as he stood up and walked towards the top of the stairs. AppleJack quickly turned to him and stared at him with disbelief as he made his way down stairs.

"All this time and ya didn't tell the princess?" AppleJack asked before she face hoofed. Rarity shook her head in disappointment for not making sure Spike contacted the princess first.

…**Outside of Twilight's house…**

"Ok here we are. Um before I invite you in I'm going to go inside and ask Twilight where Fluttershy is." Rainbow Dash said as she opened the door.

"Is there something wrong with me coming in?" Gilda asked.

"Yeeah after that whole fiasco a couple of months ago…well let's just say someponies are not cool with you anymore." Rainbow said before she walked inside Twilight's house. Gilda scoffed after hearing that and turned away from the front door.

"This is so stupid but it's going to be so worth it when I can finally have Dash to myself." Gilda thought to herself. She watched as everypony walked to and from the shops and house Ponyville with irritation.

"This town blows. I can't wait to leave an-"

"Did you see him? He's so tall. I never seen any creature like him before." A mare said as she passed by the griffin disrupting her train of thought.

"Yeah, they say his name is Jean. It's a very unusual name but I wouldn't mind screaming it at the top of my lungs as he mates with me." The other mare said as they giggled to themselves. Gilda blushed as she watched them trot out of sight.

"Th-their talking about…him." She said aloud to herself. Suddenly she felt a drop of liquid slowly slid down her left back leg. She quickly sat up and wiped the clear liquid off her leg.

…**A couple of feet away from Twilight's House…**

Fluttershy stood shocked as she watched Gilda wipe herself with her left claw.

"Wh-wh-why is she here?" Fluttershy thought as she quickly turned and flew away.


	37. Chapter 26: In for another

**Author's Note: Well I looked over my notes and stuff and from what I read so far…I don't think I can end this story in 5 chapters…So I have to push it up to 8. Sorry for changing so much. Anyway I would like to address some things I saw in my reviews. 1. Bisexual Jean might not happen because…idk yet. I might do it…I might not who knows. To the guy who is wondering if Gilda will join Jean's herd…keep reading and you'll find out. XD**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER see ya'll **

**PS: I just noticed some errors again that. I would like to thank those who helped point them out. Because of the many errors I made I will release the next chapter 2 days from now. **

…**Twilight's Bedroom…**

Jean jumped over Twilight as a she threw a magic ball of light towards him.

"Twilight you're going to have to stop throwing shit at me i really can—Whoa!" Jean ducked behind the bed and crawled underneath it. He looked around in the darkness as he frantically swept his hands around trying to find the book she had mentioned.

"Oh my fucking gawd where there the fuck is that bo—" Jean paused, as he noticed the bed slowly lift off the ground.

"You can't hide from me Jean." The unicorn said sadistically, as she made her way towards him.

"Hey Twilight I see you got the Ang eyes...look again. Say how about we all sit down an—" Twilight magically lifted Jean off the and threw him near the door. He slamed back first against the wall and slowly slid to the ground feet first.

"_JEAN!"_ Twilight bellowed to him mentally.

"Take on me. Take on me. Take me on! Take on me. I'll be gone in a day or two!" he sung out loud still in a daze from the impact.

"J-Jean...F-FOCUS...PLEASE!" Twilight yelled, as she forcefully turned her head to the left.

"The...book...we...need...is...laying...over...there." His lover said in a struggle. Jean stared at the dark brown book as it laid near Midnight's head.

"Hurry!" Twilight yelled as she forced herself to step away from the book. Jean stood up and ran towards it. He jumped over Midnight's unconscious body and grabbed the book from off the ground and flipped through the chapters

"Um what the fuck am i looking for?" Jean asked; still flipping through the pages.

_"The spells in that book are listed in alphabetical order. Start looking for in E section for enchantment." _She said to him mentally.

**...Downstairs Twilight's house...**

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?" Spike asked, as he rushed over to the table where the quills and parchments layed.

"Uh i wanted to ask Twilight something. Is she in?" Rainbow asked, as she looked around. Spike stared a for a second unsure if he should tell what was going on upstairs.

"She's...upstairs." Spike said as he grabbed the quill and parchment and began writing. Rainbow Dash stared at the purple dragon in confusion and began trotting towards him.

"Well can you call her to com-"

"Twilight's under a spell that some stallion put on her. Jean arrived not to long ago and he's now in the room with a unicorn stallion and Twilight and i am not sure whats happening because somepony put a spell on the door making it difficult for anypony to get in." Spike said in a rush. He then began writing on the parchment faster then Rainbow Dash had ever seen before.

"Wh-WHAT?" Rainbow asked. Before the purple dragon could answer the blue pegasus flew upstairs. Spike sighed as he rolled up the parchment he wrote on and flamed it.

"Let's hope the princess gets here before things get out of hoof." Spike said, as he made his way towards the bottom of the steps.

**...Twilight's bedroom...**

"I-I found it Twilight but I don—"

"_Jean just trust yourself." _Twilight said to him mentally.

"_Ug, I swear I hear that said all the time to main character in Anime and Japanese RPG's. The guy closes his eyes an pulls some bullshi—"_

"_JUST PREFORM THE SPELL JEAN!" _Twilight bellowed mentally to him again. Jean flinched which almost cause him to drop the book but he manged to stop himself from dropping it. Jean whispered the words to himself before he held out his right hand in front of him. He closed his eyes shut and recited the words in his head. Twilight stood in place and stared him as his hand began to glow dark purple. Before she could move a hoof a dark purple beam shot out from Jean's hand and engulfed her. Twilight screamed in pain as she was slowly lifted two inches off the ground. Seconds later the beam disappeared leaving Twilight to collapse to the ground and the bed as well causing a loud Thud! Jean fell to his knees and looked up to see her body lay almost lifeless on the ground.

"Twilight...you're not dead are you?" Jean asked. Twilight slowly groaned as Jean crawled to her.

"J-Jean?" Twilight called out to him. He sighed as he fell on his side next to her. Twilight slowly opened her eyes and stared deeply into his. She smiled at him at as she moved her hoof towards his face and gently rubbed the side of his cheek.

"_You don't know how much i wish i could have you to myself and nopony else."_ Twilight said. Jean smiled nervously at her as she slowly scooted herself towards him. He didn't know why but knowing how much Twilight loved him scared him. Before their lips met they heard Midnight moan awake. Jean quickly turned his head and stared at the black unicorn as he stood up.

"Aw you have to be kidding me!" Jean yelled as he slowly climbed back to his feet. He then moved himself in front of Twilight and readied his right hand.

"J-Jean be careful...I don't know how long your powers will last." Twilight said weakly.

"Wh-what happened?" Midnight asked. Jean closed his eyes and held his right hand in front of him once again.

"What the hay? Twilight stop him before he-Whoa!" Jean interrupted him as he lifted him off the ground.

"Hey noob guess what?" Jean asked. Midnight stared at him in confusion. Suddenly Jean lowered his arm causing Midnight to fall 6 feet to the ground flank first. Midnight yelped in pain.

"What should we do with him?" Jean asked as Twilight slowly lifted herself off the ground.

"I'll handle it." Celestia said. Jumped a few feet in the air fear. Twilight looked up to see a smiling Celestia wink at her before returning her attention to Midnight.

"What the fuck dude...you almost gave me a heart attack." Jean said as he bent over holding his chest. He took a breath than looked up again to see that Celestia and Midnight had both disappeared.

"Their gone...just like my respect for Activision and the Wii after they released the new Golden Eye game." Jean said. Seconds later he held his head in his hands.

"It was horribllllllle." Jean sobbed as he fell to knees.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Twilight asked as she put her hoof around the back of his neck. Just then the door swung open and Rainbow Dash flew inside. Rairty, AppleJack, and Spike all ran inside after her . They stopped and stared at Twilight as she tryed to comfert Jean.

"Oh my, what happened?" Rarity asked as she and the mares gathered around Jean. Twilight opened her mouth to say something but decided agaisnt it and just merely shook her head.

"I mean really? Daniel fucking Craig? Changing some of the level and shit...They would've done better just to update the fucking game Rare made or some shit like that bu-" Jean stopped himself mid sentence once he realized that most of his herd was gathered around him.

"Hi, girls...um what's up?" He asked.

**...Sugar Cube Corner...**

"I'm sorry WiseFree but I'm already taken by super super super super supe-"

"I get it...he's hot! Listen Pinkie don't you like it when you make everypony smile? Saying no to me will make me sad...very sad." WiseFree said as he lowered his head. Once Pinkie was no longer able to see his face, WiseFree smiled.

"That's sure to make her to change her mind." He thought to himself.

"Turn that frown upside down Wise, I'm sure there are other mares out there that will hop on your fun stick." Pinkie said as she tapped her hoof on his head.

"Tell me! Tell me what in Celestia's name has you so in love with this thing? What does he have that I don't?" Wise asked in fustration. Pinkie tilted her head and stared at him in confusion.

"Well, you both have fun sticks and you both are very cute...But i just like Jean more. Sorry WiseFree." Pinkie said before she hopped away from him humming to herself. Wise snorted as he turned and trotted towards the front door.

"I'm going to have talk with that human. Maybe I can learn what he does so well to keep all these mares so devoted to him." WiseFree said to himself .

**...20 minutes later, Twilight's Livingroom...**

Twilight snuggled against Jean while Rainbow Dash sat on the ground next to Gilda. Rarity and Spike sat near each other staring angrily at Gilda but she didn't take notice to the mean glares she was getting from the white unicorn and the purple baby dragon. Jean stared at Twilight as he continued petting her.

"As long as i don't make eye contact with her...everything will be okay." Jean whispered to himself. Every couple of seconds Gilda would stare lovingly at Jean but would turn her head away blushing before anypony would noticed.

"Why? Why him...he's a weak hairless animal dork." Gilda said to herself.

"Twilight aren't you going to explain what happened up there or what?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight took her head from Jean's side and stared at her friends.

"Oh...sorry but before i do that...do you mind telling me why Gilda is here?" Twilight asked.

"I-I'm here...to...apologize for my behavior." Gilda grumbled.  
>"Really? Well that's nice and all but the pony you really need to apologize to is Fluttershy." Rarity said.<p>

"I say we chop her up into chicken nuggets and sell her to Mcdonalds for 6 hundred dollars." Jean said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Gilda asked.

"Nothing. Say AppleJack is today my turn with you?" Jean asked.

_"Jean whats wrong...why are you in such a hurry to leave?" _Twilight asked him mentally.

_"I..it's nothing Twilight." _Jean said back to her mentally.

_"I-I really want you to be here with me Jean." _Twilight said. Jean stared at her in confusion than at AppleJack who stared at them equally as confused as he was.

"Yeah it is but I feel there is something you two ain't telling the rest of us." AppleJack said. Jean scratched the back of his head unsure if he should tell her what Twilight just told him.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it AppleJack. Um so Rainbow Dash I am assuming that that bitc-I mean bird thing is your friend." Jean said as he stared directly at Gilda.

"Oh right this is Gilda she and I were buddies back at flight camp." Rainbow said as she patted Gilda on the back taking her by surprise. Jean stared at her and scoffed. Gilda looked up at him for a second before turning away. She could feel herself slowly become aroused as her eyes stared at the floor making sure her juices didn't drip from her to the ground.

"Something wrong Gilda?" Rainbow asked. Gilda shook her head no.

**...Outside Sugar Cube Corner...**  
>"She...was there...in front of Twilight's house. W-why is she here?" Fluttershy asked herself as she slowly trotted towards the front door.<p>

**…Inside Sugar Cube Corner...**

Slowly Fluttershy pushed the door open and walked into the store. She looked around and saw that the store was empty with the. She let out a heavy sigh as she turned towards the exit.

"Hiya Fluttershy what brings you here!" Pinkie yelled as she jumped out from behind the counter. Fluttershy leaped a couple of feet in the air screaming in terror. Once her hooves returned to the floor she turned and stared at the happy pink mare as she walked towards her.

"I-I...um." Fluttershy mumbled. Pinkie stared at her in confusion as she made her way closer to her.

"Something wrong Fluttershy, you're all shaky? *Gasp* Wait does that mean you can predict something will happen before it does just like i can?" Pinkie asked as she hopped around giggling.

"N-no. I...I have a problem." Fluttershy said as she stared at the ground.

**Sidenote: I am sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter...they should be all fixed now. (So again for being a noob)**


	38. Chapter 28: Another one of those days

**Author's Notes: Hey there people here is another chapter. So we are near the end…I might be able to end this thing in 8…well make it 7 chapters now…maybe even less than that. I know some of you know what comes up after this chapter if you don't…well you'll be surprised in the next chapter. I will keep this AN short by ending with that.**

**As always everypony enjoy this chapter and I'll see y'all within 5 days…maybe sooner.**

…**Twilight's livingroom…**

"How about we get started on what happened to you Twilight? You gave us quite the scare when you locked yourself in the room." Rarity said. Twilight and Jean stared at each other for a second. Twilight looked at Rarity and sighed.

"I-I don't want to go into too much detail so I'll tell you the condensed version. I was enchanted by somepony last night and when woke up today I…I just didn't act like myself." Twilight said before she stared at the ground. Rainbow Dash lifted an eyebrow.

"But Spike said you were in your room with another st-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Twilight interrupted.

"_Twilight are you alright?" _Jean asked her mentally.

"_I'm alright. I just don't want to talk about it with them right now." _Twilight replied mentally.

"I-I'm sorry everypony. I just went through something I rather not talk about right now." Twilight said staring at the ground once again.

"Twi, I don't know fully what went on in yer room but we promise not to push you ta talk about it until you're ready to." AppleJack said as she took off her hat and rubbed her forehead. Spike, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all nodded in agreement. Gilda turned her head away so no pony could see and made a face as though she was about gag.

"This is way too sappy for me…I'm so darn hot and bothered by this dork…I need to find a way to relieve myself." Gilda thought. She took a step towards the door but changed her mind at the last minute and retracted her front claw back to the ground. Jean glared at her angrily as he contemplated telling everypony what she did to him not too long ago.

"Do you need us to stay with you Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"I just want Jean to myself…but I don't want to seem selfish…*Sigh* I guess I have to learn to share his heart." Twilight whispered to herself. Jean turned to her.

"_Do you want me to stay here with you and I go visit AppleJack next wee-"_

"_No Jean, this is something I must learn to deal with. Go with AppleJack I'll be here with Rarity and Rainbow Dash." _Twilight said mentally.

"Rarity. Rainbow Dash…if you don't mind I would like you two to stay with me. AppleJack you can go have your day with Jean alone." Twilight said.

"Wha…I mean whatever." Gilda said.

"Yeah you better not say shit." Jean said. Gilda glared at him.

"What did you say?" Gilda asked.

"I said, you better not say shit." Jean repeated. Gilda sat up but immediately sat back down once she noticed that her juices had stained the floor.

"Hey what's this all about?" Rainbow Dash asked. AppleJack stood up and stared at the griffin as though she was about to buck her in the face.

"Shoot, I need to do something. The last thing I need is for this dork to snitch." Gilda said to herself.

"I-I-I-I'm….sorry Jean." Gilda grumbled. Everybody in the room held their mouths open in shock.

…**Sugar Cube Corner…**

"A problem?" Pinkie asked. She stopped hopping and stared worriedly at Fluttershy.

"Y-yes." Fluttershy said in an almost whisper.

"Well what is it?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy stared at the ground and began moving her hoof in a circle on the ground. Pinkie moved her left front hoof under Fluttershy's chin and lifted her head up so that they were staring eye to eye.

"Come on Fluttershy, you can tell ol'auntie Pie." Pinkie said smiling. Fluttershy let out a sigh.

"I…want my turn wi-" Fluttershy mumbled incoherently at the end of her sentence.

"You want a cupcake?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy shook her head no and moved her head away from Pinkie's hoof. Pinkie lifted an eyebrow as she trotted around her so that she could see her face.

"You want something…but you're not telling me what…is it because you're hungry because I can't do anything when I'm hungry except cook because that's the only way I can eat and if I can't cook I can't eat and if-"

"I WANT MY TURN WITH JEAN NOW!" Fluttershy yelled before covering her mouth with her right front hoof. Pinkie stood there and stared at her for a second. At first she didn't know why but then an idea struck her head as she trotted behind Fluttershy.

"You want to do the funny hug with him do you Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy let out an Ep as she tried to cover her marehood with her tail.

"Why didn't you just say so? I'm sure Jean would be happy to help you with that problem. But why are you in heat now? It isn't time yet…is it?" Pinkie questioned.

"I-I…don't know but that's only half the problem." Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry about it Shy. Whatever it is I'm sure we can fix it in a hurry. I think Jean maybe at Twilight's house still. Come on!" Pinkie said before grabbing Fluttershy by the hoof and running towards the front door, dragging her behind her.

…**Bubble Shine's House…**

"WHAT?" WiseFree asked in disbelief. Bubble jumped back not expecting Wise to shout so loud.

"I-I wasn't able to keep him down…h-he kicked me in stallion hood and ran away." Bubble Shine said smiling nervously.

"Never in my bucking life have I ever heard such of thing. You make the plan than you screw it up! What if he tells Princess Celestia?" WiseFree asked in a panic as he galloped back and forth.

"We don't need to worry about anything. He doesn't know who I was…I had a mask over my face." Bubble Shine said. He was sure that WiseFree would accept his lie. WiseFree stopped and stared at him in relief.

"Thank Celestia you were smart enough to hide your identity. Let's hope he doesn't cause a stir." WiseFree said.

"What do you think we sh-"

"Nothing, we do nothing. I'll go and talk to him…once I find other mares to join my herd." WiseFree said as he made his way to the door.

"What do you mean? Didn't Rarity and Pinkie take you up on your invitation and why do you want to talk with him so bad?" Bubble asked. Wisefree shook his head no.

"They all are too in-love with the thing and I want to know why…*Sigh* This is sad. The only thing we got going for us are the mares who quit on trying to win that humans heart…I know for certain that whatever magic thing that transported him here…must be giving him some kind of boost." Wise said before he opened the door.

"You…ever thought it could be fate?" Bubble asked. WiseFree turned and looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" WiseFree asked.

"You know like fate must've come together or twisted or-"

"That's crazy Bubble Shine." WiseFree. He then turned towards the open and walked out.

…**Twilight's livingroom…**

"Wow, I didn't know you had the ability to apologize." Rainbow Dash said. Gilda blushed.

"Yeah the fuck right. Only noobs fall for shit like that. She's after something but what?" Jean asked before he stared closely at the ground beneath Gilda. As he strained his eyes he noticed that near her claw there was a wet stain.

"Did she wet herself? What a fucking noob. Maybe I should blast her out in front of everybody. "Jean thought to himself. Before he could get a word out Gilda shot him a wink than turned away. Jean sat there in shock. Twilight noticed the wink and scratched the back of her head.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" Twilight whispered to herself.

"What the fuck! This fucking chicken beast likes me? That means the stain on the floor is…AWWW HELL NO! NO FUCKING WAY! FIRST I HAD TO FUCK A MALE HORSE NOW THISBEAST THING WANTS A GO? FUCK THAT!" Jean thought to himself as he stood up.

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA AM I DOING? I-I just winked at him…I hope none of these stupid ponies notice." Gilda thought to himself.

"Hey AppleJack, how about we get going?" Jean asked as he quickly made his way towards the door.

"Um…ok. Are you sure you'll be alright here sugar cube?" AppleJack asked as she trotted after Jean. Twilight shook her head yes.

"I'll be fine." Twilight said with a smile. Gilda watched as Jean and AppleJack walked out.

"This is so weird why would she wink at him?" Twilight thought to herself.

"So, um I guess that yellow Pegasus isn't here?" Gilda asked as she slowly turned her attention to Twilight.

"Yellow Pegasus?...Oh you mean Fluttershy. No she isn't here." Twilight said as she smiled nervously at Gilda.

…**Ponyville Square…**

"P-Pinkie…wait I have something else to tell you." Fluttershy said as she managed to pull herself free from Pinkie's grasp. Pinkie turned around to face her.

"What else can there be Shy. You want Jean to fill you up with stallion juice…or would it be human juice…hmm both look the same and shoot out from the sa-"

"Pinkie!...I'm sorry but please listen to me…if its ok with you. Yes I do want Jean…bu-but I think we should stay away from Twilight's house." Fluttershy said. Pinkie scratched her the back of her head.

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

"B-b…because Gilda was there." Fluttershy mumbled.

"Oh, WAIT WHAT? I thought she…hmmm." Pinkie tapped her hoof under her chin.

"What-"

"Let auntie Pie check this out. You stay here." Pinkie said before galloping towards Twilight's house.

…**Sweet Apple Acres…**

"She rapes me leaves than come back and try to get me to like her by winking at me. That's like an elite beating you into a pulp and but then turns seconds later asking for your friendship." Jean thought to himself.

"Welp here we are Sweet Apple Acres." AppleJack said as she pointed her hoof towards the wide open land which was littered with apple trees. Jean stared at them in amazement.

"Wow, it's like Candy Land only healthier." Jean said. AppleJack giggled to herself.

"It's nice ain't it? This field has been worked by my family on for many generations." She continued.

"Fucking epic. What do y'all do with all these apples?" Jean questioned as he ran to and apple tree.

"We sell them." Big Macintosh said as he stepped out from behind the tree jean was running towards.

"You again?" He shouted as he skidded to a halt.

"Eeyup." Macintosh replied.

"This just isn't my day." Jean said as he turned to run away from him. Big Macintosh quickly ran towards him and grabbed his shirt with his teeth stopping the young human from running away. AppleJack ran towards them in a panic.

"Stop! Stop right it now you two!" AppleJack yelled. Macintosh let released Jean and snorted.

"Ah wasn't gonna hurt him." Macintosh said.

"Then why the fuck did you grab my shirt with your teeth you dick sniffer!" Jean yelled.

"What did you call me?" Macintosh asked his face twisted in anger.

"Stop it Macintosh." AppleJack said.

"Haha, bitch!" Jean said pointing at him.

"That goes fer you to Jean. I don't want y'all fightin like it ain't mature. I want you two to apologize to each other now." AppleJack commanded. Jean and Macintosh let out a frustrated sigh as they turned away from each other.

"Sorry." Macintosh huffed.

"I'..I'm sorry to." Jean said. Macintosh than slowly trotted away.

"Dick muncher." Jean whispered.

"Spineless coward." Macintosh whispered as he slowly trotted out of Jean and AppleJack's view.

"I don't know why these two hate each other." AppleJack said as she tapped Jean on the leg. He turned around.

"Jean I don't know why ya two are at each other's throats but…I would really like it if you two find a way ta get along." AppleJack said. Jean let out a sigh as he squatted near AppleJack.

"I'm sorry AppleJack but I just don't like him. He fucking kicked me in the balls an-"

"I understand but please…stop fightin with each other." AppleJack said as she slowly moved herself in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, ok." Jean said. AppleJack smiled as she turned around and stared at the sun. Jean stared at her flank as her tail swished side to side.

"I never thought the day would come when I find a horse sexually attractive." Jean thought to himself as he reached out his right hand and began to stroke her left flank cheek. AppleJack let out a surprised yelp.

"Jean what are ya doing?" AppleJack asked as she quickly turned around.

"I love the shape of your butt." Jean said with a smile.

"My…butt? You mean my flank?" AppleJack asked as her face turned a deep red.

"Whatever you call it. You wouldn't mind if we do it out here would you?" Jean asked. AppleJack turned her face away from him.

"W-we can't do that kind of rodeo out here sugar cube. It ain't right." AppleJack said as she slowly trotted away.

"Besides, I ain't gonna buck your apples until you and my brother get along. Now let me show around the field." She continued.

"Damn…well may be looking at apple trees will help me forget all my troubles." Jean said to himself as he followed AppleJack.


	39. Chapter 30: Dinner with the Apple pt 1

**Author's Notes: Hey everypony here's another chapter. Cool thing about this chapter…3 days ago my computer fucking raged quit and my work disappear. My chapter…my homework…everything…almost. So after cussing at the top of my lungs for half a day I sat down and re-wrote this chapter and did some of my homework. It wasn't fun because…well I had to restart everything. Fucking shit! Anyway in the middle of writing I thought to myself about the future of…A Twist in Fate. I was asked by somebody sometime ago if I will do spin off and shit…the answer is I don't know…(because I have no idea really on what a spinoff is)… On to other shit...if everybody wants to know why all the mares in Ponyville are attracted to Jean…it will be explained in the sequel…As for the sequel btw I was going to have somebody else work on it with me…but that idea seems flawed…one I have my way of writing and then there's my schedule. I want to write how I want to write and the other dude that wants be a co-author…well…we're two different ppl so it won't work out. Time wise I can't be on skype and talk to this dude all the time arguing with him on what I want to write…(Side note I was slowly going to give him ownership of this story…but after some intense soul searching I decided I will not let anybody co-author this story…This story was started by myself and I'll end it by myself. I know I sound like an asshole MLG wanna be in a Halo Reach TDM hogging up the energy sword and other power weapons. I want to ask y'all something before I just make other plans. Do y'all really want a spinoff of this story? If I get atleast…10 yes's than I get to work on doing notes(by myself on my own time after my first midterm) If not well, I might just do one then say bye. **

**Enough of me talking. As always Everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I'll see y'all in three days I don't want to keep y'all waiting on what kind of night Jean will have in the next chapter! XD**

**UPDATE 3/9/12: HEY THERE ITS ME AGAIN. I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST A NEW CHAPTER TODAY BUT BECAUSE OF SOME MINOR SET BACKS I WILL REALEASE CHAPTER 30 TOMORROW. I KNOW I KNOW I AM SORRY GUYS(PUT 50% ON THE TEACHERS...THE REST WAS MY BAD.) BTW JUST TO LET Y'ALL KNOW THE SEQUEL WILL HAPPEN NO DOUBT. MY QUESTION WAS FOR IF YOU GUY'S WANTED A SPIN OFF. THANK YOU GUYS AND GIRLS FOR YOU PATIENTS IN ADVANCE AND I WILL POST CHAPTER 30 TOMORROW AFTERNOON MY TIME(CALIFORNIA) AND CHAPTER 31 ON TUESDAY(3/13/12) Gamers and Ponies alike stay beautiful!**

**...5 hours later Apple Family house…**

"I didn't know anybody in the world could talk about a fruit for so fucking long." Jean thought to himself as he and AppleJack neared the Apple Families house.

"Well how'd ya like the tour of Sweet Apple Acres sugar cube?" AppleJack asked before reaching out her hoof to open the front door.

"It was fucking epic." Jean lied.

"Fucking epic? Is that good?" AppleJack asked as she trotted into her home.

"Yeah, it's really really good." Jean said smiling as he stood outside the door.

"You youngins are just in time. Ah was just about ta call everypony inside for dinner." Granny Smith said from behind AppleJack. Jean smiled warmly at her.

"Looks like the cowards in." Macintosh said as he pushed by Jean and walked into the kitchen.

"I knew I smelled an ass close by." Jean said back. Granny Smith shook her head.

"Ah hope these two git along." Granny Smith thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen

"Stop it Jean. Don't upset mah granny ok." AppleJack hissed at Jean.

"Sorry." Jean said. AppleJack lead him into the kitchen and sat down. Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith were already seated and waiting for the young human to take his seat amongst them.

"Wow, look at all this good food! This is really what y'all eat?" Jean asked as he sat down staring at the all the different types of apple deserts. Granny Smith smiled at his complement.

"Ya maybe able ta butter up mah whole family ta like ya but I ain't fallin for ya words." Macintosh thought to himself.

"Well now everypony…dig in." Granny Smith said as she passed around a plate of apple turnovers.

"This is like a fucking dream. Deserts for dinner!" Jean thought to himself.

…**Fluttsershy's house…**

Fluttershy stared blankly out her livingroom window not noticing Angel trying to get her attention. After several failed attempts at getting her attention by jumping in the air and waving his paws, Angel hopped over to Fluttershy and pulled at her mane.

"OW!" She yelled before turning her attention to the frustrated bunny.

"Now Angel, you know pulling at my mane hurts me." Fluttershy said as she messaged her scalp. Angel used his paw signals to ask what was wrong. Somehow Fluttershy was able to understand what he asking through his form of communication.

"Um…well you see…I have this problem that only…a-a stallion can fix. Th-the problem is that…well…the stallion I want to help fix my problem is with AppleJack." Fluttershy said as she stared sadly at the floor. Angel tapped her on her front left leg causing Fluttershy to look up to him. He told her through his signals to go to AppleJack's house, take Jean from the guest bed, and then have her way with him. Fluttershy gasped once she figured out what he was suggesting.

"No, no, no Angel I can't do that. That wouldn't be the nice thing to do." Fluttershy said as she turned her back to him. Angel tapped his foot repeatedly on the floor in frustration.

…**Ontop of a random cloud…**

"Never…never in my stupid life have I ever felt this way around another male...Never." Gilda thought to herself as she watched over Everfree from a cloud. The liquid that spilled from her crotch earlier continued to leak from her into the cloud slowly turning it grey.

"Gilda!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew around searching each drifting cloud that came into view.

"Oh no, why…why is she trying to find me?...Why am I running?" Gilda thought to herself as she slowly stood up on the cloud.

"I-I'm over here Dash!" Gilda called out as she waved her left claw in the air. Rainbow Dash saw this and immediately flew towards her.

"Hey Gilda, I just wanted to say goodbye to you before you left oh and by the way where are you going to go now?" Rainbow Dash asked as she sat on the same cloud Gilda was on.

"Well thanks…uh…I uh…I am going home…I'll see ya later D." Gilda said before taking off into the sunset.

"Tomorrow right G, I wanted you and Jean to get to know each other better. I'll be in his herd just so you know!" Dash called out after Gilda.

"Sure!" Gilda yelled back.

"I'm going to find that human one last time to make sure he doesn't snitch me out. I just need to find where AppleJack lives." Gilda said as she looked over her shoulder to make sure Rainbow Dash wasn't still watching her.

…**Fluttershy's House…**

"I-I can't go to sleep…it always ends with me…wanting it more. Oh my…but I can't just go after him." Fluttershy thought as she paced back and forth. Angel became irritated by this and hopped over to the front door and opened it.

"Angel what are you doing." Fluttershy asked her thoughts broken by the sound of her door opening. Angel signaled her to go do the deed he suggested earlier. Fluttershy shook her head no as she ran into the kitchen. Angel ran in after and pulled her towards the front door. Once he was able to drag her outside he quickly ran into the house and closed the door. Before the frightened yellow Pegasus had time to open the door, Angel locked it.

"Angel please open the door." Fluttershy pleaded. There was no answer. Fluttershy let out a soft sigh as she turned around and stared at the path that lead to Ponyville.

"I guess I have to spend the night with Twilight…but I don't think I can sleep over there without…having problems…I guess…I have no choice. I just hope AppleJack will understand." Fluttershy thought to herself as she slowly trotted down the dirt which lead to Sweet Apple Acres.

…**Apple Family Home, Kitchen…**

"Well I'll be, ten minutes gone by and this idiot managed ta keep it together." Macintosh thought to himself as he took a bite out of an apple turnover.

"Jean may I ask ya a question?" Applebloom suddenly asked as Jean took a bite out of an apple pie. He shook his head yes as he chewed.

"What did ya do ta make my sister love ya so much?" Applebloom question causing Jean to swallow hard.

"Well uh…ya see…we might tell ya when yer older." AppleJack said as she looked away blushing.

"But why?" Applebloom asked.

"Because…how we met…Ah-"

"Ah heard from other ponies that ya fell for him after you two did the naughty rodeo in Pinkie's closet." Applebloom interrupted. Granny Smith stared at Applebloom with her mouth open in shock. Macintosh shook his head in disgust as AppleJack and Jean stared at their laps trying to hide their blush.

"Ya see why I hate hate ya Jean. Before you appeared Applebloom didn't know a thing about matein now not only is she talkin about it, but she's doing it. What do ya hafta say fer yourself?" Macintosh asked as he glared at Jean. Jean glared back at him.

"You're saying it's my fault? Listen you fudge packer, I didn't do anything to make her want to go out and have sex with another pony. I didn't come to her and say fuck the next pony so don't try to blame me you queef sniffer!" Jean yelled. Macintosh snorted angrily as he stood up.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" AppleJack yelled pounding her hoof on the table.

"He started it!" Big Macintosh yelled back.

"You're a lying bitch and you fuck squirrels!" Jean yelled at the red stallion.

"What did you say?" Macintosh asked.

"You are a lying bitch and you mate with squirrels…on Saturday mornings." Jean said before he stifled a giggle.

"Ya see right there! He's immature on top of bein a coward who can't defend himself. Is that the type of stallion ya want ta raise a foal with AppleJack?" Macintosh questioned.

"Shut the fuck up you red fruit cake. I can be mature when I feel like it." Jean said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Jean! Macintosh! Stop it! Macintosh Ah expected ya ta be more mature than this. Jean, you an Ah already talked about this outside. This night was supposed to be a peaceful night but you two ruined it by fightin like young colts at recess. Ah want you two to apologize to each other an Granny right this instant." AppleJack said. Jean and Macintosh stared at each other before they turned their attention to Granny Smith.

"We're sorry Granny Smith." They both said.

"Now to each other." AppleJack commanded. Macintosh snorted in frustration.

"I'm sorry bitchin cock." Jean said.

"JEAN!" AppleJack screamed in anger.

"I mean I am sorry Macintosh." Jean said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry to." Macintosh said before he stood up and walked out the kitchen into the livingroom.

"This ain't over Jean." Macintosh thought to himself as he trotted upstairs to his bedroom.

"Ah never seen mah big brother act like that before. He's usually so kind." Applebloom said.

"He must be on his period." Jean grumbled as he took another bite of apple pie. AppleJack glared at him causing Jean to smile nervously.

"Sorry." Jean said. AppleJack shook her head.

"Just so y'all know. Jean it ain't your fault that I mated with Spike. Ah found out 'bout the birds an the bees from one of Twilight's books." Applebloom said. Granny Smith and AppleJack stared at Applebloom in shock. Jean covered his mouth trying to stop himself from smiling.

"Applebloom, Ah think yer done with ya dinner so why don't ya go upstairs to yey room and let the grown ups talk." Granny Smith said.

"But Ah am a gro-"

"No buts young filly. Go upstairs." Granny Smith commanded. Applebloon sighed as she excused herself from the table and trotted out of the kitchen.

"Now about you two. Bean Ah heard from Macintosh that you an AppleJack…fooled around at Pinkie's party. Ah knew sooner or later AppleJack would find somepony so cute that she would….um lift her tail for him and Ah'm not mad 'bout that. Ah' am worried about what yer gonna do when ya put a bun in her oven. Ah also heard that ya have a six other ponies in ya herd. Do ya have anyway ta provide fer them?" Granny Smith said as she stared at the young human who was still eating. Jean swallowed hard and stared up at the old mare.

"I…I…don't know. I thought everything you get here was for free." Jean said.

"Well sunny from the way ya act and think it sounds like yer still a young colt yerself. The three steps of herd marriage isn't easy an don't take this the wrong way but young colts like yerself who go through the steps…quit about half way. Are ya sure ya want ta go through with this?" Granny Smith asked. Jean's heart begain to beat furiously upon hearing this.

"Wh-what do you mean? There are steps I have ta go through? I thought it was just the announcement." Jean said as a drop of sweat trickle down his forehead.

"Don't ya worry any Jean, Ah'm sure that you and Ah and the rest of the herd can make it through this." AppleJack assured him as she patted him on the back.

"Well Ah don't want ta scare ya too much but Ah want ya to know that AppleJack is part of a loving family here an the last thing we want her ta be is heartbroken an if ya do break her heart Macintosh an I will break you." Granny Smith said.

"Maybe I should quit now while I am still…not broken." Jean thought. He looked at Applejack and AppleJack stared back at him smiling as she slowly slid her front hoof under the table and placed on his lap. Jean could feel himself slowly become aroused as she gently rubbed his member through his pants.

"For fuck sakes, it looks like I'm stuck here. Besides I already made a pro-"

"_Don't ever leave my side big brother."_ Jean's young sister's voice echoed in his mind repeatedly. Suddenly a knock came from the front door snapping Jean from his daze.

"Who could that be?" Granny Smith asked as she stared at the direction of the front door.

"Ah'll go see." AppleJack said as she removed her hoof from Jean's lap and trotted out the kitchen towards the door.

"Fluttershy? What are y'all doing out at this hour?" AppleJack asked after opening the door to find a yellow blushing Pegasus standing at her door.

"H-hi AppleJack…sorry to disturb you but…Angel locked me out of the house…again. Do you mind if…..I spend the night here?" Fluttershy asked as she blushed an even deeper red.

"Why sure ya can sugar cube. You can bunk with me." AppleJack said as she motioned Fluttershy inside. She perked up and smiled at the orange pony as she trotted inside.


	40. Chapter 31: Dinner with the Apple pt 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry this chapters late…I fell asleep after having such a long fucking day this Saturday morning and afternoon. Anyway I am here to say to you guys that you said yes to something that I already agreed with myself to do(a sequel) Once against the question was about if you guys wanted a spinoff and if I got at least 10 yes's then I'll do it after my mid-term. Anyway in this chapter I toned down Jean's gamer talk but don't worry Jean will spout more game references in the next chapter. I know that's what some of you like anyway. To bomerguy9 you are right in saying that I need more chapters but it won't be 15 more chapters after this. It would be more like another 5 more instead 2. **

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND NEXT CHAPTER COMES TUESDAY…THIS TUESDAY…HOPEFULLY.**

*****Update 3/14/12: Hey guys i know everypony is made at me for not updating today well i am knee deep in other stuff i need to work on but please give me one more day to finish this chapter and i am sure to have posted by March 16 and the chapter after that will be posted three days later. Thanks in advance for your patience and I'll see y'all soon.**

…**Kitchen, Apple Family House…**

AppleJack trotted inside the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Looks like we got ourselves a visitor." AppleJack said as she took a seat near Jean. Jean turned around and looked at the entry way of the kitchen. Fluttershy slowly trotted inside and blushed as she and Jean locked eyes.

"Um…hello everypony." Fluttershy said in an almost whisper.

"Hey…Fluttershy was it? What are you doing here?" Jean asked smiling at the yellow Pegasus.

"Um…well…m-my pet Angel locked me out of the house." Fluttershy said as she turned her head away.

"What kind of a pet locks its owner out of the fucking house?... Hahaha wait a minuet that's like a contradiction. Her pet Angel locked her out of the house. Maybe she should change it to asshole." Jean thought.

"Well hello there young filly. Why don't ya take a seat?" Granny Smith asked. Fluttershy nodded and took her seat near Jean.

"You must be one of AppleJacks friends right?" Granny Smith asked.

"Y-yes." Fluttershy responded as she slowly scooted closer to Jean.

"Hmmm, are ya also with Jean?" Granny Smith asked smiling. Fluttershy stared at the table avoiding Granny Smith's eyes.

"Well, Ah'll take that as a yes. Welp Ah'ma turn in. AppleJack would you mind cleanin up after you three finish?" Granny Smith asked before standing up slowly.

"No problem Granny." AppleJack said as the old green mare slowly trotted out of the kitchen into the livingroom then slowly climbed up the steps.

"So does your pet Angel lock you out of the house a lot?" Jean asked. Fluttershy backed away when he tried to wrap his left arm around her.

"Looks like I have to be careful around this one." Jean thought to himself.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flinch away from you…I'm just not use…to being touch by somepony else." Fluttershy said as she scooted back towards Jean. Jean smiled warmly at her as he wrapped his left arm around her back. Fluttershy bit her lip as she slowly slid her hoof over to his lap and began rubbing his member slowly in small circles.

"Are ya sure Angel locked ya out of the Shy or did ya just want a quick ride?" AppleJack asked as she smiled deviously at the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy quickly retracted her front right hoof from Jean's lap and buried her face into his side.

"It's ok Shy. Ah don't mind sharin…even though Jean knows he doesn't deserve it." AppleJack said giving Jean a frustrated look.

"Listen Apple-"

"Don't Listen Apple me ya colt. Just next time when ya see mah brother. Don't say anything or next time Ah won't talk to ya…ever." AppleJack said. Jean let out a sigh.

"Oh gawd really the fucking no sex no talk thing if I don't do what she ask? If I didn't know better I would've thought this was some kind of overly perverted anime dating SIM…except in dating games…there always a guide that helps you through the game…and instead of hot anime babies with triple d chest its…multi-color ponies that can talk and shit." Jean thought.

"I-I-"

"Don't worry Fluttershy, Ah'm sure you can keep ya voice down right? Besides mah Granny can sleep through anythin." AppleJack said.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Fluttershy asked untucking her face from Jean's left side.

"Come on sugar cube ya can't fool me. Ah don't know about Granny Smith but Ah could smell ya as soon as Ah opened the door." AppleJack said as she stood up and began collecting dishes off the table.

"Um what are talking about AppleJack?" Jean questioned.

"That fishy type of smell. Ah know ya smelt it Jean. That's what we mares smell like when we want to buck the next stallion that comes inta view." AppleJack said as she put the plates into the sink.

…**Jean's home Eastbay, California 9:01pm…**

Jean's little sister walked down stair from her room and checked the counter to see if the letter from her big brother had come. Once she reached the bottom floor she ran into the kitchen and turned on the light. Nothing was there but a couple three envelope that were considered by her and the rest of the family as junk mail.

"Big brother when are you going to send the letter? Everybody here has been so worried about you." Jean's little sister said to herself.

"The letter you want will come in two weeks. Then you're brother in Equestria you will seek." A voice said to her.

"Two weeks? Why can't you make the letter come faster?" Jean's little sister asked as she sat down on the kitchen floor.

"Because it is fate I cannot interfere. So just rel-"

"You know this is really starting to get annoying miss…miss whoever you are. You don't have to give me some stupid lie like its fate and stuff. Just say you're too cheap to have the letter expedited to our house." Jean's sister huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Expedited?" The voice asked.

"Yes, it's when you have a letter or package delivered to a house faster than two weeks. Freaking noob." Jean's little sister said as she stood up and walked out the kitchen clicking the light off before running upstairs.

"Hahahaha, I see you brother's ways you try to follow. But your life like his isn't hollow." The voice said as the little girl walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Listen, you Dr. Seuss wanna be, my brother's life wasn't hollow. He had a great life here. Besides you don't even know him too well other than the fact that he's my brother…Maybe you're the one who kidnapped him and is forcing him to do things. You're lucky I didn't call the police and John Walsh on you when you first said my brother was in some other place you…you doo doo head." The little girl said before she fell backwards onto her bed.

"Hahaha, be patient young one for you'll see for yourself that your brother Jean is not with me but in Ponyville…enjoying himself." The voice said.

"Yeah whatever." Jean's little sister said before pulling the covers over her body.

…**Random Cloud hovering over Sweet Apple Acres…**

"I just remembered something…isn't Jean supposed to be out of the way? I guess Bubble Shine must've punked out on his plan…Whatever it looks like it's getting late and I still have no idea where this AppleJack is. I'll find that human thing tomorrow. Hopefully he hasn't said anything to any of those stupid ponies yet." Gilda thought to herself as she took off from the cloud.

…**Apple Families House, Kitchen…**

"I…I don't know if I'm ready for that right now AppleJ-"

"Nonsense, you were rubbing his stallionhood like there was no tomorrow." AppleJack said as she washed off a plate then dried it.

"I-I.."

"Don't worry Fluttershy you don't have to do it with me if you don't want to." Jean said before he stood up. Fluttershy smiled at him.

"Um…Jean…could you sit back down for a second…I have to tell you something." Fluttershy asked. Jean shook his head yes before sitting back down. Before he could ask her a question, Fluttershy hopped ontop of Jean causing him to fall back. Once Jean was on his back she began kissing him deeply on the lips as she moved herself directly ontop of him. Once her pussy was directly above Jean's lap she lowered her butt on to him and slowly moved herself back and forth. After a minute passed Fluttershy broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Well Ah'll be, Ah didn't know ya had it in ya ta go for him like that." AppleJack said as she watched. Fluttershy blushed but continued rubbing herself against Jean.

"I-if you don't mind…I would like to…do it with him first…..if that's alright with you AppleJack." Fluttershy asked as she slowly moved herself off of the young human. She then tried to pull Jean's pants off using her mouth but failed.

"Wai-wait we can't do it down here Fluttershy." Jean said shocked by her sudden forwardness.

"He's right Shy, why don't you relax yerself by eating some apple pie." AppleJack offered.

"N-no thank you. I already ate." Fluttershy said as she sat herself near Jean. AppleJack smiled as she turned and trotted back to the kitchen sink.

"But then again I wouldn't mind a blowjob." Jean thought to himself as he slowly unzipped his pants.

"Hey Fluttershy." Jean whispered to the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy turned to and looked down to see that he had pulled out his semi-erect member. She blushed once she realized what he wanted her to down. Fluttershy took one look at AppleJack before she lowered her head and opened her mouth. She slowly closed her lips around the tip of Jean's cock and twirled her tongue around it. Jean stifled a moan and closed his eyes as he enjoyed Fluttershy's tongue. After Fluttershy's tongue traveled around Jean's dick a couple of times she then began to slowly slide it down her throat and held it there for a second before sliding it out of her mouth.

"I…I can't wait any more Jean…would you please allow me to put it in me?" Fluttershy asked in a whisper loud enough for only him to hear. Jean opened his eyes and stared at her than at AppleJack who was still washing dishes.

"Are you sure you want to do it here?" Jean asked. Fluttershy shook her head yes.

"We are going to have to be quite about it then." Jean continued as he slowly lifted up the yellow Pegasus with. She felt heavy to Jean but not too heavy to where he couldn't handle her with one arm.

"Are you ready?" Jean whispered into Fluttershy's left ear. Fluttershy once again shook her head yes. Jean positioned his cock with his right hand so that it pointed directly at Fluttershy's wet pussy. He then slowly lowered her on him. Fluttershy bit hard into her lip once she felt Jean's cock penetrate her pussy. Once Jean's erect member was all the way inside of her, Fluttershy wrapped her front hooves around the back of Jean's neck.

"I-it hurts…a little." Fluttershy whispered in Jean's ear.

"Do you want me to pull it out?" Jean whispered back.

"No but I want to do this at my pace…if you don't mind." Fluttershy whispered. Jean looked over her shoulder at AppleJack who was still washing dishes.

"She's still washing dishes? How odd." Jean thought as he wrapped his left hand around Fluttershy butt and leaned back on his right hand. He then stared directly at Fluttershy as she slowly opened her eyes and stared back at him.

"O-ok I am going t-t-to move now." Fluttershy said as she slowly lifted her butt an inch off of Jean's lap then gently returned her butt back on to his lap. She gasped as Jean began to gently kiss her neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Kissing your neck. Do you want me to stop?" Jean asked. Fluttershy shook her head no. Jean returned to kissing her softly on the neck making her moan softly into his ear. She suddenly began to hump Jean slowly.

"J-Jean I don't think I can stop myself fr-from moaning out loud." Fluttershy whispered in his ear still continuing her motion. Jean pulled his mouth away from her neck.

"Bring your head back a little." Jean whispered back into her ear. Fluttershy did so but was caught off guard by Jean suddenly kissing her deeply on the lips. Fluttershy began to pick up the pace moaning into Jean's mouth everytime she slammed her butt onto his lap.

"Well you two couldn't wait." AppleJack said suddenly causing Fluttershy and Jean to flinch in horror as the two broke the kiss. Fluttershy reluctantly stopped hummping Jean.

"H-h-how long have you been watching us?" Fluttershy asked her head still turned away from AppleJack.

"Long enough. Ta tell ya the truth Ah knew you two would try something like this but I'm still shocked. Fluttershy Ah never knew ya had it in ya." AppleJack said as she trotted closer to the two.

"Had what in who?" Macintosh questioned as he stood at the kitchens entrance. Jean looked over Fluttershy's right shoulder at the red stallion as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. AppleJack stared at her big brother in horror as he neared Fluttershy and Jean who were still in the compromising position.

"Is that Fluttershy? What is she doing here on top of Jean?" Macintosh questioned. Jean's heart began to beat furiously in his chest.

"Oh shit!" Jean thought to himself.


	41. Chapter 32: Dinner with the Apple pt 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the late post I was pre occupied with March Madness after that it was call of duty time and Hexic and Geometry Wars and other games…BTW I Got the steel book for Assassins Creed 3 for preordering the game. I was so lucky to get one of the last ones. Anyway back to the story announcements um the next chapter will be uploaded five days from now because of school once again. Maybe during my spring break I will release 3 chapters…maybe. I've decided by myself that I will do a spinoff…after my finals are done. Oh and the next chapter name will be Ponified(I'll let all of you guess why I named it that and why I am so excited on writing it) **

**BTW yes brony14 I saw the new trailer for Halo 4. The trailer showing the people who are working on it is nice but I STILL WANT TO KNOW THE ACTUAL RELEASE DATE! LMFAO. To HunterOnToast I think I know what you mean about dark Jak…if I am not mistaken Dark Jak is from Jak and Dexter game but I forgot which one…I will in fact go to my friend's house and play it(even though he's kinda mad at me for buying a 360 instead of a PS3.) **

********Update 3:00am PST 3/22/12 Sorry about the late notification but i need a day or so to finish the next chapter. The reason...well i have to get caught up on my work. The latest you'll see chapter 42 will be Saturday. I want to again apologize for the late info. I'll find some way to make it up to you guys. Made a couple of adjustments. **

…**Apple Families House, Kitchen…**

"Ah asked a question Jean." Macintosh said in a frustrated tone.

"Um…well you see…Fluttershy came here today because she had trouble sleeping." Jean said smiling nervously.

"She trotted all the way from her house to here just so she could sleep?" Macintosh asked lifting an eyebrow at Jean.

"Yes, you see right now what I am doing…is using…my human powers called the force to help her sleep." Jean said. Macintosh slowly trotted closer to Jean and looked him and Fluttershy over. Fluttershy had her eyes closed.

"Why does she need ta be on top of you?" Macintosh asked in a suspicious tone.

"Wel-"

"And what was my sister talking about when she said Ah didn't know ya had it in ya Fluttershy." Macintosh questioned again.

"Oh for fucks sake." Jean thought to himself.

"Ah asked you a question human." Macintosh said as he trotted over to the left side of Jean and Fluttershy and looked them over. His eyes stopped at Jean lap. Macintosh noticed something that was coming from the two. The smell of mating.

"Are you two foal making in mah families kitchen?" Macintosh questioned as his left eye twitched. Jean and Fluttershy hearts both began to beat even harder. AppleJack bit into her left front hoof thinking about what Macintosh would do to Jean if he answered truthfully.

"N-no dude listen…Back where I am from this is how we calm each other down when they are unable to sleep. It's called the force an-"

"Yeah you're using the force alright. You're forcin it all the way in her." Macintosh growled.

"Macintosh whats with all the yellen?" Applebloom asked as she slowly trotted into the kitchen. Jean, Big Macintosh and AppleJack all stared at the yellow filly in horror as she trotted closer to where Jean and Fluttershy was.

"Hey is that Fluttershy? What's she doing here on top of Jean?" Applebloom asked as she stopped near the right side of Jean and Fluttershy.

"Just using the force to make sure Fluttershy stay asleep." Jean said.

"Applebloom go back up stairs." Macintosh commanded as he stood up.

"But Ah-"

"Now young filly!" Macintosh commanded. Applebloom let out a frustrated sigh as she trotted out the kitchen.

"Tell me the truth Jean." Big Macintosh said as he turned his attention back Jean.

"I am fucking telling the truth." Jean said.

"THAN PROVE IT! SHOW ME YOUR SO CALLED HUMAN POWERS!" Macintosh yelled.

"Fine watch as I use force push to gently push your sister gently onto the ground." Jean said looking straight at AppleJack.

"Do-does this count as lying if Ah pretend to be pushed?" AppleJack asked herself.

"Please don't be a team killer AppleJack. I need to not get hurt by Omega Red here." Jean thought to himself.

"Ah don't want these two fightin…you owe me a lot for this Jean." AppleJack thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Jean removed his left hand from Fluttershy pointed at AppleJack with his palm up.

"Behold the power of the force as taught by Yoda." Jean said as he cocked back his left arm than forcefully pushing out towards AppleJack. AppleJack staired blankly at Jean for a minute before realizing that was her queue to fall over.

"Whoa!" AppleJack yelled as she slowly fell to the ground. Big Macintosh snorted as he watched his sister slowly climb to her hooves.

"She fucking lagged! Gawd damnit she is worse than a no mic on Nazi Zombies." Jean thought to himself.

"I still don't believe it ya stupid human." Macintosh said turning his eyes back to Jean.

"What else do I have to do to prove to you I am not doing it?" Jean asked returning his hand to Fluttershy's back.

"Ah want you to lay her down right now and show me that you're not plantin any seeds." Macintosh said. Jean began to sweat as Macintosh impatiently tapped his front left hoof on the kitchen floor staring angrily at him.

"Y-you see the reason I can't do tha-"

"Because you are foal making in mah families kitchen and ya lied to me and the worse part about it…you even got mah sister ta lie to me!" Macintosh yelled. Jean looked at Macintosh then at AppleJack who was now biting her left front hoof again.

"Fuck I have to do something to distract him." Jean thought to himself.

"Well! What do ya have ta say fer yourself?" Macintosh asked.

"I have a plan to distract him but…this type of shit only works in movies…but since this place has many things that defy the laws of everything I might as well give it a shot." Jean thought.

"Say something yo-"

"OH MY GAWD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Jean yelled in horror as he pointed his left hand at the door way. To Jean's surprised Macintosh's eyes looked at the door way trying to figure out what it was he was looking at. Jean in one swift motion pulled out his right arm from behind him and stuffed his right hand in between him and Fluttershy. He then grabbed his now soft member and pulled it out of Fluttershy's marehood and stuffed it back into his pants before Macintosh turned his attention back to him.

"Ah'm tired of your games human. Ah-"

"Ok ok applesauce, I'll show you that me and Fluttershy isn't fucking." Jean interrupted Macintosh. Jean slowly lifted Fluttershy off of his lap and slowly set her down on his right side. Macintosh stared at Jean's lap trying to find evidence of mating but couldn't find any. Fluttershy blushed as she sat down on the floor.

"Ah feel Ah say Ah feel down right disrespected by yer allegations sir. Ah was only tryin ta comfort this here lady but yer yellen done woke her from her slumber." Jean said imitating Foghorn Leghorn's voice.

"You making fun of me?" Macintosh questioned.

"No, I was trying to fit in with the theme you had going for a while." Jean said smiling.

"Yeah right ya coward. Ah have my eye on you human. You ain't gonna be plowen any field tonight." Macintosh said as he trotted towards the kitchens exit.

"Sleep well bitch." Jean said waving.

"Jean, stop it." AppleJack commanded.

"What did he just call me?" Macintosh asked.

"Nothing big brother now why don't ya go upstairs an-"

"Practice your penis sucking ability on yourself or a carrot faggot. I'm sure you prestiged at least twice in that department ass face." Jean said interrupting AppleJack. Macintosh snorted as he turned his attention to Jean.

"Stop it Jean." AppleJack commanded before galloping towards Jean and stuffing her front left hoof into his mouth.

"Ah'm warnin ya Jean, if Ah catch ya doing anything like that again in mah kitchen Ah stomp you stallionhood into the ground." Macintosh said before he trotted out of the kitchen. Once AppleJack was sure that her big brother was gone, she removed her hoof from Jean's mouth.

"W-we almost got caught. I-I'm sorry AppleJ-"

"Don't worry 'bout it Shy. Ah just wish Jean would stop callin mah brother out of his name. He may not be nice to ya right now but he's still my brother." AppleJack said. Jean scoffed.

"You mean sist-"

"Do ya want a two way rodeo tonight or do ya want to end up alone at the barn by yerself?" AppleJack asked. Jean swallowed.

"Fucking Buzzkill." Jean said under his breath.

"Is that a no on the tw-"

"No no no, I was…I'll be quite." Jean interrupted.

"Hahaha, I thought so. By the way you owe me twice for tonight." AppleJack said as she trotted back to the kitchen sink.

"Because I lied to mah brother for your safety an me an Shy is going ta breaking our promise with Celestia on not mating with you." AppleJack said as she finished up cleaning the last dish in the sink.

"Oh my…I forgot about that." Fluttershy gasped.

"So does that mean we aren't gonn-"

"No Jean, we are going to do it but you have to make another promise to us." AppleJack interrupted.

"Another promise?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh fucking great how many promises does this make?" Jean thought to himself.

"Ah don't know what Shy want but Ah could use some help here on the farm." AppleJack said as she trotted toward Jean with a smile.

"O…k you want me to help on the farm. Is that it?" Jean asked.

"Nope, Ah also want you to get along with mah brother." AppleJack said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding. Me get along with a so called stallion who fights like a red pussy by kicking people in the balls? Fuck that I can just jac-" Jean was interrupted by AppleJack turning around and lifting up her tail. Jean stared hungrily at her pussy as he slowly reached out his hand. Fluttershy turned her face away from AppleJack's display blushing.

"Do we have a deal? You do those two things for me and Ah'll let ya have a ride on this pony anytime ya please." AppleJack said as Jean caressed the left side of her flank cheek.

"I might as well do what she says. It seems like my herd are already close knit friends and if I upset one the others will follow suit. Besides I can't ever say no to something like this. Unless I was back home. Then I wouldn't even dream of it but since I'm not back home and this isn't the real world I might as play along." Jean thought to himself as he removed his left hand from her flank then shifted himself so that he was standing on his knees behind her.

"Ok." Jean said as he unzipped his pants.

"Wait we can't do it here and plus Ah think Fluttershy wants a ride first." AppleJack said quickly moving away from Jean.

…**31 mins later Apple Families Barn…**

"Wh-why ar-are we here?" Fluttershy asked as she looked around the now empty barn.

"Because this is the only place mah brother don't go to at night. Plus the other barn is full of animals." AppleJack said as she lustfully watched Jean who was too busy looking the barn over.

"Kinda reminds me of Charlotte's Web…which kills my bonner. I don't think I can do it here." Jean thought as he turned around and stared at the AppleJack who was smiling at him while trotting closer and closer towards him.

"Well um AppleJack I like you and Fluttershy a lot but I don't think-Whoa!" Jean was interrupted by AppleJack who forcefully pushed him to the ground.

"Just relax sugar cube maybe after this you'll be a lot nicer ta mah brother. Fluttershy do you want to start or should Ah?" AppleJack asked.

"I-I-I'll go first…if that's ok with you?" Fluttershy asked. AppleJack smiled at her as Fluttershy trotted towards Jean who sat on the ground with his legs spread apart.

"Would you mind…taking those off?" Fluttershy asked pointing her front left hoof at Jean's lap. Jean shook his head yes.

…**Dungeon, Celestia's Castle…**

Midnight star slowly opened his eyes and stared at the brick ceiling.

"Tw-Twilight?" He called out. He was met with silence as he slowly climbed back to his hooves. Midnight looked at the iron bars in front of him and tilted his head to the right.

"Why am I in the dungeo- Oh for buck sake!" Midnight yelled. He ran towards the iron bars and banged his front right hoof on one of the bars three times.

"Hey let me out! I don't belong here I didn't do anything!" Midnight yelled at the top of his voice. He was again met with silence.

"That human alerted the royal guards somehow. Where's Wisefree when you need him?" Midnight asked himself out loud as he trotted away from the iron bars and sat down in the right back corner of the dungeon.

"That stupid bucking human better hope I don't escape. If I do, I'll make it to where he won't ever be able to produce a foal...ever." Midnight thought to himself.

…**Apple Families house, Big Macintosh's room…**

"Ah don't know what in the name of Celestia mah sister and Fluttershy see in that bucking coward." Macintosh thought to himself.

"If it wasn't for that coward Ah would've had Fluttershy as my mate. Ah ain't losing ta a coward. Since he's marry'n mah sister Ah'm a make sure he matures up like a gentle colt he's suppose ta." Macintosh said to himself as he trotted over to his bed.

"Haven him work with me on my mornin duties should tire the fight out of him then we'll talk." Macintosh thought to himself as he climbed into his bed.


	42. Chapter 33: Ponified

**Author's Note: Sorry guys I am so sorry my week has been filled with hella shit. Yesterday was the start of double XP Weekend so then I delayed myself even more….PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. Anyway HunterOnToast I put that refrence in there for ya. Soontobe Yes Jean was based off my attitude back when I was 15 years old. (as of right now I still make gamer references and I am still a nerd…just not that much of an ass no more. LMFAO) I like to say welcome to all the new ppl who just started reading this story and for the person who unlisted me in their fav's. I'm sorry I took so long. To everypony I am so sorry and it won't happen again….right now I am going to manage my time more wisely. **

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER and next chapter will be up by 3/28/12. I encourage everyone to look at my profile to see what i have in store for A Twist in Fate. **

*****PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING 3/26/12***: Made an update. Thank you everyone who enjoyed this chapter sorry for the mistakes**

…**Apple Families Barn…**

Jean unbuttoned and unzipped the front of his pants. He then stood up as he slid both his underwear and pants off of his waist. Fluttershy took a step back and stared at his penis. Jean noticed this and smiled at her.

"Do you want me to stand u-UF!" Jean was interrupted by AppleJack pushing him back down to the ground. He landed butt first.

"It should be obvious where we want ya ta be Jean." AppleJack said before reluctantly taking a couple of steps back. Fluttershy took two steps towards him and brought her head down to his lap. She stuck out her tongue and slowly licked the top side of his member. AppleJack licked her lips as she watched Fluttershy work her tongue over the length of Jean's cock. Jean fell back as Fluttershy aimed his cock towards her mouth with her front left hoof. Fluttershy then opened her mouth and slowly slipped his dick into her mouth. Jean let out a low moan as Fluttershy twirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. AppleJack stared hungrily at Fluttershy's wet pussy before licking her lips again.

"Ah can't stand here and just watch." AppleJack thought to herself as she trotted towards Fluttershy's butt and used her left front hoof to caress the left side of Fluttershy's flank. Fluttershy gasped and slid Jean's dick out her mouth then turned her head just enough for her to see the smiling orange pony behind her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just go with it sugar cube." AppleJack said before sticking out her tongue and slowly sliding it up the outer lips of Fluttershy's pussy. Fluttershy moaned feeling AppleJacks tongue work over her marehood. Fluttershy slowly returned her attention back to Jean's cock and once again put her lips around his now stiff member. AppleJack after giving the yellow Pegasus a few licks on her outer lips suddenly used her front hooves to spread Fluttershy's pussy and stuck her tongue inside. Fluttershy yelped with Jean still in her mouth. She wanted to let go and ask AppleJack to stop but the wave of pleasure from getting licked down there stopped her. Fluttershy quickened her pace on Jean bobbing her head up and down with her tongue cradling the underside of his dick forcing a louder moan from him.

"Fuck, Fluttershy…I'm going to…AH!" Jean yelled as he pushed himself as far as he could go into Fluttershy's mouth and pumped his load down her throat. Fluttershy surpringly didn't gag as this was happening. AppleJack stopped her licking on Fluttershy's pussy and watched as the yellow Pegasus swallowed. Seconds later Fluttershy pulled her head away from Jean's lap and wiped her mouth using her front left hoof. Jean still layed on his back breathing heavily. AppleJack smiled as she trotted to his side.

"Ah hope you ain't tired sugar cube because the rodeo is about ta start." AppleJack said with a smile. Jean slowly opened his eyes and stared at the orange earth pony and smiled back.

"I-I ain't…no noob, I can…continue this." Jean huffed. Fluttershy trotted to the other side of Jean and stared worringly at him.

"I hope I didn't tire you out too much?" Fluttershy asked. Jean shook his head no.

"Well, do ya think you can get it up again?" AppleJack asked. Jean turn to her and pulled her down to a deep kiss. AppleJack opened her eyes wide at first but then slowly closed them as she and moaned into his mouth. Fluttershy watched as Jean's manhood began to rise again causing her to blush a deep red before slowly trotting towards it. Fluttershy licked the tip of it a few times then positioned her marehood over Jean's stiff member. While biting her lip, Fluttershy slowly lowered her butt on Jean's lap. Jean's cock slipped into her but this time it was painless. She then looked up to see him and AppleJack still engaged in a deep kiss. Without hesitation, Fluttershy gently humped Jean. Jean opened his eyes and closed them again feeling himself penetrating Fluttershy. AppleJack pulled away from Jean's kiss and watched as Fluttershy suddenly quicken her pace.

"Mmm." Jean moaned as he began to buck himself into Fluttershy's humps causing her let out loud moans each time her butt slammed into his lap.

"Fuck…I'-I'm already gonna…cum again…I-I have to wait until she cums first." Jean thought as he slowed down. Fluttershy began to slam herself down on hard on Jean before she seized up and held herself down on him. Jean bucked into her 3 times before pushing his cock as deep as he could in her tight pussy and pumped his seed into her. AppleJack smiled as she watched the two slowly relax.

"Wow that was a short ride. Ah didn't mean ta lick ya too much sugar cube." AppleJack said.

"I-it's ok Apple…*Huff*… AppleJack….I didn't want to…have him too long since it's supposed to be your day with him." Fluttershy said before she flopped down on Jean huffing in exhaustion. AppleJack turned to Jean who had his eyes closed and was breathing just as hard Fluttershy was.

"Sleepy there sugar cube?" AppleJack asked. Jean shot his eyes opened and stared at her.

"No…just…give me a moment." Jean said. Fluttershy slowly stood herself up from his body and trotted a few feet away before lying down on the hay covered ground of the barn. Jean than sat up and slid out of his tuxedo jacket.

"Wow how long have I been wearing this?" Jean thought as he set them off to the side. AppleJack looked him over and shook her head.

"Ya know Jean. Your cute an all but you look like you can use a work out or two." AppleJack said as she pushed him back to the ground.

"I'm not too into working ou-oh" Jean was interrupted by AppleJack rubbing his member with her right hoof.

"Well ya will be after this sugar cube." AppleJack said stopping her rubbing. She then positioned herself over Jean so that her butt was in his face.

"Let's get this here pony ready for another ride." AppleJack said before opening her mouth and lowering her head. As soon as her lips closed around the base of his cock, Jean let out another moan. AppleJack smiled as she slowly slid his member out of her mouth.

"Ya wouldn't mind given me a lick would ya?" AppleJack asked. Jean opened his eyes and gently grabbed her flanks with both of his hands. He then slowly spread out her pussy lips and began licking her. AppleJack gasped before she returned to sucking on his member. After a few minutes passed AppleJack pulled Jean's member out of her mouth then turned and smiled at him.

"Ah can see you enjoy tasting me but you can stop now sugar cube. Ah think yer hard enough." AppleJack said as she moved her but away from Jean's face. He stared up at her as she postioned her marehood over his cock then slowly lowered her butt onto him. Jean closed his eyes shut once his cock was all the way inside her.

"Am Ah still tight sugar cube?" AppleJack asked smiling at Jean's expression. He shook his head yes.

"It shouldn't be too tight for ya sugar cube. Ya loosen me up not too long ago." AppleJack said before she began humping Jean.

"I wish I had marathon pro right now…This is fucking tiring." Jean thought as he grabbed AppleJacks flanks and started pumping into her humps. AppleJack yelped out of surprise but kept riding him. Thirty minutes later AppleJack's quickened her pace causing her flanks to smack painfully onto Jean's lap. Jean ceased his pumping and held on to her butt.

"J-Jean…A-Ah'm gonna…AHHHH!" AppleJack screamed in pleaser as she slammed her butt one last time onto Jean. Jean pumped himself a few times into her before letting out a small load of cum deep into her womb. The two seized up for a second before the both relaxed. AppleJack flopped down on top of Jean's chest and quickly fell asleep causing her hat to fall her head and settle down beside him. Jean opened his eyes and watched as orange pony gently snored on his chest.

"AppleJack?" Jean called out. His calls were answered by her snoring. He smiled as he looked over to Fluttershy who curled up on the ground asleep.

"This is nice and all but do I really want to give up video games forever?" Jean thought to himself. He let out a yawn as he slowly scooted himself near Fluttershy. He then stretched his right arm around her and rested his hand on her back.

"I hope I'm not rushing myself into marriage." Jean thought to himself before slowly closing his eyes.

…**The Next Morning…**

"Time ta wake u-" Applebloom stopped herself once she noticed AppleJack wasn't in her bed asleep. She turned around to see a frustrated Macintosh walk over her into AppleJack's room.

"What's wrong big brother?" Applebloom asked. Macintosh snorted before he turned to face her.

"Nothin. Why don't ya go an help Granny Smith out in the kitchen?" Macintosh asked. Applebloom smiled at him.

"Ok." Applebloom said before happily trotting from the door frame then down the steps.

"Now where did those three run off ta?" Big Macintosh asked himself as he trotted towards AppleJack's window. He stared at the barn which stood not too far from the Apple Families house and noticed the right door was half open. Macintosh hummed to himself and tapped the underside of his chin with his left hoof before an idea popped into his head.

"They didn't." He thought to himself before galloping out of AppleJack's room. He jumped down the stairs and landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud then galloped through the kitchen then out the front door. Applebloom and Granny Smith stared at the front door in confusion.

Big Macintosh slid to a halt infront of the barn door and swung it open. He gasped as saw his sister and Fluttershy cuddled with a naked Jean.

"You bucking coward!" Macitosh yelled at the top of his lungs causing Jean, Fluttershy, and AppleJack to jump in horror. Macintosh trotted towards Jean as he snorted in anger.

"Oh shit not this asshole again." Jean thought to himself as he crawled backwards away from Macintosh. AppleJack quickly stood up and positioned herself between Jean and Macintosh.

"What in the hay were you three doing in here?" Macintosh asked.

"W-we were sleepin." AppleJack said. Macintosh stared at his sister for a second then back at Jean.

"Before that and Ah want Jean ta answer me truthfully. Ah can smell matin in the air in this barn." Macintosh growled.

"Good morning to you to assface." Jean answered back.

"Be mature fer once and answer me!" Macintosh yelled. Jean rolled his eyes before grabbing his pants off the ground then quickly slid them on.

"If you already smell it in the air then I really don't have to fucking explain myself but since you won't stop being an ass. I'll tell you. I had a three way with your sister and Fluttershy." Jean said. Macintosh ground his teeth together after hearing this.

"What the buck are ya going to do if ya get them both pregnant huh? Sit around and do nothing. Everypony here has a job to do. Before any stallion forms a herd they make sure they have a jo-"

"Lag! Listen Judge Joe Fag. I don't know what spawn killed you this morning but I'm just about fed up with your shit. I fucking understand I have to be get a job and shit like that. So why don't you trot your red neck ass back into the house and take a cold fucking shower and calm the fuck down." Jean said. Macintosh jumped over AppleJack and charged toward Jean. Jean tried to turn and run but tripped over his left foot and fell face first on the ground. Fluttershy gasped as Macintosh slowed himself down then slowly trotted to Jean's side.

"Ya do know Ah have ta accept you in order for ya ta marry mah sister right?" Macintosh asked.

"Why don't you go eat a dick?" Jean said. Macintosh hit him in the side with his front left hoof.

"AppleJack, Fluttershy, Ah need some time alone with your future husband." Macintosh said. Jean rolled around on the ground holding his side in pain.

"Ah didn't hit ya that hard!" Macintosh yelled.

"Yes you did you bitch!" Jean yelled back. Macintosh snorted.

"What are you going to do with Jean?" Fluttershy asked. Jean slowly stood up.

"Ah'm going ta have him work just for an hour or so then we are gonna talk for a bit." Macintosh said.

"You can take your work and shove it up your ass. Go fuck yourself…I mean go mate yourself." Jean said as he walked towards his tuxedo shirt.

"Jean remember that promise ya made ta me last night?" AppleJack asked.

"But he's a b-"

"Stop it Jean, ya made a promise with me and Ah expect ya ta keep it." AppleJack said. Jean looked down at her then at Macintosh who was trotting towards the barn door.

"Fucking fine." Jean huffed .

"Ya might want ta keep your shirt off. This here work isn't easy." Macintosh said.

"I fucking bet farmer dick." Jean said under his breath. Fluttershy trotted up near him and tapped him on the leg. Jean looked down at her.

"Pl-please be friendly to him. I really don't want you two to fight." Fluttershy said in an almost whisper to him. She then smiled warmly at him. Jean let out a sigh before he smiled at her.

"I'll try." Jean said. Fluttershy flew up so that her face was across from his. She then wrapped her front hooves around him and pulled into a kiss. It lasted for a second before she pulled away.

"Ok I'll do more than try." Jean said. Fluttershy smiled at him again.

…**10 minutes later. Apple Forest…**

"Ya see this tree?" Macintosh asked.

"Yes asswipe." Jean said. Macintosh snorted.

"Ay ain't a donkey." Macintosh growled. Jean rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck ever. What the hell am I supposed to do noob." Jean said. Macitosh stared angrily at him as he turned his back on the tree and kicked it with his back right leg. Within seconds hundreds of apples came falling down to the ground.

"You are ta do what Ah just did." Macintosh said.

"Kick, you are ta do what Ah just did." Jean said in a mocking tone.

"Just do it!" Big Macintosh yelled.

"Fine dick licker." Jean said as he turned and back kicked the same tree Macintosh kicked. Jean quickly retracted his right leg and held it in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Jean screamed as he hopped around in pain. Macintosh laughed at the sight of this.

"Not so easy is it noob." Macintosh laughed. Jean returned his right leg to the ground.

"I'm not fucking a noob. You're a fucking noob. Nobody calls me a noob. I am 8th prestige in MW2 and my KDR is 2.05." Jean said before grinding his teeth.

"Ah don't have a clue what you're ramblin on about but Ah'll be back in a few minutes ta check up on ya." Macintosh said as he slowly trotted away.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Jean asked.

"Ah don't have ta bucking explain to ya where Ah go on mah own farm." Macintosh said.

"You're lucky I don't go dark Jak on your ass. You penis munching bitch!" Jean yelled.

"He's pushin it. Ah'm tryin mah hardest not to hurt him." Big Macintosh thought to himself as he trotted away.

"You better have some apples knocked down or Ah'll tell AppleJack that ya said you won't help on the farm an she'll tell her friends that you didn't make do on ya promise!" Macintosh yelled back.

"Fucking team killer!" Jean yelled again. He then turned to the tree and let out a heavy sigh.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do this?" Jean said as he looked up at the now almost barren tree.

"No fucking wonder. That asshole watched me kick an empty tree." Jean said to himself. He turned to another tree and looked up at its branches. It had apples hanging from every branch.

"Bingo." Jean said as he walked up to it. He then kicked it as hard as he could with his left leg. He suddenly retracted his left leg and screamed out in pain as he held it.

"I see you're working hard." A voice called from behind him. Jean jumped a few feet in the air in terror.

"Hahaha, sorry I didn't mean to scare you Jean." The voice said again. Jean slowly turned around to see a smiling Princess Celestia.

"Your that queen horse right?" Jean asked as he stood up.

"Hahaha, not a queen. I am a princess." Celestia said.

"Oh, sorry….wait am I supposed to bow?" Jean asked. Celestia shook her head no.

"You don't have to be so formal Jean I am only here to change something…or should I say somepony." Celestia said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean asked.

"Well, today I was just about to check up on you but after reading your mind I realized that letting you roam around Ponyville still being a human is…not a good idea. Especially since the mares here have taken a liking to you." Celestia said.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked

"Remember the night you had last night?" Celestia asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jean asked.

"Don't be coy with me Jean. I can read your mind and I can see you're still thinking about good time you had with AppleJack and Fluttershy. I am really surprised that you got Fluttershy to do all that with you." Celestia said

"I fucking forgot about her Ms. Cleo powers." Jean thought to himself. Celestia chuckled to herself.

"I'm sorry. I never had a chance to be with the opposite sex back home." Jean said.

"I completely understand. That's why I'm going to temporarily turn you into a young stallion." Princess Celestia said. Jean stared at her in confusion.

"W-why?" Jean asked.

"Because hybrid birth is a very risky one and since you won't stop mating with your herd I might as well turn you into a young stallion. That way if you get one of your herd members pregnant we won't have to worry about any risk." Celestia said as her horn turned a bright red.

"Wait! Isn't there another way?" Jean asked as he put both of his hands up in front of him.

"Well it's this or the sterile spell." Celestia said.

"Ok use the sterile spell." Jean said.

"Are you sure? I haven't perfected the sterile spell." Celestia said.

"What?" Jean asked.

"Well it might just…end up making your stallion hood disappear forever or it might make you sterile forever…I know it's one of the two." Celestia said as she tapped her front right hoof on the bottom of her chin. Jean stared at her wide eyed.

"Disappear? Fuck that. Rather be turned into a male pony." Jean said.

"Thought so." Celestia said as her horn flashed red. Jean's body flashed red as well.


	43. Chapter 34: Ponified pt 2

**Author's Note: OMG I am sooooo sorry for taking this long guys I had a busy and rough week last week let me make a promise(that might get broken but hell let's give it a go) that I will never take this long on a chapter again. So yeah Jean's a pony….hopefully not too many people will be upset over this…So…yeah anyway I want to thank everypony for waiting this long I think this is the longest time I ever took on a chapter so far but it should be the last.**

*****LMFAO ok guy's i am so sorry but i need some extra time... alot of things is happening right now and i just arrived home to find my computer bitched up and erased the chapter i was working on. Next chapter be out in three days. Sorry again guys**

…**Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Tree Forest…**

Princess Celestia slowly opened her eyes as the red light around Jean faded. Celestia stared at Jean as his new body started to show.

"Jean," Princess Celestia asked. "Are you ok?" Jean opened his eyes and stared blankly at Celestia.

"Yes." He said as he looked down at his two front hooves.

"Oh my, I-I thought you would've turned out to be a handsome young unicorn colt rather…a handsome…young Pegasus colt." Princess Celestia said as she stared dreamily at Jean. He looked over himself and noticed that his brown smooth skin had turned into smooth black fur. He was no longer standing on two legs he was now standing on all four black fur covered legs. He was significantly shorter than his original height. Princess Celestia now towered over him rather than the other way around. Jean didn't take notice to this as he too busy looking himself over.

"I never seen a colt like this before." Celestia said

"Holy shit! My hair its two different colors! Just like an xbox 360! No wait I am also like a PS3 minus the black and green color hair. Fuck that I am a new console!" Jean shouted in excitement as he hopped around in place. Princess Celestia took a step back admiring the young colts excitement. Jean suddenly stopped hoping and looked down at his front two hooves.

"I guess that means no more gaming." Jean thought to himself.

"Jean?" Princess Celestia called out to him. He looked up at her. His light green eyes caused her to blush a deep red and she turned her head away from his stares.

"Um Princess? Is there something wrong?" Jean asked as he took a step towards her. Princess Celestia could already feel herself get hotter and hotter as Jean took another step towards. Seconds laters she felt a drop of liquid slowly slide from her marehood down her leg.

"Why do I feel this way around him only?" Princess Celestia said before she took a step away from him.

"I-I need to ask you something." Celestia said as she slowly turned her eyes to his. Jean stared at her.

"Ok shoot." Jean said.

"How were you able to get here? I know I felt a…change in the atmosphere when you first appeared here but…did you see the force that brought you here?" Celestia asked. Jean looked up at the sky and hummed to himself.

"Yeah, it was a thunder bolt…I am not sure what color it was but it was a lightning bolt that stuck me then everything went black." Jean said.

"It has to be that lightning bolt that brought him here. I have never became so…flustered around a stallion or a young colt like this before he arrived." Celestia thought to herself.

"Why do you ask?" Jean asked.

"Nothing….I-I need to go back to the castle now." Celestia said as she took three steps away from him.

"Wait, aren't you gonna teach me how to use these wings to fly?" Jean asked again. Celestia smiled as she trotted up to him. Before Jean could say another word Princess Celestia gave him a small kiss on the lips before she trotted a couple steps away from him.

"Please understand Jean that it gets harder and harder for me to…stop myself from taking advantage of you. I would love to teach you how to fly but I am afraid that if I do we will be…at it again. I'll talk to you later." Princess Celestia said before she disappeared in a flash of white light. Jean stared blankly at the spot where Celestia once stood for a second before shaking his head.

"She thinks I am that sexy?" Jean thought to himself as he stood up. Within seconds he lost his balance and fell flat on his back.

"Damnit!" Jean yelled as he struggled to pick himself off the ground.

"Excuse me." A voice said. Jean quickly stood up and shook off the dirt from his back. He then looked up to see AppleJack and Fluttershy staring at him.

"Oh hey AppleJack. Hey Fluttershy. What's up?" Jean asked as he slowly took a step towards them. Fluttershy took a step back but AppleJack snorted.

"Ah don't know how ya know mah name but Ah'd appreciate if you tell me what yer doing here." AppleJack said. Jean tilted his head in confusion.

"Come on AppleJack don't be a team killer it's me Jean." He said smiling. AppleJack stared at the black young colt as though he was crazy.

"That's not possible Jean is-"

"AppleJack remember that epic threesome we had in the barn? You remember how I made you and Fluttershy cum?" Jean asked. Fluttershy blushed.

"Cum?" AppleJack said.

"You know….I made you orgasm I don't know what you ponies what call that in pony talk but we…mated last night." Jean said. AppleJack began blushing as well as she turned her face away from him.

"Do you remember me know?" Jean asked as he trotted behind the orange embarresed pony and stared at her butt.

"J-Jean…it's really you? How did you turn into a…young colt?" Fluttershy asked. As she slowly approached the young colt who was now gently rubbing AppleJack's flank.

"Stop that! Ya can't do that out here." AppleJack said as she quickly trotted away from him.

"Yup it is me Fluttershy. Princess Celestia changed me into this to prevent a hybrid birth." Jean said.

"Ah never seen a pony this color before…you're darker then Princess Luna." AppleJack said as she trotter a circle around Jean looking him over.

"I-I kinda like this look." Fluttershy said as she slowly approached him.

"I know right. Fucking epic. It's like I am a stealth bomber or Shadow the Hedgehog minus the emo…and a gun….and hands...and the spikes." Jean said messing with his mane with his right hoof.

"We have ta let the others know about this." AppleJack said. Fluttershy shook her head yes.

"Ok let's g-"

"Oh no ya don't Jean. Just because ya changed into a pony dosen't mean ya get ta get out of helpin on the farm." AppleJack said as she motioned to Fluttershy to follow her.

"Wait shouldn't we tell Big Macintosh about this first?" Fluttershy asked.

"Tell me what?" Macintosh asked from behind Fluttershy.

"Oh, looks like fudge packer returned." Jean thought to himself as Macintosh set down two empty barrels on the ground.

"Oh, is this a new young colt you found? Does this mean you finaly got rid of Jean?" Macintosh asked as he slowly approached the black pegasus colt.

"Hey back off shit powder, I am Jean!" Jean yelled. Macintosh took a step back and stared angrily at him.

"What in tarnation?" Macintosh asked.

"This is Jean. Princess Celestia turned him into a young colt." AppleJack said to Macintosh.

"Why in the hay did she do that?" Macintosh asked.

"Well…uh so Ah an the rest his herd can have his foals." AppleJack said blushing again. Macintosh shook his head.

"They gonna come out just as stupid as their father." Macintosh said as he turned away from Jean and trotted towards the empty barrels he placed on the ground moments ago.

"Oh that was so fucking funny faggot. Tell me did you come up with that while you were jacking off to a picture of a stallions ass?" Jean asked Macintosh snorted as he turned around to face him

"Why Ah oughta-"

"Stop it you two! Jean get back to work and that goes for you two Macintosh!" AppleJack commanded.

"Fine." Both Macintosh and Jean moaned.

"Ah want y'all ta make me a promise that you two won't fight each other while me an Fluttershy go get the others." AppleJack said as she stared angrily at Jean then at Macintosh.

"We promise we won't fight each other." Macintosh and Jean both moaned again.

"Thank you." AppleJack said. Fluttershy trotted towards Jean and gave him a small kiss on the side of his face.

"Please be nice." Fluttershy said rubbing her left hoof on the right side of Jean's face. He smiled back.

"Ok." He said before AppleJack suddenly surprised him with a kiss of her own. Before Jean could say a word the two mares trotted away happily. Jean smiled as he stared at their flanks.

"Don't stare at mah sisters flank while Ah'm around." Macintosh growled.

"Why don't you take an apple and spit shine it than hold it up to the sun. You know to make sure it's flawless and SHOVE IT UP YOUR FLANK!" Jean said raising his voice at the end. Macintosh growled as he picked up an empty barrel using his mouth and slammed it down in front of Jean.

"Mighty strong jaw you have there. Did your…male friend help yo-"

"Ah advise ya ta shut up and get back ta work bucking those apple trees." Macintosh said.

"Ah advise ya ta shut up." Jean said in a mocking tone. Macintosh snorted in anger.

"Ah'll be working on the other side of the forest so Ah don't hurt ya." Macintosh before picking up the last empty barrel with his mouth then trotting away.

"What the fuck ever." Jean said.

**...Random Cloud, 5 minutes away from Sweet Apple Acres…**

"This is so…dumb!" Gilda shouted as she rolled around on the small drifting cloud.

"I…I can't get that stupid human thing out of my head. He's got me…it feels like I am in heat." Gilda said as she covered her face with her claws. Minutes later she heard voices coming from the ground below her. Gilda quickly rolled off her back and stared down below her. She spotted two ponies trotting down the open field heading towards Ponyville.

"They look familiar…I think the orange one might be AppleJack." Gilda thought to herself. She then stood up and opened her wigs but quickly folded them to her back.

"What am I doing? I don't care if she knows where that thing is." Gilda thought to herself as she laid down on her stomach.

"But….I really need relief from this…and that human thing …is the only one who can give me that." Gilda thought to herself before standing up on the cloud. She then let out a long sigh before she spread out her wings and flew down towards the two ponies.

…**Sweet Apple Acres…**

Jean turned around and kicked the tree using his legs but no apples fell.

"What the fuck am I doing wrong?" Jean shouted in frustration. He then sat on the ground and stared at the empty barrel which sat near him to his right.

"This is more boring than Animal Crossing." Jean thought as he made circles in the dirt with his front right hoof. Suddenly he heard a song coming from a far. Jean looked left and right trying to find the source of it but didn't see anything that could be the cause of it.

"Hello?" Jean called there was no answer but the song kept playing.

"Hmmmm let's see. Go find out what's the source of the song or stay here and nearly break my legs trying to get apples from a tree…AppleJack wouldn't mind if I take a little break." Jean thought as he headed in the direction the song came from.

"It sounds weird what instrument is that?" Jean thought to himself as he wondered out of Sweet Apple Acres and into the open field. He looked to his right and saw a dark forest that was a couple of feet away from the Apple Tree Forest. The song stopped suddenly causing Jean to stop and stare at the new area.

"This looks like the same forest that asshole dragged me into." Jean thought as he slowly trotted towards the entrance of the forest. Just as he was about to enter he quickly thought against it and retracted his front right hoof.

"Wait a minute why the fuck am I going into the same damn forest that thing trapped me in. That transformation must've fucked up my thinking." Jean thought to himself as he turned around. Just as he was about to trot back to Sweet Apple Acres, Jean noticed a shadow on the ground. He looked up and saw Gilda soaring overhead.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Jean thought in a panic. Without thinking twice he turned around and galloped into the strange forest as fast as he could.

…**Open Field…**

Fluttershy and AppleJack slowly trotteds Ponyville side by side.

"Are you sure we should really leave those two alone. The way I saw them act towards each other….well…it dosen't seem right to leave them alone." Fluttershy said as her pace slowed AppleJack turned to her and smiled.

"Don't ya worry any. Ah'm sure mah they'll be fine. Besides if anything happen Granny Smith or Applebloom would be there ta stop it." AppleJack assured the yellow Pegasus.

"I-I guess you're right." Fluttershy said with a worried look on her face.

"Fluttershy tru-" Before AppleJack could finish Gilda landed in front of them.

"Um…hi." Gilda said forcing a smile. Fluttershy jumped behind AppleJack and hid herself from the griffin. Gilda stared at the yellow Pegasus in confusion before she returned her stare to AppleJack.

"Sorry….for interrupting but I need to ask you for something." Gilda said scratching the back of her head with her right claw. AppleJack lifted her right eyebrow as she stared up at her.

"What do ya want?" AppleJack asked.

…**Everfree Forest…**

"Son of a bitch…*huff*…I never ran so fast in m…..my." Jean said as he flopped stomach first to the ground. He closed his eyes for a second but re-opened them once he heard the strange song play again.

"Hello? Zelda is that you…..are you perfecting another instrument for an upcoming game?" Jean asked aloud there was no answer. Jean quickly hopped back to his hooves and slowly trotted to where the sound came from. "That sound, what the fuck is it?" Jean thought to himself. He stopped suddenly as his eyes locked onto a man who was sitting on a stump of a tree. The man slowly looked up from his instrument and smiled at him. "Wh-what the fuck?" Jean asked aloud as the man stood up. The man couldn't be seen clearly. A large hood draped over his skull, hanging down heavily. Coarse black hair hung down from his brow and added to the deepened shadows which hid his complexion. He seemed middle aged, perhaps in his mid-thirties or early forties. A black coat covered his body with a hood covering his head. Grey cargo pants wrapped around his legs and simple black leather boots clamped around his feet. A wooden lute was clasped in his hands, but it was no longer the focus of his attention, hidden eyes locked on Jean.

A small campfire burned nearby, machete sticking out of the ground.

"Captain Price?" Jean called out to the man.

The man shook his head and sat down on the nearby tree stump "No, no. Samael."

"Samael?...dude you look like you belong in a RPG game. What are you doing here?" Jean asked

"Looking. You haven't seen him have you? He's around somewhere." The man asked

"Oh gawd...the first other human I found here and he's crazy." Jean thought.

"What are you talking about dude?" He asked

Samael lay his lute down and clasped his hands tightly "I'm not crazy. It's my job. Im here to collect. He's a hard one to find though! Despite the fact he's my brother!"

"What the fuck? Did he just read my mind?" Jean thought. "How the fuck did you get here. What are you collecting…souls? You're not a hollow are you?" He asked.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Samael watched the fire flicker "Watch your language." His head turned slightly so that he was staring at Jean, although his eyes were hidden from sight "You reek of your greed and disgrace. Perhaps your name should have been on the list as well." Samael returned to watching the fire "It hardly matters in any event, you either go with it or not, but you end up in the same place anyway."

"What the fu- i mean fudge is wrong with you? I am not greedy nor...Wait you aren't the grim reaper are you?" Jean asked as he took a step back.

"That's a good question" Samael warmed his hands against the flames "You shouldn't worry about the answer. It doesn't concern you." A raven cawed overhead and Samael chuckled "You haven't seen Gabriel have you? He was supposed to help me."

"Ok this guy is freaking me out." Jean thought. "Um...no. I am the only human here...i think...where the hell did you come from dude?" Jean asked as he took another step back.

Samael was becoming increasingly agitated and he stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Jean "I know you Jean Moore. I know your sister, your address, your morning routines. I know everything there is to know about you."

"Yeah right dude. If you know so much what's my favorite thing to do?" Jean asked as he slowly took another step back.

Yanking the machete from the ground, Samael pointed it at Jean

"You love to play video games. Day in, day out." Samael laughed briefly as another raven made its presence known "Don't think for a moment that you simply stumbled here accidentally."

"Well, in all due repsect fuck you!" Jean yelled as he turned and ran.

The fire went out. Jean stumbled through the rough terrain, insane laughter echoing behind him.

"You can run Jean Moore! I'll find you eventually! I always do!" Samael yelled. Jean kept running until he came to the open field. Once all four of his hooves touched the green grass Jean dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"What…the fuck….was that?" Jean asked himself still breathing hard.

"Jean! What in the hay are ya doing over there?" Macintosh asked as he slowly trotted towards him.

"There was this human thing in the for-"

"What the hay were ya doing in Everfree in the first place ya moron?" Macintosh asked. Jean snorted angrily as he stood up.

"You listen to me you dick charmer! I was just taking a break and then out of nowhere there was this guy playing some fucking string instrament thing in the for-"

"Yeah yeah, get back ta work Jean or Ah'll tell mah sister you bucking around instead of working." Macintosh said before turning around.

"Get back ta work Jean or Ah'll tell mah sister you were bucking around…na na na na. Ah'm Macintosh Ah like sucking dick and sniffing males asses every Tuesday morning." Jean said in a mocking tone. Macintosh turned around and snorted.

"GET BACK TA WORK!" Macintosh yelled.

"Don't rush me asswipe I coming." Jean said as he trotted towards Big Macintosh.

"Can this day get any worse?" Jean asked himself.


	44. Chapter 35: A Truce?

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the long wait a lot of shit has been happening along with me thinking on how to end this first story…If I did all the planning right in my head this well be 3****rd**** to last chapter….that's the plan…don't take my word for it. Anyway once again sorry for the long wait and thank you fellow readers who waited patiently for the next chapter. Anyway here we get to see the sister's name. Hoooray!**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I'll see y'all soon**

**Ps: I was a second away from quitting but a promise is a promise **

…**EastBay, California…**

Slowly Jean's little sister walked down the street with her head hung low.

"Why can't the letter arrive now? What's taking so effing long?" Jean's sister whispered to herself as she stopped in front of a AC Transit bus stop pole and looked up at the sign. She let out a sigh and continued to walk down the street.

"Hey!" A voice called out. Jean's sister turned around to see a grown woman run towards her waving her right hand in the air. Jean's sister stopped and stared at the woman as she stopped in front of her.

"What?" Jean's little sister asked feeling a little bit agitated.

"You're that kids sister right? What's your name?" The women asked. Jean's little sister took a step back from her.

"Sorry but I don't know you lady." Jean's little sister said before she turned around began walking away.

"I heard about what happened to him. I just want to know if it's true that he ran away." The women said. Jean's sister stopped and quickly turned around.

"Shut up noob! My brother was taken he would never run away." Jean's little sister yelled. The woman stared at the little girl in smiling.

"You little brat." The woman thought to herself.

"Yeah, you're his sister alright." The woman said. Jean's little sister lifted an eyebrow at the woman.

"Listen little girl that boy…Jean…I owe him an apology…when he comes back give him this." The woman said handing her a sealed envelope. Jean's sister looked at the woman as though she was crazy.

"What do you mean when he comes back?" Jean's little sister asked taking a step back away from the woman.

"I don't know how to explain it but th…this rhyming voice thing…reminded me of something I did a long time ago…just give this to please." The woman begged. Jean's sister stared at the woman for a second then at the letter in her hand. Finally without further questions Jean's sister took the envelope from the woman's hand. The woman let out a sigh as she turned and walked away.

"The names Rena." Jean's sister said suddenly. The woman turned around.

"What?" The woman asked.

"My name is Rena. I don't know what you did to my brother but if you do it again I will shoryuken you into outer space." Rena said before walking off. The woman stood there shocked as the little girl walked down the sidewalk away from her.

"I hope that stupid fucking rhyming voice is happy now." The woman thought to herself.

"I hope you hear me I did it I gave the letter to his stupid sister now please leave me the h-" The woman stopped talking once she felt she was being watched by the other people who were walking on the sidewalk. She smiled and waved to everyone as she walked quickly down the sidewalk.

…**Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Tree Forest…**

Jean kicked the apple tree again this time putting all of his effort into it. The tree shook alittle but only a few apples fell from it. Jean sighed as he slowly walked towards the fallen apples and picked them up using his teeth and put them into the half empty basket. The sun was now high in the sky. Jean noticed this and hummed to himself before his stomach growled.

"How long was I asleep before that asshole woke me up?...Now that I mention it what the fuck is the time?" Jean thought. He turned his head to see the two wings on his back. Slowly he unfolded them and streached them out.

"Let's see if I can do this." Jean said to himself just as he was about to flap his wings his stomach growled again stopping him in his attempt to fly.

"When the fuck is breakfast?" Jean thought as he sat on the ground. He then slowly turned his eyes to the apples on ground that sat under the tree Macintosh kicked earlier.

"I wonder if he wanted me to pick tho-…fuck it there are a lot on of them anyway." Jean thought to himself as he stood up and trotted over to them. He opened his mouth and picked up a red apple with his mouth.

"I went from Lucky Charms to eating an apple." Jean thought as he bit down.

…**Open Field…**

"You want ta what?" AppleJack asked raising an eyebrow. Gilda stroked her right arm with her left claw as she smiled nervously at AppleJack. Fluttershy covered her face with her front two hooves while still hiding herself behind AppleJack.

"I-I just want to meet and talk with him…pl-ple-please." Gilda stuttered. AppleJack narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why in the hay do ya want ta go and talk ta Jean for?" AppleJack questioned.

"To…you know…meet the thing that's going to marry Rainbow Dash soon." Gilda said. AppleJack rubbed the underside of her chin with her front right hoof and hummed to herself.

"Well…Ah guess you can meet him…but you'll have ta keep it short. Right now Jean is working in the Apple Acres." AppleJack said. Gilda looked over AppleJack's shoulders at the Apple trees that sat less than a mile from where she stood.

"Ok…I'll keep it brief." Gilda said before taking off. AppleJack followed her with her eyes.

"D-do you think it was a good idea leading her to Jean?" Fluttershy said as she slowly trotted from behind her. AppleJack shook her head yes.

"If something happens mah brother is there ta lend a hoof. Besides it shouldn't take us long ta gather everypony." AppleJack said. Fluttershy looked towards the Apple fields.

"Do you think we should've told her that Jean is now a young colt?" Fluttershy questioned as her and AppleJack trotted towards town. AppleJack thought for a second but then shook her head.

"Ah bet she could figure it out herself…if she can't…then that's her problem. Ah still don't know why in the hay she wants ta meet him." AppleJack said.

"I don't know why either." Fluttershy said. Suddenly they both stopped than looked at each other.

"You don't she want to…mate with him do you?" Fluttershy questioned. AppleJack thought for a moment.

"The way she was lookin…Ah mean may-…Naaa. There ain't no way a filly fiddiler like her would do a thing like that." AppleJack said.

…**Apple Field…**

Jean finished eating his fifth apple when he heard Macintosh slowly trot towards him. Jean quickly sprang up and kicked the apple cores away.

"Hardly workin Ah see." Macintosh said as he slowly lowered the basket full of apples down.

"Shut up, I almost filled up this basket." Jean said. Macintosh checked Jean's basket and snorted.

"It ain't enough but a weakling has ta start somewhere Ah suppose." Macintosh said.

"Listen you bi-"

"It's time for breakfast but before we go inside ta eat you an Ah are gonna talk. This name callin is getting on mah nerves." Macintosh said.

"Aww boo hoo! Do you want me to go to the store and buy you maxi pads to go with your panties?" Jean asked before laughing. Macintosh stared at Jean in confusion.

"Maxi pads?" Macintosh questioned. Jean quickly stopped laughing.

"Aw fuck I forgot you guys are horses. Damnit it really takes the fun out of making fun of you when don't know half the shit I am talking about." Jean said scratching the back of his head.

"What the hay are maxi pads?" Macintosh asked. Jean opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut his mouth and hummed to himself as he looked up to the sky.

"You know…to tell you the truth…I have no idea…The only thing I know about them is that the women back home use them. I asked my math teacher 2 months ago about them she just gave me a week of detention." Jean said. Macintosh lifted an eyebrow.

"Anyway, Ah want ya ta stop your name callin be-"

"Blah Blah Blah, listen. You kicked me in the balls remember? You are lucky I didn't come back from that fucking hospital introduce your face to my fist." Jean growled. Macintosh snorted.

"Well ya should've thought better than ta make a joke when all Ah was gonna do was talk to ya." Macintosh said. Jean scuffed. Macintosh let out a sigh.

"How ab-OW!" Macintosh was interrupted by Jean throwing an apple at his face.

"Boom! Headshot bitch! You can call that revenge for 150 points." Jean said.

"O..k we'll call that even." Macintosh said picking the apple up and putting it back into the basket.

"Bullshit! That isn't nowhere near even you fucking bitch. Did you remember? You kicked me in the balls." Jean said in an agitated tone. Macintosh sighed.

"Ah ain't letting ya kick me in the foal maker." Macintosh said.

"I already know that but you better watch your back." Jean said.

"Listen you, you have to gain my acceptance in order ta marry my sister." Macintosh said. Jean snorted angerly.

"Gawd damn it that's bad…The last thing I want is to hurt AppleJack's feelings by not getting along with this bastard…After this I'll make no more fucking promises." Jean thought

"I will never ever forgive you you team killing bastard but if you promise to give me the ok to marry your sister I'll calm down on my name calling." Jean said.

"O…k…fair enou-"

"And you can't hit me and you let me bang your sister without your interruptions." Jean said interrupting Macintosh and holding out his right hoof.

"Bang mah sister?" Macintosh questioned.

"You know…um fucking…mating." Jean said still holding out his right hoof. Macintosh snorted in anger.

"Hey you want me to stop name calling and you want me to work here…I bet. These are my terms." Jean said. Macintosh thought for a while.

"But you must also get a job pushin the clouds." Macintosh said.

"Pushin clouds?"

"That's what Pegasus do. They manage the weather." Macintosh said.

"Fine whatever." Jean said. Macintosh and Jean both touched hooves and shook.

"Now then since ya didn't knock down that many apples today ya have ta take the baskets home." Macintosh said as he trotted towards his house.

"What the fuck? Hey!" Jean shouted.

"That's for being a noob…as you would say." Macintosh said before laughing to himself as he disappeared into the house.

"For the last damn time! I AM NOT A NOOB!" Jean shouted at the top of his lounges. Above him Gilda searched the field of apples for Jean but spotted a black Pegasus carrying a basket instead. Gilda narrowed her eyes at him.

"Haven't seen a Pegasus like that before. I wonder what he's doing down there." Gilda thought before she slowly descended.

"Fucking asshead. Making me carry both of these…heavy ass baskets…wait I am a pony now…so how am I able t-Oh shit!" Jean fell to the ground before he was able to finish his sentence. The apples scattered from the basket on to the dirt. Gilda landed to his right staring at him.

"Um hello?" Gilda called out to him. Jean slowly opened his eyes and nearly shrieked in terror but quickly used his front two hooves to cover his mouth. Gilda stared at him in confusion.

"Um…yeah. Uh…AppleJack told me I can find the thing that walks on two legs…I think you may know him…ponies call him Jean." Gilda said scratching the back of her head.

"Ok…she doesn't know that you're you so just play it smooth and say you don't know." Jean thought as he slowly stood up.

"I am Jea-" Jean quickly covered his mouth once again with his front hooves. Gilda cocked her head to the side.

"You're Jea-"

"No I said I am jeast." Jean said.

"Jeast?" Gilda asked in confusion.

"Nevermind that. Um who are you looking for?" Jean asked.

"Your voice…it sounds familiar. Who are you?" Gilda asked narrowing her eyes at him. Jean's heart began to pound ferociously.

"My…name is…Snake." Jean said hesitantly.

"Snake?" Gilda questioned.

"Yes Solid Snake." Jean said his heart still pounding hard within his chest.

"Please buy it, please buy it." Jean thought.

"What's a Pegasus like you doing here and why don't you have a cutie mark like the rest of the ponies?" Gilda questioned. Jean took a step back.

"I'm here to find…metal gear." Jean said trying to sound like Solid Snake. Gilda hummed to herself as she looked Jean over.

"You still haven't answered my question about the cut-"

"I used magic." Jean interrupted.

"Magic…but you're not a uni-"

"The power was given to me by…Otacon…who rescued me from Shadow Moses Island…not too long ago." Jean said smiling nervously at Gilda.

"Otacon? Shadow Moses Island?" Gilda questioned. Jean shook his head yes. Gilda hummed to herself again as she looked over Jean one last time before she turned away from him.

"He might be still in the Apple forest." Gilda said as she slowly walked away from the black Pegasus.

"*Whew* That was a clos-"

"Jean hurry yer flank up and bring those apple in here!" Macintosh yelled from the house. Jean's eye widen as he slowly turned around to see Gilda stop walking. She then turned towards him and smiled.

"So you tried to trick me Solid Snake?" Gilda said machiviously. Jean smiled.

"He…he must be talking about that…per-pony you were looking for." Jean said.

"Jean, hurry ya Pegasus flank up with those apples!" Macintosh yelled from the house again.

"He must be refereeing to another Pegasus that's…out here." Jean said as he slowly backed away from Gilda.

"There is no other Pegasus here but you…Jean." Gilda said as she took a step towards him. Jean began to sing the alert song as he turned and ran away.


	45. Chapter 36: Favors

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait again guys I've been busy with other stuff. Thank you guys for once again for putting up with my lateness. I want to thank my friends for helping me edit some of this. Henry Anthony Courtler thanks for some of y'all help. Um not much else to say...other than the herd marriage and other things happening.(time warp coming!)**

**BTW my real name is Maurice Moore...doing this because i made a mistake!**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…and I'll see y'all soon XD**

**…Sweet Apple Acres Orchard…**  
>"Come back here dweeb!" Gilda shouted as she flew after Jean; dodging trees that he ducked past.<br>"Never!" Jean shouted as he galloped through the forest of apple trees. He looked over his left shoulder and gasped in horror as he saw Gilda closing the gap between them. While he was distracted, Jean tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. His face hit the dirt hard, almost knocking him out. Jean rolled onto his back and stared dizzily at the sky.  
>"Hahaha, That's what you get!" Gilda said as she landed on top of Jean.<br>"Is that you mommy?" Jean mumbled, dazed.  
>"Sure, we can go with that." Gilda said with an evil grin. She brought her face close to his and stared him in the eye. Jean narrowed his eyes in confusion at her before he came to the sudden realization; he blanched and opened his mouth to scream. Gilda quickly put her right claw on top of his mouth, muffling his screams.<br>"Would you stop acting like a scared filly? I am here because I need you….to do me…a favor." Gilda said as she turned her face away blushing. Jean tried to say something but all that came what was muffled sounds.  
>"Ok, I am going to remove my claw from your mouth. Do you promise not to scream?" Gilda asked. Jean shook his head yes. Gilda slowly removed her claw.<br>"HELP ME SOMEBO-MUPH!" Gilda quickly replaced her right claw on Jean's mouth before he could say another word.  
>"That was strike one pal. I am going to remove my claw again…but this time if you yell again like that I will rip off you thing. Got it?" Gilda said. Jean whimpered as shook his head yes. Gilda removed her claw from his mouth.<br>"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Jean asked.  
>"Becau- Don't act all innocent…it's your fault for getting involved with Rainbow Dash in the first place. All these stupid male ponies know that me and Dash were in love but then you showed up and took her away from me." Gilda said.<br>"How the fuck was I supposed to know that? She fucking came onto m-"  
>"Shut up!" Gilda screamed.<br>"Ok calm down…bitch." Jean said.  
>"What did you call me?" Gilda questioned<br>"I called you a bitch. B. I. T. C. H. Bitch…meaning female dog or in this case you." Jean said. Gilda punched him in the right shoulder.  
>"Ow! Somebody help me!" Jean screamed in pain but Gilda covered his mouth with her claw before he could make any more noise. She then quickly turned her head towards the Apple Families House. Once she was sure nobody was coming she then turned her attention back to Jean. Her pussy became wetter as she dreamily stared into his eyes.<br>"J-just stop for….a second…Please…I-I need you to mate with me…just once and I'll leave." Gilda said feeling herself get hot. Jean cocked an eyebrow at her as Gilda slowly removed her claw from his mouth.  
>"Why don't you go and buy yourself a dildo?" Jean asked. Gilda tilted her head to the right.<br>"Dildo?" She questioned.  
>"You have got to be shitting me. You don't know what a dildo is?" Jean asked. Gilda shook her head no.<br>"Well too fucking bad. I suggest you go and find somebody else to mate with because mating with you, for me, will be like me buying a Wii. Never fucking happening unless they do a remake of Golden Eye that doesn't fucking suck or if somebody hits me in the face repeatedly and say they won't stop until I do so." Jean said before mentally kicking himself. Gilda raised her right arm and squeezed her claw into a fist.  
>"Wait!...Ok no headshots please!" Jean said closing eyes.<br>"Why should I wait you sai-"  
>"Ok, if I do you this favor you have to do me a favor deal?" Jean asked. Gilda slowly lowered her right arm.<br>"What do you want me to do?" Gilda asked lowering her right arm.  
><strong>…Twilight's House…<strong>  
>Twilight trotted back and forth biting her bottom lip. Spike happily hopped down stairs.<br>"Hey Twilight I-…" Spike stood and watched as she trotted back and forth not noticing Spike was watching her.  
>"Um Twilight?" Spike questioned. She didn't give an answer.<br>"Twilight!" Spike yelled. Twilight jumped high into the air than landed stomach first on the ground.  
>"Spike, why are you yelling at me?" Twilight questioned as she stood up. Spike lifted his right eyebrow at her.<br>"I called your name twice without you giving an an-" Spike stopped talking once he noticed Twilight was no longer paying attention to him. Spike huffed as he walked towards her.  
>"Twilight, what's wrong?" He asked. Twilight stopped and stared at him for a second before she turned away from him.<br>"Y-you won't understand it until you're older Spike." Twilight said before she returned to her pacing. Spike folded his arms across his chest.  
>"Try me." Spike said. Twilight stopped her pacing and faced him before she gently bit into her bottom lip again.<br>"I…I want…Jean…to myself. I just can't…..stand the fact that I have to share him with 6 other mares and I know they're my friends and they all love him to but when I first saw him….His….face…something about him…." Twilight began pacing again.  
>"So….you want him for yourself but you don't want to tell you frei-"<br>"No, I don't because they all seem to like him too…..While I was studying…..the thought o-*Sigh*…..I just wished that only I can have him….different species or not." Twilight said as she stared sadly at the ground. Spike stared at her for a second unsure about what to say.  
>"But it seemed that you-"<br>"Didn't have a problem at first? Well yeah because I saw that all my friends had just as much interest in him as I do." Twilight said she trotted towards the bottom step which led to her bedroom.  
>"Does Jean know about this?" Spike asked.<br>"Yes, I told him more than once…I think." Twilight said before trotting up the first step.  
>"Um Twilight?" Spike called out.<br>"What is it Spike?" Twilight asked.  
>"Maybe you and the rest of Jean's herd need to ta-" Twilight magically appeared in front of Spike stopping him from finishing his sentence.<br>"No, Spike that's a bad idea! I don't want all my friends to think…bad of me." Twilight said. Spike let out a sigh.  
><strong>…Rarity's Boutique…<strong>  
>"What?" Rarity gasped covering her mouth with her left hoof.<br>"Hehe, eyup, Jean's a Pegasus now." AppleJack said smiling nervously at the shocked Rarity.  
>"Is there something wrong with that Rari-"<br>"Yes it is! I wanted to see if I can make look fabulous…thing….what was he again?" Rarity asked.  
>"Ya marryin him and ya don't know what he is..or was?" AppleJack questioned.<br>"Well I…um…yes." Rarity said. AppleJack sighed.  
>"He was a human. Twilight made it cl-"<br>"But I wished Princess Celestia could've waited at least…a couple of months. I had a whole bunch of ideas for his…um what is he covered with…it was an s…." Rarity asked tapping the bottom of her chin.  
>"Skin?" Fluttershy asked.<br>"Yes! Skin…oh he had the most wonderful shade of brown and there aren't too many stallions out here that had that type of tone." Rarity said as she trotted away from AppleJack and Fluttershy.  
>"If he would've stayed that way we wouldn't have been able to mate with him…without-"<br>"Yes yes I know hybrid births are…dangerous but still…ooooooohhhh the many different colors I would've tried with somepony like that. What color Pegasus is he?" Rarity asked.  
>"Um he has black fur with green and black hair." AppleJack said.<br>"Ohhh black huh? Black goes with everything. What how green are is eyes?" Rarity asked.  
>"Uh…will ya just come and have a look for yourself?" AppleJack asked. Rarity groaned as she slowly trotted towards her.<br>"Fine." Rarity moaned.  
><strong>…Sweet Apple Acres Orchard…<strong>  
>"You're telling me you're too weak to carry two baskets of apples a few feet to that house?" Gilda asked.<br>"Fuck you. Those baskets are heavy as hell." Jean said. Gilda let out a disappointed sigh.  
>"Of all the male ponies I could've gotten…wet for….it had to be the weakest one….but then again it does make things a lot easier." Gilda said.<br>"Hey, I didn't ask you for your stupid ass opinion fuck face." Jean said. Gilda punched him in his right arm.  
>"Ow! Stop doing that…it fucking hurts!" Jean groaned. Gilda smiled.<br>"You need to shut up." Gilda said.  
>"Shove that claw up your as-OW!" Gilda interrupted Jean by punching him in the arm again.<br>"Stop being a bitch and help me with the baskets." Jean groaned again.  
>"Why?" Gilda asked.<br>"Because that's the only way you'll get me to-OW! Stop fucking hitting me you fucking cunt!" Jean yelled.  
>"Shut up! You are going to mate with me now o-or else." Gilda commanded.<br>"You or so fucking lucky you have me pinned down because if you didn't I would spam the dragon punch on you until you fall unconscious than end you with Scorpions fatality…I just need to find a lighter first." Jean said trying to free himself from Gilda's grasped but failed.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about but I don't like the way it sounds." Gilda said.<br>"Wait a minute I forgot I could use my power thing to call The Command-I mean Twilight or Luna…Twilight might get here faster…and then afterwards she could help me with these bas-"  
>"Ok! Fine dweeb…I'll help you but….please let me have you now." Gilda pleaded snapping Jean out of his train of thought.<br>"Only one time right…like you said before?" Jean asked. Gilda started shaking as her breathing quickend.  
>"Yes."Gilda said in an agitated tone. Jean stared at her.<br>"And you'll help me with the basket's?" Jean asked. Gilda slowly removed her left claw from Jean's left shoulder.  
>"F-f-fine! Just give it to me." Gilda said as she lowered her but onto Jean crotch.<br>"Annnnnd you must say the following sentence. I am a noob and I like to suck Jean's dick because he's the best…stallion I ever met." Jean said smiling.  
>"No!" Gilda yelled. Behind her clear liquid dripped from her pussy down to the ground.<br>"Then have fun using your claws fuckwipe." Jean said.  
>"Ok, ok fine…I-I am a…noob…and I like to suck Jean's dick…because he's the best stallion I've ever met." Gilda said hesitantly.<br>"Holly shit you really said it. Hahahaha, you must be in heat." Jean said.  
>"I can definitely get use to this." Jean thought to himself<br>"STOP MESSING AROUND YOU IDIOT AND MATE WITH ME!" Gilda shouted  
><strong>…Town Sqaure, Ponyville…<strong>  
>"STOP MESSING AROUND YOU IDIOT AND MATE WITH ME!" Gilda's voice echoed causing a brown Pegasus stallion to turn and look for the pony who said it. He spotted a white earth mare slowly walking towards him.<br>"Ok I won't good looking let's get to it." The brown Pegasus stallion said smiling as he.  
>"Excuse me?" The white earth mare questioned as she stopped a few feet from the smiling stallion.<br>"You said you wanted to mate and for me to not mess aro-OW!" The white mare interrupted him by throwing a rock at his face.  
>"How dare you think I would say such a thing! I wouldn't mate with you even if you were the last stallion in Equestria and I was in heat!" The mare shouted before walking away.<br>"Wait maybe we can work something out!" The stallion yelled back before flying after her.  
><strong>…In Front of the School, Ponyville…<strong>  
>Applebloom skipped down the the dirt path over towards her friends smiling. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smiled back at her as Applebloom stopped in front of them.<br>"Hey girls! Isn't today just so lovely?" Applebloom said dreamily. Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo tilted their head to the right in confusion.  
>"Um…yeah." Scootaloo responded.<br>"Should we ask her? She's been smiling like this since this morning." Sweetie Belle whispered to Scootaloo. Scootaloo shrugged. Applebloom looked left and right before she wrapped her front two hooves around back of both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's neck. Applebloom then pulled them in closer towards making a small circle.  
>"Ah guess you guys are wonderin why Ah'm so happy today right?" Applebloom asked. Both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shook their heads yes.<br>"Promise y'all keep this a secret ok?" Applebloom asked.  
>"Ok!" Both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shouted smiling.<br>"Shh don't be too loud. Ah don't other ponies ta know this...but...me and Spike are gonna have us a sneak date today." Applebloom whispered.  
>"A sneak date?" Sweetie Belle questioned.<br>"With Spike?" Scootaloo asked in confusion.  
>"Eyup." Applebloom said with a smile.<br>"Isn't Spike a dragon?" Scootaloo question scratching the back of her head.  
>"Yeah...and?" Applebloom questioned.<br>"Well...don't ponies only go on date with other ponies?" Scootaloo asked.  
>"Yes so?" Applebloom questioned.<br>"We-"  
>"What she means to say is that we are both happy for you that you found a special some...dragon." Sweetie Belle said interrupting Scootaloo.<br>"No i did-Mph!" Sweetie Belle quickly covered Scootaloo's mouth with her right front hoof.  
>"So why you two having a sneak date rather than a regular date?" Sweetie Belle asked as Applebloom removed her front hooves from the back of their necks.<br>"Ah uh...well my brother doesn't really want him around me." Applebloom said smiling nervously.  
>"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked.<br>"Well...nothing just mah brother think it would..distract me away from school is all." Applebloom said before trotting away.  
>"Wait where are you going?" Sweetie Belle asked.<br>"Ah just told ya. Ah'll see y'all later!" Applebloom shouted as she galloped away. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stared at each other.  
>"I think we should follow them." Scootaloo suggested.<br>"What? Why?" Sweetie Belle asked.  
>"Because there's something she isn't telling us." Scootaloo said.<br>"I don't know. It doesn't seem right of us t-"  
>"Aren't you a little curious about why Applebloom is dating Spike...I mean we aren't old enough to start doing that...and neither is she." Scootaloo said.<br>"Well...I still do-WHOA!" Scootaloo interrupted Sweetie Belle by grabbing her arm and galloping after Applebloom.  
><strong>...Sweet Apple Acres Orchard...<strong>

"I see you want it very badly." Jean said smiling.  
>"Don't think you have control over me idiot." Gilda growled. Jean folded is front two hooves behind his head.<br>"Ok, so before we start this could you pick up those apples off the ground and put them in the basket? And while you're at it bring the baskets to door of that house." Jean said pointing his right hoof towards the house. Gilda growled in anger as she raised her fist in the air.  
>"Let's hope this works." Jean thought as he sat himself up and brought his lips to her beak. Gilda quickly pulled away blushing.<br>"W-what are you doing?" Gilda questioned.  
>"Just giving you a kiss." Jean smiling seductively at her. Gilda glared angrily at him.<br>"I'll give it too you twice if you do." Jean said as he stood up off the ground. Gilda sighed as she walked to where the fallen basket was.  
>"Maybe I should take this time to escape." Jean thought.<p> 


	46. Chapter 37: A Start

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait…In addition to other things that happened within my life, writers block finally caught up with me. Well I'm sure most of you are playing Diablo 3 or Max Payne 3…I was supposed to get Max Payne but other things happened. Anyway enough of my life I'm sure most of you are wondering when is Jean going to turn back into a human…my answer is soon. Um there was supposed to be a part within this chapter when I jumped ahead but I decided to wait until next chapter sorry. **

**As always everypony Enjoy this chapter and I'll post another chapter by 30****th**** or the 25****th****. Finals week for me next week that's why I have such a long wait on the next chapter. 4 chapters left! FYI**

…**10 minutes later Sweet Apple Acres Orchard…**  
>"Naa, can't turn down a free rumble." Jean said as he stood himself up from the ground shaking the dirt off his back. He looked up at Gilda who was walking the last basket of apples to the porch of the Apple Families home. Jean smiled as he watched her bend over to place the basket down.<br>"Now that I really get a look at her…she isn't really bad. Just a shitty attitude...but I still won't forgive her for raping me." Jean thought to himself as Gilda quickly flew towards him.  
>"There. Are you happy now?" Gilda asked landing in front of Jean than brushing dust off of her arms.<br>"Yup." Jean responded.  
>"So…let's get this over with." Gilda said taking a step towards him.<br>"It isn't that easy…you have to lick it first." Jean smiled. Gilda huffed in frustration.  
>"I'm not doing that!" Gilda yelled.<br>"Shhh! You don't want to let them know you're here do you?" Jean questioned pointing his right hoof towards the house. Gilda scoffed.  
>"You didn't have a problem last time rapist." Jean teased. Gilda blushed.<br>"I-I'm not a rapist." Gilda mumbled as she turned her head away trying to hide her blush but Jean already took noticed to this causing him to stifle a chuckle.  
>"Yeah right." Jean said as he trotted towards her.<br>"Stop messing around dweeb and give it to me." Gilda commanded  
>"Give you what?" Jean questioned smiling at her.<br>"Oh please…" Gilda pleaded.  
>"Come on…say it." Jean commanded.<br>"N-no." Gilda replied.  
>"I guess you don't want it." Jean said as he turned and trotted away. He felt a shiver run down his spine seconds later and he turned around just in time to see a balled up claw hit his shoulder.<br>"OW FUCK! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT YOU FUCKING CAMPER!" Jean yelled in anger.  
>"I-I finished your stupid chores an-"<br>"And nothing asswipe!" Jean yelled back. Gilda pulled her fist back again but thought against it and returned it to the ground.  
>"Wha-what else do you want me to do?" Gilda asked staring at the ground Jean smiled.<br>"Say I want to mate with you." Jean commanded. Gilda sighed.  
>"I want to mate with you." Gilda said trying to mask her frustration.<br>"Well you know what you have to do next." Jean said.  
>"Fi-fine! Get on your back." Gilda commanded. Jean smiled at her as slowly got on his back on the ground. Gilda stared lustfully at his balls then his sheath.<br>"Wh-where am I supposed to lick?" Gilda asked. Jean looked down to see that his stallion hood was still in his sheath.  
>"Um…well I'm kinda confused to how this work…try rubbing my…skin thingy." Jean said.<br>"You mean your sheath?" Gilda asked.  
>"Whatever its called, go for it." Jean said. Gilda grabbed his sheath causing Jean to yelp.<br>"Whoa noob don't grab it like that! You have sharp claws remember." Jean whimpered.  
>"Oh I'm sorry I thought I was giving pleasure to a male pony not a female one." Gilda snickered.<br>"Hahaha very fu-OH!" Gilda interrupted him by giving his balls a few licks. She then looked up and smiled at him as she pulled her head away.  
>"How does that feel?" Gilda asked.<br>"Well, I didn't say stop did I?" Jean snapped.  
>"Don't get too full of yourself." Gilda snapped back. Jean reached out his left hoof to Gilda's head and pushed her face down onto his crotch.<p>

**...Twilight Sparkle's House...**  
>Twilight lay in her bed staring ruefully out window. Spike slowly walked in Twilight's bedroom.<br>"Um Twilight?" Spike called.  
>"What is it Spike?" Twilight questioned. Spike cleared his throat.<br>"I really do think you should talk with the rest of the gi..." Spike began to explain before Twilight cut him off.  
>"And i told you once, Spike, no. Thats a bad idea!" Twilight snapped before letting out a long sigh. Spike stared at her in frustration.<br>"It's only going to get worse unless you talk to th-"  
>"No Spike. I-" Twilight was interrupted by a knock on the door. Spike turned around.<br>"Um I'll get it." Spike said before running downstairs to the front door. He then quickly swung the door open.  
>"Hey Appl-oh." Spike said disappointedly as Rainbow Dash smiled at him.<br>"Hey Spike. Is Twilight here?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
>"Yeah she's up there." Spike said pointing towards the steps that led to Twilight's bedroom. Rainbow Dash trotted passed him.<br>"Thanks." She said before galloping up the stairs. Spike smiled as he walked out the door and close it behind him.  
>"Twilight you won't believe what i just heard from AppleJack." Rainbow Dash said as she skidded to a halt. Twilight sat up and stared at her.<br>"Is everything ok?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight quickly smiled.  
>"Yes...everything's...fine." Twilight mumbled. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at her.<br>"Oookay. Well anyway AppleJack said that Princess Celestia turned Jean into a colt!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly before jumping high into the air. Twilight's eyes shot open upon hearing this.  
>"What?" Twilight questioned.<br>"Jean's a pegasus now. Which means he'll be able to visit my house now!" Rainbow Dash shouted excitedly with a spark behind her eyes. Twilight stared at her for a second before hopping off the bed.  
>"Wh-where is he?" Twilight asked smiling.<br>"He's at Sweet Apple Acres." Rainbow Dash said before grabbing Twilight by the hoof.  
>"Come on let's go!" Rainbow dash said before flying out of the bedroom dragging Twilight behind her.<br>"Wait, where are we going?" Twilight asked.  
>"To Sugar Cube Corner to meet up with the others." Rainbow Dash answered quickly.<p>

**...Open Field...**  
>Applebloom ran as quickly as she could move her hooves.<br>"Ah hope Ah can make it to Twilight's house befor-" Applebloom stopped once she saw Spike running towards her from a distance.  
>"Spike?" Applebloom questioned as dragon skidded to a halt in front of her. Applebloom smiled warmly at him as he bent over gasping for air.<br>"Ah thought you wanted me ta come to your house." Applebloom said. Stood up straight.  
>"I did at first...but then I thought why don't i be a gentle...erm...dragon and come to yo-" Applebloom interrupted Spike by kissing him deeply on the mouth. Spike closed his eyes and kissed back. Seconds later the two pulled away from each other.<br>"Ah'm so glad mah teacher let class out early today." Applebloom said. Spike smiled at her.  
>"Me too." Spike whispered before leaning in for another kiss.<p>

**...Sugar Cube Corner...**  
>"Really! No more having to wait for Jean to take off his leg covers?" Pinkie asked excitedly.<br>"Um...yea." AppleJack smiled. Rarity turned her head away from them.  
>"If you ask me, I think he was fine the way he was." Rarity said, grumbling about. AppleJack rolled her eyes.<br>"OHohohohoh!" Pinkie asked jumping up and down. "Can we go see him huh? huh? huh?"  
>"Yup, why'd ya think me and Fluttershy came here? Come on!" AppleJack said as she, Fluttershy, and Rarity galloped out of the bakery.<br>**...Apple Family House...**  
>Macintosh snorted as he trotted back and forth in the living room. Granny Smith slowly walked into living room watching the red stallion pace back and forth.<br>"Why don't ya go out and check on the poor thing? He might have trouble lifting the baskets." Granny Smith asked. Macintosh quickly turned around.  
>"Nope, he has ta earn his meal. Besides, Ah'm sure he can carry two baskets of apples." Macintosh said. Granny Smith sighed.<br>**...Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Orchard...**  
>Gilda slowly worked her tongue over Jean's member causing him to moan in pleasure. Jean's right hoof slowly fell from her head down to his side as Gilda sat up. She gently grabbed his shaft and slowly pulled his member towards so that the tip pointed directly at her.<br>"How much longer do you want me to do this?" Gilda asked as she slowly worked her claw up and down Jean's dick. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
>"Can't wait huh?" Jean asked still grinning. Gilda shook her head no. Jean stood himself up. Gilda reluctantly released his hard member.<br>"Well than, turn around." Jean commanded. Gilda stared angrily at him.  
>"You better watch it." Gilda warned.<br>"Quit bitching and turn around." Jean commanded. Gilda slowly do as she was asked.  
>"You better not ru-Oh!" Gilda yelped as Jean worked his tongue around the outer lips of her pussy. Gilda clinched her mouth closed as Jean continued to explore her snatch with his tongue.<br>"Sto-Oh!...stop teasing me and stick your thing in me." Gilda moaned. Jean quickly pulled away.  
>"Fine you whining bitch." Jean laughed as he tried to line up his cock to her pussy. Gilda impatiently tapped her claw on the ground.<br>"What's taking so long." Gilda growled.  
>"Shut up i am trying to concentrate here." Jean huffed still trying to find her pussy with his cock.<br>"You're telling me you don't know how to do this?" Gilda asked.  
>"Back when i was a fucking human and i could use my hands to aim my dick." Jean said. Gilda moved herself away from him. She then turned around to face Jean.<br>"I really don't have time for this dweeb. Here." Gilda said as she lay herself down on her back with her back legs spread apart. Jean stared at her wet pussy than her.  
>"You've seen it not too long ago stupid so stop staring at it like its your first time." Gilda commanded. Jean snorted.<br>"Shut up." Jean muttered as he walked over towards her. Once his body was directly over hers, Jean lowered his butt and rubbed his member across her pussy. Gilda moaned with pleasure as he moved his butt back making his member slid backwards against her wet snatch. When Jean felt the tip of his dick hit the opening of her pussy he slowly pushed himself forward. Gilda gasped once Jean was all the way inside of her.  
><strong>...Apple Family house...<strong>  
>Big Macintosh let out another sigh as he looked at the clock.<br>"It's been 15 bucking minutes." Macintosh said to himself as he slowly trotted to kitchen than out the front door. He stopped at the porch once he saw the two baskets of apples sitting near the door. Macintosh snorted.  
>"Where in Equestria did that idiot run off ta?" Macintosh thought as he searched the apple orchard with his eyes.<br>"Jean!" Macintosh shouted as he stepped off the porch.  
><strong>...5 minutes later Ponyville, Town Square...<strong>  
>"So is everypony here?" Twilight asked.<br>"Everypony 'cept Princess Luna." AppleJack replied.  
>"Princess Celstia might've already told her. So can we go now?" Rainbow Dash begged.<br>"Ok everypony let's go." Twilight said. as they slowly trotted towards Sweet Apple Acres.  
><strong>...Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Orchard...<strong>  
>"Who is that?" Gilda questioned. Jean's head turned towards the Apple families house.<br>"You've got to be shitting me." Jean whispered. Gilda wrapped her claws around the back of his neck.  
>"What the fuck are you doing? Someone is about to come." Jean said in a panic.<br>"I am not finished yet." Gilda growled. Jean snorted again.  
>"We can finish tomorrOH!" Gilda caused Jean to yelp by wrapping her legs around his barrel and pulling him closer to her.<br>"No! Keep mating me." Gilda commanded.  
>"We're going to get fucking caught you stupid bird bitch." Jean whispered.<br>"If you don't continue, i'll break you in half." Gilda threaten.  
>"Fine but if that red bitch spots us i'll blame it on-OW!" Gilda tightened her grip around Jean's barrel.<br>"Stop talking." Gilda commanded.  
>"Asswipe." Jean said before moving himself back and forth. Gilda moaned in ecstasy.<br>"Would..Ah...you...*Huff*...Shut the fuck up." Jean groaned.  
>"Yo...Ah!...Sh...shut AH! Right...Ah...there deeper keep that paaaaaace." Gilda moaned.<br>**...8 minutes away from where Jean and Gilda are...**  
>"This is so exciting. I wonder what kind of pony Jean got turned into...OHHHH I hope Princess Celestia kept his under horn the same. I loved the way it looked!" Pinkie said hopping up down.<br>"Um, under horn?" Twilight asked.  
>"You know his fun rod, the thing that shoots out happy juice if you rub it enough." Pinkie giggled. Twilight thought for a second then blushed.<br>"I, however, hope what AppleJack said about Jean's new form is true. I could try so many colors on him." Rarity said. AppleJack rolled her eyes.  
>"Oh! And i get to teach him how to fly right? Since he isn't use to his wings and since i am the best flier and all." Rainbow Dash said excitedly. Twilight forced a smile.<br>"Yeah." Twilight said, not completely listening.  
>"I can get over this on my own. I'm sure of it." Twilight thought.<br>**...Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Orchard...**  
>"Jean!" Macintosh called out again as he trotted deeper into the orchard. He stopped for a minute and sniffed the air.<br>"What in tarnation...that almost smell like...somepony is matin." Macintosh thought before breaking out into a full gallop.  
>"Ah!" The sound filled the orchard.<br>"Knew it." Macintosh whispered to himself.  
>"Shut...up...you're...ah...going to get us caught you fucking noob." Jean whispered.<br>"I...can't...help i...AHHHH!" Gilda screamed in ecstasy as she tightened her grip around Jean. Jean felt Gilda's pussy tightened around his cock as if trying to milk him of his sperm. Jean continued pumped his cock deep into her until he felt the unavoidable pressure in his balls reach the tip of his dick. He then pushed his dick as deep as he could inside Gilda's wet pussy and released his warm cum into her. His cock throbbed as it coated Gilda's insides with white warm seed. After a minute passed, Gilda sighed with relief and released Jean from her grasp. Jean let out a satisfied sigh as he slowly slid his dick out of her. As soon as the tip of Jean's penis exited Gilda's pussy, a small stream of cum dripped from her snatch onto the dirt ground.  
>"That..actually felt good." Jean thought. Gilda slowly picked herself off the ground and stared at Jean.<br>"You should've warned me before you...you did that." Gilda said as she used her left claw to wipe some of Jean's seed off of the outer layers of her pussy.  
>"Too bad you didn't let me go." Jean snorted.<br>"You stupid dweeb what if i get pregnant?" Gilda questioned.  
>"Would you stop your bitching. Listen...if that does happen i'll...i'll take care of it." Jean muttered turning his back on her. Gilda blushed.<br>"Don-don't bother idiot i don't need your help." Gilda scoffed.  
>"Well fuck you than bitch." Jean said.<br>"Don't tell anypony about this." Gilda commanded.  
>"Don't worry about that. I am embarrassed i fucked somebody as ugly as you. I would've done better with a pig." Jean said turning around to face her.<br>"Shut up. With a thing as small as yours i'll be surprise if a pig would've felt anything." Gilda snapped.  
>"You didn't seem to have any issues with it, Team Killer!" Jean retorted.<br>The two glared angrily at each other before a smile slowly formed on their faces.  
>"What are y'all doin?" Macintosh asked as slowly trotted into view. Gilda smiled nervously at the big red stallion as he trotted closer towards them.<br>"We were...um ju-"  
>"Just talking about how he met Rainbow Dash." Gilda interrupted. Macintosh narrowed his eyes at her than at Jean.<br>"Than what's that sme-"  
>"I farted." Jean said cutting Macintosh off. Macintosh lifted an eyebrow at him as Gilda stifled a giggle.<br>"Who was that moanin?" Macintosh questioned still glaring at Jean.  
>"That...was...me...I saw a mouse...Later!" Gilda said before taking off into the air. Jean stared nervously at the ground.<br>"So...um...what's for breakfast?" Jean asked. Macintosh snorted.  
>"Ya lucky Ah don't have nuthin ta prove you two were doin what Ah know you were." Macintosh said before turning away from Jean and trotting away.<br>"Douchebag." Jean muttered under his breath before following the red stallion

**...Open Field...**  
>"We can't do this out here." Spike said as Applebloom continued kissing him on his neck. Applebloom pulled away and stared at him.<br>"Well Ah know that. Ah'm just glad ta be with ya tis all." Applebloom said seductively smiling at the purple dragon. Spike smiled back.  
>"So uh, where do you want to go?" Spike asked. Applebloom shrugged.<br>"Why are we behind these bushes spying on them? They don't look like they're up to no good." Sweetie Belle asked.  
>"I never said they were up to no good. I just want to see what Applebloom finds so special about that dragon that she no longer wants to hang out with us." Scootaloo whispered back.<p> 


	47. Chapter 38: To Come

**Author's Note: Before I say anything else I would like to thank RockingDoubleK for this edit. XD. Anyway I am sorry I missed a deadline….again…I'm even sorrier that this chapter is so short…good stuff coming next chapter.**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. And I'll see y'all later**

**Edit update 5/31/12: I had to change the 2 weeks to 3 weeks later. **

**...Apple Family house...**  
>"Oh my fucking god, you talk way too much." Jean said as he and Macintosh stepped through the door. Macintosh snorted.<br>"Ya better be quiet or ya get nothin ta eat." Macintosh warned.  
>"Ass." Jean whispered. Macintosh stopped and turned to face him.<br>"What did ya call me?" Macintosh asked. Jean took a step back.  
>"Nothing." Jean muttered.<br>"Would you two stop acting like little colts and get in here. The foods gettin cold." Granny Smith commanded.  
>"Yes ma'am!" Both Macintosh and Jean replied.<br>**...Ponyville Town Square...**  
>Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle watched Applebloom and Spike sit at an outdoor table talking to each other from afar. Sweetie Belle sighed dreamily as Applebloom gave Spike a peck on the side of his face.<br>"What are you aww-ing about? There's nothing...cute about what they're doing." Scootaloo said folding her front hooves across her chest. Sweetie Belle turned to her.  
>"We should just leave them alone. They look so happy together." Sweetie said. Scootaloo snorted angrily.<br>"What's wrong? Why are you acting like... You're jealous!" Sweetie exclaimed as she turned and smiled mischievously at the orange filly. Scootaloo turned to face her before narrowing her eyes.  
>"As if. Let's go." Scootaloo said as she trotted away from Sweetie Belle.<br>"Are you sure? Maybe we could ask Spi-"  
>"That isn't the reason! Now let's go. We have to go...and figure out how to get our cutie marks! Yes, thats it!" Scootaloo interrupted.<br>"If that's not the reason then why the attitude?" Sweetie Belle questioned. Scootaloo paused for a moment before walking again. Sweetie Belle smiled as she galloped after her.  
><strong>...Bubble Shine's House...<strong>  
>The green stallion stared blankly at the ceiling above him. Every minute or so his eyes were forced to blink.<br>_"What just happened between us down in that basement not too long ago stays in that fucking basement do you understand? Don't Tweet about it, don't FaceBook it, don't talk about it with your faggot friends, don't write a story about, don't re-tweet it, don't tag it, don't do shit else but keep it between us. If I even hear about you bragging so help me I will call in a chopper gunner to fucking rip you to shreds…It may not seem like I can but trust me you little green gay fuck I will find a way. GOT ME!"_ Jean's voice echoed in his mind. Bubble Shine slowly rolled himself off the couch and smiled for a second before it faded away.  
>"I miss being with him but...I guess he doesn't. I feel bad that I forced myself on him." Bubble Shine thought as he slowly made his way to the front door. He reached a hoof out.<br>_"I will send in a chopper gunner to fucking rip you to shreds..."_ Jean's voice echoed in Shine's mind causing him to quickly retract his hoof and back away from the door.  
>"The way he sounded, I better not talk to him...for a while. I'll wait a while before I give him my apology." Bubble Shine thought as he trotted back towards the couch.<br>**...Apple Families House, Kitchen...**  
>Jean munched happily on an apple as Big Macintosh glared at him angrily.<br>"So ya thinkin bout addin that griffin to yer herd?" Macintosh questioned. Jean swallowed hard, causing him to cough repeatedly.  
>"Ah'll take that as a no..." Macintosh said. Jean's coughing fit stopped after he pounded his chest repeatedly with his front left hoof.<br>"Why the fuck are you asking me shit like that?" Jean asked.  
>"It seems you two really liked each other the way y'all were starin at each other." Macintosh said.<br>"Fuck no...she's...just...a friend." Jean said before smiling nervously at the red stallion. Macintosh cocked an eyebrow at him.  
>"Ah heard moanin' not too long before Ah found you two." Macintosh said as he narrowed his eyes at him.<br>"Why don't he get a fucking life?" Jean thought.  
>"So?" Macintosh questioned.<br>"So what?" Jean questioned back.  
>"Did ya fertilize her soil as well?" Macintosh asked. Jean scoffed.<br>"As if Sherlock Fag. I would rather get titty fucked by the Arbiter than mate with her. So there and that moan you heard, Mr. Smartass, was from her masterbating. I just happened to walk in." Jean said. Macintosh rolled his eyes.  
>"That still doesn't explain you two starin at each other like a couple of lovebirds." Macintosh said staring at Jean as if trying to read his mind. Jean swallowed hard.<br>"O-oh...well that's what we humans due in...in order to scare away a threat. We try to make ourself look as crazy as possible." Jean explained. Macintosh thought for a moment still staring at Jean. Before he could say a word AppleJack and her friends walked in the front door.  
>"Hello! Anypony here?" AppleJack questioned before trotting into the kitchen. She smiled once she saw Jean.<br>"There ya are sugarcube. We were wonderin where ya'll were. Hey girls! He's in here!" AppleJack exclaimed. Jean sighed with relief as his herd made their way into the kitchen.  
>"Wow!" Everypony except Macintosh, Fluttershy, and AppleJack gasped.<br>"Whoa! Cool! Love the color!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. Macintosh stood up from the table and calmly trotted out of the kitchen. Nopony paid any attention to him once he was gone.  
>"So this means you're going to stay with us forever right?" Pinkie asked as she trotted closer towards Jean.<br>"Yeah." Jean smiled. Pinkie smiled as she sat down next to him.  
>"How about later on you and me...go and hang out at my place?" Rainbow Dash asked.<br>"No. Fluttershy gets to spend more time with him. You already had your day and after that he'll be with me. Then I'll get him to model some new stallion designs I have been working on." Rarity said Rainbow Dash scoffed.  
>"Not really... you guys disrupted us and Jean isn't a doll." Rainbow Dash said. Rarity huffed before the two stared daggers at each other<br>"You wouldn't mind if I played with your under horn would you?" Pinkie whispered into Jean's ear. Before he could give a response she placed her right hoof on his stomach then slowly slid it down towards his crotch.  
>"Pinkie! What in the hay do ya think yer doin?" AppleJack questioned. Pinkie smiled as she quickly pulled her hoof away.<br>"Just giving Jean a happy rub." Pinkie smiled. AppleJack shook her head.  
>"Jean." Twilight called to him mentally.<br>"Yes?" Jean replied mentally.  
>"I'm glad you're going to live here with us." Twilight said. Jean smiled at her and Twilight smiled back.<br>"What are you smiling at Twilight, dear?" Rarity asked.  
>"Just thinking about something." Twilight said.<br>"This calls for a party!" Pinkie shouted excitedly. Everypony cheered.  
>"I'm sorry sis...but this place is too perfect." Jean thought.<br>**...Macintosh's Bedroom...**  
>"He better not break any of their hearts." Macintosh thought before closing his bedroom door.<br>**...3 weeks later Eastbay, California...**  
>Rena sighed as she sat up in her bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes.<br>"How long is it going to take for that letter to arrive?" She thought as she slowly shoved the covers off of her and hopped off her bed. She then walked to her bedroom door, opened it, and tipped toed down the hall to the top of the stairs. As Rena reached out her right hand toward the railing a green flash caught her eye. It came from the kitchen downstairs.  
>"That has to be it!" She thought before quickly making her way down the steps and into the kitchen. There on the kitchen counter lay a rolled up scroll.<br>"Finally!" Rena thought as she grabbed the parchment from the counter.  
>"Don't worry Jean! I'm coming to get you out of whatever horrible place you're stuck in." Rean whispered, grabbing the scroll tighter.<p> 


	48. Chapter 39 part 1: Herd Marriage

**Thanks again to RockingDoubleK for the edits and ideas.**

**Update:(6/13/12) Dear Anon reviewer. No I will not stop posting new chapters for this story nor will your review stop me from writing. I am sorry you found my story not to your taste and I appreciate your honesty. If anything your review has encourage me to not only keep writing this story but to posting it here...on Fanfic. Thanks for reading by the way and next chapter will be up tomorrow. XD And to my many readers please don't gang up on this anon. He is entitled to his opinion just as much as anybody else. **

**PS: If my story is deleted there will be changes made to this story. BTW Thank you guys on fanfic for fav'ing my story. Thank you so much for reading! **

**...Jean's Dream...**  
>"Oh my fucking god... all you're doing is fucking spamming the fucking Hadoken!" Jean yelled into the black xbox 360 mic. All he heard from the earpiece was laughter. Jean squeezed the controller while grinding his teeth.<br>"What the fuck is so funny, dickwipe?" Jean questioned.  
>"That's your second loss against me...in a row." The boy teased. Jean released his right hand from the black 360 controller and curled it into a fist before painfully slamming it down on his right leg.<br>"Shut the fuck up, dumbass! You won two using cheap ass Ryu, but I still have seven wins over you!" Jean shouted before grabbing a bottle of Dr. Pepper and opening it. As he was about to open the cap and take a drink he felt a couple of taps on his shoulder. Jean turned his head to see who was behind him.  
>"Rena not no-" Jean stopped mid sentence once he saw a smiling purple unicorn.<br>"It works." She shouted.  
>"What the fuck? Twilight ho-how did you...get here?" Jean questioned.<br>"Who is that? Your mom? Tell her that big daddy will be home late today." The boy said. Jean readjusted his headset.  
>"No it's actually one of my girlfriends shit face!" Jean yelled into the mic.<br>"Yeah right dick licker." The boy said.  
>"You're just hatin because your girl friend is your right hand. I bet you gave it a stupid fucking name like Palmalia Anderson. Oh and by the way having two x's before and after your gamertag means you're an unimaginative dick sucker." Jean said before taking off his headset.<br>"Sorry you had to hear that Twilight." Jean said embarrassingly.  
>"I-it's alright...I kind of gotten use to it." Twilight said as she approached him.<br>"So what are you doing in my dream?" Jean asked as he stood up from his black computer chair turning to face her.  
>"Well...you see me and the girls have been trying to wake you up but you just keep rolling over shouting...fuck and bitch." Twilight said. Jean bent forward laughing. Twilight stared at him in confusion.<br>"Um, what are you laughing at?" Twilight asked. Jean held up one finger before falling to his knees still laughing. After a minute passed Jean laughing fit stopped.  
>"Nothing...it was just...can you do something for me?" Jean questioned. Twilight smiled and shook her head yes.<br>"I want you to say fuck, shit, bitch, ass, and titties." Jean requested.  
>"Okay...fuck, shit, bitch, ass, and titties." Twilight recited. Jean began laughing again as Twilight sighed and trotted over to him.<br>"Come on Jean, we need to rehearse for the first the announcement ceremony." Twilight pleaded. Jean stopped laughing and stared into her eyes.  
>"Ok fine." Jean said. Twilight brought her face closer to Jean's before locking her lips with his. Jean closed his eyes as they disappeared into a flash of white light.<br>**...Rarity's Bedroom...**  
>Jean yawned as he sat himself up in bed. His herd smiled as he slowly opened his eyes.<br>"Good afternoon sleepy head." Pinkie said as she hopping up and down in one place. Jean stretched before he rolled himself out of bed.  
>"Wow cutie you sleep just as long as i do." Rainbow Dash laughed.<br>"Yeah...sorry. Where's Princess Luna?" Jean asked as he slowly trotted towards the mane 6.  
>"She's busy working with her sister on setting up the ceremony with princess Celestia." Twilight said.<br>"Oh." Jean said.  
>"Now that you're up we can get on with the rehearsal." Rarity said.<br>"Ok let's go." Jean said. The herd made their way out of Rarity's bedroom in a single file line. Jean followed.  
><strong>...Outside of Rarity's Boutique...<strong>  
>"Do you understand it?" Twilight questioned. Jean tilted his head to the right as he read the directions Twilight had written on a piece of parchment.<br>"Why the fuck is it so fucking complicated? It's going to be way too fucking hard trying to remember all this shit. It's...it's like playing Ninja Gaiden on hard. I mean holy shit. A fucking dinner and a show?I thought this was just an announcement not goddamn talent show. I don't have any talents outside of gaming." Jean thought.

"Relax darling. I and Twilight have already took it upon ourselves to explain your situation on...you not...finding your talent yet." Rarity said.

"Ohohohoh your talent is mating. Maybe w-"  
>"Hahahaha Pinkie we aren't going to do that in front of millions of other ponies." Rainbow Dash said interrupting Pinkie. Twilight, AppleJack, and Rarity all blushed and chuckled nervously.<br>"Millions...of...other p-p-ponies?" Fluttershy stuttered.  
>"Don't ya worry any Fluttershy we'll be up there together." AppleJack explained.<br>"Yeah for like a second...than i have to show off something by myself. Not only that i have to figure out what the fuck is the difference between an appetizer and the fucking main meal?" Jean said still reading over Twilight's notes. Rainbow Dash fell to the ground laughing.  
>"Don't worry Jean we made it to where all you have to do is recite the names of the two Princesses of Equestria names." Twilight explained.<br>"Ok...right here is says...I have to tell them my job...FUCK! What's my jo-"  
>"You're a pegasus Jean your job is helping the other pegasus like me maintain the weather." Rainbow Dash said.<br>"Ok...last thing is this fucking entering and exiting the stage. Why the fuck is it so specific. Male stallion walks to the front of the stage than smiles recite Princesses name smile walk three steps backwards. Than with head up high trot off stage still smiling. Why the fuck can't I-"  
>"It's the rule of the announcement ceremony Jean. Now let's get started with this practice. We have 1 day left." Twilight said.<br>**...Open Field...**  
>Scootaloo, from afar, watched Applebloom and Spike play tag. She snorted every time Applebloom and Spike kissed.<br>"You are jealous." Sweetie Belle said causing Scootaloo to jump in fear.  
>"No I'm not." Scootaloo grumbled.<br>"Yes you are." Sweetie Belle said in a mocking tone. Scootaloo scoffed as she trotted away  
>"No I am not. I don't care Spike choose her t-" Scootaloo stopped and quickly shoved her front right hoof into her mouth before she could say another word. Sweetie Belle smiled mischievously as she quickly ran over towards her.<br>"I knew it! You like Spike! You like Spike! You like Spi-Omf!" Scootaloo quickly shoved her left front left hoof into Sweetie's mouth before falling head first into the dirt. She quickly stood up coughing out dust.  
>"I knew you like Spike!" Sweetie Belle shouted.<br>"Shhh! I don't like Spike." Scootaloo hissed.  
>"Oh. I'm sorry then... I didn't mean to insult you..." Sweetie Bell said sorrowfully.<br>"Thats better!" Scootaloo breathed a sigh of relief.  
>"you LOOOOOOOVE Spike!" came a sudden uproar from Sweetie Bell. Scootaloo grumbled as she trotted away. Sweetie Bell hid behind a nearby bush to continue watching.<br>"What was that shout?" Applebloom said, stopping her game and looking around.  
>"I don't know but it sounded like it came from..." Spike approached the bush. He quickly brought his hands down, flattening the hiding place. "...Sweetie Bell!" The filly squeaked and ran after Scootaloo.<br>"If Sweetie Bell was here, Scootaloo must have been too... Why were they yelling at me if they did want to be caught?" Applebloom pondered. Spike looked around.  
>"I don't see her anywhere though. In fact... I don't see ANYpony anywhere..."<br>"So..." Applebloom looked hard at Spike. "We are completely alone?"  
>Spike felt a shiver go down his spine... to another place. "...yes...and?"<br>"Want to play a different game?" Applebloom began to approach Spike, slowly adding a swing to her hips.  
>"umm... and if I say yes?" Spike asked, a grin taking hold of his face. Applebloom let out a giggle and pounced closing the gap between the two.<br>**...Outside of Rarity's Boutique...**  
>"Hey, um, my name is Jean. I am a second prestige on Modern Warfare 2 with KDR of 1.79. I own face on Soul Calibur with Nightmare. I hate LAG, switching fags, camping noobs, Buzzkills on me of coarse, and faggot sonic fanboys. Oh and also i hate people who spam the fucking hadouken with Ryu. I mean come on! If you're afraid to fucking fight with skill, then just choose Captain Falcon and go fuck yourself!" Jean yelled. His herd stared at him in shock.<br>"So how's that as an introduction. Fucking epic right?" Jean asked.  
>"Hi...umm...Im sorry to say, dear, but I dont think that will go over too well..." Rarity muttered. "After all, there will be ponies from Cantorlot there, such as Fancy Pants! We can't have you just confusing everypony and muddling my.. I mean OUR good names now can we?" She finished, fluttering her eyelashes.<br>"Rarity!" Twilight yelled. "That was mean!"  
>"Yeah! Don't be mean to my cutie!" Rainbow Dash piped in.<br>"Well then... I'm sorry but I must say it sounded violent.. even though I'm not totally sure what it meant..." Rarity countered.  
>"Umm.. guys?"<br>"Well just 'cause you don't understand doesn't mean you can be rude and judge!" Pinkie hopped into the conversation.  
>"...Guys?"<br>"Wait just an applebuckin' minute now, I agree with Rarity! Jean, you really should tone down your yelling a tad." Applejack added.  
>"GUYS!" All eyes moved to Fluttershy. "I don't mean to interrupt but Jean is gone..."<br>**...Luna's Bedroom...**  
>"What the fuck? Did i just fucking respawn?" Jean question. Luna slowly walked into view and smiled warmly at him.<br>"We are sorry for the sudden transportation but we figur-"  
>"Oh my fucking GOD! Turn your mic down!" Jean yelled, covering his ears.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. I was using the royal voice as practice for the ceremony." Luna said apologetically. Jean removed hooves from his ears.  
>"It's fine." Jean said. Luna trotted closer towards him.<br>"So...I'm guessing you want t-"  
>"Talk about the royal wedding. Yes that was my intention on bringing you here." Luna said as she sat on the ground in front of him.<br>"Um...ok." Jean said half disappointed. Luna suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Jean stared at her as she pulled her face away from his.  
>"I know what you were thinking Jean and while i do...desire to...do that with you. Unfortunately my older sister...wants me to wait until after our marriage. But if your desire is to much for you I can...orally stimulate your...stallionhood. If you want." Luna said blushing. Jean's wings quickly stood at attention after hearing her say that.<br>"I...uh...nevermind Luna." Jean said not believing what he is saying. Luna tilted her head off to the side and stared at him in confusion.  
>"Are you sure? You're wings seem to...say that you do want it." Luna said as she took a step toward him. Jean could feel himself slowly slide out of his sheath. Just as he was about to give an answer he saw Celestia standing behind her staring at him as though he was about to do wrong.<br>"Y-yeah i'm positive." Jean said quickly shifting his eye back to Luna. Luna turned around to see what he was looking at but didn't find anything.  
>"So uh about the ceremony." Jean said. Luna turned to face him.<br>"Oh right." She said sitting beside him and magically levitating a piece of parchment toward them. She unrolled it and showed it to. Jean tried his best to read without thinking any sexual thoughts but just as he read the first paragraph, Luna gently stroked his right wing with her left hoof.  
>"Fuck, why the fuck does this feel so good?" Jean thought as he tried to read.<br>"Because they are one of the most sensitive spot on a pegasus's body." Luna said. Jean closed his eyes and lifted his head back as she continued her rubbing.  
>"Oh...my." Luna gasped. Jean quickly opened her eyes to see that she was staring at his engorged sex. Jean quickly curled himself into a ball.<br>"Jean it's ok. I don't mind...you know...pleasuring it for you. Besides it will help you focus." Luna said smiling. Jean looked around Luna's bedroom making sure there was no site of Celestia. Once he made sure there was no sign of her he looked up to Luna and quickly stood on his hooves.  
>"Well since you put it that way." Jean said as he sat back on his legs fully exposing himself. He positioned his front hooves behind him so he wouldn't fall back. Luna chuckled.<br>"Great! This shall allow me to practice what I read about." Luna said as she as she positioned herself in front of Jean. She then lowered her head and opened her mouth. Just as her mouth reached the tip of Jean's cock, Celestia cleared her throat. Luna quickly turned around to face her.  
>"Hi dear sister...what brings you here?" Luna said smiling nervously.<br>"Checking up on you and Jean. How far have you gotten in explaining the rules of the ceremony with him?" Celestia said taking a few steps towards her.  
>"Well uh..."<br>"Luna, I know what you were about to do and while that act doesn't count as...mating, I still won't allow it." Celestia said. Jean stood up on his four hooves.  
>"Aw, come on." Jean cried. "How about a handjob?"<br>"Hand...Job?" Both Celestia and Luna questioned.  
>"Or...hoof rub." Jean said.<br>"Are you suggesting that my sister rub your...stallionhood with her hoof?" Celestia questioned. Luna chuckled.  
>"Um...yeah." Jean said.<br>_"Or a threesome." _Jean thought. Both Celestia and Luna blushed.  
>"Y-you do know we both can hear your thoughts. right?" Celestia asked. Jean swallowed hard.<br>"Sorry..." He said lowering his head.  
>"Why the fuck can't i remember that?" Jean thought.<br>"I think we should do i-I mean...hurry up and explain the rules of the ceremony to Jean so he could get back to Ponyville. i'm sure the others must be worried sick about him." Celestia said.  
>"Ok." Both Luna and Jean said. Luna quickly levitated the piece of parchment that contained the rules up from the ground and brought close to Jean's face.<br>"Aw what the fuck? More rules?" Jean questioned as he continued reading. Celestia sat down next to him.  
>"Well yes. This ceremony will be observed by ponies from all over Equestria." Celestia explained.<br>"And these rules are made to make sure you don't...present yourself in a bad manner." Luna said as she sat close to Jean.  
>"Um...you know it's really hard to focus with you two sitting close to me." Jean said before biting into his bottom lip.<br>"Oh, sorry." They both said before they took one step away from him.  
>"Fuck they both smell...good." Jean thought.<br>"Oh my...It can't be that time now." Celestia gasped.  
>"What are you talking about?" Jean asked.<br>"No dear sister he must be referring to the soap we both use." Luna said giggling.  
>"What did she mean it can't be that time now?" Jean asked. Luna blushed.<br>"We-well you see...we mares go through a cycle...called heat. When we are in heat...we produce a smell that causes stallion to...want to mate." Luna said.  
>"N-nevermind that we...we should get back to explaining the rules." Celestia suggested.<br>"Yeah." Luna agreed.  
><strong>...1 hour later...<strong>  
>"You think you can remember all that?" Celestia asked. Jean let out a sigh as Luna levitated away the piece of parchment.<br>"Well I can try. Twilight might be able to find a way for me to be able to remember this...Oh shit i forgot she was putting together a practice run." Jean said.  
>"That's good. Here take this parchment with you and have her go through these rules with you." Luna said as she magically rolled up the parchment. Jean took the parchment into his mouth.<br>"Twilight is just full of good ideas." Celestia said as she stood up and trotted towards Luna bedroom door. Jean stared lustfully at her flank as she did so. His mouth hung open as Celestia swished her tail left to right giving him a view of her white pussy. The parchment fell to the floor.  
>"Jean before you go I need you t-Jean? What are you staring at?" Luna asked. Jean quickly snapped himself out of his lustful trance and turned his attention back to Luna.<br>"Uhhhhh...nothing." He said before quickly snatching the piece of parchment off the ground with his mouth.  
>"O...kay. Ready to go back?" Luna asked.<br>"Mhmm." Jean moaned.  
><strong>...Eastbay, California...<strong>  
>Once the 72 bus stopped at its destination, Rena opened the doors and hopped off. She then ran as fast as she could home. Once there, she unlocked the front door with her key and slammed it behind her.<br>"I hate summer school." She thought as she ran upstairs into her brother's room. She quickly grabbed Jean's backpack and ran out of his room back downstairs.  
>"I have to hurry before mom and dad comes back." She thought. She sat the backpack on the kitchen counter and opened it.<br>"Let's see PSP...check. Latest Game Informer magazine...check. All I need now is his drinks and...chips. I'm sure he'll be thankful that i brought him these." She thought as she stuffed Jean's backpack with two bags of doritos and two bottles of mountain dew. Rena then quickly zipped up his backpack and took hers off and sat it on the floor.  
>"Now all I have to do is check mines...ok that's all what I need. Here I come big brother." She said shouldering her backpack than grabbing Jean's bag. Rena quickly ran out the front door and slammed it closed behind her.<br>"Oh crap I have to make sure it's locked." Rena said running back to the front door. Once she made sure the front door was locked, Rena ran down the sidewalk towards the trash can the rhyming voice told her about not too long ago.


	49. Chapter 40 part 2: Herd Marriage

**Author's Note: Thanks again to RockingDoubleK with editing and idea help. Let me tell you guys something. Bad reviews don't stop me from writing. Please don't argue with the bad review dudes. I understood when I first published this story that there will be critics who will give me trouble. XD. Don't worry guys. And thank you readers who felt the need to defend my story. XD But please please don't argue, it only makes things worse. I the author give you my word that no bad review will stop me from writing. BTW this is part 2 of 3 of the herd ceremony. Next chapter is be posted June 21****st****.**  
><strong>As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER<strong>

**...Open Field...**  
>Applebloom kissed Spike deeply on the mouth before she placed her front right hoof on his chest and aggressively pushed him to the ground. Spike fall to his back with an "UF!".<br>"Whoa slow down I brus-" Spike was stopped by Applebloom's lips. They kissed each other again deeply. Spike felt his nether regions grow hot as his member slowly slid from his scales beneath him. Applebloom pulled her face away from Spike's. They both wiped their mouth after seeing the thin string of saliva break.  
>"Y-you know, now that i think about it i don't think it will be safe for us to do it out here." Spike whispered. Applebloom looked up at Ponyville which was no more than a few feet from them. She thought for a second before lowering her flank onto Spike's hard on.<br>"You're right...but we haven't had alone time like this since the last time we came out here." Applebloom said.  
>"And the last few times we came out here we always get interrupted." Spike said as he slowly moved his claws to her flank.<br>"If yer so worried then why do ya have yer hands on my flank?" Applebloom asked as a mischievous smile spread across her face.  
>"Yes, please tell me Spike. Why is your hand on her flank?" A familiar voice questioned. Spike swallowed hard as he and Applebloom looked up to see a frowning Twilight Sparkle.<br>"Hehehe, uh hey Twi." Spike said as Applebloom quickly hopped off of Spike. Spike quickly covered his now stiff member and stood himself up from the ground.  
>"Applebloom! What did Ah tell ya'll about...doing it?" AppleJack questioned staring angrily at Applebloom.<br>"Sorry, it's just tha-"  
>"That nothing...listen Applebloom you can't just...do that out here all willy nilly. What if Big Macintosh saw y'all?" AppleJack questioned. Applebloom sighed.<br>"Sorry." Both Spike and Applebloom groaned. AppleJack closed her eyes and let out a sigh.  
>"Even though Ah have no room to talk." AppleJack said.<br>"At least we found them instead of your brother. So what are we going to do with them?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
>"We should just let them finish!" Pinkie suggested.<br>"Uh... no... that's a bad idea." Applejack said rolling her eyes.  
>"Why, we did the same thing with Jean." Pinkie said, confused.<br>"By the way where is Jean? Weren't you guys practicing for the ceremony?" Spike questioned. Twilight glared at him.  
>"Don't think you're getting off that easily Spike." Twilight warned. Spike let out a heavy sigh.<br>**...Ponyville, Town Square...**  
>"Hey there, blank flank. What part of Cloudsdale are you from?" A Pegasus mare cooed as she caressed his chin. Jean smiled nervously at her while slowly backing away from her.<br>"Uhhhh...California." Jean answered. The light green pegasus mare stared at him in confusion.  
>"Um, yeah, I should...go." Jean said as he quickly trotted away.<br>"Wow, I see I am still irresistible to the...whatever the fuck you call a female horse." Jean thought to himself. Not looking where he was going, Jean bumped into another mare. She quickly turned around.  
>"Hey! Watch whe..re you're...going." The orange mare said staring dreamily at Jean.<br>"Sorry...my bad...Wait, maybe you can help me." Jean said. The orange earth mare smiled mischievously at him.  
>"I'll help you alright." She said seductively. Jean lifted his right eyebrow at her.<br>"Wow... it's like I'm in an axe body spray comercial." Jean thought as he backed away.  
><em>"Jean is that you?"<em> Twilight asked.  
><em>"Oh thank gawd it's you Twilight. Where are y'all?" <em>Jean questioned.  
>"We're at the open field outside of Po-"<br>"Ok, here I come." Jean mentally interrupted her.  
>The orange mare made her way to him and brought her lips to his ears.<br>"How about you come with me and you can help m-"  
>"Oh! look at the time...I have to go. You are really a nice, hot looking...pony...um but one of my girlfriends is calling so...bye." Jean said before galloping away from orange earth mare.<br>"_Damn I don't know why i passed that orange girl up she soo fucking...hot. Maybe i can get a quick ride befor-" _  
><em>"Jean, what are you talking about?"<em> Twilight asked, suspicious.  
><em>"Uh...it's nothing...oh I think I see you guys."<em> Jean lied.  
>"Fuck! Why the hell do I keep forgetting that she could read my mind?" Jean said aloud as he galloped as fast as he could towards the open field.<br>**...Eastbay, California...**  
>Rena quickly turned into the familiar alleyway where the magical trash can sat. Slowly she made her way to the glowing trash can and opened it then looked inside. Inside laid a discarded piece of pizza which had been sitting at the bottom of can for so long it had molded over.<br>"Ew!" Rena screamed, dropping the lid to the ground.  
>"Don't worry, my dear, about the rust, for your trip to Ponyville won't be a bust." The voice said. Rena stared at the sky trying to find the source of the voice but failed to find one.<br>"It isn't the rust I am worried about...This better not be a trick, you stupid lady..." Rena said aloud before she hesitantly picked up the trash can and turned it upside-down and tapped the bottom of the can repeatedly until she heard the splat of the moldy pizza on the ground.  
>"This better work." Rena thought as she flipped the trash can right side up. She drew a deep breath and climbed into it. As her foot descended into the can, a flash of light came from it. Before Rena could shout, her body was quickly engulfed in the white light and her body, along with the backpacks she was carrying, disappeared.<br>**...Luna's Bedroom...**  
>Luna yawned as she magically opened her bedroom door. As she trotted inside, she noticed a body lying on her bed.<br>"I'm coming big brother." Rena yawned as she slowly turned on her left side facing Luna. Just as Luna was about to let out a scream she saw the parchment slip from the young girl's hand on to the ground. Luna magically picked it up and looked unrolled it and read through it.  
>"Wait...it's Jean's letter...how did..." Luna looked over the body to see what gender it was. "How did she get this?" Luna gasped.<br>"Big brother...where are...you?" Rena questioned her eyes closed. Her arms held Jean's backpack tight against her chest. Luna swallowed hard as she magically closed the door as softly as possible. As the door clicked shut Rena slowly began to stir. Luna gasped as Rena slowly opened her eyes. Without a second thought, Luna cast a spell on to Rena.  
>"J-Jean." Rena said drowsily before closing her eyes. Luna cocked her head to the side.<br>"Who is? Why is she here?...and how does she know Jean?" Luna thought. as she slowly trotted away from the bed.  
>"I need time to think about this...I-I need to tell my siste-" Luna paused for a second then brought up the two pieces of rolled up parchment to her eyes.<br>"But...she might be angered by what I've done...oooooh. Okay. I'll wake her up tomorrow. The spell should last until then." Luna thought as she magically lifted the child up in the air and pulled the blankets back on her bed. Luna than gently as she could and removed the backpacks from Rena's person. Finally Luna gently lowered the child down to the bed and laid the bed covers over her.  
><strong>...The next day, Ponyville Square...<strong>  
>"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh today's the day. I wonder what kind of food they'll have there it might be a lot of cake or a little amount of cake but than again they might have a lot of other things like cupcakes and pies. Ohhhhh and they might have donuts! Do you like donuts Jean? I'm sure you like donuts. There's nopony in Ponyville that doesn't like donuts not even me but I guess you already know that right right?" Pinkie questioned, smiling. Jean smiled back and nodded yes. Pinkie leaned forward and whispered into Jean's ear. "But maybe you want to make something sweeter than a doughnut?<em>"<em>  
>"What do you mean?" Jean questioned. Pinkie looked left and right before taking Jean by the hoof and dragging him to Sugar Cube Corner. Once at the front door Pinkie quickly opened it and ran inside leaving Jean outside confused.<br>"Come in here, silly, we're going to make a cream pie." Pinkie said lifting up her tail and disappearing inside the building. Jean bit hard into his lip as he galloped in after her slamming the door behind him. Just as he was about to mount Pinkie, she quickly ran up the stairs.  
>"We can't make it down there, silly. Somepony might see!" Pinkie giggled.<br>"Well, aren't they all at the ceremony anyway?" Jean questioned. Pinkie shrugged before disappearing into her upstairs room. Jean took one look at the front door than galloped upstairs. He then pushed open her bedroom door to find Pinkie lying on her back on her bed spreading her legs open. Jean's feathers unfurled as he made his way towards her. Once he was close enough to the bed he hopped on top. His body over hers.  
>"what if you get pregnant?" Jean asked. Pinkie giggled as she wrapped her front hooves around the back of his neck.<br>"Don't worry about that now, Jeanie. Let's just have some fun before the ceremony." Pinkie whispered. Jean smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Pinkie then wrapped her legs around Jean's barrel, bringing his lower body close to hers. They both felt Jean's member slide from his sheath before resting comfortably against both of their stomachs. They continued kissing each other as Jean slowly moved himself back and forth rubbing his now rock hard member against her. Jean pulled away.  
>"Ready?" Jean asked.<br>"Of course I am silly. I've been ready since I thought of doing it with you which was seconds ago." Pinkie teased. Jean smiled as he lined up the tip of his cock to the opening of her waiting pink hole.  
><strong>...Outside of Pinkie Pie's window...<strong>  
>"Oh my." Fluttershy gasped. She hid her face behind her hooves blushing as she slowly landed on the ground.<br>"Did you see them?" Twilight questioned. Fluttershy slowly looked up at her.  
>"Um... Yes." Fluttershy said.<br>"Well...are you going to tell me what they're doing?" Twilight questioned.  
>"It should be pretty obvious what they're doing, Twilight." Rainbow Dash said as she flew up and into the open window.<br>"Ok, you guys, stop what you're doing." Rainbow Dash said. Jean quickly hopped off the bed as Pinkie sat up smiled at her.  
>"Hey, Dashie! ...did you want to make creampies with us?" Pinkie questioned. Rainbow Dash blushed.<br>"W-we don't have time for that Pinkie. We all have to..." Rainbow Dash trailed off as she saw Jean's cock hanging below him. Rainbow Dash smiled, her eyelids closing slightly.  
>"It has been over 6 days since I last done it... Maybe one quickie wouldn't hurt." Rainbow Dash said before tackling Jean to the ground and onto his back.<br>"That's the spirit Dashie! Make sure you don't tire him out though." Pinkie said. Twilight cleared her throat. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie looked up at her.  
>"Hey... uh... Twilight. Just... um...making sure that Jean is...clean and stuff! Yeah, clean, not dirty... Hehehe." Rainbow Dash chuckled.<br>"I'll bet. Come on you three, we only have 3 hours to get ready." Twilight said before turning around to walk downstairs.  
><strong>...Luna's Bedroom...<strong>  
>Luna paced back in forth and, every so often, she would stare at the bed making sure the child was still asleep. Every second or so the child would stir causing Luna to jump, slightly startled.<br>"What am I supposed to do?" Luna thought, her heart beating against her chest. Seconds later the door slowly opened. Luna's eyes quickly snapped to the door. To her horror , in stepped Princess Celestia. Luna quickly jumped in front of the bed so that her body hid the child from her sister.  
>"Wha..what brings you here, sister?" Luna stuttered, shocked at the sudden intrusion.<br>"Making sure my little sister is ready for the ceremony." The Princess said smiling. Luna smiled back.  
>"Oh...don't worry dear sister all i need is a quick bath then i'll go slip on my dress." Luna said not moving.<br>"Ok, you might hurry up. It would look very bad for a princess to be late." Princess Celestia said before exiting Luna's bedroom and closing the door behind her. Luna exhaled as she turned to face the still sleeping child.  
>"The spell should last until the end of the ceremony. I'll bring Jean here later to deal with this." Luna thought before she pulled the covers above the child's head.<p> 


	50. Chapter 41 part 3: Herd Marriage

**AN: RockingDoubleK here with an announcement! Jean now has a tumblr blog! **** Join him there along side his friend Roy and ask away! Don't fret too much about the name Roy yet. You will meet him... soon...**  
><strong>DarkVGNeko here sorry for the long wait. I had a bad headache which started two nights ago. I am still not completely over it but I the story must continue. Um I don't do well with sad stuff. Me being a person who likes to laugh. But we all must push the envelope at same point. The sad scene is from me tapping into the most creative part of my mind. While I would never do anything to upset my sister and she is a lot stronger than the how I portrayed her here in this story. The times she really cried for me was during the times I walked her from our house and to the daycare. She would beg me to let her come with me to Junior College but unfortunately I couldn't do that.(BTW I spoiled her so much she came to expect certain things like buying her a toy on my daily visits). Anyways I talk...I mean typed too much about stuff you're not interested in...or are you? XD<strong>  
><strong>AS always Everypony Enjoy this chapter...can guess how this will end? <strong>  
><strong>Ps visit the ask thing whenever you can(still learning how this tumblr thing works but RDK has it down packed!) Um about the tumblr thing i can't have the link up for whatever reason just pm me if you want the link. Now i am going to go and rest my head before I write the last two chapters of the story.<strong>

**...Open Field...**  
>"Ah hope you didn't get in trouble." Applebloom said frowning, her ears pointed down. Spike put his hand under her chin and stared lovingly at her.<br>"Not at all. All she did was give me a lecture about why you and i shouldn't do it." Spike said. Applebloom perked up a little.  
>"What reason did she give?" Applebloom questioned. Spike let out a sigh.<br>"Well, she something about you getting pregnant with a half dragon half pony thing." Spike said.  
>"But how would that happen? I'm not old enough." Applebloom said before she sat down on the warm grass. Spike shrugged.<br>"I wonder what they're talking about?" Scootaloo thought watching Spike and Applebloom from a far. Sweetie Bell slowly tipped toed behind the unsuspecting orange filly. Once she felt she was close enough to Scootaloo, Sweetie drew in a deep breath.  
>"HEY SCOOTALOO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sweetie yelled. Scootaloo jumped 20 feet in the air before landing with a thud on the ground, stomach first, her legs in all directions.<br>"Sweetie Bell! What in Equestria are you doing? You nearl-"  
>"Who's there? Is that you Sweetie Bell?" Applebloom asked, looking past Spike.<br>"Yeah and I have somepony here who would like to speak with Spike." Sweetie Bell announced. Scootaloo turned to run but was stopped by Sweetie Bell who had placed her hoof on top of her tail.  
>"Sweetie Bell! What are you doing?" Scootaloo asked still trying to escape Sweeties grasp.<br>"Helping you." Sweetie replied smiling at her.  
>"What's going on?" Spike asked as he and Applebloom walked closer to the two.<br>"Like i said before, I have somepony who wants to speak with you." Sweetie giggled, letting go of Scootaloo's tail. Scootaloo fell face first into the dirt.  
>"Um...is there something you wanted to say to me?" Spike questioned. Scootaloo quickly stood up and turned to face him.<br>"N-n-not really." Scootaloo stuttered. Spike scratched the back of his head in confusion.  
>"Scootaloo... why's ya face all red?" Applebloom asked.<br>"Be-because..." Scootaloo stammered and looked away.  
>"Because?" Spike questioned. Scootaloo took a step backwards. Sweetie Bell quickly stepped behind her and pushed her forward.<br>"Ow! Hey!" Scootaloo complained.  
>"Sweetie Bell! What's all this about?" Applebloom asked.<br>"It's not-"  
>"Scootaloo likes Spike!" Sweetie Bell shouted.<br>"Sweetie Bell what th-"  
>"Is this true?" Spike asked. Scootaloo orange face tinted red.<br>"N-"  
>"Yup! She likes you Spike...maybe you should start a herd!" Sweetie Bell giggled. Spike blushed and stared at the ground.<br>"I uh..."  
>"A herd?" Applebloom questioned.<br>"Yeah, we all can be part of it!" Sweetie Bell suggested.  
>"Bu-"<br>"Come on Spike... just think about." Sweetie Bell said, turning to Applebloom. "We all can share Spike...that is... if it's ok with you and him."  
>"Wait! I never said I wanted to be with Spike!" Scootaloo shouted.<br>"You know... I kinda had a crush on all three of y'all." Spike mumbled. All three fillies stared at Spike in shock.  
>"Well...Ah guess we coul-"<br>"Great then it's settled! **Cutie Mark Crusaders Herd**...something." Sweetie Bell announced.  
>"I still didn't agre-" Scootaloo started.<br>"Don't act like you don't like him Scootaloo, I've been watching you. Besides he just said he like all of us, himself." Sweetie Bell said. Scootaloo let out a long sigh.  
><strong>...Rarity's Boutique...<strong>

"This is fucking epic. I get to wear a tuxedo just like James Bond only I'm not British nor do I have a small gun... Hey Twilight, could you make a _Walther PPK _appear?" Jean asked. Twilight stared at him in confusion.  
>"What's a <em>Walther PPK<em>?" Twilight asked.  
>"A gu-"<br>"No more talking! You two hurry and Twi, darling, get dressed." Rarity commanded.  
>"Wow! You look epic! So do you Fluttershy! And you too Rainbow Dash. You all look great!" Jean said. He slowly trotted towards Pinkie.<br>"Hey, you wouldn't mind finishing what we started ri-"  
>"No nonono, Jean, no mating right now! These are new clothes that took me a long time to make!" Rarity said. Jean smiled nervously at her.<br>"What if I swallowed?" Pinkie asked. Rainbow Dash giggled.  
>"Ok, I'm ready." Twilight announced as she slowly trotted into view. Jean smiled at her.<br>"This fucking rocks! 7 beautiful...females, all... I really need someone to fuck." Jean thought.  
>"How do I look?" Twilight asked.<br>"Fucking epic!" Jean said

**...Luna's Bedroom...**  
>Rena slowly opened her eyes as Celestia's sun shown through the window and onto her face.<br>"Jean?" She whispered before throwing the light blue covers off of her body. She sat up stretching and yawning. Her eyes darted left and right as she observed the bedroom.  
>"Where am I?" Rena thought as she hopped off the bed.<br>"What in the world is this? It's like a Barbie cartoon minus the stupid singing." Rena said as she slowly walked towards the open window.  
>"I knew Luna was hiding something." Celestia said standing in doorway. Rena quickly turned around.<br>"What in the world?" Rena gasped.  
>"Hi dear. My name i-"<br>"A talking unicorn with wings? That's impossible! You...you're not real!" Rena shouted as she quickly picked up a nearby book then cocked her arm back.  
>"Listen...dear, I am not here to hurt you." Celestia assured as she took a step towards the sacred child.<br>"Yeah right! I know, you must be one of those pervs in a pony dress. You can't foo-"  
>"Are you by any chance related to Jean?" Princess Celestia asked.<br>"Jean? Y-you know Jean?" Rena asked, her arm slowly falling. Suddenly, it shot back up, ready to fire. "Where did you take him!" Rena questioned angrily.  
>"I didn't take him anywhere. He's...with his herd." Celestia said taking another step towards her.<br>"St-stay back!" Rena shouted. Celestia paid her no heed and took another step. Rena threw the book with all her might. Celestia's horn turned light blue and the book matched the color. It stopped in mid air. "What...the...Fu.."  
>"That won't do any good, now if you will just listen..."<br>"No! Give me my brother back now!" Rena yelled. Celestia sighed as she sat down on the ground.  
>"I will lead you to him after I explain a co-"<br>"LAG! Don't give me that you...you... what ever you are! I don't want to speak to something that looks like it belongs in the girl's aisle at Target!" Rena yelled. Princess Celestia smiled warmly at the child and gently placed the book down on the bed.  
>"I can't show you where Jean is until I explain the situation to you. I also need to know what your connection to Jean is." Celestia said still smiling. Rena folded her arms across her chest.<br>"Fine, on three conditions." Rena said, crossing her arms.  
>"Ok, what are they?" Princess Celestia asked.<br>"One, you must promise me you'll show me where my big brother is. Two, you have to give me back my backpacks, and three being you have to keep your distance." Rena demanded. Celestia nodded her head yes.  
>"You have my word." Celestia said before magically levitating the two backpacks to her. Rena snatched them from the Princess's magical grasp.<br>"Shall I begin?" Celestia asked. Rena nodded yes.  
>"Ok, first, I would like to say that we never took Jean...he just simply arrived here. H-"<br>"Enough! Get to the point. Where's my big brother?" Rena questioned frowning. Princess raised her right hoof.  
>"Please, allow me to finish, young one. Jean had attracted many mares here, including my sister a-"<br>"What are you saying?" Rena asked her right eyebrow cocked up.  
>"Well, long story short and leaving out...unnecessary details, he is preparing for the first stage of marriage. I al-"<br>"WHAT? Marriage? To who?" Rena questioned enraged.  
>"Well, to 6 wonderful mares and my sis-"<br>"Mares? AS IN HORSES? FEMALE HORSES? YOU'RE FARKING LYING, YOU FAILED CREEPY PONY DOLL!" Rena yelled.  
>"No, wait...um... I had to cha-"<br>"Enough talking, horse! Show me where my brother is!" Rena demanded her hands clasped tightly around the straps of the the two backpacks she held. Celestia sighed.  
>"There's two things I need to tell you. One be-"<br>"No I don't ca-Umpf!" Princess Celestia magical aurora covered Rena's mouth. Rena struggled fruitlessly to speak but gave up after a minute of failed attempts to wipe away the blue magical field.  
>"I'm sorry it came to this dear but you have to listen to what I am about to tell you. You brother Jean is now a pony just like us. I had to change him...in order to keep a certain balance. Two Jean and his herd are on their way to the Announcement ceremony which is the first step in marriage here. I will take you to him my dear but I need two things from you. You have to give me your name and you must promise me not to disrupt this ceremony." Princess Celesita said. A tear from Rena's right eye quickly made its way down her light brown cheek before finally landing on the red carpet below. Celestia's heart sank before she quickly removed her magical field from the child's mouth.<br>"H-He can't get married! That would mean he would have to stay he-" Rena's voice cracked into tears as her grasp on the backpacks losend. She then fell to her knees.  
>"You're lying you you monster! H-how dare you tell me i have to sit back and watch my brother get married to a bunch of horses...NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU TURNED HIM INTO ONE!" Rena cried releasing the two backpacks from her hand. She quickly covered her face with both hands. Celestia was on the verge of tears too.<br>"Listen little one. I can assure you that he is happy he-" Celestia stopped after the child's crying became louder. Celestia checked her sun outside.  
>"It's almost time for the ceremony anyway." Celestia thought. As she slowly trotted towards the the crying little girl. She slowly raised her right front hoof and gently placed it on the girl's back.<br>"I told you t-" Rena didn't finish her sentence, but instead wrapped her arms around the back of Celestia's neck and gently pulled her down into a hug. Rena's crying continued as her face rubbed against Celestia's fur.  
>"Perhaps I was too hard on her.. she did, after all, come for her brother..." Celestia thought as she continued comforting the child.<br>**...Ceremony 2 hours later Cantorlot Castle Ballroom...**  
>The ballroom was filled with talking ponies dressed in various types of clothing, but all seemed to follow the pattern of males wearing a tuxedo that only covered their torso, while mares wore a dress which covered their bodies entirely. Near the main staircase laid rows of food. Some still covered in shiny silver covers others lay uncovered on top of a white plate. Salads, fruits, neatly cut hay, and desserts of all kinds filled the tables. The ballroom was decorated with brightly colored streamers and balloons. Jean and his herd looked mesmerized by the decorations and the amount of ponies here in one place.<br>"49th annual herd ceremony..." Jean read from the big red banner which hung from the ceiling. Pinkie hopped up and down excitedly.  
>"Wow! Look the cakes and pies!" Pinkie shouted as she quickly ran over towards the food table.<br>"Wow... look at all these horses in one place." Jean thought.  
>"I remembered our last visit here." Twilight said aloud as she trotted forward still looking idolizing the ballrooms decor.<br>"Yeah, what a train wreck it was." Applejack said. Fluttershy blushed.  
>"Oh, shit! Where's Luna?" Jean asked Rarity.<br>"I don't know darl-"  
>"Hi, friends. I hope I am not late." A voice called from behind Jean. Rarity looked up and smiled before bowing. Jean quickly turned around and was met with a surprise kiss from Luna. Seconds later Luna pulled her lips away from Jean's and smiled warmly at him.<br>"I hope that was not too much of a surprise." Luna said. Jean stared dreamily at her while shaking his head no. He looked over each detail of her dress and how it complemented her body.  
>"It would be so epic if I could fuck her now while no one's looking." Jean thought.<br>"I am still unclear what fuck means but I take it you like the way I am dressed? " Luna asked smiling. Jean stifled a giggle while shaking his head yes.  
>"So when does this show thing start?" Jean asked turning away from. Luna moved herself closer to him so that their sides rubbed against each other.<br>"As soon as my sister comes. Listen, I have something to tell you." Luna said in an whisper. Jean turned to her.  
>"Okay. Shoot." Jean said.<br>"Wel-"  
>"Excuse me Princess Luna but Princess Celestia requested your company." A royal guard interrupted. Luna sighed.<br>"Very well." She said before returning her attention to Jean.  
>"I'll have to tell you later. I'll be right back." Luna said before giving Jean a small peck on the lips. As she walked away Jean turned to find his herd was missing.<br>"Where did everybody go?" Jean asked.  
>"Hey over here!" Rainbow Dash called from a far waving her right hoof in the air. Jean smiled as he began to trot over to her but bumped into a stallion.<br>"Hey watch it!" The yellow pegasus stallion said shoving Jean away from him.  
>"If you push me like that again I'll feed your ass to Donkey Kong." Jean threatened.<br>"Excuse me?" The pegasus asked.  
>"Your mom and I had a good time last night. Tell her round two will be tomorrow night. Oh and if she lost weight tell her that she can be on top this time but she'll still need a paper bag." Jean said. The pegasus stallion snorted in anger as one of the mares giggled.<br>"Aw what's the matter Pikachu? Don't like the truth? Why don't you go find Ash. I bet he could use a good sucking." Jean said before finally walking away.  
>"Fucking noob." Jean chuckled to himself.<br>**...Outside the Ballroom...**  
>Celestia watched lovingly at Rena who was lying on her back quietly snoring. Luna walked outside and gasped once she noticed the child that appeared in her room yesterday was now lying on her sister's back.<br>"Sister I-" Princess Celestia raised her right hoof stopping Luna from finishing her sentence. Celestia smiled.  
>"I know some details but not all. Could you tell me exactly how she got here?" Celestia asked turning her attention to Luna.<br>"Well you see I-"  
>"I already know about your spell on Jean's letter and I am sure once you tell him he'll forgive you but I need to know if you knew how she ended up in your room?" Celestia said smiling. Luna thought for a second.<br>"I'm not entirely too sure sister. She just appeared on my bed. I didn't sense any magic at all." Luna said her eyes still on the sleeping child.  
>"Well from what she told me she is Jean's sister. She seems very attached to him. I mentioned to her that her brother is going through the first step of marriage which made her upset. I feel this could cause a problem. After the Ceremony we'll talk more of this. But for right now she needs to see her brothers smiling face." Celestia said turning her attention back to the child.<p> 


	51. Chapter 42: Herd Marriage final part

**Authors Notes: Well next chapter will be the end of the first part of A Twist in Fate but don't fret next part will be posted here. Thank you fellow readers for reading and enjoying my story. If you have any questions please feel free to pm me..if it's about A Twist in Fate 2 I will answer any questions except for things like what's going to happen? XD**

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**PS: sorry for the lag whole bunch of shit have been happening. Chapter 52 will be a long read though so prepare.**

**PSS: RockingDoubleK please don't be mad at me for posting this before you were done editing…and thanks for your help. XD**

**UPDATE!(7/17/12): I will be re-writing A Twist in Fate. I have however opened a poll to see how many ppl will be okay with this. The poll will stay open for one day. If i feel that enough ppl are not okay with this, I will leave the story as is. But if ppl favor the re-write Idea I will start right away so I can update every three days**

**...Outside of the ballroom...**

"I need you to take her to my guest table and make sure Jean doesn't see her... I don't know what will happen if they see each other." Celestia said. Luna chuckled nervously as she moved herself nearer Celestia.  
>"Be careful... she cried herself to sleep. I didn't use an enchantment, but... if she wakes up... don't hesitate to use it." Celestia said as she magically lifted the sleeping child and gently lay her on Luna's back.<br>"Who will watch her?" Luna asked.  
>"I will, sister." Celestia said with a smile. Luna raised an eyebrow at her.<br>"But, won't yo-"  
>"Do not worry about it Luna, just do as I ask, please." Celestia demanded. Luna nodded her head before turning to enter the ballroom.<br>"Wait! Don't go through there, Luna, use my entrance around the back." Celestia said.  
>"Okay." Luna said.<p>

**...inside the ballroom...**

"Oh my fucking gawd... this asshole is lagging!" Jean said. Rainbow Dash giggled as Jean impatiently tapped his hoof on the floor.  
>"LAG! Dude! Get out of the fucking lobby with your stupid Walmart-ass connection!" Jean yelled. Rainbow Dash laughed hard.<br>"I'll have you know that-"  
>"-You're a noob. Yeah, I pretty much figured that while you were staring at the cherry pie like you just got an AC-130 by care-package-luck, asswipe. How about I make it easier on you..." Jean said before pushing the earth stallion's plate down the white clothed table. The earth stallion snorted angrily as he trotted after his plate.<br>"Fucking noobs," Jean whispered to Rainbow Dash.  
>"Yeah, I hate fucking noobs too!" Pinkie said before eating the cherry pie in one gulp. Jean and Rainbow Dash both laughed at her.<br>"Please... try not to make too much of a fool of yourself. We're supposed to be mature." Twilight said to Jean mentally. Jean looked around for her, but couldn't see her among the crowd.  
>"I am right behind Rainbow Dash, Jean. Just keep the line moving and no more being rude, ok?" Twilight demanded.<br>"Sorry, how about I make it up to you by us finding a nice quite place t-"  
>"No, Jean, not now." Twilight interrupted. The lights suddenly dimmed Jean and Twilight looked towards the stage.<br>"What a buzzkill." Jean whispered.  
>Princess Celestia stood on stage and smiled at the crowd. When her eyes met Jean's she frowned for a second before quickly turning them away.<br>"I hope my hiding his sister won't upset him too much." Celestia thought before she drew in a deep breath.  
>"Fillies and Gentlecolts welcome to the 49th annual herd marriage ceremony. I am so glad to see this tradition being carried on here in Ponyville. Tonight we get to witness many young stallions and mares announce who they are planning on marrying. As all of you young ponies know, this is only the first step, but luckily for you this will be the easiest. Tonight will be a special night because not only will the young couples announce their engagement but as requested by many mares, the stallions will show their special talent. I hope everypony enjoys the show." Celestia said before bowing and exiting the stage. As she did everypony within the ballroom stomp and cheered. Jean was among them cheering just as loud as the other stallions and mares. Pinkie Pie snuggled near Jean causing him to stop and smile at her.<br>"How about that creampie?" She whispered. Jean looked around and saw that the rest of his herd was too busy listening to Mayor Mare's speech to noticed them talking.  
>"Where can we do it?" Jean whispered back. Pinkie smiled.<br>"Well w-"  
>"Hey Jean." Luna whispered. Jean jumped a little in surprise before turning around to face Luna.<br>"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Luna said.  
>"Hey Princess did you want to make a creampie with us?" Pinkie asked.<br>"A creampie? We already had bakers make a lot already. Why would we need to make more?" Luna asked Pinkie laughed but was quickly shushed by Rarity.  
>"Um, she didn't mean it in that way Luna." Jean said before chuckling quietly.<p>

**...Applebloom's room, Apple Families House...**

Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Spike all sat in a circle quietly staring at each other. Every Time Spike's eyes meet with Scootaloo's, she'd quickly look away. Sweetie Bell and Applebloom however stared at Spike lovingly. Every second or so Applebloom and Sweetie Belle would attempt move closer to him but right before they could touch him Scootaloo would stare at them in anger.  
>"This is so stupid." Scootaloo said suddenly, breaking the silence which seemed to have lasted for years.<br>"What's wrong Scootaloo?" Sweetie asked with a worried look on her face. Scootaloo sat on her hind legs folding her front hooves across her chest.  
>"I just don't...feel comfortable with him being here." Scootaloo huffed. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom stared at each other than at Spike.<br>"Oh, I can leave if you want m-"  
>"No Spike, it's okay." Sweetie said.<br>"No it's n-"  
>"Come on Scootaloo, he ain't hurtin nopony." Applebloom said.<br>"I think you two should just kiss so you won't be so nervous around him." Sweetie suggested. Scootaloo shot her a dirty look before turning her back to her. Spike looked down to the ground hiding his blush. Applebloom tapped her front left hoof under her chin before hoping to her hooves smiling.  
>"Ah know how ta get Scootaloo ta get along with Spike. We could play a game like spin the bottle." Applebloom exclaimed. Scootaloo snorted.<br>"Forget it. I am not playing spin the bottle." Scootaloo grumbled.  
>"What's the matter Scootaloo? Are you chicken? Should I do my chicken call? Scootaloo! Scoot Scoot Scootaloo!" Sweetie teased. Scootaloo narrowed her eyes at her.<br>"Fine, I'll play the stupid game." Scootaloo said. Applebloom rushed out of the room and returned quickly with a bottle in her mouth.

**...45 minutes later Celestia's Table, Cantorlot Ballroom...**  
>Celestia's table sat near the back facing the main stage. Her table was big compared to the others but only she and Rena occupied it. The table like the others was covered in white cloth. On it sat a couple of trays of fruits, vegetables, desserts, and a pot of tea with two small pink cups.<br>"I wonder what would happen if I wake her." Celestia thought. She looked towards the stage and saw that the red stallion was singing his last verse.  
>"Looks like Jean will be on next...I did promise to let her see her brother." Celestia thought as she closed her eyes. Her horn glowed blue and so did Rena's body. Rena slowly opened her eyes.<br>"Br-brother?" she moaned as she sat up in her chair. Her head turned slowly to the left than the right. "Where am I..." Rena asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
>"The Cantorlot Ballroom sweetie." Celestia said with a smile.<br>"Why the heck are we here? And don't call me sweetie only my mom calls me that, horse." Rena hissed.  
>"Ok, Rena. I brought you here to see your brother as promised." The princess said pointing to the stage. Rena stared at the red stallion singing on stage.<br>"That's BS! My brother would never never ever in his life sing. Everytime he played Rockband 2 he would be on on guita-"  
>"That's not him Rena, I was just showing you the stage where he'll be performing." Celestia said before magically pouring herself a cup of tea.<br>"Where is my bro-"  
>"Shhh, Red Flair is almost done. Jean will be up next." Celestia assured before taking a sip of tea.<p>

**... Ballroom...**

"Thank you everypony!" one of the red stallions said before taking a bow. Everypony stomp their hooves and cheered as he trotted off stage.

"Oh my fucking god it's like watching American Idol minus the asshole judge who always vote off the good singer. This shit is fucking boring. Playing Wii sports would be more entertaining than this bullshit." Jean thought.

"Jean be nice." Twilight mentally commanded.  
>"Sorry." Jean whispered.<br>"Last on the list we have a special stallion from...California? Jean Moore!" Mayor Mare announced. Twilight and Rarity looked back at Jean and motioned him to go to the stage. Jean drew in a deep breath and trotted up on stage. Everypony stomped their hooves as he trotted up to the mic.

"Hi...uh..."  
>"Everypony." Twilight said to Jean mentally.<br>"Hi, everypony. My name is Jean Moore and my gamertag on Xbox Live is InYoFace22. I al-"  
>"Jean they don't need to know that." Twilight mentally reminded him.<br>"Oh um...nevermind that last thing i just said. Um My name is Jean. I was the human who appeared here in Equestria a little over four weeks ago. Now I am a pony...Princess Celestia made me into one so...yeah. I am a pegasus here to announce that I plan to marry seven beautiful...um..."  
>"Mares"<br>"Mares because they're fucking epic and I love them. Their names are Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Luna..." At the mention of the princess's name everypony gasped.  
>"Yo-you're marrying one of the princesses?" One stallion questioned. Luna smiled and nodded her head as she made her way up stage. Everypony stared in awe as Luna stood amongst the group of mares<p>

**...Princess Celestia's Table...**

"Je-Jean?" Rena gasped. She stood up but Celestia quickly used her magic to sit her down.  
>"Hey what are you doing you stupi-"<br>"Remember that promise Rena? I have brought you to him but I can't allow you to interfer. Let Jean finish his speach." Celestia explained. Rena kicked one of the legs of the chair she sat in with her heel.  
>"Don't worry after this...and alittle private time. You'll get to talk to Jean." Celestia assured. Rena snatched one of the plates which had a piece of cake on it.<br>"What do you mean private time?" Rena asked as she searched the table for a fork.  
>"Well...um you see...I can't tell you ab-"<br>"No one horse. After Jean is done talking, I want to talk with him." Rena said. She pounded her right fist on the table.  
>"Where the hec-" Celestia quickly enchanted Rena's mouth closed before she could finish her sentence.<br>"It would be rude to interrupt your brother wouldn't?" Celestia questioned in an almost whisper. Rena grumbled while staring angrily at the Princess.  
>"Now I am going to remove my enchantment. If you yell again I will have no other choice but to silence you until it is time for you and Jean to talk. Rena folded her arms across her chest and grumbled again. Princess Celestia turned her head to see Jean had finished introducing his herd and reciting the names of the two rulers of Equestria.<br>"After the parties done you can talk to Jean." Princess Celestia said as her enchantment faded from Rena's lips.  
>"Thank you stupid horse. Now can I please get a fork?" Rena asked in an agitated tone. Princess Celesita smiled as she magically levitate a fork to Rena. Rena snatched out of the air. Just as she was about to stick the fork into the cake, Celestia used her magic to stop her arm.<br>"Sorry little one but first you must eat your fruits and vegetables." Princess Celestia said as she magically moved the plate of vegetables towards her.  
>"What the f-" Rena stopped herself once she saw Celestia frown at her<br>"Fine. Stupid horse." Rena grumbled as she hesitantly stuck her fork into a piece of steamed chopped carrot and brought it to her mouth.

**...Applebloom's room, Apple Families House...**

Sweetie Belle placed her hoof on the tip of the bottle and spun the bottle as hard as she could. After seconds of spinning the tip of the bottle slowed down before stopping at Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle smiled mischievously at Scootaloo.  
>"Well since you choose truth the last couple times, I think it's only fair that you do a dare now." Sweetie said. Scootaloo's heart began to race.<br>"F-fine, go ahead make a dare. I'm not sc-"  
>"I dare you and Spike to kiss for one minute." Sweetie interrupted. Scootaloo stared at her in shock. Spike looked at Applebloom<br>"Don't worry Spike, Ah won't be mad. Besides...we're in a herd now." Applebloom assured the nervous purple dragon. Spike turned to Scootaloo who was still staring at Sweetie in shock.  
>"Go on." Sweetie Belle urged. Scootaloo slowly turned to Spike biting her bottom lip. Spike smiled at her causing her to blush.<br>"I don't think I can do this...Not in front of them...but his smile...his...eyes." Scootaloo thought as she turned her head to Sweetie Belle than at Applebloom. They both smiled.  
>"Well go on Scoots." they both urged.<br>Scootaloo stood up and slowly took a few steps towards Spike. Spike stood up and slowly moved his face towards hers. Scootaloo did the same. As the space between their faces slowly became smaller,the two closed their eyes.

**...Gilda's House, 22 miles from Rainbow Dash's home...**

Gilda paced back and forth staring blankly at the ground. On her living room floor were piles of empty crates which once held apples and other fruits, skeletons of fish, and empty ice cream containers.  
>"I-it can't be." Gilda thought. She stopped suddenly and stood up on her hind legs examining her stomach. The bulge in her stomach was small but noticeable but her curves still remained.<br>"Th-theres no one that dweeb could'v-" gilda stopped and thought for a minute. She slowly returned her claws to the ground.  
>"No...I'm j-I just gained some...pounds. All I need to do is go out for some exercises all this week...and next week and this stupid fat will disappear." Gilda resolved as she made her way into the kitchen. She then opened the refrigerator and began eating all the fruits and fish that was in sight.<br>"Wait what am I doing?" She thought throwing the half eaten fish back into the refrigerator than slamming the door shut.  
>"Dang it, why am I eating so much?" Gilda questioned out loud before standing up on her hind legs again. She gently ran her claws over her bloated stomach.<br>"AHHH! THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD'VE GOTTEN ME PREGNANT!" Gilda screamed at the top of her lungs before slamming her back against the refrigerator door.  
>"This is so...so...*SIGH*...tomorrow I'll go to the doctor. Maybe those dweebs will no what's going on." Gilda resolved in her mind before pushing herself off the refrigerator door.<br>"If the doctor says I'm pregnant...I'll pound him into the ground." Gilda thought as she opened the refrigerator door and began pulling out food.


	52. Chapter 43: Brother

**Author's Note: A special thanks to the editors RockinDoubleK and Henry Anthony Courtler. Um sorry everyone for the lag, I have been busy doing other gamer related things on top of Google docs acting like an ass.(As well as me watching the Olympics today!) Anyway next part will be the last. I mean it. As we come to the end of the first story of Jean's life in Equestria, I've been thinking about how to start the second story. I have recently come up with an idea but it's still in its planning stage so yeah. Once again sorry for the lag and thanks for your patience.**

**As always everybody and pony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER and I'll see y'all soon….like a week from now. (BTW I bought Persona 4 Arena today!) **

**...Celestia's Table...**

Rena quickly gobbled down the last few pieces of carrots and broccoli. A tear fell from her left eye as she swallowed. Celestia smiled warmly at her as she patted her on the back with her front left hoof.  
>"There, there, young one. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Celestia asked before magically levitating a small red apple to her mouth and taking a bite out of it. Rena sighed as she sat back in her seat.<p>

"Yes, you're right, it wasn't bad! It was freaking horrible... Now, give me the cake you stupid magical animal!" Rena demanded. Princess Celestia smiled and nodded as she magically levitated a small plate of chocolate cake towards an eagerly waiting Rena. Celestia slowly lowered the plate in front of the child. Rena licked her lips as she lowered the tip of the fork towards the white frosting . Suddenly, Celestia magically halted her arm.

"What gives, you stu-"  
>"From now on, you will refer to me by 'Princess.'" Celestia demanded, smiling. Rena glared at her.<br>"Why should I, you stupid horse?" Rena questioned, trying to shake her arm free from Celestia's magical grasp.  
>"Because, this 'stupid horse' has control over what you can eat from now on." Celestia chuckled, using her magic to pour herself some tea into the pink cup.<br>"Oh my god... why do you have to be such a...such a-"  
>"Teamkiller?" Celestia interrupted.<br>"Y-how did you know what I was going to say?" Rena questioned, shocked.  
>"I can see your brother's behavior in you; it doesn't suit you at all." Celestia said, taking sip from her cup.<br>"Shut up, horse, and let me go." Rena demanded. Celestia went silent looking off into the crowd of ponies as they chatted among themselves.  
>"Didn't you hear me?!" Rena questioned<br>"What I'm hearing is a little human who wishes not to eat some cake. Too bad, it has chocolate chips baked into it." Celestia teased. Rena bit into her bottom lip as she eyed the piece of cake in front of her.  
>"Well?" Celestia questioned before taking a sip of tea. Rena closed her eyes as tight as she could.<br>"Fine...Princess." Rena grumbled.  
>"Princess what?" Celestia questioned, setting the pink cup of tea back on the table. Rena opened her eyes and stared angrily at Celestia.<br>"Aw, come on. I-I don't know the rest of your na-"  
>"It's Princess Celestia, dear." Celestia interrupted as she looked out into the crowd.<br>"Fine, … Princess Celestia." Rena groaned. Celestia smiled and released her from the enchantment. Rena snatched her arm from the air and dug her fork hungrily into the cake.  
>"Stupid dirty horse." Rena thought as she brought the piece to her mouth but was again stopped by Princess Celestia.<br>"Just so you know, this 'stupid dirty horse' can hear your thoughts." Celestia said.  
>"Wh-n-but...Great that's just great. I'm stuck here with a horse that can hear thoughts." Rena mumbled.<br>**...Apple Families House...**

Spike and Scootaloo lips slowly drew closer, the smell of the others hot breath filled their noses.  
>"Hurry up!" Sweetie demanded tapping her front left hoof on the floor impatiently. A second after she said that Spike and Scootaloo's mouths met. The kiss however was short. Scootaloo quickly pulled away blushing. She trotted a few steps back from the purple baby dragon.<br>"Aw just a peck?" Sweetie asked. Scootaloo turned so that her back was facing everyone in the room.  
>"Um...Scootaloo...are ya alright?" Applebloom asked as she stood up and trotted towards the orange filly.<br>"Don't come any c-closer!" Scootaloo shouted over her left shoulder. Applebloom paid no attention to her demand and trotted closer towards her. Using her left front hoof, Applebloom pulled Scootaloo's left shoulder until she faced her. Scootaloo's whole face was red. Applebloom smilied.  
>"Well, it's now a fact you like Spike just as much as Ah do." Applebloom announced. Scootaloo turned her face away.<br>"No I d-"  
>"Scootaloo it's written all over your face." Sweetie said before falling on her back laughing. Applebloom pulled her front hoof away and stared at Spike who was staring at the ground.<br>"Come on Spike, say somethin." Applebloom encouraged. Spike looked up at her, than at Scootaloo who still had her face turned away. He took a few steps towards her then stopped once he was within arm lengths distance from the orange filly and Applebloom.  
>"Uh...Scootaloo." Spike called. She slowly turned to face him. Her face grew redder than.<br>"I really enjoyed the small...kiss you...gave me. Um...but if you really don't like me. I understand, but I wouldn't mind being your...friend...if you want." Spike said holding out his right claw. Scootaloo stood speechless staring at him for a moment before letting out a deep sigh.  
>"Listen...Spike...I really don't hate you...as a matter of fact. I-I do like you...it's just that I don't feel comfortable being...what's the word so...girly. Just give me time to think ok. I hope you girls are listening. No more rushing me into these things. Just let me...get to know him." Scootaloo said before extending her hoof out to . Spike gently grabbed it and slowly shook it up and down.<br>"So...I can take you out on a date?" Spike asked.  
>"That's pushing it Spike." Both Applebloom and Scootaloo said.<p>

**...The ballroom...**

"So then my marefriend told me I grabbed the wrong fruit she wanted a tomato not an apple. Then she did that cute laugh I always liked." A blue earth stallion said.  
>"Oh...that's...cool." Jean said trying to keep a smile.<br>"I know right my other marefriend does this cute laugh to." the earth stallion trailed on.  
>"Oh my fucking god. This asswipe is boring. Buying groceries? This bitch wouldn't know fun if it pissed in his stupid ass mou—"<br>"Jean you know I can hear you right?" Twilight asked mentally.  
>"I was...thinking about something el—"<br>"Riiiight, Jean be nice." Twilight demanded.  
>"Okay okay, fine." Jean said mentally.<br>"So enough about my herd. I saw that you have one of the Princesses in yours. What's it like?" The earth stallion asked. Jean thought for a second.  
>"Well she's very nice, kind and sweet. Um, it's pretty epic because I get to visit her in the castle." Jean said.<br>"Well, did you two...you know?" The earth stallion asked nudging Jean on his front left hoof.  
>"No, Princess Celestia doesn't want me to touch her until after we officially marry." Jean said.<br>"Great now i sound like a boring fag." Jean thought.  
>"Oh. So you heard alot about me. How about you? Oh by the way my name is Blaze." The earth stallion smiled.<br>"Nice to meet you." Jean said. They stood in silence for a second.  
>"Um...Jean?" Blaze asked<br>"What?" Jean questioned.  
>"Well, I want to know alittle about you. I never heard of a pony named Jean." Blaze said smiling.<br>"What are you, a fa—"  
>"Jean!" Twilight yelled mentally.<br>"Cortana." Jean replied mentally.  
>"This is serious. He is trying to be your friend friend so be nice." Twilight demanded.<br>"Are you watching me? What's my mission?" Jean questioned.  
>"Don't worry what I am doing just be nice." Twilight demanded.<br>"Um Jean?" Blaze questioned.  
>"Sorry about that man, my marefriend was talking to me. Um about me well well I am currently a hardcore...or was a hardcore gamer. My gamerscore is 11,050. I am a 9th prestige in Modern Warfare 2, my rank on Blazblue is 40 on online matches the character i use is Taokaka and Jin Kisoragi, I totally forgot my rank on Street Fighter 4, an—"<br>"Excuse me." Blaze said suddenly.  
>"Did i go too fast?" Jean asked.<br>"No...it's just I don't know what you're talking about." Blaze said. Jean's jaw dropped but he quickly closed his mouth.  
>"Well...um where I come from. We have these...magic machines that play fucking epic games and shit." Jean explained.<br>"Magic machines? fucking epic games?" Blaze questioned.  
>"Well...um nevermi—"<br>"Wait tell me more. I want to know." Blaze said jumping up and down excitedly. A smile slowly crossed across Jean's face.  
>"Well back in the human w—"<br>"Blaze, come on we have to go home." A yellow mare interrupted. Blaze quickly turned to her and smiled mischievously at her she returned the smile and motioned him to follow.  
>"Where are the others?" Blaze asked.<br>"Waiting for us to join them." The yellow mare said before turning away from him and swishing her playfully as she trotted away. Blaze licked his lips staring at her flank. He then realized Jean was looking at him and turned to him.  
>"Well, I have to go Jean but we talk more later. Nice meeting ya." Blaze said before galloping after the yellow mare. Jean smiled and waved his left hoof.<br>"Well there goes someone who isn't a fucking noob." Jean thought before turning to face Twilight. Jean jumped back a little.  
>"I mean yo-your not a noob...and neither...is...my herd." Jean said smiling nervously. Twilight smiled.<br>"I'm know that already Jean. I wasn't mad, in fact I am happy you made a friend with a stallion." Twilight said. Before Jean could say a word a white stallion cleared his throat loud enough to catch his attention. Jean turned around and saw a line of different colored stallions all staring at him with smiles.  
>"What the fuck you shit stains wa—"<br>"Jean behave!" Twilight demanded.  
>"I mean, sorry about that back where I come from that's a greeting. So what's up?" Jean asked with a nervous grin spread across his face. The other stallions looked up.<br>"Well there's the ceiling an—"  
>"I meant what can I do for you?" Jean asked.<br>"Well, we all heard about you from the Princess. We all want to welcome you properly to the land of Equestria." The white stallion said before him and the rest bowed. Jean turned to Twilight. She shrugged.  
>"Um thanks...Mr-"<br>"Oh where are my manners? My name is Fancy Pants." He said with a smile. He then took a step closer to Jean.  
>"I see that you managed to capture the heart of Ms. Rarity. She is the most beautiful and talented fashion designer and seamstress I have ever seen. You are a very lucky young stallion. I do ask that you do your best to make sure she's happy." Fancy Pants whispered to Jean.<br>"Shall we go home Mr. Pants?" A white mare asked.  
>"Holly shit where the fuck did she come from?" Jean thought. Fancy Pants nodded before turning his attention back to Jean.<br>"Untill tomorrow Mr. Jean." Fancy Pants said before following the mare away from Jean. A light blue stallion stepped up.  
>"Hey, Jean was it? My name is Soarin. I'm part o—"<br>"Oh my gosh it's Soarin from the Wonder Bolts!" Rainbow Dash yelled from behind Jean. Jean turned around to see the rest of his herd trotting towards him. Rainbow Dash galloped passed Jean and stopped in front Soarin.  
>"Wow she just passed right pa—"<br>"I saw you talking to Fancy Pants awhile go...Um...how did it go darling? Did he mention me? Oh my did you mention that I made your tuxedo?" Rarity asked her face close to Jean's.  
>"Uh...he did mention. He said that you're the most beautiful and talented fashion designer and...some other things." Jean said before smiling at her.<br>"Message from Mr. Pants." A grey unicorn stallion said. Jean flinched.  
>"What the fuc—"<br>"Sorry about that. Here ya go." The stallion interrupted magically levitating a rolled up piece of parchment to Jean. Jean snorted and stared angirly at the stallion.  
>"What did I do something wrong?" unicorn asked.<br>"Did I do something wrong? The dick sucking noob asked handing me a piece of paper I can't fucking hold on t—"  
>"Hehehe, I'll take it." Twilight said magically taking the parchment from the now confused unicorn.<br>"Um...ok..well bye." The unicorn said before trotting off.  
>"Idiot." Jean grumbled.<br>"Jean what did I say about being mean?" Twilight asked before magically unrolling the parchment.  
>"Sorry, mom. I'll be a good little...whatever you call a little male horse." Jean said sarcastically. Twilight rolled her eyes.<br>"Well at least you managed to calm the situation down before Jean got into another rant." Rarity whispered to Twilight.  
>"Excuse me um Jean?" Soarin called out. Jean turned around to see an Rainbow Dash quickly trott closer to him.<br>"Oh my gosh! Can I tell him?" Rainbow Dash asked hopping up and down.  
>"Sure." Soarin said with a smile.<br>"You and I get to hang out with the Wonder Bolts all day tomorrow!" Rainbow Dash yelled excitedly. Jean lifted his left eyebrow in.  
>"Um...Wonder bolts?" Jean questioned.<br>"We are a group of professional pegasus ponies who perform stunts in the sky." Soarin explained trotting closer towards Jean.  
>"The reason why I included you is so that I get to know the lucky stallion who capture the heart of the most athletic mare I came to know. It would've been sweet to have a mare like her. I was planning on asking her out on a date this year and marrying her the next." Soarin whispered to Jean before trotting back a few steps.<br>"Wait you're not marrying any...pony?" Jean asked. Soarin shook his head.  
>"No, I'm too busy right now but I will next year." Soarin said before trotting away. He suddenly stopped and turned around.<br>"I'll meet you guys at RD's house is that alight?" Soarin asked looking at Rainbow Dash. She nodded happily.  
>"Yeah...right on." Jean said forcing a smile.<br>"Great, now Sonic the Asspony is trying trying to make a move on one of my wives...Hahahaha one of my wives." Jean thought.  
>"Are you sure it's alright for you you to read his messages Twilight?" Luna questioned as Twilight read over the letter.<br>"Trust me it's better if I read over it. Last time Jean received a letter he just threw it in the fireplace." Twilight responded.  
>"Well what's it say?" Rarity asked looking over Twilight's left shoulder. Jean turned around.<br>"Well, it looks lik—"  
>"Me and Jean are going to hang out with the Wonder Bolts tomorrow!" Rainbow Dash shouted.<br>"That's great!" Pinkie shouted from behind Jean startling him.  
>"Oops, sorry." Pinkie said smiling.<br>"Wow, make that two major events Mr. Fancy Pants wants Jean to visit him for a social gathering two months from now." Twilight announced.  
>"Wh-what? The Fancy Pants invited Jean! I-I have to make something v-very special for you to we-"<br>"Whoa, calm down sugarcube." AppleJack said patting Rarity on the back.  
>"A social gathering? That sounds gay and stupi—" Jean stopped once he saw that his herd was staring at him.<br>"I mean epic and...not stupid...or gay." Jean said nervously smiling.

**...Princess Celestia's personal table...**

Celestia watched Luna as she talked with Rarity and Twilight.  
>"Foal making night is tonight." Celestia thought to herself. Rena finished the last piece of chocolate cake.<br>"I am going to go talk to my sister for a second you'll stay here." Celestia said to Rena. Celestia stood up and began trotting away. Rena quickly swallowed.  
>"WAIT! You're telling me that you can go talk to your stupid sister but I can't talk my brother?" Rena questioned.<br>"Jean is busy right now young one." Celestia said. Rena dropped her fork on top of the plate and folded her arms across chest.  
>"Okay fine, can i talk to him after he is done here?" Rena questioned.<br>"I'm afraid not." Celestia said.  
>"Why won't you let me meet him?" Rena question. Celestia could see the agitation on Rena's face.<br>"Listen young one, tonight Jean will be busy...spending special time with his...future wives." Celestia said.  
>"What do you mean by special time?" Rena asked.<br>"Um...oh look at that another piece of chocolate chip cake!" Celestia announced before levitating the plate towards Rena. Rena smiled and immediately picked up her fork.  
>"That should give me some time but just in case." Celestia thought before her horn glowed red. A second later the chair Rena sat in began to glow red as well but Rena was too busy eating cake to notice. Celestia than quickly trotted away.<p>

"Luna, I need you and Jean to meet me outside." Celestia said mentally.  
>"Excuse me but I need to borrow Jean for a minute." Luna said. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie smiled mischievously at each other.<p>

"With all do respect Princess...couldn't it wait til after the party is over?" Rarity asked. Luna blushed a deep purple.  
>"N-no it's not for that. My sister wishes to speak with Jean and I." Luna said.<br>"Yeah, I'll go. I don't feel like talking to those fags right now. Where is she?" Jean asked as he trotted past Luna.  
>"Shes outside, follow me." Luna said before trotting towards the door.<p>

**...Outside of the ballroom...**

"Foal making night? What the fuck is a foal?" Jean asked scratching the back of his head. Celestia stared at Jean for a moment before she let out a sigh.  
>"Didn't Twilight tell you?" Celestia asked. Jean scratched the back<br>"No...she didn't really tell me, Princess." Jean said.  
>"Well a foal is...like um...a small human who isn't fully developed...I don't know what you humans call them." Celestia said.<br>"You mean like a baby?" Jean questioned. Celestia nodded.  
>"Sister you're not thi-"<br>"No Luna, I'm not going stop you from going with Jean and his herd tonight but I asked that if you and Jean decide to...mate. That Jean must not let his seed go inside you. A princess who get's pregnant before she is married won't look good to her subjects." Celestia said staring at Jean.  
>"Why are you staring at me?" Jean asked.<br>"Just making sure you hear me Jean." Celestia said.  
>"Wow really? You think I'll get her pregnant after you asked me not to? Come on, my choices are always paragon and never renegade." Jean said raising his nose at Celestia. Celestia and Luna stared confusingly at Jean.<br>"Anyway you two, have...fun and remember Jean don't get my sister pregnant." Celestia said before turning away.  
>"What a buzz-"<br>"-killer? I know but my little sister is also a princess and there are certain rules she and I must follow. Have a goodnight you two." Celestia said before trotting away. Jean let out a long sigh before turning his attention to a blushing Luna.  
>"What?" Jean asked.<br>"Well...n-nothing." Luna mumbled. Jean tilted his head to the right before a mischievous smile spread across his face.  
>"Well we are alone out here." Jean said taking a step closer towards Luna. Luna turned her head away.<br>"Y-your not thinking of...of doing it out here? Jean we could get c-"  
>"There's nobody out here." Jean said. Luna bit softly into her lip.<br>"We-well...I-" Jean interrupted Luna by placing his left hoof on the right side of her face and slowly turned her head so that she was now facing him. Jean leaned in for a kiss. Luna slowly closed her eyes as their lips met.

**...Apple Family's House...**

"Wait, where's Spike going to sleep?" Sweetie asked as Scootaloo and Applebloom began to climb into her bed.

"Uh, don't worry. I'll just sleep down her-"  
>"On the ground? The floor isn't comfortable for you Spike." Sweetie said.<br>"We-well he can sleep with us iffen that's alright with Scootaloo." Applebloom said looking at the blushing orange filly. Scootaloo stared at Spike than back at Applebloom.  
>"Y-yeah...I-I don't mind a-at all." Scootaloo studdard as she pulled the covers back. Spike smiled as he slowly made his way towards the bed. Sweetie Belle placed her hoof on Spike's shoulder stopping him.<br>"Would you mind sleeping next to me?" Sweetie whispered. Spike felt his heart skip a beat within his chest.  
>"O-okay." Spike whispered back.<p>

**...10 minutes later Outside the Ballroom, Cantorlot...**

Luna reluctantly pulled away from Jean.  
>"Jean, I'm still not sure...we should be doing this." Luna whispered. Jean licked his lips.<br>"Well, should we stop now and just go back in-"  
>"No...not yet." Luna interrupted before magically flipping Jean onto his back. Luna smiled as she positioned herself over him. Jean smiled back as she lowered her face to his.<br>"HEY THERE YOU GUYS AR-OOOOOOH!" Pinkie yelled before hopping over to the frightened couple. Luna quickly hopped off Jean then turned to face Pinkie. Jean quickly rolled back onto his hooves.  
>"Looks like you two were having a party of your own...well not a PARTY party but a party that only a mare and a stallion would enjoy by themselv-"<br>"Pinkie! Where did you go!" Twilight called.

"Over here Twilight I found them!" Pinkie yelled back excitedly.

"Pinkie what are you doing out here?" Jean asked. Luna stared at the ground trying to hide her blush of embarrassment. Before Pinkie could answer Twilight trotted into view.  
>"I can answer that. Princess Celestia announced that tonight's ceremony is over." Twilight said.<br>"Looks like Jean is ready for tonight!" Pinkie yelled from behind Jean causing him to quickly sit down.  
>"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.<br>"Well Jean's f-" Jean quickly placed his hoof over Pinkie's mouth.  
>"Where's the other's?" Jean asked smiling nervously at Twilight.<br>"They are waiting for us near the entrance." Twilight said.  
>"Sh-shall we go than?" Luna asked before trotting away.<br>"O-Okay, Pinkie? Jean? Are you coming?" Twilight asked.  
>"Yup!" Pinkie said trotting towards Twilight.<br>"Wait what the fuck? Does she have ghost perk? When did sh-"  
>"Try not to be too surprised Jean, you seen her do a lot more stranger things from her." Twilight said.<p>

**...30 minutes later Princess Celestia's Castle, Princess Luna's bedroom...**

"I'm still not tired." Rena said setting up in the bed. Celestia stopped at the doorway and turned to face the restless child.  
>"Young one, you must close yo-"<br>"No! I don't want to! You're not my mom! I came here to save my brother from you hay munchi-" Celestia's horn glowed a bright blue. Rena immediately stopped herself in mid-sentence.  
>"What did you...*YAWN*...do...to...me you stupid...horse?" Rena questioned before closing her eyes.<br>"Shes so cute when shes asleep. Unfortunately, what she came here to do might cause trouble. Would it be right of me t-...I can't keep her from her brother. I can only hope that things won't turn out the way I think it will." Princess Celestia thought before trotting out the door and gently closing the door behind her.


	53. Chapter 44: Goodbye?

**Author's Note: Hey dudebro's sorry I've taken so long in posting I had run into a writer's block lasting almost a month...or was it a month? Anyway I've decided to give you the ending in two parts. So yeah... (Forgot where I was going with that.) Anyway's again, I really want to thank you guys for not rage quitting on me for not updating for a while. I would also like to say hi to the new subscribers. Please allow me at the most a week and a half to release the last part of the story (my classes has already started 3 weeks ago.) So guys can you guess how this will end? Will Rena let her brother live happily amongst his wives or will something very sad happen that'll probably make you hate Jean more? (Or will somehow both happen?) LMFAO**

**As Always everypony enjoy this chapter. See ya later...XD**

**UPDATE 9/25/12: Sorry for the long wait guys. The next chapter will be up by this saturday. Friday will be the earlist. Sorry for the lag and thank you guys and girls for waiting!**

**...Twilight's House...**

Jean sat silently in a corner as his herd chatted happily amongst themselves. He stared sadly at the ground.  
><em>"Four weeks without video games...holly shit...and not to mention...my family. I haven't heard from them since I sent that letter. Man if this is what is was like before e-mail I would just jump off a cli—"<em>  
>"Jean." A soft voice spoke breaking him from his thought. He looked up to see Luna staring back at him with a concerned look.<br>"What's up?" Jean asked forcing a smile.  
>"Well...it seems these...video games and e-mails are a big part of your life." Luna said before sitting next to Jean.<br>"Fuck yeah...but they're not the problem." Jean said looking up at Luna. Luna scooted closer to him before wrapping her left hoof around the the back of his neck.  
>"Are you sure? Maybe there's a way I can help." Luna said. Jean thought for awhile.<br>"Maybe...if you could make a 360 and a 32 inch tv appear." Jean said. Luna stared at him confused.  
>"A...360? 32 inch tv?" She questioned.<br>"Hahaha, nevermind Luna." Jean laughed. The two sat quietly for a minute watching everypony else talk happily amongst each other. Luna, every once in awhile, sneaked a look at Jean's face then down between his legs.  
>"Um...Jean?" Luna whispered. Jean didn't hear her among the chatter as he stood up to go join his herd. Luna quickly pulled him back into the sitting position.<br>"Hey, what's with the la—"  
>"Jean, about what we were doing before." Luna said. He stared at her quizzically.<br>"You forgot already? You know...m-I-I wish to have some alone time with you." Luna whispered. Jean smiled.  
>"Right now?" He questioned. Luna nodded as she retreated her hoof from around his back. Jean stood up and moved himself in front of her before planting his lips onto hers. She quickly pulled away.<br>"Wait, this isn't what I mean by alone time. I was hoping for someplace more...secluded." Luna whispered.  
>"Do you want me to stop?" Jean asked. Luna shook her head as her horn glowed. Jean's head magically moved forward towards Luna. The magic force stopped once their lips met. Luna moaned as her tongue searched Jean's mouth.<br>"OOOOOOH! Looks like Jean and Luna wants to get the OTHER party started!" Pinkie announced hopping up and down. The couple quickly pulled away from each other.  
>"Wow princess! I didn't know you wanted to hop on Jean's party cannon that badly." Pinkie yelled as she hopped over toward a blushing Luna.<br>"Party cannon?" Jean questioned.  
>"You know! The fun horn that hangs under your belly silly." Pinkie<br>_"Wow, it's like she's a porn star for a cartoon show." _Jean thought.  
>"I uh—"<br>"Aw, don't ya fret any Princess we all planned the same thing." Applejack said with a smile.  
>"Wh-what do you mean?" Luna asked.<br>"Well...we sort of planned to have some fun with Jean tonight princess." Rainbow Dash said.  
>"After you of course." Rarity added trying to hide her blush by turning her head away.<br>"I uh—"  
>"Go ahead princess!" Pinkie urged hopping up and down.<br>"I don't think she feels comfortable just doing it in front of us." Twilight pointed out.  
>"I don't blame her. I wouldn't be comfortable to mate in front of everypony." Rarity added.<br>"Well do ya want all of us ta-"  
>"No, it's fine everypony...I just don't know if...well...would Jean be able to...you know...I mean there are spells but th—"<br>"What are you trying to ask princess?" Twilight questioned.  
>"Would he be up to satisfy all of us? Even with the spells there are...after effects." Luna said. Everypony stared at Jean.<br>"Wh-what?" Jean asked.  
>"We're waiting for your answer silly." Pinkie said.<br>"Weren't you listening dear?" Rarity asked.  
>"I uh...no." Jean said giving a nervous smile. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash laughed.<br>"How is that possible? You were standing right near us." Twilight asked.  
>"Hahahaha, I was kidding. So what spell is this?" Jean asked.<br>"It's called...Lust. It's suppose to help a stallion or mare satisfy his or her multiple partners but the after effect is soreness of your...reproductive organ." Twilight explained.  
>"Hahaha Lust? Really? How fucking original. How bad will the soreness be?" Jean asked.<br>"I don't know." Twilight said. Jean thought for a moment.  
>"Well as long as it doesn't say my dick will fall off or some shit like that." Jean said.<p>

"Nope all it says is that it will cause soreness of the genitals." Twilight read.

"Ok, let's go for it." Jean said  
>"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.<br>"Yeah." Jean smiled.

**...Apple Families House, Applebloom's room...**  
>Applebloom and Scootaloo snored softly next to each other in the dark bedroom. Every inch of the room that wasn't near the window sat in total darkness. The night stand was the only thing lucky enough to be illuminated by Luna's moon. Granny Smith was downstairs quietly snoring in her rocking chair as it still ever slightly rocked back and forth.<p>

Sweetie Belle had her front two hooves wrapped around Spike as though to keep him from running away.  
>"She squeezing me too tight." Spike thought. He slowly shifted in the bed away from Sweetie Belle's grasp as much as possible without falling off but was soon pulled back by her. Spike groaned as she slowly moved her front left hoof over his left shoulder.<br>"Sw-Sweetie Belle?" Spike whispered.  
>"Hm?" Sweetie moaned caressing the left side of his stomach.<br>"I-I like you a lot an-and all bu-WA-HMPF!" Sweetie quickly wrapped her front right hoof over Spike's mouth.  
>"Shhh! You're too loud." Sweetie whispered sounding annoyed. She looked back at Scootaloo and Applebloom and was relieved to see them still asleep. Spike gently pulled Sweetie Belle's hoof away.<br>"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You moved your hoof to my—"  
>"I know. I was seeing if I could wake it up." Sweetie said still rubbing her left hoof between Spike's leg.<br>"And it looks like it's working!" Sweetie whispered excitedly as Spike's dragon hood slowly slid from scales between his legs. Sweetie slowly pushed Spike off the bed. Before he could utter a word he fell on his side to the wooden floor.  
>"OW what wa—"<br>"Shhhhh! Whisper Spike. We don't want to wake them up." Sweetie interrupted as she slowly slid down off the bed.  
>"What are we—"<br>"Follow me Spike, we won't be able to do it here." Sweetie said as she tip-hoofed toward the bedroom door.  
>"Where are we going?" Spike whispered before following her.<br>"The bathroom." Sweetie replied slowly opening the door. Spike looked down at his cock and sighed.  
>"Why did yo—"<br>"Come on Spike you should already know what we're going to do so just be quiet and follow me." Sweetie said playfully before trotting out the door. Spike looked back at the two sleeping fillies before heading out the door.

**...Cloudsdale...**

"Jean huh? Is he any good at flying?" Spitfire asked watching Soarin scuff down a cherry pie. He looked up at her and licked his lips.  
>"I don't know but he must be to get Rainbow Dash to talk on and on about him." He said before taking a bite out of another pie. Spitfire snorted in annoyance.<br>"Did she say so herself?" Spitfire asked tapping her hoof on the table.  
>"Nope." He said before returning to his pie. Spitfire shook her head as she stared off into the distance.<br>"I would love to see this Jean. Rainbow Dash is a very athletic pony so he must be as well." She thought. Soarin grabbed another pie from the stack behind him and happily bit into it.  
>"You know you could eat those on the table right?" Spitfire asked. Soarin swallowed and looked up at her.<br>"Yeah but it takes too long for me to take a pie and put it on the table." Soarin said. Spitfire let out a sigh as Soarin returned to his pie.

**...Twilight's House...**

"Okay Jean, I need you to stand still." Twilight said as she aimed her horn at him. Jean smiled nervously at her.  
>"Um this isn't going to hurt right? I really don't like ge—" Before he could finish a beam of red light hit Jean's face for a second his body glowed red illuminating the whole house and everypony in it red. Jean stood still in the middle of the house with his eyes opened wide. As the glow subsided a lustful smile spread across his face. His eyelids rested half way as his eyes stared deeply into Twilight's.<br>"So, um did it work?" Rainbow Dash asked. Jean took a step towards Twilight.  
>"Uh, I think it did. Um...Jean are you-"<br>"Alright? No but once I'm inside you I'll be." Jean interrupted his wings unfolded as he ran towards her.  
>"Wa-Wait Jean it's Luna turn first!" Twilight shouted pointing her hoof. Jean skidded to a halt and turned around. Luna smiled nervously as her horn glowed blue. Jean's body slowly lifted off the ground.<br>"Um Twilight, I think the spell is too...strong." Luna said.  
>"Yeah, it doesn't say how strong it would be." Twilight said reading over the book.<br>"Well if you guys don't want to go, I'll take him first." Pinkie said licking her lips. Rarity shook her head.  
>"How long would he be able to go?" Rainbow asked.<br>"It says the spell last 3 hours." Twilight read.  
>"Oh my, well...is there a way to make it to where he isn't so...aggressive?" Rarity asked looking at Jean.<br>"Yes there is. Luna turn him let him go please." Twilight commanded. Luna stared at Twilight with an unsure gaze.  
>"Trust me princess." Twilight assured. Luna lowered Jean to the ground before releasing him from her magical grasp. Jean licked his lips as he prepared to pounce on Luna.<br>"Hey Jean." Twilight said in a sultry tone. He turned stopped and turned to see Twilight's flank waving in the air. Jean smiled mischievously as he galloped towards her. Twilight quickly turned around and pointed her glowing horn him. Twilight's horn than shot a ray of blue light at Jean. He skidded to a halt once again as his body glowed blue. Seconds later the light subsided and Jean shook his head quickly.  
>"What the fuck just happened?" Jean asked sitting down staring at himself. He noticed that his member was standing erect against his stomach.<br>"Aw! I liked him the way he was before. I like it wild." Pinkie said hopping up and down.  
>"Well I enchanted you with the lust spell but it worked too well so I casted a control spell that would allow yo-Oh!" Twilight stopped as she saw Jean's cock.<br>"That's new. Is it a reaction to the spell?" Rainbow asked staring at it.  
>"What?" Jean asked. Luna quickly ran to face Jean.<br>"O-oh my." Fluttershy gasped.  
>"It grew." Twilight said.<br>"Ohh wee! Looks like we got us a bigger tool ta use." Applejack said with a smile before trotting up and placing her front left hoof on the base of his dick. Jean let out a low moan as she slowly slid her hoof up and down.  
>"Wait Applejack. Luna is first." Twilight said.<br>"Ah know. I just wanna touch it." Applejack said before leaning forward so that her mouth was close to tip. She then opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue and pressed it against the tip of Jean's cock. Jean let out another moan.  
>"Applejack!" Everypony yelled. She quickly moved her face away and smiled.<br>"Sorry, Ah couldn't help myself." Applejack said. Jean fell on his back.  
>"Aw man that felt good." He thought.<br>"Are you ready?" Luna asked as she positioned herself over Jean. Before he could answer Luna pressed her lips against his. She slowly lowered her butt against his stiff cock and rocked herself back and forth.  
>"Wow I never knew the princess was so...forwar-AH!" Rarity quickly turned around to see Rainbow Dash licking her lips.<br>"You didn't do what I think you just did...did you?" Rarity asked.  
>"Oh lighten up Rarity. You don't want to just sit and watch them have all the fun do ya?" Rainbow Dash questioned. Rarity thought for a moment.<br>"Well, I guess just for one night but nopony else outside of this house shall not know of this." Rarity said. Rainbow Dash nodded.

**...Bathroom, Apple families house..**

Spike laid on top of Sweetie Belle kissing her deeply on the lips. Sweetie's legs wrapped tightly around the purple dragon causing his member to press hard against her stomach. Spike suddenly pulled away and stared dreamily into Sweetie's eyes.  
>"Do you want me to put it in?" Spike asked.<br>"Of course I do. That was the whole purpose of me bringing you here." Sweetie said. Spike smiled as he stood up.  
>"What are y'all doin in mah bathroom?" Applebloom asked standing in the doorway. Spike slowly turned around.<br>"Oh, uh h-"  
>"Don't give me that y'all were bout ta start doing it weren't y'all?" Applebloom questioned as she trotted toward the two. Spike frowned as he nodded.<br>"Sorry Applebloom. I just wanted to know what it feels like." Sweetie said as she stood herself back onto her hooves. Applebloom snorted as she stared at Spike.  
>"Not tonight Sweetie Belle. Come on we're going back ta bed." Applebloom said as she moved herself behind Spike and began pushing him towards the door.<br>"Uh...okay Applebloom." Sweetie said before slowly trotting after them.

**...Twilight's House...**

Luna slowly bounced herself up and down ontop of Jean. Her head tilted up as she moaned in pleasure. Jean bit into his bottom lip.  
>"Um, I don't feel very comfortable sitting here and watching them...do this." Twilight said turning her head away. Pinkie and Applejack smiled at each other before staring at Twilight.<br>"Hey Twi, mind coming over here for a sec?" Applejack asked Twilight reluctantly trotted towards them.  
>"So wh-Um." Applejack kissed Twilight on the mouth stopping her mid Twilight mid-sentence. Twilight quickly pushed Applejack away.<br>"What are you doing?!" Twilight questioned her eyes opened in shock.  
>"We're going to have some fun until Jean's done. Hey hahaha that rhymed. hahahahahaha!" Pinkie laughed before trotting behind Twilight.<br>"Wait I don't think-"  
>"Aw just go with it hun," Applejack said before turning to Fluttershy who was sitting in the corner of the house. Her front left hoof moved up and down between her legs.<br>"Hey Shy, why don't ya join us over here!" Applejack called to the shy yellow mare. Fluttershy looked up at her then quickly covered herself.  
>"It's nuthin to be ashamed of sugarcube." Applejack said. Fluttershy thought for a while before slowly making her way over to her.<br>"Wait I didn't agree to this." Twilight moaned as Pinkie licked the outside of her snatch.  
>Luna's pace on top of Jean quickened before she jumped off him. Jean stared dazedly at her.<br>"Wh-why did...*Huff*...did you stop?" Jean asked.  
>"B-because...I-I can't risk getting pregnant by you...but I will...do this for you." Luna said before wrapping her mouth around the tip of his member. She then bobbed her head up and down as quickly as she could before Jean held her head down. Jean seized up as he jerked his hips into the air getting his member as far down Luna throat as possible before releasing his seed. Luna swallowed every squirt of his spunk until Jean relaxed and she pulled her head away from his grasp. She sat on the wooden floor gasping for air.<br>"Jean, you didn't have to force my head down like that!" Luna gasped. Jean slowly sat up into the sitting position.  
>"Sorry...Luna." Jean said. Rainbow Dash gave Rarity's pussy one last lick before galloping pass Luna towards Jean.<br>"At Least...have the...courtesy to finish!" Rarity yelled before collapsing to the ground.  
>"Sorry Rarity! Hope you're ready cutie because I want it fast and rough." Rainbow Dash said before tackling Jean to the ground.<p>

**...The next morning, Princess Celestia's Castle, Luna's room...**

Celestia's sun had already crept over the horizon moments ago bringing light to all of Equestria. Rena slowly opened her eyes as the sound of hoof steps filled the hallway outside the door.  
>"J-Jean?" She moaned sitting up the bed. The bedroom door suddenly opened.<br>"Stupid horse." Rena groaned as Celestia trotted inside.  
>"You're up early young one." Celestia smiled. Rena crossed her arms.<br>"Just take me to my brother. I want to hurry up and leave this stupid place." Rena demanded rolling off the bed.  
>"Well...we can't right no-"<br>"What! This is bullcrap! I had done everything you ask-MPHF." Celestia magical field covered Rena's lips.  
>"I'm sorry Rena but Jean is...well he's still having private time with his...mare friends." Celestia explained. Rena stared angrily at her.<br>"The rules I mention before are in effect whenever you're with me young one." Celestia said.  
>"If I'm not mistaken Rainbow Dash and Jean will be with Soarin for a while. Maybe if I have Twilight and her friends take care of her...maybe just maybe Rena will change her mind about her brother staying here." Celestia thought before removing the spell from Rena's lips.<br>"Come with me young one. I have some ponies I'd like you to meet." Celestia said turning toward the doorway. Rena grinded her teeth as she slipped her shoes on.  
>"If you're nice on the way out you'll get a very yummy breakfast Rena." Celestia said before trotting out the door.<br>"Stupid horse, why couldn't have you served it to me in bed?" Rena groaned walking slowly out the door.  
>"I considered the idea but then you yelled at me so I threw the thought out of my mind." Celestia said.<br>"Freaking buzzkill." Rena said following the princess down the hall.

**...Twilight's House...**

"Jean wake up." Rainbow Dash whispered into the sleeping stallions left ear. Jean yawned as he turned to his right side so that he faced Twilight. Everypony was asleep in living room of Twilight's house. Luna and Twilight had chose to sleep as close to Jean as possible. Their hooves wrapped around his stomach.  
>"Come on Jean wake up." Rainbow Dash whispered again tapping him on his face. Jean opened his eyes.<br>"Ug." Jean groaned. Rainbow removed Luna's and Twilight's hooves from his stomach.  
>"Come on come on let's go. Soarin will at my house soon." Rainbow Dash said dragging Jean towards the front door.<br>"Okay okay I'm walkin- Whoa!" Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could towards her house. Rainbow Dash stopped suddenly once they reached the front door.  
>"That woke me up." Jean said. Rainbow Dash smiled at him as she trotted inside.<br>"There you are." A voice called. Jean quickly turned around to see a smiling Soarin in a blue suit.  
>"Oh shit a sonic fanboy. You know you forgot to wear a 'Sell Out' sign' over your neck." Jean said. Soarin stared at him in confusion.<br>"Sonic fanboy?" Soarin questioned. Jean sighed as he face hoofed.  
>"Nevermind noob. Who are you?" Jean questioned. Soarin pulled his mask off of his face.<br>"Forgot me already huh? I'm Soarin. Remember we met at the Announcement ceremony?" Soaring asked giving Jean a nudge on his left front hoof. Jean thought for a moment.  
>"Oh right! That blue dude." Jean said looking over Soarin's uniform.<br>"Why the fuck are you wearing that? Are you one of thos-"  
>"Hey Soarin sorry for keeping you waiting." Rainbow Dash interrupted pushing a glass of water into Jean's mouth. Soarin smiled at her.<br>"No worries Rainbow Dash just got here not too long ago." Soarin said sticking out his right hoof. Jean set the glass down on the cloud.  
>"The fuck was that for?" Jean asked. Rainbow Dash turned to him.<br>"Don't take it personal cutie but it is very important that you don't embarrass me in front of Soarin." Rainbow Dash whispered into Jean's ear.  
>"Was this a bad time?" Soarin asked.<br>"No no everything's fine." Rainbow said before laughing nervously.  
>"I sure hope so. I really want to get to know you and your future husband here." A female's voice called from above the three.<p> 


	54. Chapter 45: Goodbye

**Author's Note: Well first of all I would like to thank RockinDoubleK for helping me with very epic ideas. I would not be able to finish this were it not for him. Second of all I want to thank you readers for reading A Twist in Fate. I also want to thank the subscribers for...subscribing to my story. Thank you all so much! Yes my friends this is it the last chapter of A Twist in Fate but don't fret there will be more! See y'all next time!(oh and please don't rage at me...Please!)**  
><strong>As always enjoy this chapter and see ya soon!<strong>

**...Princess Celestia's Castle, Dining Hall...**

Celestia smiled as she watched Rena eat the last slice of pineapple.  
>"Did you enjoy your breakfast my dear?" Celestia asked. Rena looked at her in anger.<br>"Freaking no! You said a very yummy breakfast but all I saw was stupid fruit. Where's the bacon or waffles or or donuts or Poptarts?" Rena complained before slouching in her seat with her arms folded across her chest.  
>"Bacon? Poptarts? I'm sorry young one but I am not sure what those things are but as for the other things you mention...well a young female such as yourself shouldn't indulge too much in those things. Today will be a healthy breakfast and tomorrow if you're nice you will have a donut but it will be followed up with fruit." Celestia said before taking a sip of tea.<br>"I can not wait to find my brother and get the heck out of here." Rena thought. Celestia paused for a second before sitting the cup of tea down on the table.  
>"Rena I have a quick question." Celestia said.<br>"What the heck do you want now?" Rena grumbled.  
>"What if I told you that your brother actually like it here? Would you-"<br>"Hold it right there horse! There is no way my brother would like to live in this freaking place. There's nothing here but horses, grass, and dirt!" Rena yelled before slamming her fist on the table.  
>"Rena please calm down I was just asking a question." Celestia said in a soothing tone Rena glared at her in anger.<br>"I've seen these magical boxes Jean plays wi-"  
>"How?!" Rena questioned jumping to her feet.<br>"Let me finish dear. I have the power to see into everyponies mind. I can see what they did in their past and present. Your brothers is one that is sad. He spends a big chunk of his time on these things you humans call video games and not to mention the bul-...What I'm trying to say dear is that Jean...is better off here. His life back in your realm well...it isn-"  
>"Have you lost your mind?! I know what you're trying to say! My brother's life was good up until your magic crap bring him here!" Rena shouted. Celestia sighed.<br>"I didn't bring your brother here young one but I believe that he was brought by some force that believed he belonged here. This is only my guess but he was brought here in order to change his life for the better." Celestia said before stand up and trotting towards the young girl. Rena stared down at her plate.  
>"I don't know why you and that stupid rhyming voice keep trying to convince me that my belongs here! He was happy back home!" Rena said. Celestia put a hoof under her chin and gently turned Rena's face to her's.<br>"I'm sorry young one maybe I was too harsh. Would you please allow me to introduce you to Jean's wives. I-if you still don't like it...I'll find a way to send...you and your brother back home." Celestia said before removing her hoof from the child's chin. Rena let out a scuff before finally shaking her head yes. Celestia smiled.  
>"I only ask that you be nice Rena." Celestia said before making a donut magically appear in front of the young human girl. Rena smiled as she quickly snatched it from Celestia's magical grasp.<br>"Yeah sure. Fine whatever." Rena said before taking a bite.

**...Rainbow Dash's House...**

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Spitfire and Soarin both are...are both here near my house!" Rainbow Dash shouted as the yellow and red maned mare lands in front of Jean. Jean took a step back staring at her in confusion.  
>"Sorry did I come to close?" Spitfire asked as she removed her face mask. Jean smiled nervously at her. Spitfire trotted closer to Jean and looked him over.<br>"Well, I can see why Rainbow Dash likes you but-..." Spitfire trailed off as she circled Jean still looking him over. She stopped behind him and smiled.  
>"I-uh-what the fuck are you doing?" Jean asked.<br>"Just checking you out." Spitfire said before lowering her head.  
>"Whoa there Spitfire he's already taken." Soarin chuckled. Spitfire took a step back.<br>"Hahaha, It wasn't like that Soarin." Spitfire laughed trotting away from Jean giving him a wink.  
>"Okay...I'm not sure how to react to that." Jean thought scratching the back of his head.<br>"Ohmygosh Spitfire is hitting...on...my future husband. Is that a good or bad thing?" Rainbow Dash thought.  
>"So are you guys ready?" Soarin asked. Rainbow Dash shook her head yes.<br>"Wait what are we going to do?" Jean asked.  
>"We're going to have ourselves a couple of races and then you know...hang out." Spitfire said putting her mask on.<br>"Aw what the fuck a fucking race? Fuck!" Jean thought.  
>"You're up to it right Jean?" Soarin asked. Jean looked back at Rainbow Dash. She gave Jean a nod.<br>"Fuck it." Jean thought before turning back to Soarin and Spitfire.  
>"Fuck yeah let's go for it!" Jean said.<br>"Fuck?" Both Soarin and Spitfire questioned.  
>"Uhhh don't worry about it let's just go." Jean chuckled nervously. Soarin and Spitfire stared at each other for a second before they shrugged it off.<br>"Ok Rainbow Dash and Jean. Follow us!" Spitfire said before her and Soarin took off into the air. Rainbow Dash quickly flew after them.  
>"Damn they're fast." Jean said before flying after Rainbow Dash.<br>"Let's hope I remember what Rainbow Dash taught me." Jean thought as he squeezed his eyes shut and began to flap harder and harder. His body began to fly faster and faster through the air. Jean then opened his eyes and saw that he was quickly catching up to the three in front of him. Spitfire quickly glanced behind her and smiled.  
>"Holy shit I'm actually catching up to-oh shit!" Jean shouted as he saw himself rapidly approaching Spitfire's rear.<br>"Spitfire watch-UFF!" Jean's face collided with Spitfire's rear causing her to let out a yelp. Jean quickly pulled himself away from her flank.  
>"I-I'm sorry I jus-whoa!" Jean fell before he could answer. Rainbow Dash and Soarin turned around.<br>"What happened?" They both asked.  
>"Jean made a mistake trying to catch up with us. You guys go ahead I'll stop Jean from falling." Spitfire said before flying after the falling stallion.<br>"Looks like Spitfire is making her move." Soarin thought. He turned to Rainbow Dash who had a worried look on her face.  
>"Jean don't worry I'm-"<br>"Whoa there Dash. Spitfire's got him." Soarin said moving himself into Rainbow Dash's way.  
>"But-"<br>"Don't worry. I'm sure that Spitfire will catch him." Soarin said giving Rainbow Dash an assuring smile. Rainbow Dash gave Soarin a worried look before letting out a sigh.  
>"I-I guess you're right." Rainbow Dash said before landing on a drifting cloud. Soarin landed next to her.<br>"Wow, she's so...hot." Soarin thought as he watched her hair blow beautifully into the wind.

Jean's body picked up speed as he rapidly fell towards the ground.  
>"Ohshitohshitohshit! Fucking shit I'm gonna die!" Jean thought as he opened his mouth to scream.<br>"Don't worry stud I got ya!" Spitfire yelled as she quickly flew under Jean. With a gasp, Jean landed on Spitfire's back.  
>"Holy shit now I officially count myself out of wanting to join Fox McCloud's team. Flying is fucking scary!" Jean said. His heart still beating against his chest. Spitfire smiled as she slowly descended to the ground. Once Spitfire's hooves settled on the ground Jean quickly hopped off of her back.<br>"Sorry about that. I must look like a bitch back there." Jean said. Spitfire stared lovingly at Jean.  
>"I don't know what you mean by bitch but don't worry about it stud. Everypony makes mistakes every now and then." Spitfire said trotting closer towards him. Jean stared back at Spitfire as she caressed the underside of his chin.<br>"Uh...okay...I don't know what you're trying do bu-"  
>"Shh, you wouldn't object if I asked you if I could take you for a test run...would you?" Spitfire interrupted in a sultry tone. She then retracted her hoof from the bottom of his chin and quickly removed her mask.<br>"I uh...well...you see-" Spitfire pushed Jean on his back stopping him mid-sentence.  
>"I hope you don't mind. I know we just met but...I just find you so...attractive." Spitfire said.<br>"Holy shit holy shit, ok ok...I know it's wrong. I know it's so fucking wrong...but damn shes...hot." Jean thought. Spitfire leaned her face in close and gently pushed her lips onto Jean's. Within a second Spitfire pulled away.  
>"Wait...your Rainbow Dash's husband-to-be. I-I can't do this." Spitfire said. Jean looked dazedly into Spitfire's eyes.<br>"But, your eyes...your mane your body...i can't put my hoof on it...but i just want you." Spitfire said.  
>"Is it considered cheating if i do it with her?" Jean thought.<br>"Jean, I need to know right now if...if I mate with you now will you kee-"  
>"Spitfire...listen...you're a great...mare and I totally want to fuck you until the moon comes out but I-I can't do something like this. I don't know how Rainbow Dash will react to this." Jean said. Spitfire looked sadly at him for a second then smiled. She slowly lowered her head to the left side of Jean's face.<br>"She's very lucky to have a stallion like you." Spitfire whispered into his ear. She then pulled her head back again placing a hoof his chest and gave him a kiss.  
>"um thanks." Jean said.<br>"hey um...can I ask ya something?" Soarin asked. Rainbow Dash shook her head.  
>Soarin rubbed his left front hoof with his right.<br>"well I wanted to know...what is it about jean that you find attractive?" Soarin asked. Rainbow dash smiled.  
>"a lot of things. He's so funny and somewhat athletic...and he always takes time to watch my routines...and well..." rainbow dash trailed off. Soarin stared at her waiting for her to finish her sentence. Seconds past with rainbow dash saying nothing.<br>"well what was the last part?" Soarin questioned rainbow dash blushed.  
>"n-nothing."rainbow dash mumbled.<br>"hmmm well my competition has a lot of go-I mean-"  
>"What do you mean competition?" Rainbow Dash asked. Soarin scratch the back of his head.<br>"Um well...you see I had thoughts about...well." Soarin stopped himself.  
>"Wa-wait...are you...trying to ask me out?" Rainbow Dash asked her face turning even redder. Soarin gave her a nervous smile and shook his head no.<br>"I wanted to back before I found out you and Jean...got together." Soarin said before looking down.  
>"OH MY GOSH! Soarin of the Wonderbolts wanted me to be his marefriend!" Rainbow Dash thought as she bit softly into her bottom lip.<br>_"OH MY FUCKING GOD! That was so fucking epic! You did just like stealth bomber but you were fucking faster. Holy shit you have to fucking teach me how to drop the apples like that!" _Jean's voice echoed in Rainbow Dash's mind.  
>"Jean." Rainbow Dash whispered.<br>"What?" Soarin asked.  
>"Nothing. I think we should check on Spitfire and Jean make sure they'-"<br>"Holy shit guys sorry for the lag. Fucking forgot that I have to look where I'm flying." Jean interrupted.

**...Twilight Sparkle's house...**  
>"Oh my, shes soooo cute." Fluttershy cooed as she galloped toward the young child.<br>"What did you call m-AH! Don't touch me you yellow crap st-"  
>"Rena what did i tell you about your manners?" Celestia questioned. Rena let out a sigh.<br>"I mean hi." Rena said flatly, arms crossed, giving a death glare towards her captor.  
>"You have to excuse her...she shares a lot of the same qualities as Jean." Princess Celestia said.<br>"I can tell." Twilight said.  
>"Aww but she don't mean it. Shes just a cute baby human. Yes she is." Fluttershy cooed again rubbing the underside of Rena's chin.<br>"I hate you." Rena mouthed to Celestia.  
>"Do you want me to use the shut mouth spell again?" Celestia questioned.<br>"Sorry, Princess Celestia." Rena grumbled, rolling her eyes.  
>"I do like you color Rena but your taste in fashion is odd however. From what I read in Twilight's book. Human males wear pants and human females wear skirts." Rarity asked.<br>"Just because shes a female don't mean she has ta wear a certain thing." Applejack said.  
>"Well I think shes cute just the way she is." Pinkie said handing Rena a cupcake. Rena happily took it.<br>"Excuse me, yellow flying horse. I would like to enjoy this cupcake." Rena said. Fluttershy smiled sheepishly at her before flying away and landing near Twilight.  
>"Wait, where did you get that cupcake from Pinkie?" Rarity asked.<br>"The cupcake vault, duh." Pinkie said pulling out a vault from thin air. Rena stared confusingly at the smiling pink pony.  
>"Don't worry... shes a few sandwiches short of a picnic." Applejack said.<br>"And my brother is marrying her?" Rena asked before taking a bite out of the cupcake.  
>"Okay, my little ponies. I trust that Rena is in good hooves here. I need to go." Celestia said as her horned began glowing light blue. She waved good bye to everypony before disappearing.<br>"That's just freaking great. Stuck here with ponies...and one of them can cook! Hey you pink horse give me another." Rena demanded. The others stared at her until she sighed and rolled her eyes. "...please..." she groaned. Pinkie happily hoofed her another cupcake. She quickly snatched it from her and ate it.  
>"Oh my gawd. That...princess would not let me have a donut." Rena said before reaching her hand out for another.<br>"Slow down dear. Eating all of those sweets will make you sick." Rarity said trotting towards Rena.  
>"You're not my freaking mo-"<br>"How about we show Rena around town. Hehe." Twilight suggested interrupting Rena.  
>"She's a lot meaner than Jean." Applejack whispered to Fluttershy who nodded quietly in agreement.<br>"I heard you, noob!" Rena shouted causing Fluttershy to hide behind Applejack shivering in fear.  
>"Well, Ah didn't mean anythin by it, sugar cube." Applejack said giving Rena a nervous smile.<br>"I'm watching you orange horse." Rena said.

**...Random Cloud, Equestria...**

"Okay, the rules are simple. We race towards that flag that I place on that cloud over there." Soarin explained.  
>"Wait what fucking flag? I don't see an-"<br>"It's over there stud." Spitfire said pointing her hoof. Jean squinched  
>"You can't miss it Jean. Its a blue flag on a cloud straight ahead." Soarin said putting on his goggles and hoofing Jean another pair.<br>"What are these for?" Jean asked taking them.  
>"Well, you and me going to race first. I really want to see you in action." Soarin said.<br>"What the fuck? Why?" Jean questioned.  
>"Like i said before before Jean. I want to see why Rainbow Dash likes you so much." Soarin said as he readied himself. Jean slowly put his goggles on.<br>"Who do I roote for? Jean or Soarin?" Rainbow Dash thought as she watched Jean sloppily get himself in the start position.  
>"Okay someone call out the marks." Soarin said. Rainbow Dash flew in front of them holding a white flag with her left front hoof.<br>"Wait, I know how to go fast but I don't know how to control i-"  
>"On your mark!...Get set!-"<br>"Oh, shit, oh, shit, OOOOH, Shit, what do i do?" Jean thought. Suddenly Rainbow Dash threw flag down to her side  
>"GO!" She shouted. Jean and Soarin took off flying as fast they could in the direction of the blue flag.<p>

**...Ponyville Town Square**...

Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie trotted happily down the path towards Sugar Cube Corner. Rena however dragged behind them with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Applejack took a glance behind her but turned away before Rena could notice.  
>"Why are we showin her around? She don't seem like the...friendly type." Applejack whispered to Twilight.<br>"Well shes Jean's sister and we want to show her a good time. Hopefully it would improve her attitud-"  
>"Hey stupid horses! Where are you noobs taking me? I know it isn't to my brother." Rena huffed.<br>"Were going to the most epic place...as Jean would say." Pinkie said hopping around Rena.  
>"Don't freaking use my brothers words you you-" Twilight magically opened the front door to Sugar Cube Corner. Rena jaw dropped as she peered inside.<br>"Wh-is-are those...cakes and d-d-donuts and an-"  
>"And cupcakes and cookies and..." Rena placed her hand over Pinkie's mouth.<br>"Stop talking." Rena said before running inside trying to grab the nearest donut she could find.  
>"Well so much for us trying to keep her from away from sweets. Let's make sure she dosen't clean out the store." Rarity said.<br>"We are going to allow her to have a donut. Hopefully that'll get her to relax until I map out the various places we want to show her." Twilight said.  
>"Ah don't understand why we couldn't make her stay back at yer house Twilight?" Applejack asked as the group trotted inside.<br>"Are you crazy? She was going to clean out my cupcake vault!" Pinkie said hopping towards Rena.  
>"I want that and that and that and an-"<br>"Um, excuse me...dear...who are you?" Ms. Cake asked staring confusingly at the child.  
>"Does it matter? Give me-"<br>"Hi, Ms. Cupcake this here is Jean's sister." Applejack announced.  
>"And she'll be having just a donut." Twilight said in a matter of fact tone.<br>"What? That's bull-"  
>"Yeah she should be able to have three donuts." Pinkie argued.<br>"Pinkie! Shush." Rarity hissed. Rena rolled her eyes.  
>"One cupcake please." Twilight said placing her hoof on the table and sliding two bits towards Ms. Cake.<p>

**...Directly Above Sugar Cube Corner...**

Jean and Soarin soared through the air as fast they could towards the blue flag that rapidly came into their view. Soaring moved himself ahead of Jean and sped up.  
>"Well he is quick. I'll give him that." Soarin thought as he slowed himself down and landed on the cloud which held the blue flag.<br>"Fucking getting...tired...as...fuck..." Jean thought to himself. He looked up and saw Soarin standing on the cloud. "SHIT!"  
>"So I guess that means I... WHOA!" Jean slammed into the pony, sending them both over the edge and knocking them both unconscious.<p>

**...At the Starting Cloud...**

"I gotta hand it to you Rainbow, he is keeping up with Soarin!" Spitfire commented.  
>"OHMYGOSH, Spitfire of the WONDERBOLTS is complementing Jean..." Rainbow Dash thought, lost in her head. She jumped when Spitfire began to laugh loudly.<br>"HAHAHA He just slammed into him! HAHAHA didn't even slow down!"  
>"What?"<br>"Look!" Spitfire pointed a hoof at two small specks falling in the distance.  
>"Oh... Darn it Jean, you blew it..." Rainbow thought. "Wait a second... are they really falling?"<br>"No, of course Soarin's got it under control. ...doesn't he?" Spitfire stopped laughing. "Oh no, they might need help. Lets go!" The two pushed off from the cloud and sped off towards the falling pegasi.

**...At Sugar Cube Corner...**

"I got it! First we'll visit Applejack's farm than Rarity's boutique than-"  
>"Before this nerd horse says another word could I please get anothe-" A crash came from outside the store causing everypony and Rena to jumped.<p>

"What in Celestia's name was that?" Twilight said in shock. From outside ponies screams could be heard. Rena jumped up from the table and ran towards the front door.  
>"R-Rena wait!" Fluttershy shouted as the young child opened the door and walked out.<br>"OW!" Jean shouted in pain rubbing the top of his head. Jean slowly sat himself up. The crowd of ponies stared in shock as the two slowly picked themselves off the ground.  
>"Whoaaa. That was a fall I will remember forever." Soarin said shaking off the gravel from his suit. Jean took off his goggles and stared at his body in shock.<br>"Shit...my bad Soarin I still don't know how to control my speed." Jean said fearing the worse.  
>Soarin smiled.<br>"Don't worry dude. No harm done." Soarin said combing his hoof through his blue mane.  
>"Oh my Celestia are you two okay?" A mare asked .<br>"Yup." Both Soarin and Jean smiled.  
>"Jean! Soarin!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she landed. Spitfire followed.<br>"Hey Rainbow Dash, have you come to restore my hp?" Jean asked smiling. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire stared confusingly at Jean.  
>"What happened you two?" Spitfire asked as Rainbow Dash looked Jean over.<br>"Jean here needs to learn control." Soarin said smiling. Rainbow Dash sighed with relief seeing Soarin patting Jean on his back.  
>"Looks like I have to teach you more about flying." Rainbow Dash whispered into Jean's left ear. He nodded in agreement.<br>"Jean?" Twilight called as she squeezed herself through crowd.  
>"What did you say?" Rena asked as she pushed the crowd.<br>"That...voice." Jean said as he turned to see Rena and Twilight standing in front of the crowd.  
>"R-Rena?!" Jean shouted in disbelief.<br>"J-Jean?" Rena called out before running towards him.  
>"Rena?" Spitfire and Rainbow Dash questioned as they watched the human child run towards the black pegasus stallion. She then wrapped her arms around the back Jean's neck and pulled him into a hug.<br>"Oh my god, I am so glad to see you. These freaking horses were telling me that you were going to mar-wait what...what the heck!? W-Why do you look like that?" Rina released her brother and jumped back.  
>"I..uh...I... How are you even here right now?!" Jean yelled as he stared at Rena.<br>"No way! You said you would never leave, then you disappear and some stupid voice tells me you're somewhere enjoying yourself! So I wait for THREE MONTHS for some stupid letter to arrive so I can come here and save you... AND YOU'RE A HORSE!" Rena shouted.  
>"I can explain, I just …"<br>"I didn't want to believe that you would be this stupid!" Rena cut him off.  
>"I..."<br>"So now what? You are just gonna ditch me and marry a bunch of stupid HORSES!?" Rena began to cry.  
>"Hey! They aren't just a bunch of horses! This is Rainbow Dash, and Twilight, and..."<br>"I...DON'T... CARE! Apparently they are more important than me. I'm leaving." Rena said as she stomped off. Jean stood stunned.

**...Jean's head...**

"How did she even show up here?!" said a black stallion.  
>"Does it even matter? Its your sister! You should be happy!" Said a boy, around fifteen.<br>"But you fucking love it here. You have 7 girls who legitimately love you!" said a black stallion, unfolding his wings.  
>"You made a promise to her you fucking dick sniffer don't forget that!" Said a fifteen year old boy.<br>"I also, promised Twilight! Don't you forget that!" The pony shouted.  
>"YOUR FIRST...PROMISE...WAS TO...HER!" A fifteen year old boy said pushing the black stallion pegasus away into the dark void.<p>

**...Ponyville Square...**

His fist punched into the black wall near him. Rena slowly disappeared into the crowd of ponies.  
>"Jean?" Rainbow Dash questioned placing a hoof on his shoulder.<br>"Oh no." Both Rarity and Twilight thought.  
>"Rena!" Jean shouted galloping after her. A tear slowly fell from his left eye.<p>

**...Princess Celestia's Castle...**

"That was what I feared." Celestia said she then turned to Luna who was staring off into space.  
>"I don't know what to tell her..." Celestia thought.<br>"Jean...is...is he going to leave us?" Luna asked. Celestia looked down at the red carpet which was laid out for her. It traveled from where she sat to her front door.  
>"I...am not sure. It all depend-" Celestia stopped herself.<p>

**...A couple of miles away from Ponyville...**

"Rena! Rena, please stop!" Jean called out still galloping towards her. Rena stopped.  
>"I brought you something but then again since you're a freaking horse now you might not want it." Rena said as she slowly removed her backpack and placed it on the ground.<br>"Listen Rena. I'm sorry. I-"  
>"You what?! You're a freaking teamkiller! You promised to stay by my side! Tell me! What do they have that made you want to turn into this thing with wings?!" Rena asked. Jean blushed.<br>"Uh... well...I can't tell you that...until you're older." Jean said giving her a nervous smile. Rena glared at him.  
>"What was it!? Was it candy or cupcakes! What do you like about them!?" Rena questioned again.<br>"I...uh well...you see...what they offered was...a year supply of...a lifetime supply of twinkies...and I get to add all the cream filling I want." Jean said as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.  
>"You get to add more cre-"<br>"Let's not go into details, Rena. Just understand that it was an offer that was...too good for me to pass up." Jean said as three more beads of sweat made their way down his forehead.  
>"Well, it might not be as good as their twinkies but they're still something you enjoy." Rena said pulling out two bottles of Mtn Dew. Jean screamed with delight as he sat down and took a bottle from her.<br>"Hello beautiful. How have you been." Jean cooed to bottle rubbing it against his face. Rena shook her head as he positioned the cap of the bottle in his mouth. He then bit down and twisted the bottle but felt his teeth slip against the small groves. He then tried several more times but failed.  
>"Give it here." Rena said rolling her eyes holding out hand. Jean hoofed the bottle to her. She then twisted the cap open and placed the open bottle on the ground in front of him. Jean happily took the bottle and drank the contents.<br>"If I offered you twinkies would you come back?" Rena asked as she pulled out a bag of Doritos. Jean quickly pulled the bottle from his mouth and began coughing.  
>"What?" Rena asked as she opened the bag.<br>"Well, their twinkies...are...different." Jean said wiping his mouth.  
>"What do you mean?" Rena asked before handing Jean a chip. Jean took the chip into his mouth, quietly chewed it, then swallowed.<br>"Well, their twinkies are...warm...and...tight...an-" Jean stopped himself by stuffing the bottle back into his mouth.  
>"Warm and tight?" Rena questioned. Jean gulped down the last drop of Mtn Dew and wiped his mouth.<br>"Listen sis, I'm sorry for what I did but-"  
>"But what? Jean, I went through heck on legendary difficulty to get to you. Do you really want to stay here?" Rena asked. Jean stopped and looked at her.<br>"Go on and say it! YOU'RE SORRY YOU FUCKED UP AND THAT YOU'LL GO BACK HOME!" A fifteen year old boy said. A voice rang from the depths of his conscious but the words were unclear. Jean stared at his sister his eyes watered.  
>"Well? Will you come back home? With me? And your Xbox and all of the Doritos and Mtn Dew and..."<br>"Stop! I...I..."  
><em>...say it...<em>  
>"...I..."<br>_...Say it!_  
><em>"Jean I know we just met but I love you."<em>

_**SAY IT!**_  
>"...I'm sorry Rena... But I can't leave..." Jean looked down to avoid his sister's eyes, which tears began fall from.<br>...Stop hesitating and say it!

"...I don't think I can say...it..."  
>...SAY IT!<p>

"Jean?" Rena asked her face twisted with concern and confusion.  
>...SAY IT!<br>"...I...Can't say...Goodbye..."

**...Princess Celestia's Castle. Celestia's room..**

Celestia quickly leaped to her hooves and turned to her sister. Luna jumped back startled by her sisters actions.  
>"Looks like everything i feared would happen, happened faster than I thought." Celestia thought.<br>"Dearest sister what was th-"  
>"Luna, I need you not to read Jean's mind." Celestia interrupted, a slight look of despair on her face.<br>"But wh-"  
>"Luna please do as I say." Celestia urged as she trotted towards the door. Luna watched with concern as her sister hurried to the door.<br>"O-okay my dearest sister...I won't read his mind but...where are you going?" Luna asked. Celestia stopped in front of her bedroom door and magically opened.  
>"I-I need to take care of something..." Celestia said not turning her head. The worried look Luna had quickly turned into confusion. Before she could ask another question Celestia had trotted out of the door and magically close it behind her...<p> 


	55. DLC Real Ending

"Jean can yo...can you hear me?" Twilight's voice echoed in Jean's head.  
>He gasped as he sat up in his bed wiping the sleep from his eyes. He quickly jumped from his bed and turned to his window. He hoped over his 360 controller to the window and leaned so that his head hung outside.<p>

"T-Twilight...is that you?" Jean questioned mentally. His eyes staring at the black shadows that were formed by the streetlights. The moon was full tonight but it failed to cast a shadow amongst the brightly lit street lamps which hogged the quiet roads. The trees outside gently rustled under the forgiving breeze outside making a light almost hypnotic rustling. In the distance sounds of cars could be heard driving to and fro.

"What am I doing? She wouldn't be here." Jean whispered as he pulled his head back into the safety of his room.

"Oh thank Celestia, you're alright!" Twilight responded mentally. Jean jumped, startled. He swallowed hard as a dizzy feeling crept into his brain.  
>He stumbled back until the back of his legs bumped against the edge of his bed. He fell bottom first onto the soft sheets of his bed.<p>

"You're breaking the hearts of many loving mares, Jean. I won't be the one to tell them. You will have to be a stallion and tell them about where you are going and why, yourself." Celestia's voice echoed in Jean's mind.

"Jean ...what was she talking about?" Twilight asked.

Jean's heart began to beat furiously in his chest as he searched his room for an answer but couldn't find one.

"Jean, are you there?" Twilight questioned.

He could hear the worry in her voice. "I-just...nothing. listen...um. I-" Jean's throat closed just as he was about to say another word.

"Jean? What's wrong? Tell me where you are and we can talk about whatever is bothering you. I read a book abou-"  
>"Twilight... I-I'm sorry but..." Jean's heart felt as though it was going to jump out of his chest.<br>"Jean? What's wrong?" Twilight asked her concern growing in her voice.  
>"I can't talk with you." Jean said. There was a pause which lasted between the two for what seemed like hours.<br>"Jean... what do you mean we can't ta-talk anymore?" Twilight questioned the concern in her voice slowly giving away into sadness. Jean could hear it...to him it sounded close to the start of a sob. Jean grabbed the edge of his bed and squeezed as tight as he could.  
>"Listen...don't ask why but I can-...I don't want to be with you no more...I'm sorry." Jean said trying to keep himself from crying.<p>

**...Twilight's house,ponyville...**

"J-Jean yo-but...w-we just...you don't mean that." Twilight said in disbelief of what was said. A tear fell from her right eye.

"Jean! Are you there?...Jean?"

**...1 week earlier...**  
>"Go on and say it! YOU'RE SORRY YOU FUCKED UP AND THAT YOU'LL GO BACK HOME!" A fifteen year old boy said. A voice rang from the depths of his conscious but the words were unclear. Jean stared at his sister his eyes watered.<br>"Well? Will you come back home? With me? And your Xbox and all of the Doritos and Mtn Dew and..."  
>"Stop! I...I..."<br>_...say it..._  
>"...I..."<br>_...Say it!_  
><em>"<em>_Jean I know we just met but I love you." _  
><em><strong>SAY IT!<strong>_  
>"...I'm sorry Rena... But I can't leave..." Jean looked down to avoid his sister's eyes, which tears began fall from.<br>._..Stop hesitating and say it!_  
>"...I don't think I can say...it..."<br>_...SAY IT!_  
>"Jean?" Rena asked her face twisted with concern and confusion.<br>_...SAY IT!_  
>"...I...Can't say...Goodbye..." Jean mumbled still staring at the ground.<br>"Jean! I don't know what's wrong with you but you're obviously not thinking clearly. Yo-Look at yourself Jean...They turned you into a pony. A freaking pony. Things weren't suppose to be like this big brother! Don't you remember? The life you had back at home! Our parents are so worried about you...Do you know I waited and prepared myself to bring you back! We care about you alot more than these dirty horses whose best offer are these tight, warm twinkies! You are a human, a gamer,...and...and my big brother." Rena said, crying. Jean stopped breathing for a second as his most fondest memories returned to him. He then took in a deep breath as he slowly rose his head til his red tearful eyes met her depressed form. Rena sat limp on the ground her head hung down in sadness but her long black hair had provided a barrier. Before Jean could say a word a flash of white light engulfed then for a second then subsided.

"It seems things have changed quite quickly. From what I heard so far it seems like your sister and your family really want you back home." Princess Celestia said standing to the right of both Jean and Rena. Jean slowly turned his head to face the princess.  
>"Ye-" Jean stopped himself as he felt his throat close tight.<br>"I assume you know what happens if you choose to go home. I have found a way to send you there...but-"  
>"Just send me back." Jean said quietly in a half sob. Celestia stood silent looking at him. Rena quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at her brother in shock.<br>"Jean are you sur-"  
>"Please, do it now Princess. I-I just... tell my herd goodbye for me." Jean requested. Celestia let out a long sigh before shaking her head.<br>"You're breaking the hearts of many loving mares, Jean. I won't be the one to tell them. You will have to be a stallion and tell them about where you are going and why, yourself." Celestia said. Jean stared at Rena for a second then back at Celestia.  
>"I kn-know just...I can't say goodbye...not to them." Jean said staring at the ground. Rena crawled towards him and pulled him into a hug.<br>"Thank you big brother." Rena said.  
>"Jea-Jean are you sure you want this?" Celestia asked as her horn glow lit the area in a bluish hue.<br>"Yes, please." Jean sobbed.  
>"Sooner or later Jean you will learn to grow up. You can't make a promise then break the other to keep the first one you made. If your first promise was to your sister you should've kept it that way." Celestia said in a stern voice before the bluish hue turned into a bright light...<p>

_"We love you, Jean; we hope you stay here forever and ever." Pinkie's voice echoed._  
><em>"I know we just met...but I love you." Twilight's voice echoed.<em>  
><em>"We should do this again sometime, cutie." Rainbow Dash's voice echoed.<em>  
><em>"I never felt quite this way before... <em>_but I think...__ I might... __*squeak*" Fluttershy's voice echoed._  
><em>"You're just the cutest thing I ever seen. I am glad to be in your herd." Rarity's voice echoed.<em>  
><em>"Ah'll always love ya sugar cube even if you and mah brother don't see ah to ah always." Applejack's voice echoed.<em>  
><em>"After my past years of being alone, I'm glad I can spend the present with one such as you." Luna's voice echoed.<em>

_"Jean, promise me that you will be here with me even after you move out or get a girlfriend." Rena voice echoed._

_"I promise."_

_"Promise..."_

_"Promise..."_

_"Promise..."_


	56. DLC 2 My Life Without You The End

**Author's Note: For your entertainment only readers. Big thanks to RockingDoubleK. Um Hey Rocking please don't be mad at me for releasing this I was so excited about how it turned out. Prologue to the next story will be posted soon. XD **

**Update: 10/8/12 Made some fixes also forgot to make it evident that this is the last chapter for this story Next story comes out October 11th. BTW how many of y'all are going to get Dishonored? **

**...3 Months Later East Bay, California...**

An alarm rang shrill and Jean slammed his hand onto it. He groaned and rolled from the bed. He stood and stretched.

"Ah, fuck... I hate School... cuts into my gaming time..." Jean said as he shuffled across his room, kicking his Xbox controller. "Shit I hope that isn't my special edito-...oh thank gawd it isn't." Jean said looking it over.

"JEAN! BREAKFAST!" His mother called.

"*sigh*" Jean picked up his black controller and threw it on his bed.

"Coming mom. I just need to choose my alternate costume." Jean yelled back running to his closet. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with the words Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, a towel and face towel.

"I am going to play the shit out this and Skyrim!" Jean shouted as he rushed out of his door and into the bathroom. He quickly pulled back the shower curtains, undressed, then hopped into the warm water with his face towel in hand.

"Don't take too long Jean, you don't want to be late to again. Being late twice isn't being responsible!" Jean's mother called again.

"Okay!" He said as he began rubbing the soap over his body. Within ten minutes he shut off the water and hopped out of the shower with a drying towel around his waist.

_"Hey, cutie! Are you taking a shower? Mind if I join...OOO! And mind if Gummy joins too?"_Pinkie voice echoed in Jean's mind as he reached for his toothbrush which sat in a pink cup on the sink. Jean paused for a second before shaking his head and grabbing his toothbrush and the toothpaste.

"Now I know how Max Payne feels...minus the deaths." Jean thought as he began brushing his teeth.

**...Twilight's House, Ponyville...**

"Hey, Twilight, what are you-" Spike stopped as he saw the purple mare sit silently amongst the stacks of books. Her head, however, wasn't tilted down towards the open book which lay in front of her. She was staring blankly out the window to the right of her. As Spike tiptoed closer to her, he saw sadness in her eyes. Spike let out a sigh as he stretched his right arm out and gently placed his claw on her back.

"Twilight, you can't let him get you down. He's nothing but a stupid immature coward." Spike said, trying not to sound too harsh. Twilight snapped from her trance and stood up on her hooves.

"I wasn't thinking about...him. I could care less about him. " Twilight snapped as she shrugged off Spike's claw and trotted towards the kitchen.

"Well, it's good you forgot abou-" Spike was interrupted by a soft sob coming from the kitchen.

"Jean better not ever show his face around here..." Spike thought to himself as he grabbed a box of tissue then hurried into the kitchen.

**...Jean's house East bay, California...**

Jean happily dug his fork into the stack of warm buttery pancakes drizzled with hot syrup.. His sister sat sat to the left of him and watched as he barbarically tore off a piece of pancake and stuffed it in his mouth. His mother and father watched him from the other side of the table.

"Jean honey don't eat like that. You're going to get dirty." Jean's mother said. Jean stopped and looked up at her then at his father.

"Sorry, mom but these pancakes are epic and these bac...on...strip-"

_"I-I know your kind eats animals...an-and at first I was a bit...upset but...please promise me you won't hurt or eat any of the animals here..."_Fluttershy's voice echoed in Jean's mind.

Jean dropped the fork on the plate as a tear slowly fell down his cheek. His mother stared in shock.

"Son? Is there anything wrong?" Jean's father asked standing up from his seat and walking over to him.

"Bi-Big brother?" Rena called out rubbing him on the back. Once Jean's father hand rested on his shoulder, Jean snapped back into reality and quickly wiped the tear from his eye. He smiled at Rena then looked up at his father.

"It's nothing. I...was just a little angry from last night. I can't seem to get this one achievement Tekken 6...but I atleast got my homework done." Jean said cheerfully before returning to scarfing down his pancakes. Jean's father slowly returned to his seat and scooted his chair closer to his wife.

"He's been acting weird since he got back. He's turned away everything that has meat in it and he has these episodes every now and then." Jean's father whispered to his wife. She quietly nodded.  
>"Big brother are you okay?" Rena questioned. Jean turned to her and nodded his head.<p>

**...Twilight's house, Ponyville...**

"I can't let him go." Twilight said before she magically took a tissue from Spike and blew her nose into it. Spike wrapped his left arm around the back of her neck.

"Twilight he isn-"

"Spike, I know you're trying to comfort me but Jean...he...he was the first stallion I ever fell head over hooves for. He and I would cuddle and stay up reading some of my favorite stories." Twilight said taking another sheet of tissue and wiped her eyes with it. Before Spike could say a word the front door opened.

"HELLOOOOOO!" Pinkie called as she closed the door behind her.

"Pinkie?" Twilight questioned standing up on her hooves.

"I got news from Fluttershy, she said she doesn't want anypony but Jean." Pinkie announced as Twilight and Spike emerged from the kitchen. Twilight stared at her in shock as she saw the pink pony smile.

"Pinkie, why are you smiling? This isn't exactly great news..." Twilight said.

"Well, becauuuse it means we have a reason to go and find our husband!" Pinkie said as she hopped up and down. Twilight and Spike shook their heads.

"Even if I wanted to, there is no way we could possibly get to him. He's in another world. Besides, it wouldn't be safe for him to come back." Twilight said turning away from Pinkie. Pinkie stopped hopping and stared at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean not safe? Just because Rainbow Dash and AppleJack swore to tie Jean to a tree and buck him in his stomach until he passes out doesn't mean we can't bring him bac-"

"Rarity, AppleJack, and Rainbow Dash have all decided to move on and find another mate. We should too. We should also help Fluttershy find ano-" Pinkie slammed a book down in front of her causing Spike and Twilight to jump in fear.

"We can't just give up on him Twilight." Pinkie said as she scooted the book towards the purple mare. Twilight quickly turned around and stared angrily at her.

"Pinkie! What have I told you about slamming my books on the ground like that!? Some of these books date back to-"

"Shhhh! Look." Pinkie said pointing her left hoof at the old brown book. Twilight huffed as she magically lifted the medium size book off the floor and held it in front of her. Twilight, took in a deep breath and blew off the dust. After reading over the title, Twilight gasped causing her to lose focus and dropped the book.

"This...this can't be right. I've read every book in this Library and never did I see a book like this." Twilight said staring at Pinkie.

"Come on! let's go! let's go!" Pinkie said hopping up and down. Spike scoffed as he read over the title.

"Personally, I like the idea. That way I get to see Jean get what's coming to him." Spike mumbled.

"It's too dangerous, Pinkie. Who knows what things lurk around in the human world...besides. I-"

"I want Jean back and I know you want Jean back and Flu-"

"I don't want Jean back! He is the last stallion I want to see right now." Twilight said, turning her head away.

"That isn't true, silly. I heard you in the kitchen from outside." Pinkie said.

"She isn't lying, the window is open." Spike said as he peered into the kitchen. Twilight snorted as she opened the book.

**...4 hours and 15 minutes later East bay High School...**

"Let me teach something off the topic to you young ones." The teacher said as he paced left and right in front of the classroom. The sun rays danced off the brim of his glasses and showed itself on the wall behind the many heads of children. Jean was one of them but he let out a quiet groan then dropped his pencil on his desk.

"Oh gawd, fucking cutscene." Jean thought as the caucasian male teacher took off his thick glasses and placed them softly on the desk.

"You all of you have entered into puberty and...discovered that your bodies went through changes. Many of you have formed relationships with one another." The male teacher paused as he heard a mixture of giggles and groans.

"Wait everyone hear me because it ties into Romeo and Juliet. They made a promise to only love one another. They loved each other so much that when one saw the other dead...they decided to join the other in the afterlife. You teens in your lifetime will find love. You'll love the other so much that you'll make promises to the other. Listen up boys cause this is important. If you keep your promises it will strengthen your relationship with your significant other...but if you don't. You will break the other's heart. A broken heart can in most cases kill. This may not tie in completely with the material I taught today but it's food for thought. Breaking a promise may cause somthing more than just a heartache." The teacher said. The room went silent for a second but was quickly erased by the sound of bell. The teenage students quickly gathered their things. Lound scuffing of shoes and chatter echoed through the room as some headed towards the door.

"Remember class! There will be a test on that story and don't forget to bring a number 2 pencil to class tomorrow! Enjoy your lunch time!" The teacher yelled amongst the noise. Jean sat quietly in his chair.

"I made the right choice. There's nothing to be sad about." Jean assured himself before reaching under his desk and pulling out his backpack.

**...Lunch room...**

"Hey there!" A voice rang out. Jean looked up to see a boy, around two to three years older, looking down at him. "You mind if I sit here?"

"There's a reason I'm sitting alone dipshit, so fuck-off noob." Jean snapped as he opened a bottle of Mtn Dew. The older boy blinked and smiled, sitting down despite Jean's disapproval. "What the hell! Didn't you hear me you fucking grunt? Get the ck away from me or I'll frag your ass!" Jean yelled before taking a sip.

"Dude, no reason to snipe. If you sit here alone you look like a camper." The boy replied. Jean looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you call me?! I am not a fucking camper you cum guzzli-"

"Calm down. If I didn't insult you, you wouldn't listen to me."

"What the fuck do you want assbreath?"

"My name is Roy. It's nice to meet you Jean." Roy said, opening a Dr. Pepper and sliding deeper into the chair.

"Nice to meet you, fag... wait... How the fuck do you know my name?!" Jean snapped.

"Because, I remember you. from last year. You were pretty damn immature. All you did was sulk around spouting gamer references... it was annoying and nobody liked you, including me." Roy said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, guess what, vagina-face I don-" Jean stopped as he stared sadly at Roy's turkey sandwich.

"And that proves my hypothesis right there." Roy said sitting up. He placed his sandwich down and his elbows on the table. He crossed his hands and stared at Jean intently.

"Gawd damn, all I did was look at your sandwich. Professor Layton." Jean said resting his right elbow on his knee then slowly resting his head in his palm.

"Let me explain. I remembered you from last year, distinctly because of the way you acted. But now... you're different. You walk different, you no longer look for people to chew out and you always seem so... well... sad." Roy said. "It's completely different."

"Why the fuck would you care? And why are you watching me so closely, faggot." Jean muttered.

"Because, something happened to you that made you change. Something big. However, it ended badly, somhow..." Roy replied, scratching his chin.

"Something did happen, dick-wad, but it didn't change me-"

"But it did. Tell me, when is the last time you smiled? As fucked up as it is, you were happy screwing with your classmates." Roy cut him off.

"Oh my gawd,...why don't you stop hitting on me and get a fucking life." Jean groaned.

"THATS WHAT I WANT!" Roy yelled and slammed his fists into the table. The cafeteria went silent and stared at the table. As nothing happened, the drone of the room began to pick back up. Jean stared in shock at the boy, who began to break down.

"What the fuck dude?" Jean gasped.

"Why is it that someone like you gets to change his life, but someone like me, who doesn't even have one in the first place can't catch a single fucking break." Roy said, forehead resting on the edge of the table.

"What is this Mass Effect? I don't do side quests to help some stupid cunt lizard find his way in the world unless there's an achievement. What do you want?!" Jean questioned.

"For you to miss what happened enough that YOU can't get over it, it must have been pretty damned great. I just want to know what it was..." Roy answered, lifting his head.

"I don't miss a fucking thing! I came back on my own damn choice! What the fuck do you know! Leave me the hell alone." Jean yelled and stormed from the room. Roy let his head fall again, making a small knocking sound as it hit the table.

**...3 hours later, Outside East Bay High School...**

"JEAN!"

"Aww, God-dammit..." Jean sighed and turned. "What the hell are you following me for?"

"I... I wanted to apologize... I was an ass at lunch. I understand if you don't want to talk about it and I'm sorry for bringing it up in the first place." Roy explained. He turned and began to walk away. Jean watched for a second.

_"Son of a bitch I must be going crazy."_Jean thought.

"Wait...That change you were talking about. It's true. I don't fucking like it but it's true. If you want to know what it was that changed me...I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't be a fag about it or else I'll Hadoken your face into next year." Jean called out. Roy stopped.

"You would do that? ...after everything?"

"Oh my gawd, stop being a pussy and follow me. No homo." Jean said before walking away.


End file.
